Secrets and Snogging
by Vance McGill
Summary: Summary: Ever wonder if Ron and Hermione's relationship actually began secretly in HalfBlood Prince? Well, this fanfiction is about exactly that! Shippings: RonHermione and more! HBP SPOILERS! Whole Summary inside!
1. A Visitor In the Night

**Summary: Ever wonder if Ron and Hermione's relationship actually began secretly in Half-Blood Prince? Well, this fan-fiction is about exactly that! While Harry is away in one of his meetings with Professor Dumbledore, Hermione visits Ron in the hospital wing. It all starts there. But it won't end there. This story will continue through the end of Half-Blood Prince and into Book 7. Beware of HBP Spoilers! This will have a few! (Shipping: R/Hr, and maybe more)**

Chapter 1  
A Visitor in the Night

"Now I want you to eat that soup, Mr. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey in her motherly, but strict tone, "That poison may not have killed you, but you were..."

"Very lucky," Ron Weasley said, finishing the sentence, "I know, Madam Pomfrey. This is like the third time you told me since I been in here."

"Well, you are very lucky, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said, "I don't know what would have happened if Mr. Potter hadn't thought of that bezoar. Now eat that soup!"

"I will," Ron said.

Ron didn't like the soup, but at least if he promised to eat it, it would keep Madam Pomfrey from annoying him. Ron watched Madam Pomfrey as she walked away from his bed and walked into her office, mumbling something about Argus Filch and his security look-outs. Ron looked down at his soup. He didn't like it, but it was keeping him alive. He tasted the soup and turned up his nose. He put the bowl of soup on the table beside his bed and looked at the infirmary. Besides Madam Pomfrey, he was the only person in the Wing. The only other company was the paintings of former Hogwarts Healers.

Ron sighed and thought about his friends. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had visited him earlier that day, and Harry had told him that he was expecting another meeting with Professor Dumbledore. But Hermione had hinted that she would visit him again that night. Ron hoped this was true. Visits from Hermione had kept his mind off of Lavender Brown, whom he was now regretting of ever asking out on a date. Of course he never really had an official date with Lavender. It was more snogging. And that was getting boring. Lavender never wanted to talk to Ron whenever they were together. Ron knew this was a bad thing, and it was apparent because of that horrible gift Lavender had given him for Christmas. Ron glanced quickly at the necklace with _My Sweetheart_ engraved on it, which was on the bedside table. Ron never liked to wear it, but did so anyway when Lavender came to visit him.

Suddenly, a knock on the Hospital Wing door made Ron jerk his head away from the necklace. Madam Pomfrey came marching out of her office.

"Who could that be?" she said, looking at the door, then to Ron, "Were you expecting someone tonight, Mr. Weasley?"

"I guess so," Ron said.

"I bet anything its Miss Brown," Madam Pomfrey said, "Girl's been coming in here every chance she gets. And why haven't you eaten your soup!"

"Oh," Ron said, grabbing the bowl, "Sorry."

Madam Pomfrey muttered something and turned to the door. She opened it and said, "Oh, Miss Granger, how may I help you?"

Ron nearly dumped his bowl of soup when he heard this. He titled his head and looked at the door, but couldn't see anyone other then Madam Pomfrey. Then, he heard a very familiar voice.

"I was hoping to visit Ron," the voice said.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, "I guess you can for a little while."

Madam Pomfrey opened the door farther. Hermione walked into the room. Ron smiled as she walked over to him.

"I don't want you in here too late, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I won't be, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey muttered something and walked back into her office. Hermione turned to Ron.

"I was wondering if you were going to come tonight," Ron said.

"Oh you were, were you?" Hermione said, "I was surprised Lavender wasn't in here. I thought you were expecting her."

"Actually, I am glad she isn't here," Ron said.

"Look, if you want to break up with her," Hermione said, "Just do it."

"I wish I could," said Ron, "But it is hard. If I told her the truth, she would probably curse me. Believe me, I don't want that to happen. It is horrible to stay in here."

"Believe me, I know," Hermione said, "So what is the truth that you don't want to reveal to Lavender?"

"I... never wanted to go out with her at all," Ron said.

"Well, that was obvious," Hermione said, smirking, "Why did you then?"

"To... make you jealous," Ron said.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?" Hermione asked.

"I was kind of angry with you," Ron said.

"Angry at me?" Hermione asked, "Why? What did I do to make you angry?"

"Something Ginny told me," Ron said, "She... told me that you kissed Viktor Krum that night at the Yule Ball in our fourth year."

"Is that what this is all about?" Hermione asked.

"So it is true?" Ron said.

"Actually... he kissed me," Hermione said.

Ron sighed and looked down at his soup.

"It wasn't that good of a kiss, Ron," Hermione said, "It was... kind of sloppy."

Ron looked up at Hermione and smirked.

"But you still went out with him, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"They weren't really dates," Hermione said, "We spent time in the library. Viktor told me about his home in Bulgaria. He wanted to me to go there, but I didn't go."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Well, around the time that he wanted me to go, Harry had gotten attacked by those dementors," said Hermione, "And then I went to Grimmauld Place."

"Oh," Ron said, "Would you have gone?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I never been... but, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I have been regretting some of the things I did around you these past couple of years," Ron said, "Believe it or not, I did know you were a girl. You were just a different girl then who I was used to. I mean, girls don't usually hang around with boys as much as you did with me and Harry. To me, it was like you were just one of the guys, you know."

"Oh, thanks, Ron," Hermione said in a sarcastic tone.

"We are best friends, Hermione," said Ron, "And... in fourth year I didn't want to mess that up. Yes, I was thinking of asking you to the Yule Ball, but I was terrified that you would say no. I was more terrified of that then of Harry getting killed in one of those tasks. And when Viktor Krum beat me to the punch, I... well, you know what happened."

Ron looked back down at his soup, which was getting colder by the second.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"I would have gone with you to the Yule Ball," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron said, smirking.

"When you didn't ask me," Hermione said, "I didn't think that you would want to ask me. And then of course I didn't want to go to the Yule Ball alone, so when Viktor asked me... then I said I would go. Each time Viktor wrote to me and asked if I wanted to spend time with him, I refused. I had something else in mind. Then, when I took it into my own hands, it didn't work."

"Took what into your own hands?" Ron asked.

"Don't you remember me asking you to Slughorn's party? Hermione asked.

"That was an invite?" Ron replied, "And... I screwed it up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Hermione said.

"I would have gone with you, Hermione," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I... love you."

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that," Hermione smirked.

"I am serious, Hermione," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes," Ron said, "I don't want to be with Lavender. I want to be with you. For the longest time, I have wanted that. You are the one who haunts my dreams, not Lavender."

"I want that too, Ron," Hermione said.

"How do you think Harry would take this?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "We are his best friends."

"You don't think he would hit me or something, do you?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"You don't think Harry would see this as a "betrayal of trust" or anything like that," Ron said, "I mean, he kind of sees you as a sister. You and him are really close."

"Not as close as you and I," Hermione said.

Ron smirked.

"Well, if you are afraid of Harry finding out," Hermione said, "Then maybe it isn't a good idea..."

"No!" Ron said, "I don't want to lose you. I already have too many times."

"You never lost me," Hermione said.

Ron scoffed.

"Fine," Hermione said, "Then we won't tell Harry. He already has too much on his mind."

Ron heard a noise coming from Madam Pomfrey's office. This made Hermione turn to look too.

"Maybe we should use Muffliato," Ron said.

"You know how I feel about that spell, Ron," Hermione said.

"Can't you just get over that?" Ron asked, "For me?"

"I will think about it," Hermione said, beginning to yawn.

"I think you need to go to bed," Ron said smirking.

"I can't...I got homework to do," Hermione said.

"Can't you just leave it alone for one night?" Ron asked.

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't do it," Hermione said, "Nothing will take my mind off of that."

Ron smirked and leaned over to Hermione and kissed her. He backed away and said "Will that do?"

Hermione kept silent for a moment.

"Oh, I am sorry," Ron said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No... that was nice," Hermione said, "But that doesn't get my homework done. So I should get going."

"You will always be that bookworm I know and love," Ron said, smirking.

Hermione smirked and stood up. "And you will always be my king." She kissed Ron on the lips and walked away from his bed, waving at him as she left the Hospital Wing.

"Is she gone?" Madam Pomfrey said, walking out of her office, "Good. And why haven't you eaten your soup, Mr. Weasley! Eat it! I don't care if it is cold!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and walked back into her office. Ron looked at his soup and sighed at it. He couldn't help smiling though. The one thing he had been wanting to do for ages was finally done. He had asked Hermione out, and she accepted. He even kissed her! Now, the only problem was getting the courage to break up with Lavender.


	2. Apparation and Arguements

Chapter 2  
Apparation and Arguements

"Too bad Harry couldn't have come with us," Ron said to Hermione loudly, over the sound that the wooden wheels of the carriages made, "You know how much he likes Hogsmeade."

"He couldn't have come, Ron," Hermione said, "You know that. He won't be old enough by the time the test comes."

Ron and Hermione were in one of the carriages going down to Hogsmeade Village. The sixth years who would be old enough to take the Apparation test were all going down to Hogsmeade to continue their lessons. Harry had to stay behind at Hogwarts.

"I know," said Ron, "Still, it would have cheered him up. It might have made him also forget about a few things. He's having a tough time with trying to get that memory, and there is also the fact that he still thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"No matter what we tell him," Hermione said, "He is still going to believe that."

"He's obsessed with it," Ron said, "We both know Dumbledore wants that memory, and all Harry is doing is trying to see what Malfoy is doing inside that room."

"Yes, well," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand, "It gives us the chance to actually be together for once alone. No Harry, no worry about him seeing us together."

"There's still Lavender, though," Ron said.

"You need to just build up the courage and break up with her, Ron," Hermione said, "I don't want to be the one who does it for you."

"I told you last night," Ron said, "I am waiting for it to just fall apart. Like Harry did with Cho Chang."

"Yeah, well it better 'fall apart' fast," Hermione said, "I mean it. I don't like seeing you with her."

"I know you don't, Hermione," Ron said, "Believe me, that is why I am trying to avoid her. Trust me, when the time comes, it will come."

"It better, Ron," Hermione said, "Otherwise we won't be having anymore of these dates."

"Is that a threat?" Ron said, smirking.

"You better believe it," Hermione said, "If I have to, I will attack you with birds again!"

"No, you will not," Ron said, "I still have the scars from the last attack. I have enough scars because of those brains from the Department of Mysteries. I don't need any more."

"I was joking, Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, looking out the carriage window. Suddenly he spotted Lavender Brown, "Oh! There's Lavender!"

Ron ducked out of sight.

"The carriage passed, Ron," Hermione said, sighing.

"Thank Merlin," Ron said, sighing.

"Ron, I am telling you right now," Hermione said, "If you don't break up with Lavender within the next couple of days, I will do it myself. I know how jealous Lavender is of me. Now she has the right reason to be."

"Fine, fine," said Ron, "I will try to think about how to do it."

"You better," said Hermione, "Because I have lost count of how many times you ducked behind me so far when you thought Lavender was coming. I am sick of it."

"Don't worry, love," Ron said, "You worry too much."

"I have good reason to worry," Hermione said, looking out the window. She began to mutter "Destination, Determination, Deliberation" under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------  
Ten minutes later, the carriages arrived at Hogsmeade Village. Ron and Hermione jumped out of the carriages and gathered with the other students near the entrance of the village. Professor McGonagall was standing with Wilkie Twycross, the Apparation instructor. As McGonagall was quieting the students, Ron looked around the crowd for any sign of Lavender.

"She's over there with Dean and Seamus if you are wondering," Hermione muttered so that only Ron could hear her.

"Oh," Ron said, spotting Lavender, who kept looking back at Ron and Hermione with distaste, "Maybe if we are lucky enough, she won't bother us. You know she doesn't like to hang around me when I am with you."

"Maybe if I am lucky enough, she will break up with you!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, there is no reason to be jealous," Ron said, "I only have eyes for you."

"Then prove it already and break up with her!" Hermione said.

"It will fall apart," Ron said in a sing-song voice.

"You better hope so," Hermione said in the same sing-song voice.

"All right," said McGonagall loudly, "Settle down all of you!"

The students went silent.

"Thank you," McGonagall said, "We do not want to be here very long, so this is what will happen. Since there are so many of you, the students of each house will go at different times, starting with Gryffindor. The other students will remain here with the Aurors. This is only a practice session, but you will be apparating to a different location. It will be much harder then what you did in the Great Hall. Remember the 3 D's that Mr. Twycross taught you. All right. Any questions? No... good. We can begin then. Gryffindors, follow me, please!"

Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors walked away from the rest of the group and began to follow Professor McGonagall and Wilkie Twycross. Hermione began to whisper "Destination, Determination, Deliberation" under her breath again.

"Will you stop that?" Ron asked her, "You are making me nervous."

"You should be doing it too, you know," Hermione said, "You won't pass the test next week if you don't learn those words."

"But they are just words, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, didn't you listen to what Mr. Twycross has been saying?" she asked, "They aren't just words. I am telling you now. You better learn them. Or I will just sit there and laugh when you get splinched!"

"Fine," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

A couple of minutes later, Professor McGonagall and Wilkie Twycross stopped at the end of street. McGonagall hushed the students again, letting Twycross talk.

"Now," he said, "One at a time, I will call you up in alphabetical order. I will tell you a destination somewhere here in Hogsmeade Village, and you will have to Apparate there. An Auror will be at your destination to meet you, and will help you Apparate back here if you are too weak to do it by yourself. Do not fret if you are too weak to do it by yourself when coming back. A lot of students are. Any questions? No? Good. Now, I will start to call you in order. Let's see... ah, Lavender Brown?"

Ron and Hermione watched as Lavender walked between the students and toward Wilkie. As she walked, she looked back at Ron and Hermione. She smiled at Ron, but frowned at Hermione.

"I hope she splinches herself!" Hermione muttered, so only that Ron could hear.

"Hermione, be nice," Ron said.

"I will be nice when..." Hermione began.

"I know, I know," Ron interrupted her, "When I break up with her. But you shouldn't really see it as breaking up. We are already broken up, because I am with you. She just doesn't know I broke up with her."

"Well, then make sure she does know it!" Hermione said.

"I already told you I am going to," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said, before muttering "Destination, Determination, Deliberation" under her breath.

Ron sighed and watched Lavender as she apparated smoothly. When Lavender did this, Ron swore he heard Hermione curse under her breath.

Soon it was Hermione's turn to Apparate. When Wilkie called Hermione's name, Hermione squealed with fright.

"You will do fine, Hermione," said Ron, "I promise."

Hermione sighed deeply and walked through the crowd. Ron watched her, hoping she would do fine. He knew she would. She was a very smart girl. She got everything right. That was one of the reasons he liked her.

"You know, Ron," a voice said behind him, "I am starting to think that you don't want to go out with me anymore."

Ron groaned silently and turned around. Lavender was staring at him.

"And... why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"Every time I see you," Lavender said, "You are hanging out with Hermione Granger. I am your girlfriend, Ronald. I should be the one you hang out with."

"I can hang out with who ever I want," Ron said.

"Yes, but you want to hang out with the girl who attacked you with those birds?" Lavender asked.

"Hermione has been my friend for a long time," Ron said, "I can hang out with her if I want to. And I do."

"Fine," Lavender said, "Be that way. But just remember, I am your girlfriend. In the end, you will come back to me. And I may... or may not... welcome you back!"

Lavender marched off and Ron watched her. He then swore under his breath. If he hadn't been so worried about Hermione and how she was doing with her Apparation, he could have broken up with Lavender. He supposed that now would be a good time to do it... but he didn't want to make a scene.

Suddenly, a POP! was heard and Ron saw Hermione appear back beside Twycross. He also noticed that she was the first to do it without the help of an Auror. Twycross congratulated Hermione, and Hermione walked back over to Ron and hugged him.

"Hermione!" Ron said, "Remember... Lavender."

"Oh... yeah," Hermione said, glancing at Lavender, who looked as if she wanted to punch Hermione. Hermione ignored Lavender and looked back at Ron. "I did it! I mean... yes, it was just practice. But I did it! And I even got back without being tired. Of course... I am a bit tired now... but..."

"I wish I had your energy," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you will do fine," Hermione said, "Just remember, Dest..."

"I know, Hermione," Ron interrupted, "Destination, Determination, Deliberation."

-------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was time for Ron to practice his Apparation. He was the last person to do it. Ron glanced at Hermione, then walked up to Twycross.

"Mr. Weasley," said Twycross, "How do you feel."

"Great," Ron muttered.

"Great," Twycross said, more energetic then Ron, "Now, you remember the 3 D's."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Good," Twycross said, "Now, I want you to apparate to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Do you see it in your mind?"

Ron closed his eyes for a second then nodded.

"Good," Twycross said, "It is all up to you. Good luck! Remember... 3 D's!"

Ron nodded and tried to remember the three D's. He knew his destination. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Oh, how he hoped one day that he could take Hermione there, where the other couples spent their Hogsmeade trips. _Maybe next year_, he thought, _Oh, think Ron! I know my destination. I am determined to get there and not make a fool of myself. Now... I can do it!_

Suddenly, Ron felt the familliar jolt in his gut that he had felt only twice. He closed his eyes, but lost the picture in his mind of the tea shop. Suddenly, the jolt stopped and he opened his eyes. He looked at himself. He didn't splinch himself!

"I did it!" Ron said.

"Ah, not quite, Mr. Weasley," a voice said.

Ron looked up and saw an Auror. He then looked around. He didn't see the tea shop. He swore silently.

"The tea shop is about a block away," said the Auror, "But no matter. If you are like all of your brothers, you will do fine."

"All right," Ron said, "Want to take me back?"

"Actually, no," the Auror said.

"No?" Ron asked.

"All of the Gryffindors are going to the Three Broomsticks," the Auror said, "We can meet them there."

"Oh... okay," Ron said.

"Come with me," the Auror said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ron followed the Auror to the Three Broomsticks pub and walked inside. Ron spotted Hermione who was talking to Wilkie Twycross, so he and the Auror walked over there.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, there you are," Twycross said, "How did you do?"

Ron said nothing.

"He apparated to Scrivenshaft's," the Auror said.

"Aww, really," Wilkie said, "Well, you just need more determination, Mr. Weasley, eh? I am sure you can do it next time! You should get help from Miss Granger here. She was spectacular."

Ron looked at Hermione, who just blushed. The Auror and Mr. Twycross left, and Ron sat down beside Hermione.

"I got you a butterbeer," Hermione said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron said.

"Oh, cheer up," Hermione said, "You just need more practice. Like Twycross said, more determination."

"I had stuff on my mind," Ron said. Ron then told Hermione about his confrontation with Lavender.

"I already told you what to do about her," Hermione said.

"I know, Hermione," Ron said, "But at least she doesn't know about us."

"She has her suspicions, believe me," Hermione said, "You saw the look on her face when I hugged you after I got done Apparating."

"Maybe I should ask Harry what to do," Ron said.

"No, you won't!" Hermione said, "I told you, Harry doesn't need to know about us yet. He has too much on his mind without knowing that his two best friends are snogging behind his back."

"We haven't snogged that much," Ron said.

"And we won't until you break up with Lavender!" Hermione said.

Ron sighed and sipped his butterbeer. They continued to talk for a while until McGonagall called them all to go back to Hogwarts an hour later.

---------------------------------------------------

**Yay, another chapter done. This story just keeps getting better. I love it... and I hope you do too. **

**If you have read the Half-Blood Prince Book, you will know where this will be going for the next few chapters. But there will be different stuff of course, remember, this is Ron and Hermione's Point-of-view... NOT Harry's.**

**Would love feedback.**


	3. Bad Night For Romance All Around!

Chapter 3  
Bad Night For Romance... All Around!

_Authors Note: This chapter will have an excerpt from the Half-Blood Prince Book that was written by J.K. Rowling herself, and not my work. You will know it when you see it, because it will be written in **BOLD**. Enjoy!_

**"This _is _Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light, "You haven't got another little bottle full of-- I don't know --"**

**"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders.**

Tonight was finally the night that Harry was going to try to get the memory from Professor Slughorn, and for a moment Ron and Hermione had felt relieved. Harry had decided to do what he promised Professor Dumbledore that he would do. But then, Harry had taken a gulp from his bottle of Felix Felicis, the lucky potion, and unexpectedly announced that he would go down to Hagrid's to help bury Aragog, the giant spider. Ron and Hermione were sure this was a bad idea from the start.

**Harry laughed, and Ron and Harry looked even more alarmed.**

**"Trust me," he said. "I know what I am doing... or at least"-- he strolled confidently to the door-- "Felix does."**

**He pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and set off down the stairs.**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at him, "Wait for us! Oh... come on, Ron!"

Ron and Hermione rushed down the stairs behind Harry, just in time to see the Portrait hole close. Harry had left.

**"What were you doing up there with _her_"? shrieked Lavender Brown, who was looking right at Ron and Hermione.**

"Uh... what?" Ron asked.

"You know what I asked?" Lavender said, "What were you doing up there in your dormitory with _her?"_

Ron sputtered and looked from Lavender to Hermione.

"Help me?" Ron whispered.

"I can't," Hermione whispered, "She saw you walking down from your dormitory with me."

"But we were with Harry," Ron whispered, "You know that."

"She doesn't," Hermione whispered, "Harry had his Invisibility Cloak on, remember? And if you tell Lavender, you will get Harry into trouble."

"Oh, so now you want to ignore me and talk to her?" Lavender said, walking between Ron and Hermione, "Excuse me, Hermione, but... can I talk with _my boyfriend_? Uh... alone?"

Hermione shrugged and walked away from Ron, but gave him a glance that clearly said "good luck". Ron sighed and tried to look around for a way to get out of this conversation. He saw his sister, Ginny, walk in with Dean Thomas. They seemed to be talking, and he decided to listen for a second.

"I told you time and again, Dean," Ginny said, "I am not some little baby who needs help getting into the Common Room! I have done it for over five years now! By my self!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Dean said, "I didn't help you into the Common Room."

"Oh, and you have decided to lie to me now?" Ginny asked, "That is not what boyfriends do to their girlfriends!"

"I didn't help you, Ginny," Dean said.

"More lies!" Ginny said, throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine, if this is how you are going to be now, then maybe I shouldn't talk to you anymore. Because I won't be able to know if you are lying or not. We are through, Dean Thomas!"

Dean tried to talk, but Ginny just put her hand up and walked off up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Dean disappeared up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, leaving a crowd of ooh's behind him.

"Well, what do you have to say to me?" Lavender asked, her hands on her hips now.

Ron didn't say anything, but looked at the spot where Ginny and Dean had just stood. _Geez, _he thought, _If Ginny can break up with Dean that easily, then why is it not so easy to break up with Lavender! Bloody hell, Ron, just do it! _

"Uh, yeah, Lavender," Ron said, "I uh... I need to talk to you."

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me," Lavender said, "That's a change."

"Listen, Lavender," Ron said, "I don't think our relationship is going too well right now. Let's face it. Our friends don't know what to do with us. We might lose them. I have seen you with Parvati. She can't stand to see us together. And... Harry and Hermione just get annoyed when you and I walk into the room holding hands."

"So you want to pick Hermione over me?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"I should have known," Lavender said slowly, "I guess I did know. You always did have a thing for her. Fine, if you want to be with her, then I am okay with that. Go on... have fun. Leave me, I don't care."

"Well, if you don't care," Ron said, "Then... okay. We are through."

"Good," Lavender said.

"Yeah, good," Ron said.

He walked slowly away from her and headed over to the fire where Hermione was sitting. He noticed she had turned her head quickly toward the fire. As Ron sat down on the couch, he heard a sniff behind him and then what sounded like feet stomping up stairs.

"So, it's done then?" Hermione asked.

"Like you didn't know," Ron said, "I saw you... watching it all."

"Only the last bit," Hermione said, "I was watching Ginny and Dean. Looks like they are through too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said, looking into the fire.

"I wonder how Harry will take it," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Ginny and Dean breaking up," Hermione said, "They are both on the Quidditch team, remember?"

"Oh... oh, yeah," Ron said.

Hermione smiled at Ron and took his hand. Ron frowned a little.

"Ron?" Hermione said, "What is it?"

"I have a confession to make," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Lavender knows about us," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"She kind of guessed," Ron said.

"Oh, well," Hermione said, "It had to happen sometime."

"I guess," Ron said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "I have a confession to make too."

"Oh?" Ron said.

"I really love you," Hermione said.

"I knew that," Ron said, smirking.

Hermione smiled and Ron leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione backed away.

"Too quick?" Ron asked.

"No, there are people here," Hermione said.

"We can go back up to my dormitory," Ron suggested.

"Dean is up there," Hermione said, "You really want him to find out?"

"If that is what it takes," Ron said, smirking.

"You know what will happen if this gets out," Hermione said, "We already agreed. We will not let Harry know yet."

Ron sighed. "Fine," he said, "Hey, how do you think Harry is doing out there?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I still don't like that he went down to Hagrid's. He was supposed to go to Professor Slughorn's office."

"You... don't think it was a bad batch of Lucky Potion, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, I am sure it wasn't," Hermione said, "Of course... that potion is kind of old. It might have some side-effects that we didn't notice."

"I hope he is all right," Ron said, "Aragog is dead, right? He isn't going to come back to life and attack Harry?"

"No, Ron, I am sure that is not going to happen," said Hermione.

"I don't know," Ron said, "You didn't see Aragog when he was alive. That thing was mean."

Hermione smirked. "You really do need to get over your fear of spiders, Ron," she said.

"I can't," Ron said.

"Then I guess you won't be able to come over to my house during the holidays," said Hermione, "My father has a couple of pet tarantulas that he simply adores. Yeah, shows them to everyone. They are really friendly."

Ron shuddered.

"I was joking, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron sighed deeply.

-----------------------------------------

**Yeah, weird ending to the chapter. I loved writing this chapter... I loved the idea of thinking about it when I heard what happened in the book... I had the Ginny and Dean part in my head for so long... I had to get it out... and I did!**

**Hope you enjoyed it... more to come!**

**Feedback would be great!**


	4. Stories and Suspicions

Chapter 4  
Stories and Suspicions

_Authors Note: Like the previous chapter, this chapter will have an excerpt from the Half-Blood Prince Book that was written by J.K. Rowling herself, and not my work. And like last chapter, it will be written in **BOLD**. But I will say this. I am changing the words around a bit to make it go along with this fan-fiction. Enjoy!_

"Harry, quit yawning!" Ron whispered to Harry, "You are making me yawn."

"I-I am sorry, Ron," Harry said, failing to stifle a yawn, "I... I didn't get much sleep last night..."

It was the morning after Ron's break-up with Lavender, and Ron, Hermione and Harry were in Charms class. Professor Flitwick was teaching the class how to turn vinegar into wine.

"That was your fault," Ron said.

"My fault?" Harry said, "Don't you remember what I went out to do last night? I was out so late because I had succeeded. I was in Dumbledore's office until after midnight."

"Oh yeah," said Ron, "Sorry, mate, I had other things on my mind. How did that go?"

Hermione, who was listening to Professor Flitwick, suddenly turned her head to listen to Harry.

"I guess I can tell you," Harry said, "But first..." Harry took his wand and waved it around the room, "Muffliato!"

"Brilliant," said Ron, "Now you can tell us with no distractions."

"It isn't just that," Harry said, "Dumbledore wants to keep this private. It was very important what we found out last night."

"What are you waiting for then?" Ron said, "Tell us!"

"Well, after I left the dormitory, I walked outside to the Grounds," Harry said, "And Felix guided me to the garden where I found Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn. I hid until they were finished then revealed myself to Slughorn. He wondered why I was outside, and I told him I was going down to Hagrid's to bury his acromantula. Being the greedy guy that he is, Slughorn decided to come with me and said that he could get the venom from Aragog's fangs. He went back up to the castle to change and I went down to Hagrid's house. Hagrid was, of course, upset, and I talked to him until Slughorn arrived. Slughorn did a really good job of faking his love of acromantulas in order to get the venom. He must have got a lot of good venom, because after we buried Aragog, he invited Hagrid and I into Hagrid's own house for drinks."

"And what does that have to do with Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"I am getting to that," Harry said, "Anyway, Felix Felicis had given me an idea and I made Hagrid and Professor Slughorn get drunk on the mead."

Ron smirked at this. "That sounds just like what Slughorn would do!" he said.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I somehow convinced Slughorn to give me the memory."

"You used Slughorn's drinking habits against him!" Hermione said, "Good idea!"

"Yeah, I am impressed," Ron said, "So... what happened next."

Harry looked up at the rest of the class to make sure no one was looking at him. Professor Flitwick was helping Neville with his spell, so Harry continued.

"I was going to go back to the common room," said Harry, "But Nearly-Headless Nick saw me and he said Dumbledore had returned. So I went up to his office. He was indeed tired from where ever he had gone, but he was eager to find out about the memory. So we went into the Pensieve. We landed in Slughorn's office and there was the younger Tom Riddle along with some of the Death Eaters. Of course, they were students at the time. Well, after the other students had left, Tom confronted Slughorn and asked him about the Horcruxes."

"And he told him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "He said that a Horcrux is basically a word for an object that is used by a person to conceal a part of their soul. Tom, of course, wanted to know more, so he further interrogated Professor Slughorn. In the end, he found out that he could split his soul seven ways and hide the pieces of his soul in a Horcrux."

"So... a Horcrux could be anything?" Hermione asked, "A vial... a hairbrush?"

"No, no," said Harry, "The Horcrux could be something that was valuable to Voldemort. But you don't understand. Voldemort has more then one Horcrux, he has seven. Well... had seven. He has five now. But one is encased inside his own body."

"You mean," Hermione said, "That two of these... Horcruxes... are destroyed?"

"Yes," Harry said, "One was the diary that Ginny got a hold of in our second year."

Ron gasped.

"And the other one that was destroyed was a ring," Harry said, "It once belonged to Voldemort's grandfather. Dumbledore found the ring and he destroyed the Horcrux that was encased inside. That is how he injured his hand."

"So that is why it looks so dead," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Oh, there is something else. Dumbledore thinks he might know where another Horcrux is. If he finds the location, he said I might get to come along with him."

Ron's mouth opened in awe. His arm was shaking and he didn't notice his wand was moving as well. **"Wow," he said, "Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore... and try and destroy... wow."**

**"Ron, your making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing Ron's wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling.**

Ron noticed that Lavender Brown was looking at him with very red eyes. Hermione noticed too and let go of Ron's arm.

**"Oh, yeah," said Ron, looking from Lavender to his own shoulders, "Sorry... looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now." **

**He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder. Lavender burst into tears. Ron turned his back on her.**

"What is wrong with her?" Harry asked.

**"We split up," Ron said, "Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you."**

**"Ah," said Harry. "Well -- you don't mind it's over, do you?"**

Ron looked at Hermione, then back at Harry.

**"No," said Ron, "It was pretty bad when she was yelling."**

"She even yelled at me," Hermione said, "I didn't do anything to her. She ignored me when I went up to the dormitory. **Anyway, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up too, Harry."**

Hermione saw Harry smile at this and she smirked.

**"How come?" Harry asked.**

**"Oh, something really silly," Hermione said, "She said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself... but they've been a bit rocky for ages."**

Hermione noticed Harry look at Dean. This reminded her of her discussion with Ron the previous night.

**"Of course, Harry," she said, "This puts you in a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it?"**

**"What do you mean?" Harry said, turning around quickly.**

**"The Quidditch team, remember," Hermione said, "If Ginny and Dean aren't speaking..."**

**"Oh--oh yeah," Harry said.**

**"Guys," Ron said, "Flitwick!"**

"Bloody spell must have warn off," Harry said.

Professor Flitwick walked toward them and looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he said, "Your turn. Turn that cup of vinegar into wine. Uh... the non-verbal way... please."

Hermione concentrated and suddenly the liquid turned a deep crimson color.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" Flitwick said, "Now, boys, let me see you do it."

Ron watched Harry's glass as the liquid inside turned to solid ice. He laughed and looked at his own glass. Concentrating, he pointed his wand at the glass. Suddenly, it exploded.

Professor Flitwick, knowing what it was going to do, had ducked slightly. **"Yes... for homework," he said as he reemerged from under the table with shards of glass in his hat, "Practice!"**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I am so glad we have free time now," Ron said, "And, no Hermione, I am not going to practice my Charms right now. Besides, we don't have any vinegar to work with."

Hermione sighed. She, Ron and Harry had just emerged from the Charms classroom, ready for time in which they could rest. They were heading back to their common room.

"So anyway," Hermione said, "Harry, you didn't answer my question. What are you going to do about Quidditch? Are you just going to let Dean play."

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, Harry," Ron said, "You didn't see Ginny and Dean last night. Ginny doesn't want to talk to Dean at all. So she probably doesn't want to pass him the Quaffle either. And if our Chasers don't work as a team, then... well..." Ron looked at Harry, who wasn't looking at him. "Harry, did you hear what I said?"

"Oh...Yeah, it's a good idea," Harry said.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, "No, I am great."

"Oh... okay," Hermione said, as they reached the common room. Hermione said the password, and the portrait hole opened. She walked in with Harry and Ron. She then spotted a crowd of people standing around chatting animatedly and recognized one of them. **"Katie!" Hermione said, "You're back! Are you okay?"**

Katie looked up at Hermione, Ron and Harry and smiled. **"I'm really well!" she said happily, "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then I came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McClaggen and that last match, Harry..."**

**"Yeah," Harry said.**

Hermione pulled Ron away from Harry and Katie and let them talk.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Did you notice anything wrong with Harry? He was acting strange."

"Well, he did say he was tired," Ron said, "Well, would you act a little strange if you just found out about V-Voldemort's secret the night before? He's barely had enough time to think about things."

"He was fine until..." Hermione began, then stopped.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You don't think he fancies your sister, do you?" Hermione said.

"What kind of question is that?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I have always thought something could happen with those two. And well... when we told Harry about Ginny and Dean, he just smiled."

"I smiled too at the thought of Ginny breaking up with Dean," Ron said, "He is a git! And besides... Harry doesn't have a crush on my sister. She is almost like a sister to him."

"I don't know..." Hermione said.

Ron was going to reply, but Harry had come over.

"Well," Harry said, "Katie doesn't remember anything about what happened to her in Hogsmeade."

"Then she was definitely under the Imperius Curse," Hermione said.

"Looks like it," said Harry, "Oh and Katie said she would be able to play Chaser again, so it looks like that little dilemma is over."

"Good," Ron said.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and sat with him.

"Something wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

**"I think I am going to take another swig of Felix," said Harry, "and have a go at the Room of Requirement again."**

**"That would be a complete waste of potion," Hermione said flatly, "Luck can only get you so far Harry. The situation with Slughorn was different; you always had the ability to persuade him, you just needed to tweak the circumstances a bit. Luck isn't enough to get you through a powerful enchantment, though. Don't go wasting the rest of that potion! You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him..."**

"Couldn't we make some more," Ron asked, "It'd be great to have a stock of it... Have a look in the book."

**Harry pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and looked up Felix Felicis.**

**"Blimey, it is seriously complicated," he said, "And it takes six months... You've got to let it stew."**

**"Typical," said Ron.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that chapters over! Yes, if you are saying I had a lot of excerpts from the book in that chapter, you are right... but you will understand. This is following HBP, you know... just Ron and Hermione's Point-Of-View remember that... and it is a little different.**

**Would love feedback!**


	5. Blood and Bludgers

Chapter 5  
Blood and Bludgers

_Authors Note: Like the previous chapter, this chapter will have an excerpt from the Half-Blood Prince Book that was written by J.K. Rowling herself, and not my work. And like last couple of chapters, it will be written in **BOLD**. This chapter will have a full page from the HBP book. Enjoy!_

"Nice save, Ron," Harry yelled, as Ron caught the Quaffle before it had a chance to soar through the middle ring, "Keep it up and we won't lose that game!"

"Thanks, mate!" Ron said, throwing the Quaffle back to Katie Bell, as she flew by.

It was the last practice that Harry had arranged for the team. The last Quidditch match of the season would be taking place the following Saturday. Gryffindor would be going against Ravenclaw. Harry had arranged quite a few practices over the past few weeks, knowing that if Gryffindor didn't win this game by a margin of three-hundred points or more, they would lose the cup. Ron knew this too and had improved greatly in his Keeper skills. He was still missing a few Quaffles though. Ron had noticed that the break-up between Ginny and Dean hadn't affected Ginny at all. She was still superb in her Chaser skills. Ron didn't like throwing the Quaffle to Ginny because of this. He liked to make the impression that he could catch most of the Quaffles coming at him, but just couldn't get to those thrown by Ginny.

Suddenly, Ron gasped as he saw one of the Bludgers flying towards Harry. Harry hadn't noticed it yet.

"Harry watch out!" Ron yelled, "Bludger!"

Harry turned around and ducked just in time.

"Sorry, Captain!" Jimmy Peakes, one of the Beaters, said, "Thought you would notice it!"

"It's okay," Harry said, "Aim like that on Saturday and you will do good!"

"Thanks, Captain!" Jimmy said.

Ron saw Ginny coming toward him with Quaffle in hand. He was determined to catch this one this time. His sister wasn't that lucky. Ron watched Ginny come closer and closer. He tried to see which ring Ginny was aiming for. Ginny threw the Quaffle toward the ring at the left of Ron. Ron tried to catch it, but it sailed through. Ron swore silently and flew down to catch the Quaffle.

"Nice job, Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"Thanks, Harry!" Ginny said.

Ron just grumbled as he threw the Quaffle back to his sister.

-----------------------------------------

"I can't believe you didn't see that Bludger, Harry," said Ron, "You almost had another accident. And believe me, you don't want another accident. You don't need another head injury, Harry. The game is on Saturday!."

"Yeah..." Harry said.

It was after the match and the team was walking back to the castle.

"Why didn't you see that Bludger?" Ron asked, "It was coming right at you."

"I guess I was distracted," Harry said, "I will talk to you later, mate. I want to talk to Ginny... you know, about her Chaser skills."

Harry walked ahead of Ron, and walked toward Ginny. Hermione walked up to Ron.

"I was watching your practice," Hermione said, "Is Harry okay? I saw that Bludger come at him."

"He's fine," said Ron, "But he said he was distracted, so he didn't see it. Can you believe it? Harry never gets distracted during Quidditch. I wonder what is up with him."

"I think I know," said Hermione.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"You still don't see it?" Hermione asked, "I think Harry likes your sister."

"Nah," Ron said, "I already told you. She is like a sister to him."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked, "Haven't you noticed lately? Harry's been hanging around Ginny quite a lot."

"I am going to have to talk to him then," Ron said.

"You better not!" Hermione said, "You don't need to invade into his or Ginny's lives. They can do what they want. Besides, maybe Harry doesn't want to ask her out. It would only embarass him if you mentioned it now."

"Fine, fine," Ron said, "But you know that if Harry doesn't ask her out, someone will. She is too popular for her own good."

"That still doesn't mean you have to prowl around into her love life, Ron," Hermione said, "And if Harry wants to ask Ginny out, you better not interfere. I am telling you now. I would like to see them together. You even said last year that you would like to see that as well."

"I know," said Ron, "It's just... she is my sister."

"And you don't think she would do well with Harry, your best friend?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron said, "It's just... when I saw her kiss Dean. There was just something wrong with that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, "You have known him for six years. I think you are just over-protective of her. Let her do what she wants. She is a big girl, you know."

"Believe me, Hermione, I know," Ron said, "She's tells me that all the time."

"Then just let things happen," Hermione said.

Ron sighed, but nodded. He, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Quidditch team made their way back into Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I have to stop doing this to myself," Ron said to himself, walking out of the bathroom, "I don't need to be nervous about this match."

Ron had just come from throwing up in the bathroom for like the fifth time in the past week. It was three days from the Quidditch match, and Ron could feel it. He had become very nervous and had not been eating much. Luckily, Hermione and Harry hadn't been around to see him. Hermione had gone to Professor Vector to ask a question, and Harry had gone off somewhere, mostly likely to try and get into the Room of Requirement and find out what Draco was doing.

Ron began to head back up the stairs. He continued to think about the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw on the upcoming Saturday. He had been doing the best he had ever done since becoming the Gryffindor Keeper his fifth year. The only person that could get the Quaffle past him and into the rings was Ginny, and Ron was glad that she was on his team. The only problem was that Ron couldn't rely on Harry to catch the Snitch early and win the game for him. Gryffindor had to win by three-hundred points. Which meant that Ron was going to have to keep Ravenclaw from scoring when Gryffindor was one-hundred and fifty points up or more. This thought ran through his head and Ron fought back the urge to run back to the bathroom and throw up.

Suddenly, Ron heard footsteps that interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and noticed he was on the top of the stairs. Harry was coming up the stairs and Ron suddenly noticed that Harry was soaked and covered in what looked like blood.

**"Where've you--? Why are you soaking--? Is that _blood_?"**

**"I need your book," Harry panted. "Your Potions book. Quick... give it to me..."**

**"But what about the Half-Blood---"**

**"I'll explain later!"**

**Ron pulled his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and handed it over; Harry sprinted off and Ron watched him disappear around a corner.**

Ron ran the opposite direction toward the Gryffindor Common Room, said the password and bolted through the entrance. Hermione and Ginny were standing there.

"-- told me, yeah," Ginny said to Hermione, "Ron!"

Hermione turned around and saw Ron coming into the room.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, he..." Ron stopped to catch his breath.

"Slow down," Ginny said, "What is wrong with Harry?"

"I was on the stairs," Ron said, breathing heavily, "And Harry came up from behind me. He was soaked with water and covered in what looked like blood!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"It was Harry, then?" Ginny asked.

"What... what do you know about this?" Ron asked.

"We just heard," Hermione said, "Seamus told us that Moaning Myrtle saw a fight in the bathroom. Between Draco Malfoy... and, I guess, Harry. Draco tried to curse Harry. Harry did some kind of spell and Draco started bleeding badly. Professor Snape came in and healed Draco. He then left with Draco..."

"And then I bet Harry came and saw me," Ron said, "And exchanged books with me. He took my copy of Advanced Potion-making..."

"Did he have the other?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't see it," Ron said, shaking his head.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. "I told him not to mess with that book!" Hermione said.

"Wait," Ginny said, "Are you talking about that one book Harry had?"

"Yeah," Ron said, sitting down beside Hermione. Ron and Hermione told Ginny about what Harry had discovered in the book. They continued to talk and didn't go to dinner. A few minutes later, Harry walked in. He saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny, then sighed.

**"I won't say 'I told you so', said Hermione, standing up.**

**"Leave it, Hermione," said Ron angrily.**

**"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione said, unable to stop herself, "And I was right, wasn't I?" **

**"No, I don't think you were," Harry said.**

**"Harry," said Hermione, "how can you still stick up for that book when that spell--"**

**"Will you quit harping on about that book!" snapped Harry, "The Prince only copied it out. It's not like he was advising anyone to use it. For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"**

**"I don't believe this," said Hermione. "You're actually defending --"**

**"I'm not defending what I did," said Harry, quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't have used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good'-- he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else..."**

**"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you are going to go back--?"**

**"And get the book? Yeah I am," said Harry forcefully. "Listen, without the Prince, I'd never have won the Felix Felicis,. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning. I'd never have..."**

**"-- got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve." said Hermione nastily.**

**"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny, "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"**

**"Well, of course I am glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good. Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I've thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match--"**

**"Oh, don't start acting as if you understand Quidditch," Ginny snapped, "You'll only embarass yourself."**

Ron stared at Harry with wide eyes. He never thought Hermione and Ginny, who were nearly like sisters, would argue like this. But they were. Hermione was sitting, her arms crossed, staring at the fireplace; Ginny looking in the opposite direction. Not wanting to be any part of this anymore, he took a book and acted like he was reading it. No one spoke for the rest of the evening.

-----------------------------------------------

_Ding Ding Ding! _McGonagall had stood up at the staff table in the Great Hall.

"Will the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams get ready to head down to the field," she said.

"Guess we better get going, Ginny," Ron said, standing up.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, as Ron and Ginny stood up.

"Yeah, Harry," Ginny said.

"You sure you can be Seeker, right?" Harry asked, "I mean... you are up against Cho."

"I will be fine," Ginny said, "Don't worry. Good luck with your detention."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry muttered, turning to Ron, "Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron said.

"I want you to take my place as captain for this match," said Harry, "You give these guys a good pep talk and make sure we win."

"No problem," Ron said.

Ron and Ginny left the table with the other Gryffindor players and walked out of the Great Hall and headed out of the castle, toward the field. Dean Thomas would be playing as Chaser, since Ginny would be taking Harry's spot as Seeker. When they arrived at the Pitch, Ron left the team into the locker rooms.

After the team dressed into their clothes, Ron looked at them.

"Now, I know that a lot of you are upset that Harry couldn't be here to play this game," he said.

Most of the team just muttered. They had turned sour toward Harry since he had been given a detention and couldn't play.

"But that doesn't mean we have to lose this game!" Ron continued, "We have done pretty well this year. We don't need to mess that up. These past couple of weeks we have trained very hard. We are going to win, I can feel it. But remember, we won't win the cup unless we win by three-hundred points. Keep that in mind! The conditions are perfect. We can do this."

Suddenly, a horn sounded from outside of the locker room.

"Time to go," Ron said, as he started to walk toward the exit of the locker room, "Good luck everyone! And please keep that Quaffle away from me!"

Everyone laughed and followed Ron toward the exit. As they reached the exit, they heard Luna Lovegood's voice.

"...and Chang! Let's hear it for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!" Luna said over the speaker system.

Cheers erupted from around the stadium.

"Ginny," Ron said to his sister, as he mounted his broom, "Remember, do not catch that Snitch until we are at least one-hundred and fifty points up."

"I know, Ron," Ginny said, mounting her broom.

"And here comes the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" Luna announced, as Ron and the others flew into the air, "Bell, Robbins, Thomas, Peakes, Coote, Weasley and Weasley! Remember, due to unfortunate circumstances this past week, Gryffindor Quidditch team captain Harry Potter is unable to play in this game. Ginny Weasley will be taking his place as Seeker, and Dean Thomas will be returning to the team to take Miss Weasley's place as Chaser!"

Most of the crowd cheered, but booing and jeers could be heard distinctly from the Slytherins. Ron ignored them and flew toward the rings. Doubt filled Ron's mind as he looked at the Ravenclaw team. It was true, Gryffindor had been very well known to beat Ravenclaw, but this was much different. Harry wasn't playing as Seeker, and Ginny wasn't playing as Chaser. Ginny was very good at being Chaser. She could outscore any of her teammates easily. But could she out-fly and out-maneuver Cho Chang if it came to a pursuit with the Snitch. Ron just had to trust Harry's instincts about making Ginny Seeker. But was it instincts? Hermione's voice came into Ron's head and he thought about Harry's attention towards Ginny these past few weeks. Was it because of that that he made Ginny Seeker? True, he did have to choose pretty quickly, and he didn't have much choices about who could be Seeker. No one else had tried for Seeker since Harry had become Seeker his first year. Was Ginny good enough?

Suddenly, Madam Hooch blew the whistle, sounding the start of the game. She threw the Quaffle into the air. Ron shook mentally and watched the tangle of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Chasers trying to catch the Quaffle. Ron swore silently as a Ravenclaw Chaser came up with the ball, knowing that Ginny could have been able to come up with it first. Ron focused on the Ravenclaw Chaser that was holding the Quaffle. Luna was saying something but he didn't know what. The Ravenclaw Chaser flew toward him and was about to throw the Quaffle when a Bludger flew in front of him. He dropped the Quaffle, which Katie Bell caught easily.

"Ohh, nicely aimed Bludger by Jimmy Peakes!" Luna Lovegood said, "He keeps that up and Ravenclaw won't be able to score!"

_That would be good, _Ron thought, _It would make my job much easier._

Ron watched as Katie Bell flew toward the opposite end of the Pitch. A Bludger flew toward her, but she ducked it and passed the Quaffle to Dean Thomas who caught it. Dean flew toward the rings and threw the Quaffle toward the middle ring and scored! Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Score by Dean Thomas!" Luna said, "Ten-zero to Gryffindor. Gryffindor starts off nicely!"

_One hundred and forty more points to go_, Ron thought.

The Ravenclaw Keeper threw the Quaffle to one of his Chasers and the Chaser started back up the Pitch. Ron focused and watched the Chaser. Suddenly, the Chaser threw the Quaffle to his teammate. Ron glanced at the other Chaser, but as soon as he did, the Chaser passed the Quaffle again. Ron tried to keep his eyes on the Quaffle, but the Chasers continued to throw it to one another. Before he knew it, the Quaffle sailed passed him and into the left ring. He heard the crowd cheer and he swore silently. He flew to the Quaffle and picked it up, then threw it to Demelza Robbins. As he watched Demelza fly off, he heard Ginny's voice behind him.

"What was that, Ron?" Ginny asked, "If you keep doing that, we are..."

"I know what will happen, Ginny!" Ron said, "Believe me, I know! Don't you think you should be looking for that Snitch!"

"What is the point?" Ginny said, "I can't catch it until we are one hundred and fifty points up. You told me that."

"Yes, but Cho can catch it whenever she wants!" Ron said, angrily.

Ginny looked as if she just realized that. She flew off farther up into the sky. Ron swore to himself again. This was not how he wanted this match to go.

Twenty minutes later, the game was getting fiercer. Gryffindor was up one-hundred and fifty to fifty. Ron had caught the Quaffle most of the times, but he couldn't catch it, whenever the Ravenclaw Chasers would use their passing technique. Fortunately, a few times they had done this, they had lost control and either dropped the Quaffle, or was intercepted. Ron could not yet rely on Ginny to finish the game. They were still fifty points from being able to do that.

Another twenty minutes went by, and Ron was getting tired. Fortunately, Gryffindor was still up, two-hundred and fifty to one-hundred and thirty, but it was getting harder for Ron to concentrate. He still couldn't rely on Ginny to end the game yet. they still needed twenty points. But Ravenclaw had the Quaffle.

Suddenly, things seemed to turn around. One of the Bludgers hit one of the Chasers on target. The Chaser dropped the Bludger, and Katie Bell picked it up. She sped toward the other end of the Pitch toward the rings. It seemed as if the other Keeper couldn't concentrate either, and Katie seemed to realize this. She threw the Quaffle to Demelza Robbins who caught it and sped closer to the rings. She aimed it toward the middle ring and scored!

Two-hundred and sixty to one-hundred and thirty. Not enough yet.

The Chasers flew rougher and harder to get the Quaffle in their team's hands. Two more times Katie had intercepted it, and passed it to her teammates, resulting in two more scores. It was now Two-hundred and eighty to one-hundred and thirty. Ron realized this, and it looked like Ginny had to because she had begun looking for the Snitch.

Meanwhile, Ron watched the Quaffle. The Ravenclaw Chasers were maneuvering through the field, past Gryffindor Chasers and past Bludgers. Ron knew he had to stop this. Ron looked at the Chaser. The Chaser looked as if he was going to pass. Ron knew this. Ron kept his eyes on the Quaffle. The Chaser began to pass the Quaffle... no, he faked it! Next thing Ron knew, the Quaffle sailed past him and into the right ring.

Most of the students groaned. Ron swore silently for the fourth time in the game.

Ron picked up the Quaffle and past it to Dean who was close to him.

"Dean, that Quaffle has got to get through those rings!" said Ron, "And I mean now..."

"Will do, Ron," Dean said, "And we will do it twice to be safe!"

"Good idea!" Ron said.

Ron watched as Dean headed toward the other end of the field. He flew right and left through the opposition. Ron groaned as a Bludger came from behind Dean and hit his broom. Dean dropped the Quaffle... but Katie caught it! Katie sped toward the rings and threw the Quaffle. It went through the left ring!

Ron sighed deeply. Two-hundred and ninety to one-hundred and forty. He knew Ginny had to catch the Snitch now.

Ron was about to look for Ginny, but saw that the Ravenclaw Chasers had the Quaffle again. It was all up to him. The Chasers sped toward him. He watched Chaser as it approached him. The Chaser looked as if he wanted this for his own. He wasn't going to pass it. Ron knew it this time. the Chaser threw the Quaffle toward the middle ring. Ron knew it... and caught the Quaffle! The crowd cheered. Ron smiled and passed the Quaffle to Katie.

"We need another score, Katie!" Ron said.

Katie nodded and headed for the other end. Ron crossed his fingers, but suddenly he turned his attention to Ginny. She had seen the Snitch and was chasing it. But Cho Chang was close behind.

"Come on, Ginny," Ron pleaded.

Luna said something Ron couldn't hear. But then he heard cheering. He didn't know why the crowd was cheering. Ginny hadn't caught the Snitch yet. Ron looked down at the other end of the field and realized what had happened. Gryffindor had scored. It was now three-hundred to one-hundred and forty.

"Come on, Ginny," Ron repeated as he turned his attention toward his sister.

Ginny had gotten closer to the Snitch. But Cho was getting closer to her. Suddenly, a Bludger came up toward Ginny. Ron gasped, but Ginny ducked in time. The Bludger hit Cho's broom, sending her spinning out of the control. Suddenly, Ginny reached out her hand. She stopped and raised it. She had caught the Snitch!

"Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch!" Luna said, "Gryffindor wins! Four-hundred and fifty to one-hundred and forty! They won the cup!"

Ron couldn't believe it. He couldn't even hear himself think because of the cheers. He looked around the crowd for Hermione and found her. She was staring at him and smiling. Ron smiled and looked at his sister who was being surround by the other members of the Gryffindor team. If Harry could see this now...

--------------------------------------------

The celebrations had already started, and Ron was hoarse after cheering when he heard the sound of portrait hole open. Harry had arrived, and was being pulled into the room.

Ron smiled and ran over to him.

**"We won!" he yelled, running over to Harry and showing him the silver Cup. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"**

Ron thought Harry was about to speak, but saw Ginny run over to Harry and hug him. Hermione came up from behind Ron and smiled at him.

"Harry can't believe it, can he?" Hermione asked.

"No, he..." Ron said.

But something was happening that made him stop talking. Harry had kissed Ginny. Ron just stared at Harry as he looked up. Harry looked at him with a look of questioning in his face. Ron looked down at Hermione who was smiling. He looked back at Harry and smiled.

------------------------------------------------

**Phew... that was a REALLY long chapter... took me forever to write. That Quidditch match was hard to write, but I think I did well...**

**This probably had the most excerpts from HBP yet, but it really does need them. There will be more in the next couple of chapters.**

**Feedback would be great!**


	6. Havoc in Hogwarts

**Chapter 6  
Havoc in Hogwarts**

_Authors Note: Like the previous chapter, this chapter will have an excerpt from the Half-Blood Prince Book that was written by J.K. Rowling herself, and not my work. And like last couple of chapters, it will be written in **BOLD**. The excerpts in this chapter will not be word for word... but will have most of the words. Enjoy!_

It was a couple of days after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, but Quidditch was not the topic on everyone's mind. Ron couldn't help notice that people were talking about Harry and Ginny's new relationship. Ron hadn't seen much of this relationship, which was making him very curious as to what his best friend was doing with his sister. But because he had agreed with Hermione not to invade in Harry and Ginny's love lives, he had told himself over and over to stay away from them.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were in the common room late into the night doing their homework. Ron was doing his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and was having a hard time. Ginny was on the floor leaning against Harry's legs and reading the Daily Prophet.

**"With everything that has been going on, you think people had better things to gossip about," she said, "Three dementor attacks this week, and all Romilda Vane asked me is if it is true if Harry has a hippogriff tattooed across his chest."**

Ron couldn't help laughing.

**"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.**

**"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," Ginny said, turning the newspaper page, "Much more macho."**

**"Thanks," said Harry, grinning, "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"**

**"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where," Ginny said, smirking.**

**Hermione laughed, but Ron scowled.**

**"Watch it," Ron said to Harry and Ginny, "Just because I have given my permission, doesn't mean I can't withdraw it--"**

**"_Your permission_," scoffed Ginny, "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry then Michael or Dean."**

**"Yeah, I would," Ron said, "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public--"**

**"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.**

Ron just scowled.

------------------------------------------------

**"It's the way he writes, I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell," Harry said to Hermione, "This girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this anyway."**

Ron had just walked into the common room where he witnessed Hermione and Harry arguing. Harry was holding an old newspaper clip. Ron was about to speak up, but Hermione had beaten him to it.

**The library," she said, "There's a whole collection of old _Prophets _up there. Well, I am going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can."**

**"Enjoy yourself," Harry said, sitting down on the couch near the fire.**

**"I will," said Hermione, And the first place I'll look is records of old Potions awards!"**

Ron watched Hermione leave the Common Room. He didn't know whether he wanted to follow Hermione or stay with Harry. So he decided to stay with Harry.

**"She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions," Ron said sitting down.**

**"You don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back, do you?" Harry asked him.**

**"Course not," Ron said, "He was a genius, the Prince. Anyway... without his bezoar tip..." Ron drew his finger significantly across his throat, "I wouldn't be here to discuss it, would I? But I'm not saying the spell you used on Malfoy was great--"**

**"Nor am I," said Harry.**

**"But he healed all right, didn't he?" asked Ron, "Back on his feet in no time."**

**"Yeah," said Harry, "Thanks to Snape..."**

**"You still got detention with Snape on Saturday?" Ron continued.**

**"Yeah, and the Saturday after that," said Harry, "And he's hinting if I don't get all the boxes done by the end of term, we'll carry on next year."**

Suddenly, Jimmy Peakes walked over to him with a piece of parchment. He handed it to Harry.

**"Thanks Jimmy... Hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry, "He wants me in his office as quick as I can!" **

**"Blimey," Ron said, "You don't reckon... he hasn't found...?"**

**"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Harry, jumping to his feet and running out through the portrait hole.**

**------------------------------------------**

Ten minutes later, Ron was still sitting on the couch wondering what Dumbledore could want with Harry. Was Harry going to be able to get to another Horcrux? Suddenly, he heard the portrait creak and open and looked at the entrance. It wasn't Harry. It was Hermione.

"Couldn't find anything," said Hermione, "But I will keep looking later! Hey... where is Harry?"

For Hermione had just noticed Harry wasn't there. She walked over to Ron.

"Harry got an urgent letter from Dumbledore," said Ron, "Told him to meet in Dumbledore's office quickly. You... don't think Dumbledore has found another Horcrux, do you?"

"Could have," Hermione said.

"Think he would really let Harry go with him," said Ron, "I mean... all this security..."

"Dumbledore did promise him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be a bit dangerous," said Ron, "Look what the ring did to Dumbledore's hand."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry get hurt," Hermione said, "Besides, Harry will have Felix to help him."

"Yeah..." Ron said.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened again, and Harry walked into the room.

**"What does he want?" Ron asked.**

**"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.**

**"I'm fine," Harry said, but he ran past them and ran up the stairs toward his dormitory.**

Ron and Hermione shrugged. A minute later, Harry came back down.

**"I've got to be quick," Harry panted, "Dumbledore thinks I am getting my Invisibility Cloak, listen. **I went to go see Dumbledore, but on the way there, I ran into Professor Trelawney. She was screaming and had ran out of the Room of Requirement. She said something was cheering inside, but she didn't know what. I will bet you anything it was Malfoy. Whatever he was planning is ready."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and back at Harry, ready to ask questions. But he didn't let them.

**"... so you see what this means?" Harry said, "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to."**

Hermione was about to speak up. But Harry interrupted her.

**_"No, listen to me!" _he said hastily, "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here--"**

**He shoved the Marauder's map into Hermione's hands.**

**"You've got to watch him," he said, "and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work right. Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is and how to avoid it-- but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"**

**"Harry--" Hermione began.**

**"I haven't got time to argue," Harry said, "Take this as well--"**

**Harry put a ball of socks in Ron's hands.**

**"Thanks," said Ron, "Er-- why do I need socks?"**

**"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis," said Harry, "Share it between yourselves and Ginny. Say good-bye for her to me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting--"**

**"No!" Hermione said, as Ron unwrapped the tiny bottle from the sock, "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?" **

**"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry, "I want to know you lot are okay... Don't look at me like that Hermione, I'll see you later."**

Harry rushed out of the room.

"You don't think he is right, do you?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione said, "Well... I... I don't know."

"I think we should do it," Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione said, sighing, "I will be right back."

Hermione hopped up and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. A couple minutes later, she came back down and sat next to Ron. Ron noticed she had the fake Galleon.

"Pray this works," said Hermione. She took out her wand and muttered silently, then pointed the wand at the coin. The coin lit up then went back to it's normal color.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"We wait outside in the hall," Hermione said, standing up, "Come on! Whoever still has their coins will meet us there."

Ron followed Hermione out to the hall and waited. A couple minutes later, Ginny, Neville and Luna were walking toward them.

"Is this all?" Ron asked.

"We are the only ones who kept our coins," Luna said, "What is going on?"

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's gone with Dumbledore," Hermione said, "But he thinks something is going to happen here tonight. He has given us instructions. Harry thinks Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape are up to something."

Neville gasped.

"And we promised to be on the look-out," said Hermione, "Now... I have this all figured out. Ron, Ginny and Neville... you are going to keep watch outside the Room of Requirement. If Malfoy comes out of there, find me and Luna and warn us. Luna, you and I will be down in the dungeon to make sure that Professor Snape stays where he is."

Hermione took the bottle from Ron and opened it.

"Harry wanted us all to have this," she said, "This is Felix Felicis. Lucky potion. It will make us lucky. I think a gulp will be able to help us long enough... in case something does happen."

Hermione opened it and took a quick gulp. She gave it to Ron who did the same. After everyone had taken a gulp, the bottle was gone. Ron said goodbye to Hermione, and ran with Ginny and Neville toward the Room of Requirement.

------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed and Ron, Ginny and Neville were still hiding behind a statue near the Room of Requirement. There was a door there, but it hadn't opened.

"How can we be sure Malfoy is in there?" Ron said, "If something was going to happen, it would have already happened."

"Maybe nothing will happen," said Neville, "False alarm?"

"Yeah..." Harry said, "Maybe we should... wait, hush!"

Ron heard a door creak open. It was the door to the Room of Requirement. Draco walked out and peered around the corner. Ron noticed he had something in his hand.

"What is that thing?" Neville asked, whispering.

"Hand of Glory," Ginny whispered, "Gives light only to the holder."

"But where did he get it?" Ron whispered, "And why does he..."

Suddenly, his question was answered. It went totally dark. Ron couldn't even see the end of his nose.

"What's going on?" Neville said.

"Hush, Neville!" Ron said, "Listen!"

"All right, you guys," Draco's voice said, "You know the plan. Come on!"

"Who is he talking to?" Ron whispered to Ginny, "I thought he was the only one in there."

"I don't think I want to know," Neville said.

"Hush, Neville!" Ron said again.

"Lumos," whispered Ginny.

Nothing happened.

"Come on, wand!" Ginny said, "Lumos! Incendio! Arghh, nothing is working."

"I don't like this," Ron said.

"We have to get to Hermione and Luna!" Ginny said, "Come on. And be careful. Don't use any spell! We can't see a thing and do not want to hit anyone."

Ron and Neville followed Ginny's footsteps. As they walked, they heard people ahead of them.

"Is that students?" Ron asked.

"No," said Ginny, "I think I know that voice! It's Lupin! Come on!"

"Professor Lupin?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Ron said.

Ron, Ginny and Neville hurried and a minute later they reached a corridor where there was light. Ron saw Lupin along with a couple other people.

"Remus!" Ron yelled.

Lupin and the others turned around.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Remus said, "Ron, Ginny, Neville! Are you all right? What is going on?"

"We were up at the seventh floor," said Ron, "Draco Malfoy came out of the Room of Requirement and suddenly it got all dark. We couldn't see a thing. But Draco was definitely talking to someone."

Suddenly, Tonks, McGonagall and a couple other people came around the corner.

"Remus, we saw them!" Tonks said, "Death Eaters! In the castle! They are heading toward the Astronomy tower! Flitwick went to get help! Bill Weasley is already down there with the others!"

"Death Eaters?" Neville said, whimpering.

"We have to stop them!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, come on everybody," Remus said, "And stick close!"

Ron, Ginny, Remus and the others ran down the halls and made their way toward the tower. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice yelled.

Ron watched as a spell just missed his brother, Bill and hit a statue, which exploded into pieces.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled, pointing his wand at the Death Eater who had used the Killing Curse.

The Death Eater fell to the ground, stunned.

"Thank Merlin!" Bill said, running over to Ron and the others, "Are you guys okay?"

"We are fine," Remus said, "We found these three and they told us what happened."

"Death Eaters!" Bill said, "In Hogwarts! Can't believe it. I had heard noises and thought it was you patrolling. Then I saw them. That guy saw me and stayed behind. Dawlish and Proudfoot followed them."

"Did you recognize any of the Death Eaters?" Remus asked.

"One, Remus," said Bill, "Fenrir Greyback."

"That monster?" Tonks said, "Here at Hogwarts..."

"I should have known!" Remus growled, "Come on! We must not let him get to the kids! Ron, Ginny, Neville... I want you to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"No!" Ron said, "We are staying. Besides, Hermione and Luna Lovegood are out there somewhere! They don't know what is going on!"

"Fine, come with us," said Remus, "But stay close! Savage..." Remus looked at one of the other Aurors, "You stay here. Make sure this one doesn't get up. And if you see students, warn them! Make sure they get back to their common rooms. If you see any of the Professors, tell them to come to the Astronomy tower."

"Will do, Lupin," Savage said.

"Come on, guys," Remus said.

Ron, Ginny and Neville followed Remus and the others down toward the Astronomy tower. Curses were being thrown everywhere. Dawlish and Proudfoot were hiding behind a wall, looking around a corner. Dawlish saw Ron and the others as they came toward them.

"They are down there" he said, "Remus, there are just too many of them. One of them went up the stairs to the tower. Somebody else is throwing Killing Curses at us whenever he sees us."

"What are we going to do?" Proudfoot said.

"We have to stop them," Remus said, "Do whatever you can to defend yourselves. We have to get this over. We can't let them do whatever they want. Let's go."

Dawlish sent off a stunning spell and Ron heard it hit a wall. The spell had missed.

"Come on, coast is clear!" Dawlish said.

They turned the corner.

"Ron, Ginny, Neville," said Remus, "Get to those stairs. Get out of here!"

Ron, Ginny and Neville ran toward the stairs, dodging curses. Ginny gasped as one of the Death Eaters came down the stairs.

"Guys, duck!" Ron said.

Ron, Ginny and Neville ran out of the way, nearly missing a Killing Curse which hit the Death Eater who was coming down the stairs. The Death Eater fell down the stairs and landed in front of them. He was dead.

"We have to get out of here!" Neville said running for the stairs. Suddenly, when he got to the stairs, he was thrown back. Ron watched as Neville hit the stone floor. He wasn't moving.

"Was that a spell?" Ron asked.

"No, the stairs are blocked somehow!" Ginny said, "Neville, are you okay? Get up! Ooh, we have to get to him."

Ron watched the battle down the hall. Remus and Tonks were exchanging curses with a couple of the Death Eaters. McGonagall and Dawlish were dodging Killing Curses that the big Death Eater was throwing off.

"Look, it's Malfoy!" Ginny said.

Ron noticed Malfoy running toward the stairs.

"He doesn't know that he won't be able to make it!" Ginny said.

"No, look!" Ron said.

Draco ran toward the stairs and was able to run up them.

"We have to follow him," Ron said.

"Ron, look out!" Bill said, behind him.

Ron looked around and saw a savage looking Death Eater coming at him.

"Leave him alone!" Bill said, "Stupefy!"

The spell missed the Death Eater. It bounded off the stairs. Ron ducked out of the way, and the Death Eater ran for Bill.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked, "The Barrier is still up."

"How did Malfoy get up then," said Ron.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "No.. Bill!"

Ron turned around and saw Bill get tackled by the Death Eater. He was bleeding and wasn't moving.

"No, Bill!" Ron said. He shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater, which missed.

The Death Eater growled and looked at the other Death Eaters who were still fighting.

"Come on, you lot!" he growled, "Let's get up there!"

Four other Death Eaters followed the savage looking Death Eater and headed up the stairs.

"We... have... to stop them!" Remus said panting, holding his chest, "They might be escaping."

"It might be better for us," Tonks said, "I have to admit... this is tough. I don't think we could do this much longer. Did you see Bill? He doesn't look good."

"Bill?" Ron said, glancing at his brother. Bill was bleeding much heavier and it looked as if his face was messed up.

"Remus!" a voice said from the hall. It was Savage, the Auror who stayed behind to keep a look out. "I heard voices and I came just in time! I think more Death Eaters are coming. Severus is coming too. I don't know how he got away from the Death Eaters."

Just as he said this, Snape ran down the hall toward them and headed for the stairs.

"Severus, thank Merlin you are here!" McGonagall said, "We need your help."

"I know," Snape said, running for the stairs, "I will deal with the Death Eaters who made it up the stairs!"

Snape ran up the stairs and disappeared.

"How did he know there were Death Eaters up the stairs?" Ginny said.

"And how did he get past the barricade?" Ron asked.

Remus was about to answer, but a sound of footsteps came their way.

"We can't let anyone get past us," Remus said, "Come on!"

"I will stay behind here in case they come back," Tonks said.

"I will stay too," said Ginny, "And make sure Bill and Neville are okay."

"Good," said Remus, "All right, let's get going!"

Ron followed Remus, McGonagall, Dawlish, Proudfoot and Savage as they ran down the hall. Suddenly a curse came their way and everyone ran for cover. Four Death Eaters came around the corner.

"Stuepfy!" Remus said, throwing a curse at one of the Death Eaters.

Ron and the others joined in.

"I got the boy!" said a Death Eater, "He will be easy to take out."

"Wanna bet?" Ron asked, "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater jumped out of the way.

"This is harder then I thought," said the Death Eater, "You are fast... how about I slow you down, eh? Impedimenta!"

Ron ducked and ran for cover. Suddenly, he heard a voice near the Astronomy Tower.

**_"It's over, time to go!" _the voice said.**

Ron heard footsteps come his way, and Professor Snape was running with Draco down the hall toward them.

Ron heard more voices.

**_"Crucio... Crucio... _you can't dance forever pretty_"_**

_**"Impedimenta!"**_

Ron recognized this last voice. Then, he saw Harry run down the hall. Ron tried to say something, but Harry ran by. Seeing Harry gave Ron new confidence.

"Stupefy!" Ron said, throwing a curse at one of the Death Eaters. It had hit its mark. He turned around and saw two more Death Eaters coming at him. He gasped and raised his wand, but they ran by him.

"Harry!" Ron said, "They were going after him!"

Ron started to run after them, but curses flew his way and he ducked. He looked around and saw that Remus and Professor McGonagall were fighting, so he joined in. The battles raged on, and after ten minutes it was over. Some of the Death Eaters had escaped, but some were either dead or down. Ron found Ginny next to Bill, who was still down. Ginny was crying.

"Is he okay?" Ron asked.

"He just needs help," Ginny said, "Did you see Harry go by?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"I have to go find him," Ginny said.

"No, stay here!" Ron said, "You might get hurt."

"No, I need to find Harry," Ginny said, standing up. She walked down the hall.

"Is... he... okay?" a voice said, behind Ron.

Ron turned around. It was Neville.

"I don't know," Ron said, "You okay?"

"I will be," said Neville.

"No, you need Madam Pomfrey," said Ron, "So does Bill."

"I am here," a voice said.

Ron looked up. Madam Pomfrey, followed by Remus, McGonagall and Tonks were walking down to them. Madam Pomfrey kneeled next to Bill.

"He needs help right away!" Madam Pomfrey said, "We need to get him to the wing."

She conjured a stretcher. Ron and Remus helped get Bill onto the stretcher. They all walked up to the Hospital Wing.


	7. Chapter 7: No Title

Chapter 7  
No Title__

Author's Note: Some of my readers have been wondering where Hermione was in the last part of Chapter 6. So I have decided to write this chapter about Hermione and Luna and where they were during the battle. 

"You know, Luna," Hermione said, sighing, "I am starting to think nothing is going to happen."

Hermione and Luna had been hiding behind a tapestry near Professor Snape's office in the dungeon. They had already been down there for an hour and absolutely nothing had been happening.

"Your telling me," Luna said, "I am bored. I should have brought the new edition of The Quibbler with me. I was going to read it, but then I saw that fake Galleon doo-hickey glowing. Too bad. There is a really good article about Swooners in it."

Hermione looked at Luna with a confused look on her face. Luna just smirked.

"You never heard about Swooners?" said Luna, "I would have thought you would know all about them... seeing how smart you are."

"I guess I am not that smart," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes you are," said Luna, "You could have been in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor."

"I was almost picked to go into Ravenclaw," Hermione said, "The Sorting Hat changed its mind at the last minute."

"I am starting to think the Hat was wrong about me," Luna said, "I think I would have been better in Hufflepuff."

"Why Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked, "I thought you would have been better in Gryffindor."

"Oh, I am not as brave as you or Harry," Luna said.

"Yes you are!" Hermione said, truthfully, "The way you helped us down in the Department of Mysteries."

"That's nice of you to say," Luna said, "I can see why Ron Weasley fancies you."

Hermione smirked.

"You know," Luna said, "I think... oh, I shouldn't say. None of my business."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Don't laugh," said Luna, "But I think you and Ron would make a really nice couple."

Hermione smirked. "Can I tell you a secret?" she said.

"Sure!" Luna said.

"But you have to keep it secret," Hermione said, "I don't want Harry to know."

"Cross my heart and hope to choke on a gurdyroot," Luna said.

"Ron and I are going out," said Hermione.

"Oh really!" Luna said, "Somehow I knew you liked him. He is really nice. Really brave too."

"Yeah," said Hermione, smiling, "But I don't want you to tell Harry. He doesn't know yet."

"I promise I won't say a thing," Luna said.

"Course I am worried about Ron," Hermione said, "What if something happens at the Room of Requirement and we are not there?"

"Oh don't worry," Luna said, "Ginny and Neville would protect him."

Hermione smirked. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the entrance of the dungeons and turned her head. Professor Flitwick was running breathless toward them.

"Severus!" he shouted, "You must come! Trouble in the Astronomy Tower. Death Eaters!"

He ran over to Snape's office door and opened it, then ran in and closed it.

"Luna," Hermione said slowly, "Did he just say what I think he said.

"He said there was trouble in the Astronomy Tower," said Luna, "Do you think Professor Trelawney is having one of her fits?"

"No, Luna!" said Hermione, "He said something about Death Eaters!"

"Maybe Professor Trelawney had a real vision?" Luna said, smiling.

"No, Luna!" Hermione said again, "I think he said there were Death Eater in the castle!"

Luna was about to respond, but Hermione stopped her.

"Did you hear that," Hermione said, "It sounded like a crash? Come on!"

Hermione and Luna came out of their hiding spot. Suddenly the door opened and Snape came out. He looked down the hall and Hermione gasped as he saw her and Luna.

"Granger!" he said.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, fearing the worst... detention.

"I have to go up to the Astronomy Tower," Snape said, "Help Professor Flitwick. He is inside my office. He fainted."

"Oh!" Hermione said, "Okay..."

Snape ran off and Hermione and Luna hurried into the office. Professor Flitwick was laying on the floor.

"Professor Flitwick?" Hermione said.

"Is he... okay?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, taking out her wand, "Ennervate!"

Professor Flitwick didn't wake up.

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"We have to do something," Luna said.

"Yes, but... I don't know what," Hermione said. She then realized where they were. "Luna. We have to make a reviving potion. It may work."

"A potion?" Luna asked, "Where will we get a potion like that?"

"Luna, we are in Professor Snape's office?" Hermione said.

"So?" Luna said.

Hermione groaned. "So," she said, "Professor Snape was the Potions teacher before this year. He may have ingredients somewhere."

"Ohh!" Luna said, "Right. And... you know how to make the potion?"

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at Flitwick, trying to decide if there was an easier way to wake him up, "We just have to look for ingredients. I will do that. You watch over Professor Flitwick. See if you can wake him up."

"Oh... okay," Luna said, walking over to Flitwick.

Hermione got up and started searching for potions ingredients. Hermione remembered that she had come into this office once before in her second year to take a couple of ingredients. She walked over to the same door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Alohomora!" she said, pointing her wand at the door. She then tried to open it. Nothing. "Oh, this is not working!"

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"I don't..." began Hermione, but was interrupted.

Professor McGonagall had ran into the room.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said, "Here you are... wait, what happened to Professor Flitwick?"

"Professor Snape said he fainted," said Hermione, "Didn't Snape tell you? I thought that was why you came down here."

"No, no," said McGonagall, "There was an attack. I came down to look for you."

"An attack?" Hermione said.

"Death Eaters invaded the school," McGonagall said, "It's over now."

"Oh no," Hermione gasped "Ron, Ginny and Neville, they..."

"Don't worry," McGonagall said, "They are okay. Neville got a little injured. Bill Weasley is not looking to good though. They all went up to the Hospital Wing. Ron told me that I could find you guys down here."

"We were trying to wake up Professor Flitwick," Luna said, "But... we can't."

"I will help him," said McGonagall, "You need to go with the others to the Hospital Wing. You will find Ron, Ginny and Neville there. Auror Dawlish is waiting outside. You will go with him."

"All right," said Hermione.

Hermione and Luna left the room and found Dawlish. All three walked out of the dungeon and toward the Hospital Wing.

**----------------------------------------**

**Sorry this chapter was so short and that I didn't have a title. This chapter was just so you could know what Hermione and Luna were doing. I promise you this will be the shortest chapter in the story! **

**I don't expect much reviews... but if you want to, you can. This was just for the readers who requested this. **


	8. A Hero's Song

Chapter 8  
A Hero's Song

_Authors Note: Like some of the previous chapters, this chapter will have an excerpt from the Half-Blood Prince Book that was written by J.K. Rowling herself, and not my work. And like last couple of chapters, it will be written in **BOLD**. Of course, if I was going to base most of this chapter on the Half-Blood Prince book, then a lot of it would be in **BOLD**! So I will try to make it as original as I can._

Ron watched, fighting back tears, as he watched his brother, Bill, being taken down the hall on a magic stretcher. It had been ten minutes since the battle was over and Ron had finally been able to get a good look at his injured brother. Bill looked worse then he did at first and he wasn't moving. Whatever that Death Eater did to him was really bad. Ron was sure Bill wouldn't look the same again.

The only thing that had worried him more was that Hermione was missing...as well as Luna. Professor McGonagall had walked away from them just minutes before to go and find Hermione and Luna. Guilt had settled inside and he was hating himself for not going with Hermione. Perhaps it was the fact that he was doubting whether the battle that had come would have come or not, but he didn't know why he had let Hermione go when she could be in danger. He kicked himself inside. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Careful Remus," a voice said, "We don't want to injure him more."

Ron looked up. Lupin was helping Madam Pomfrey put Bill on the bed. He hadn't noticed they were already in the Hospital Wing.

"Tonks, can you please go to the cupboard and get the tray of medicinal creams?" Madam Pomfrey asked Tonks, "Right now, I am not sure which one is going to work."

"But you will be able to cure him, right?" Ron said.

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said, "He has been hurt pretty bad."

"I am going to kill the man who did this to him," Ron said.

"I would be careful about how you make your decision about this, Ron," Lupin said, walking over to Neville and looking at him. "That was Fenrir Greyback who attacked Bill." He turned to Neville. "You okay, Neville?"

Neville nodded.

"I still want you to stay here for the night, Mr. Longbottom," Madam Pomfrey said, "I want to make sure you will be all right."

"F-Fenrir Greyback?" Ron said, "But isn't that the guy who is a werewolf?"

Remus nodded grimly.

"But," Ron said, looking at his brother, who was getting tended to by Madam Pomfrey, "If he got bitten by a werewolf... he did get bitten, didn't he?"

"I would say this is a bite, yes," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Will... will Bill be a werewolf now?" Ron asked.

"Truthfully, I do not know, Ron," Remus said, standing up and walking over to Ron, "I am sorry. Seeing that Greyback wasn't transformed when he attacked... I just don't know, Ron."

Ron looked at his brother. He looked so helpless. Ron wanted to help him, but he didn't know what to do.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked.

"I can tell you this, Ron," said Madam Pomfrey, "Your brother will live. I can feel a pulse."

Ron sighed and didn't know whether this was good news or not. If there was a chance that Bill was going to turn into a werewolf, then where was the good news? Ron almost voiced this, but the door to the Hospital Wing opened. Hermione and Luna walked in.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ron said, standing up. He walked over to Hermione and hugged her, "I didn't know what happened to you."

"I am okay," said Hermione, "Really."

"Yeah, we are both fine," said Luna.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I am okay," said Ron, "But..."

Ron motioned to the bed where Bill was laying, and Hermione looked at him and gasped.

"Oh, Ron, I am sorry," Hermione said, a tear swelling in her eye, "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know," said Ron, "He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione gasped again and covered her mouth with her hands. "But that doesn't mean...?" she said, taking her hands away from her mouth, "Remus?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Lupin said, his hands shaking.

"Remus, it will be fine," Tonks said.

"Will it?" Lupin asked, "That monster has gone too far! First I learn that he was the reason I have been living my life like this. Then he goes and preys on innocent children... and now... this? I had him. He was right there."

"Remus, you couldn't have done anything," said Tonks, "Look at Bill. That could be you."

"He's already done enough to me!" Remus said, "It didn't need to happen to anyone else. And now..."

Tonks grabbed Lupin and hugged him.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "W-where's Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Ron asked. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Oh, with everything going on, I almost forgot about her."

"Ron?" Hermione asked again.

"She went after Harry," Ron said, opening his eyes and looking at Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "You saw him?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "I was fighting a Death Eater near the astronomy tower. I stunned him, and Harry came running past me. He ran around a corner before I could even get a word out. I don't know what was the matter. Ginny went to look for him."

Suddenly, the door opened again and Harry and Ginny walked in.

"There you are," Hermione said, running to Harry and hugging him, **"Are you all right, Harry?"**

Ron knew Harry answered, but he couldn't understand him. He was too busy looking at Bill. Now that Hermione, Harry and Ginny were safe, he was still worried about his brother. Would Bill be okay? Suddenly, he remembered something that could possibly save Bill. No, not something... someone.

**"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though" Ron said, voicing his opinions. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state--"**

**"Ron-- Dumbledore's dead," Ginny said.**

**"No!" Remus said, falling back onto his chair and put his hands back onto his face. **Ron looked at Ginny, then to Harry. This couldn't be true...

**"How did he die?" Tonks whispered, "How did it happen?"**

**"Snape killed him," said Harry, "I was there..."**

Again, Ron knew that Harry was talking but he couldn't hear him. Ron couldn't believe this. He always knew Snape was bad... but Snape killing Dumbledore? There had to be a better explanation.

**"Shh, listen!" Ginny said.**

Ron listened, and heard a noise that had broken the silence. A sound, a lament... it was so beautiful. Ron recognized this cry. It was Fawkes. Fawkes was expressing his emotions about Dumbledore's death. It was true... Fawkes sealed it with his lament. Dumbledore was gone. Ron had hero-worshipped the man and now he was gone. Ron looked at Hermione. Apparently, tears couldn't express her feelings. She walked over to Ron and grabbed his hand. Ron just looked down at Hermione's hand, and rubbed it gently.

Suddenly, the door to the Hospital Wing opened again for the third time since Ron had entered. McGonagall was standing there. She had apparently heard about the bad news because grief had stricken her face.

**"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said. She walked over to Harry and looked at him, "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid, you were with Professor Dumbledore when he-- when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some--"**

**"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said.**

Ron knew she hadn't heard this part of the night's events, because she began to sway. Madam Pomfrey had seen her as well and conjured a chair out of thin air, then pushed it over to McGonagall.

**"Snape?" repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered...but he trusted... always... _Snape... _I can't believe it."**

Ron wished someone would conjure a chair toward him. For a third time, he heard voices but couldn't make them out. He wished this was a dream and that he would wake up from it. Somehow he thought that if he woke up, he would be in the Common Room, talking to Hermione and Harry about something... something that wouldn't have followed to this night. He looked at Hermione who was paying attention to the whole conversation that was going on. He looked up. McGonagall was saying something.

**"I still don't know how the Death Eaters could have possibly entered..." she said.**

**"I do," Harry said, "Vanishing cabinets. One connected from Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley to here. So they got in through the Room of Requirement," Harry said.**

Ron looked at Hermione. She looked back at him and knew what she was thinking. He looked back at Harry and began to tell him about how he, Ginny and Neville had gone up to the Room of Requirement to keep watch. Ginny had helped him with parts of the story. After Ron had finished, Harry turned to Hermione.

**"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville," he said, "were you--?" **

"Outside Snape's office yes," said Hermione.

Ron noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She told Harry about how she and Luna kept watch and when Professor Flitwick had come down to the dungeon. When Ron swore he heard her call herself stupid, he took her hand.

**"And Snape came out and said Professor Flitwick had collapsed," Hermione said, "and that we should go take care of him -- while he went to help fight the Death Eaters." She sat down on the chair and covered her face with her hands. She still talked but her voice was muffled. "We went into the office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor... and oh it is so obvious now, Snape must have stupefied Flitwick." **

Ron sat down and looked at her. He couldn't believe this. Snape had it all planned. How long was he planning to murder Dumbledore? Ron just sat there while everyone else talked. He listened as Harry had explained what Snape did. How Professor Lupin explained what was going on in the battle... how Bill had been injured...

Ron looked up as everyone went quiet again. Fawkes was still singing his song for Dumbledore. Ron brushed a tear from his eye. Suddenly, for the fourth time in under a half an hour, the Hospital Wing door had opened once again. Ron's mother and father, as well as Fleur, had come into the room. McGonagall tried to comfort Ron's mom, but she ran past McGonagall and ran over to Bill. Ron watched as his mother kissed Bill on his forehead.

Ron's father was talking to Professor McGonagall, but Ron wasn't listening. He continued to watch his mother as she took the medicine from Madam Pomfrey and began to dab Bill's face with it. Ron looked at Hermione, who still had her hands over her face. He didn't know whether she was crying or not. Ron looked over at Harry, who was looking at Ginny. Ron looked back at his mother who was saying something.

**"And he was going to be married!" his mother said, sobbing.**

**"And what do you mean by zat?" Fleur said, standing up.**

Ron groaned. He was used to one of his mother's arguments with Fleur.

**"What do you mean ' 'e was going to be married'?" Fleur said.**

Ron groaned again and didn't want to hear any of this. How could they argue when Bill was laying there? Ron watched as Fleur took the ointment from his shocked-looking mother and began to dab Bill's face with it. Then, his mother said something that made Fleur look back at her. Ron stared in amazement as Fleur and his mother hugged.

**"You see?" another voice said.**

Ron looked up. Tonks was looking at Lupin.

**"She still wants to marry him," Tonks said, "Even though he's been bitten. She doesn't care."**

**"It's different," said Lupin, "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely different."**

**"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, "I've told you a million times."**

Ron looked at Tonks and Lupin. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Were Lupin and Tonks..? Ron looked at Harry and knew he was thinking that same thing Ron was thinking. Ron remembered a discussion Harry had with him. Maybe it wasn't Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with...

Remus tried to defend himself. Tonks was going to say something but Ron's mom interrupted her.

**"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," she said.**

**"I am not being ridiculous," Remus said, "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."**

**"But she wants you," Ron's father said, smiling, "And men don't stay young and whole forever." He motioned to Bill.**

**"This is not the time to discuss it," Remus said, "Dumbledore is dead..."**

**"Dumbledore would have been happier to think there was more love in the world," McGonagall said.**

Suddenly, the door opened yet again. Hagrid walked in and looked at everyone. Ron noticed his eyes were swollen and red.

**"I've...I've done it, Professor," he choked, "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick is lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy. Professor Slughorn said the Ministry's been informed."**

**"Thank you, Hagrid," said McGonagall standing up and looking at everybody, "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses-- Slughorn can represent Slytherin-- that I would like to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."**

Hagrid nodded and walked out the door. McGonagall walked over to Harry and talked to him silently. Harry nodded and stood up, then said "See you in a bit" to everyone and left.

"Well, it's been a rough night," Lupin said, "I think these kids need to go to bed."

Ron stood up and was about to complain.

"I think it is a good idea too," Ron's dad said. He looked at Ron and Ginny. "Bill will be fine. I promise. You need sleep. It has been a very rough night for all of you."

Ron nodded. He walked over to his father and hugged him.

"I am proud of you," his father said, hugging Ginny as well, "Both of you."

Ron's mom looked up and grabbed Ron and hugged him. "Bill will be okay," she said, "Okay? We will look after him. You need sleep. Now go."

She hugged Ginny too.

"Dawlish, can you please escort these three back to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Dawlish said, who was standing in a corner. He had been silent this whole time.

Ron walked over to Hermione. She gave a tearful smile and took his hand. They walked with Ginny and Dawlish and walked toward their common room.

**-----------------------------------**

**Oh my gosh this was a hard chapter to write. When I was writing this, I had pictured the scenes during "The Phoenix Lament". Hopefully this chapter expressed as much as it did in the book. It did to me.**

The next chapter will be the last that has to do with Half-Blood Prince, but it is not the end of my story. Do not fret!

**Would love feedback for this emotional chapter.**


	9. Flashbacks and a Funeral

Chapter 9  
Flashbacks and a Funeral

_Author's Note: This chapter will be the last chapter that has to do with Half-Blood Prince. That means that the next chapters after this one will all come from my head... it will all be original. This chapter may not be time-specific to the final chapter of Half-Blood Prince, because it is hard to tell when some of the events take place. Most of this chapter will be original... but there will be a some excerpts from the final chapter of the Half-Blood Prince book. As always, those excerpts are not mine. They are from J.K. Rowling and they will be in **BOLD**. Oh, and judging by the title of this chapter, I guess you will be able to figure out that there will be Flashbacks. These will be in italics. Well, I am talking too much... read on._

It was three days since the attack on Hogwarts and the death of Albus Dumbledore. A lot had happened since that day. Many of the students were taken away from Hogwarts and wouldn't be able to attend Dumbledore's funeral. Many were staying to pay their respects to their late headmaster. Seamus Finnigan was nearly one of those who wouldn't be able to stay for the funeral. Ron had remembered being witness to an argument between Seamus and his mother. In the end, his mother agreed that Seamus could stay. His mother rented a room in the inn down in Hogsmeade.

Security had heightened ten-fold since the attack. None of the students could go outside on the grounds, unless it was for Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. In addition, only the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl could roam the halls to make sure no students were roaming in the halls. This had given Ron and Hermione a lot of private time to talk as well as spend time with each other. Ron knew that this had also given Harry and Ginny some alone time as well. Ginny had finished her O.W.L.s and was able to spend time around Harry more. Ron had noticed Harry wasn't quite himself since Dumbledore's death. He had been blaming himself about Dumbledore's death, and Ron and Hermione were trying to avoid him during this to give Harry some thinking time. Ron, however, talk to him about it once. It was the night of Dumbledore's death.

_Flashback begins:_

Ron laid alone staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He had just come from the Hospital Wing and his eyes were red from crying. He hated for people to see him cry, but he couldn't help it tonight. So much had happened. Dumbledore's death, his brother Bill getting attacked... it was all too much.

He heard the dormitory door open close and wiped the tears from his eyes. He opened the curtain of his bed and saw that Harry had come in. Harry sat down on his bed. Ron watched him but didn't say anything. He didn't know if Harry wanted to speak. After a minute, Harry did speak.

_**"They're talking about closing the school," he said.**_

_**"Lupin said they would," Ron said.**_

_**There was a pause.**_

"So," Ron whispered, "Did you find one? Did you get it? A-- a Horcrux?"

_**Harry shook his head.**_

_**"You didn't get it?" Ron said, "It wasn't there?"**_

_**"No," Harry said, "Someone had already taken it and left a fake in its place."**_

"Already taken--?" Ron began to say. 

Harry took a small locket out of his pocket, opened it and passed it to Ron.

Ron looked at it. There was a small piece of parchment. Ron opened it and looked at it. He read the small writing:

_To the Dark Lord: _

I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,  
you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B

_**"R.A.B?" Ron whispered to Harry, after he read it, "But who was that?"**_

"Dunno," Harry said.

Ron looked back at the letter then up to Harry.

"Harry, I know what you are thinking," he said, "Even though this Horcrux is fake, its given us a clue. R.A.B has given us a clue, Harry. Dumbledore did not die in vain."

_"He didn't need to die at all, Ron!" Harry said, "Don't you understand. I could have saved him. And now I can't. And now he is gone."_

Ron sighed and looked up at Harry. He was going to say something, but Harry had turned over and was staring at the wall. Ron knew he didn't want to talk anymore.

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------

"Can't believe there are rumors that Hogwarts will close," Hermione said, "I mean... it seems like we spent a good portion of our lives here."  
_  
_"You know, Hermione," Ron said, "That is like the third time you said that."

"Well, it's true, Ron," said Hermione, "You don't want it to close... do you?"

It was the day before Dumbledore's funeral. Ron and Hermione were on one of their Prefect rounds. This was one of those times that they could talk to each other without interruption. __

"No, I don't, Hermione," said Ron, "But that doesn't mean that it won't close. It's a good bet that Hogwarts will close. And even if it doesn't close, do you know how many students would come back? Parents are terrified for their lives again, just like last time. Many won't let their children come back. Look what has already happened. The Patils, the Creeveys. They were taken from here, away from their friends. Seamus and his mother aren't talking much because of their argument. I doubt Mum will let me and Ginny come back after what's happened to Bill."

"He isn't even a student here," Hermione said, "He was defending the school."

"Hermione, you do not understand," Ron said, "I can't count how many times I saw my Mum looking at that clock and seeing all of our names pointed to "Mortal Peril." I don't know how she does it. It would drive me insane."  
_  
_Ron sighed and looked away from Hermione.  
_  
_"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said, "Maybe I should just forget about it. You are right."

"No," Ron said, "Don't forget about this place. You are right. We have spent a good portion of our lives here. I have so many memories of this place. I remember when I first met you. Thought you were a annoying brat."

"Oh, really," Hermione said, slapping Ron's shoulder playfully.

"I did," Ron said, "You told me I had dirt on my nose."

"You did have dirt on your nose, Ron," said Hermione.

"Yes, but how many people want to hear that?" Ron asked. __

Hermione smirked. "Want to know what I always remember about you?" she asked.

"Sure," Ron said.

"You saving me from that troll first year," Hermione said.

"Harry helped me," said Ron.

"Yes, but you saved him too," said Hermione, "The levitating spell. I thought you were really brave."

Ron blushed. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed again.  
_  
_"You are lucky someone didn't see that," Ron said.

"Oh, does that really matter now?" Hermione asked.

Hermione then muttered something Ron couldn't hear.  
_  
_"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Your sister knows about us," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, "How?"  
_  
"_I told her," Hermione said, "Night of Dumbledore's death. When we were walking up to our dormitories."  
_  
Flashback begins:_

"Can't believe he is gone," Ginny said, tearfully, "Dumbledore... I saw him just laying there."

_"Hey," Hermione said, "Don't think about that."_

"It's hard not to," Ginny said, "Then there is Bill. Seeing him laying there."

Ginny began to cry again.

_"He will be okay," Hermione said._

_"I hope so," Ginny said, "I know Ron isn't taking it really well. He wasn't talking much in the Hospital Wing."_

"Yeah, I noticed," said Hermione.

"You like him, don't you?" Ginny asked.

_"What?" Hermione said._

"Don't give me that, Hermione," said Ginny, "I know you fancy Ron. I have seen it for a while."

Hermione smiled. "We're dating," she said.

_"Oh, really!" Ginny said, "Oh that is so cool."_

"Yeah," said Hermione.

_"Why didn't you tell me before," Ginny said, "When did this happen?"_

"In the Hospital Wing," Hermione said.

_"Tonight?" Ginny asked._

_"No, no," Hermione said, "A couple days after Ron got poisoned."_

"Has he kissed you?" Ginny asked.

_"Yes," Hermione said, blushing._

"Okay, don't tell me anymore," said Ginny, "I don't want to know anything about my brother's romantic side."

Hermione laughed.

_"Oh, I am so happy for you," said Ginny, "This is so cool. We could be sisters-in-law in the future."_

_"Whoa, don't go there right now," Hermione said._

_"I am just kidding," Ginny said._

_Both women laughed._

_End Flashback_

"She better not tell Harry," Ron said, "I still don't want him to know right now. That time will come."

"You are still afraid what he might say?" Hermione asked.

"No," said Ron, "I am not afraid. It's just... for so long we have been the three of us. Now Harry might think that it would be better just to leave us alone. Don't get me wrong... I like the alone time. It's just... Harry is my mate. We been through a lot. You were there too, yes... but not through some of it. During second year, you know."

"Oh, don't remind me of that," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Ron said. He smiled at her and took her hand.

Hermione smiled back and kissed him, this time on the lips. Ron blushed again.  
_  
_-----------------------------------------------  
_  
_It was the day of the funeral. Every one of the students who were still at Hogwarts were sitting in the Great Hall. It was very somber. Some people were talking, but others were just eating. Everything had been packed and was now on the Hogwarts Express. The students would be leaving right after Professor Dumbledore's funeral.__

Ding! Ding! Ding!

McGonagall had risen to her feet. __

**"It's nearly time," she said, "Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the houses. Gryffindors, after me."**

Ron and Hermione stood up and walked with Harry, Ginny and everyone else in lines out toward the grounds. Right away, Ron saw the rows of chairs sitting near the lake. There were already people down there, and he recognized quite a few of them. Many of the Order of the Phoenix members were there, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks (who was looking better than usual) and Lupin (who was holding Tonks' hand). He saw his mother and father sitting with Bill and Fleur. Bill was looking better, but he still looked very weak. Fred and George were sitting beside them, wearing coats that looked like they were made of dragon skin. Then there was Madame Maxime, who was taking up two chairs by herself. Ron noticed a few of the women sitting beside Maxime. They were former students from Beaxbaton's Academy who had been at Hogwarts during the Tri-wizard Tournament. Ron noticed Tom, the barman from the Leaky Cauldron, sitting next to Madam Malkin, the owner of the robe shop in Diagon Alley. Ron noticed the ghosts just barely... they could be barely seen in the sunlight.  
_  
_Ron and Hermione sat with Harry and Ginny in a row near the lake. Ron saw Luna and Neville sitting down in seats near them, Neville being helped into his seat because he was a bit weak from the battle. He smiled at them, remembering how they had answered Hermione and had come to help them with the battle. Neville and Luna smiled back. Ron looked back at Hermione, who was looking at another row. Ron followed her gaze. Cornelius Fudge had sat down and Ron noticed Rita Skeeter and Delores Umbridge. Ron looked at Harry and knew he had noticed her as well because Harry's eyes were narrowed.  
_  
_Ron then noticed that the staff had begun to sit down. He saw Scrimgeour sitting beside McGonagall, who didn't look like she was in the mood to talk.

Ron then heard some kind of music coming from the water. He looked over and saw some merpeople singing in a language he didn't know. Ron looked at Hermione, and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled. Ron tried to smile, but couldn't. He just held her hand in response. He then noticed that people had turned their heads, so he did the same. Hagrid was walking up the aisle carrying something wrapped in purple velvet. Ron saw Hagrid's face red and swollen from crying. Ron tried not to cry, but it was getting to be hard. He looked at Hermione who had tears going down her cheeks. Ron watched as Hagrid placed the body carefully upon the table and retreated back down the aisle, blowing his nose. Ron watched as Hagrid sat next down to someone, and Ron finally realized that that was Grawp, Hagrid's step brother. He was huge.  
_  
_Suddenly the music stopped and Ron turned around. A small man walked up to the front and began to talk. It was hard for Ron to listen. He was reminded of how Dumbledore had given him that special award for his services to the school. Ron had never thanked Dumbledore properly.  
_  
_Ron heard movement coming from the forest and turned his head. He saw a group of centaurs walking to the edge of the forest, and Ron knew they had come to pay their respects. He noticed the bows at their sides.  
_  
_Finally, Ron noticed, the little man had walked away. He looked around, hoping someone else would stand up. Maybe say something about the late headmaster. Then several people gasped. Flames erupted around Dumbledore's body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made shapes. Ron thought he saw something but then the fire vanished. In it's place was a tomb, marble and looking magnificent. It had encased Dumbledore's body and the table.  
_  
_Ron heard something from the forest and noticed that the centaurs had shot arrows into the air. They fell far from the crowd, and Ron knew why the centaurs had come. It was their tribute to Dumbledore. He watched as the centaurs disappeared into the forest, then heard movement in the water and noticed that the merpeople were swimming away.  
_  
_Ron looked at Hermione, then down to Harry and Ginny. Harry was saying something to Ginny, but he didn't want to listen. Hermione laid her head onto Ron's shoulder and he noticed tears were falling heavily. Ron stroked her hair. Harry stood up and walked away. Ron looked over at Ginny who didn't look happy at all. She stood up and walked over where their Mum and Dad were sitting with the others. __

"That's it then," Hermione said, looking up at Ron, "It's... it's done. He's gone now."  
_  
_"Dumbledore once said that no one is gone as long as we remember them," said Ron, smiling.  
_  
_Hermione smiled tearfully and kissed Ron's cheek.  
_  
_"You always did know what to say," Hermione said.  
_  
_"Even if what I said was stupid," Ron said.

"Didn't know that so many people knew Dumbledore," said Hermione, looking around at the crowd, "Respected him."  
_  
_"He was a pretty well-known man," said Ron, "Though I figure some of these people are just here because other people want them to be."  
_  
_"Yeah," said Hermione, "Like Rita."  
_  
_"And Umbridge," said Ron, "And... Percy!"

"Ron, don't you dare," said Hermione, knowing Ron wanted to say a few things to his brother.

"Bet that git is here because Scrimgeour is here," said Ron, "And I expect Scrimgeour is just here because he is Minister and he should be here."  
_  
_"Actually, I think I know why he is here," Hermione said, nodding toward the lake.  
_  
_Ron looked up. Scrimgeour was standing by the lake. He was talking to Harry.

"Can't he just leave Harry alone?" Ron said, louder then usual, "Come on, let's go over there. Maybe Scrimgeour will leave if he sees us."  
_  
_Hermione shrugged and stood up with Harry. They walked past Scrimgeour, who was walking in the opposite direction. They walked toward Harry, who was standing in the shade of a beech tree. Ron looked at the tree and realized it was one in which they had sat under a lot, together, talking and reminiscing about happier times.  
_  
_**"What did Scrimgeour want?" whispered Hermione.  
**_  
_Harry had said something, but Ron was looking at Scrimgeour. He then noticed Percy standing there.  
_  
_**"Look, let me go back and hit Percy!" he said.**

"No!" she said, grabbing his arm.

"It will make me feel better!" Ron said.

Harry laughed and Hermione grinned a little. Ron then noticed she had looked in the direction of the castle.  
_  
_**"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back," Hermione said, "How can Hogwarts close?"**

"Maybe it won't," Ron said, "We're not in any more danger here then we are at home, are we? Every where's the same now, I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," said Harry.

Ron opened his mouth but closed it. He knew Harry would say that.  
_  
_**"I knew you were going to say that," Hermione said sadly, "But then what will you do?"**

"I'm going back to the Dursleys just one more time, because Dumbledore wanted me to," Harry said, "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry said, "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parent's graves. I'd like that."

"And then what?" Ron asked.

"Then I will go and track down the Horcruxes, won't I?" said Harry, looking over at Dumbledore's grave, "It is what he wanted me to do. It's why he told me. If Dumbledore was right-- and I am sure he was-- there are still four of them out there. I've got to go and find them, all of them, and then I've got to go after the last bit. Voldemort. I have to be the one to kill him."

Ron closed his eyes. He knew this was what Harry was planning to do all along.  
_  
_**"And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," Harry said, "so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."**

There was a long silence. Ron gulped and knew what he had to do. He was not going to let Harry do this alone.  
_  
_**"We'll be there," he said.**

"What?" Harry said.

"At your aunt and uncle's house," Ron said, "And then we'll go with you, where ever you are going."

"No," Harry said quickly.

Ron was going to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.  
_  
_**"You said to us once before," she said, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, hadn't we?"**

"We're with you, mate," Ron said, "Whatever happens. But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember," Ron said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," Harry said, smiling.

"Everyone's going to the carriages," Hermione said, looking around. "We better go too."  
_  
_Harry nodded and walked with Ron and Hermione back to the other students who were heading toward the carriages.  
_  
_"Mum wants us to take the train back," Ron said, "Ginny can't apparate... and neither you nor I, Harry, have our apparation licenses."

"We are going to have to tell her about our plans," said Hermione, "Your Mum, I mean."

"We can't tell her everything," Harry said, "Dumbledore wanted to keep this Horcrux secret among us. That is what I want to do."

"Still got to tell her about us going to the Dursleys," Hermione said.

"I'll tell her," Ron said, "Sometime..."

Right now, Ron didn't want to tell his mother about it. He wouldn't know what she would say. Perhaps once they got back to London. He'd have to tell her anyway. He gulped and walked with Hermione and Harry toward the carriages.

-----------------------------------------------  
**Well, that is the end of the Half-Blood Prince portion of the story. From now on, this will all come from my head. Wish me luck... this will be harder then I expected.**

Feedback please... love it!


	10. Train of Thought

Chapter 10  
Train of Thought

_Author's Note: Okay then, this begins the Book 7 part of my story, which means that most of it will be completely my idea. So, it is going to take some thought, meaning my chapters won't be up as a fast as they usually are. Before now, I was able to go by the book when it came to Half-Blood Prince, and I had an idea where my story was going. Now this is all from my head. Anyway, hope you like it..._

  
The Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade station an hour later, and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting together in one of the compartments. Ron noticed that Ginny wasn't talking much, but guessed that she was still thinking about Dumbledore's funeral. She wasn't even looking at Harry. It was almost as if she was trying to avoid him. He was also surprised to see that Harry was not looking at Ginny. He was staring out the window, watching Hogwarts as it disappeared behind the hills. Ron looked at Hermione who was looking at Harry. He knew she was wanting to ask Harry questions, but he also knew she was waiting for the right time. But as these thoughts came across Ron's mind, he began to think that maybe there wasn't a right time. They had just come from Professor Dumbledore's funeral, and this could be the last time they would ever be on the Hogwarts Express. It was a lot to think about.

"I will be back," Harry said at once, standing up, "I need to think about stuff. See you in a little while."

Ron was going to talk, but Harry had walked out of the compartment and shut the door.

"Wonder what's on his mind?" Ron asked Hermione and Ginny.

"It's quite plain to see what's on his mind, Ron," Hermione said, "Hogwarts was like a home to him and we may never be going back."

"There may still be a chance, Hermione," Ginny said, "Professor McGonagall said she would be going to London to talk with the Wizengamot."

"Yeah," said Ron, "But even if Hogwarts does open, what is the chance of Harry going back?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, "He's not going to go back?"

"Not likely," Hermione said, "What? He didn't tell you?"

"We haven't talked much since the funeral ended," said Ginny, a frown spreading across her face. Suddenly, she broke into tears.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, "What's wrong?" 

"Harry broke up with me," Ginny said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"When did this happen?" Hermione said.

"During the funeral," said Ginny, "H-Harry said that he was afraid I was going to get hurt. Or get killed. Just like Sirius and his parents. And... and Dumbledore."

"What did you tell him?" asked Hermione.

"I told him I didn't care about that," said Ginny, "And he goes and says he did care. If he cares so much about me, why did he break up with me? Bloody noble of him."

"He's afraid Voldemort would find out about you and him being together," said Hermione, "I bet that is what he is thinking."

Ginny nodded.

"He's going to find out anyway," Ron said, "Snape and Malfoy know you two were together."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hermione asked, "Maybe... maybe he will change his mind."

"It's his choice, Hermione," Ginny said, scoffed. "Besides, I am not sure I would want to take him back."

"That's not true and you know it, Ginny," said Ron, "I may not have agreed with everything you did with him, but it isn't hard to see that you love him. And I am sure he loves you too."

"He's not acting like it," Ginny said.

"He still cares for you though," said Hermione, "What he told you proves it. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He's had too many people in his life get hurt."

"I need to talk to him," Ginny said, "I will be back."

"Bring back Harry if you can," Ron said.

"I'll try," Ginny said, opening the compartment door, walking out and closing it.

"I can't believe Harry would do something like that," Ron said, "I agree with Ginny there."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "You tell your Mum about your plans to go over to Harry's relatives?"

"No, not yet," said Ron, "I am afraid of what she is going to say. You know how she gets. She is afraid something will happen to us."

"She just has to see that you are of age now," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron, "So, you going to tell your parents about going to the Dursleys?"

"I guess I will have to," said Hermione, "I mean... I suppose I could stay over there for a week or so. I don't spend much time at the house anymore. All of this stuff that has been going on..."

"A week?" Ron asked, "But I will miss you too much."

"Then maybe I won't stay a week," Hermione said, smiling, "Besides, we don't know how long Harry wants to stay at his relatives. He said that he doesn't want to spend very long. And we are less then a month away from Bill and Fleur's wedding, right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "July fifteenth."

"Well, then," said Hermione, "I don't know whether or not Harry will want to go to Godric's Hollow before or after the wedding. It is his choice."

"I don't even know where Godric's Hollow is," Ron said, "Do you?"

"No," said Hermione, "I've heard about it. I've heard that Godric's Hollow is a suburb of one of the smaller towns. It's a small neighborhood hidden from the Muggle world."

"So it's a wizarding community?" asked Ron.

"I wouldn't call it a community," said Hermione, "From what I have read, it is just a couple of streets. And there has to be a graveyard around there. That would be where Harry's parents are buried."

"So you have no idea where this place is?" Ron asked.

"No," said Hermione, "I think it is unplottable. Remus may know where it is."

Ron was about to reply, but Harry had opened the compartment door and walked in.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh, she went to talk to Neville and Luna," said Harry, sitting back down.

"She told us that you broke up with her," Hermione said.

"She did, did she?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, "You know you probably broke her heart."

"Well, that wasn't my intention, Ron!" said Harry, "I wasn't what I wanted to do, you know. But a lot has been going through my mind, and well... put it this way. People I have loved are dying all around me. First my parents, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore. Who is going to be next, Ron? Huh? You almost died because of that poison. I was lucky to have found that bezoar. Do you want it to be Ginny who dies next?"

"No, of course not!" Ron said, "But that wasn't a good reason for you to break up with her. What is it? Are you afraid of You-Know-Who finding out about it?"

"I... well... yes, I am, Ron," said Harry.

"He probably knows about you and Ginny already," Ron said.

"How, Ron?" Harry asked, "I would have known if he was looking into my mind."

"Haven't you forgot who is probably talking to him right now?" Ron asked, "Malfoy and Snape... I am sure they noticed that you and Ginny were going out."

A sudden understanding swept over Harry's face.

"I... just realized that," he said.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Ron said.

Harry sighed and stared out the window. Silence filled the compartment for a minute. Hermione then broke the silence.

"I was curious, Harry," Hermione said, "Do you have any idea where Godric's Hollow is?"

"Er... no," Harry said, looking out the window, "I have no idea. I was thinking about that, actually. I do want to go before we go to the Burrow. But I can't figure out anyway how. Ron and I don't have our apparating licenses, and we don't know where the place is."

"Well, then we could go after the wedding," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry said.

"How long are you intending to stay at the Dursleys," Hermione asked, "It's just... I don't know how long this charm will need to take place for it's final stages. And... I was hoping to go back to my parents' house for a couple of days. I don't know when I will be able to see them again if we do what we are planning to do."

"I don't exactly know how long I have to stay there," Harry said.

"Then we can stay until we wear out our welcome," said Ron.

"Which could be a really short period of time," Harry said, "Let me remind you... they do not know you are coming. It's going to be interesting to see what will happen. Especially since the last time you came to the house, Ron, you made a mess of the living room."

"That was an accident," said Ron, "And you know it."

"The Dursleys didn't really care," Harry said.

"And I don't really care what they think," Ron said, "We are going to be there for you, not for them."

"You don't need to come if you don't want to," Harry said.

"No, we are going," Ron said, "End of discussion. We will not let you stay there alone again. What are best mates for?"

"Okay then," said Harry.

Ron, Hermione and Harry continued to talk through their train trip. It was nearly nightfall when they had arrived at London.

--------------------------------------------------  
**Yes, I know that chapter was a little short, but it was filler. I didn't really know what I was going to put in it. I have ideas for the other chapters. Hope you liked it anyway...**

Feedback is always welcome.


	11. Confrontations

Chapter 11  
Confrontations

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked off the train and onto the platform. They saw Ginny talking to Luna and Neville, and walked over to them. They were deep in conversation

"I hope this isn't goodbye," Luna said, "You know, with all the rumors of Hogwarts closing."

"I am sure it won't be goodbye," Ginny said.

"Are you going to go back to Hogwarts if it re-opens?" Neville asked.

"I think so," said Ginny, "I know my parents want me to finish my education, so there is a good chance I will go back if it does open."

"I don't know what grandmum will say about me going back," said Neville, "Oh, hi guys."

Ginny and Luna had turned around and noticed Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"We were just talking about Hogwarts," said Neville.

"Oh, there's Mum and Dad!" Ginny said, "Well, see you guys later."

Ginny hugged Luna and walked off to her parents. 

"You guys going to go back to Hogwarts if it opens?" Neville asked, looking at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"We don't know yet," Ron said, "It all depends on what happens. Well, I guess we better get going. See you later, Neville."

Harry and Hermione said goodbye as well and walked off with Ron toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Aw good, there you are," Ron's dad said, "Now, Harry, we know you want to go back to the Dursleys, but it doesn't look like they are coming to pick you up."

"I don't think they expected me to return this early," Harry said.

"We knew that could happen," said Mr. Weasley, "But we figured another way. There is a special fireplace just down at the other end of the platform. It is only used for special cases. I had the Ministry hook it up with Arabella Figg's house. You know who she is, right?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Good," said Mr. Weasley, "She is expecting you to come through her fireplace so you can go to the Dursleys."

At this moment, Ron decided to speak up.

"Dad, Mum," he said, "Hermione and I are going to go along with Harry."

"What?" Ron's mom asked.

"To the Dursleys," said Ron, "Harry won't be staying very long and we are going to go with him. He might need the company."

"But, dear," Ron's mum began.

"I think that is all right," Ron's dad said, "How long were you planning on staying."

"Not very long, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, "We were going to stay there for a week or two and then go to the Burrow, if you didn't mind."

"Of course we don't mind, Harry," Ron's mum said, "Ron, you could have told me this sooner, though."

Ron shrugged.

"Well, it is getting pretty late," Ron's dad said, "I am sure Mrs. Figg won't mind seeing all three of you there. But the Dursleys on the other hand, that might be a different story."

"We already know they are not going to like having Ron and Hermione there," Harry said, "But I don't care."

"Ron, Hermione," Ron's dad said, "I know you are of age, but you will not be able to use magic at the Dursleys unless it is for self-defense. Oh, but I am sure you won't have to use magic anyway. The Ministry does not know two are going to the Dursleys, and any magic would get Harry in trouble."

"We promise we won't use any magic, Dad," Ron said.

"You better not," Ron's mum said, "I don't want to see you get in trouble!"

"We know, Mum," said Ron.

"All right," said Ron's dad, "Go on and get your things from the train."

Ron, Hermione and Harry, as well as Ginny, started to walk over to the train. Ginny spoke up.

"You could have told me you planned on going over to Harry's relatives, Ron," she said.

"Ginny, don't start," said Ron, "It was a promise we made to Harry. Besides, you don't think you would be able to come as well, do you?"

"Why would I want to come?" Ginny asked. 

She walked off ahead of Ron, Hermione and Harry and walked toward the train. She picked up her trunk and walked off quickly.

"Harry," said Ron, picking up his trunk and Pig's cage, where Pig was hooting wildly, "I think you need to talk to her. She's only like this because of you."

"And why do you think I want to talk to her?" said Harry, "Besides, I have other things on my mind right now."

Harry picked up his trunk and walked off.

"You know, Hermione" said Ron, "I am starting to think Ginny didn't talk to Harry on the train."

"They will talk again when they think they have to," Hermione said.

Hermione picked up her trunk, as well as Crookshank's cage. She walked with Ron over to Harry, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all made their way over to the fireplace.

"I just thought of something," Harry said, "I don't think the Dursleys will like having all of these animals at their house."

"Well, Pig can go back to the Burrow," Ron said.

"When I go visit my parents, I will bring Crookshanks," said Hermione, "But until then, he will stay with us."

"All right then," Mr. Weasley said, "We can magically transport your things to Mrs. Figg's house, and then you three can go."

And with a swish of his wand, Mr. Weasley vanished the trunks. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron, Hermione and Harry some Floo Powder, and they all Floo'd to Arabella Figg's house. Arabella was sitting on her couch, talking to one of her cats. She looked up.

"Oh, there you are, Harry," she said, "I see you brought friends?"

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione are staying with me," said Harry.

"Good, good," Mrs. Figg said, "Now, if you need anything, I want you to know that I will help you. Arthur told me what you were planning, Harry. Whenever you want to go back to the Burrow, you can go through my fireplace."

"Thank you, Mrs. Figg," said Harry.

"Mrs. Figg?" Hermione asked, "If I wanted to go back to my parent's house, could I use your fireplace to get there. I won't be going tonight, though."

"You are very welcome to use my fireplace," said Mrs. Figg.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Well, we better get going," said Harry.

"Do you want to me to escort you?" Mrs. Figg said, "It is pretty dark out there."

"If you think it is a good idea," said Harry.

"I think it would be for the best," Mrs. Figg said.

So, everyone walked out of Mrs. Figg's house and they made their way over to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry knocked on the door. A minute later, it opened. Petunia was standing there.

"Mrs. Figg, is something wrong?" she said.

"No, no," said Mrs. Figg, "Just bringing over Harry and his friends."

"Harry?" Petunia asked, looking behind Mrs. Figg and finally noticing Harry, "What are you doing back so early? You weren't supposed to be here for a couple more weeks. And... who are..."

"I think it would be better if it was discussed inside," Mrs. Figg interrupted, "May we...?"

"Uh... sure," Petunia said, "Vernon, Dudley and I were just watching the news."

Ron, Hermione and Harry followed Mrs. Figg into the house. They walked with Petunia into the livingroom.

"Petunia, look at this," Vernon said, not looking up, "The bank got robbed."

"Vernon, we have guests," Petunia said.

Vernon looked up and noticed everyone.

"What is this?" Vernon asked, "Harry, we weren't expecting you for two more weeks. And who are these two? Wait..." Vernon looked at Ron, "I know you. What is going on?"

"Harry and his friends will be staying here for a couple of weeks," Mrs. Figg said, "Then they will go and you will not see Harry again unless he wishes it."

"Harry and his friends?" Vernon said, "What do you mean... his friends too? We didn't know about this? I am not going to let... them... stay here. We don't have the room. Do you think I would let them stay."

"We are going to stay," Ron said, "You don't want to know what will happen if you do not let us stay."

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"And what would you do?" Vernon said, "Use those tricks on me?"

"Vernon!" Petunia said, "Not in front of Mrs. Figg."

"Oh, don't mind me, Petunia," Mrs. Figg said, "I know what is going on."

"Oh I don't think you do," Petunia said, "And it would be best if you didn't know what was going on."

"Actually I think I know more about this then you do," Mrs. Figg said, "You see, I know about the wizarding world."

"W-what?" Vernon said, shocked, "Harry... you..."

"Harry didn't tell me a thing," Mrs. Figg said, "I knew it about it before you did. I am a squib, you see. I can't do magic, but I am a witch."

"You?" Vernon said, "We have known you for... for... a long time and you didn't tell us."

"Why would I tell you?" Mrs. Figg said, "Anyway, I was told not to tell you. For Harry's sake. When Harry was a baby, Albus Dumbledore told me to keep watch over him."

"That old crackpot told you to spy on us?" Vernon asked.

Harry was about to talk, but Mrs. Figg spoke up.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call Albus Dumbledore that," she said, "It would be better to treat his memory much greater. You see, he has passed on. But he was a great man and a great friend."

"Albus Dumbledore is... dead?" Petunia asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Now what is this about... these two staying," Vernon said motioning to Hermione and Ron.

"Harry has given them permission to stay with him as long as he is here," Mrs. Figg said, "You will allow them to stay as long as they need. I don't think they will have to stay very long. They will not bother you. They are only here for Harry's sake."

"Well then," said Petunia, "I... I suppose they can stay if they won't bother us. She can stay in our guest room." Petunia nodded to Hermione, "And he can stay in Ron's room." She nodded to Ron.

"Good," said Mrs. Figg, "Now, I will be going. I might check up on you if I feel I need to. Have a nice night."

Mrs. Figg left the living room. For a couple of minutes, Petunia and Vernon stared at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We will... just go upstairs then," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry up the stairs.

"That was kind of awkward," Ron said.

"It was nice of Mrs. Figg to help us out," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but to give up her secret to the Dursleys," Harry said.

"She must really adore you," Ron said.

"I used to think she was just a batty old lady," Harry said, "Well, Hermione, the guest room is just down the hall. It's pretty nice. It is usually reserved for Aunt Marge, but she hasn't come around for a couple of years. Ron can just stay in my room. We can set out blankets or whatever. It won't be very comfortable."

"It will be all right," Ron said.

Ron and Harry walked into Harry's bedroom and Ron put his trunk down. Ron then walked out of the bedroom and went down to Hermione's room.

"This is pretty nice," he said, walking into the room.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"We won't be here very long," said Ron, "So don't get used to it."

"Believe me, I won't," Hermione said.

Ron walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her waist. He then kissed her and she let his tongue enter her mouth.

"I been waiting to do that all day," Ron said, after backing away.

Hermione giggled. "I am going to miss that when I go back to my house for a couple of days," she said.

"When are you going?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I am going to write a letter to them tomorrow. Harry will probably let me use Hedwig."

"Still think we should keep this a secret from him?" asked Ron, "You know... about us."

"He hasn't been very suspicious," said Hermione, "But you coming down to my room might change that."

"Should I leave?" Ron asked.

"As much as I like this," said Hermione, "I don't want Harry to find out yet. He has too much on his mind."

"It would make him happier to know that we are together," Ron said, "Between you and me, I think he wanted us to get together for the longest time. Everytime we fought, I could just imagine Harry saying 'Oh, just kiss her already!' Actually I am starting to think it would be better if he did say that. It would have given me a reason to do it."

Hermione smirked. "I do like when you kiss me," she said. She leaned on her toes and kissed Ron.

"Well, I guess I better go back to Harry's room," said Ron.

He smiled and walked toward the door.

"Hey Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you too," Ron said smiling. He left the room and walked down to Harry's room.

"There you are," said Harry, giving a owl treat to Hedwig, "One second you were here and the next second you left."

"I was talking to Hermione," said Ron.

"You know, Ron," said Harry, "I think you should just tell her. I know you love her."

Ron blushed and laid down on the blankets Harry had laid out.

"Yeah, I do," Ron said.

Harry smirked and turned off the light.

-----------------------------------------------------  
**Whew! That chapter took a while to write. I dunno why, I had to think about it.**

Feedback is welcomed as always.


	12. The Secret is out!

Chapter 12  
The Secret is Out

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

I am writing to tell you that I am at Harry's relatives' house in Surrey. Something bad happened at Hogwarts and the headmaster is dead. We came home on the train early and we arrived here just last night. Anyway, I am probably going to be really busy in the near future. There is a lot of stuff happening. I can tell you some stuff when I get home.

That is why I am writing you. I know you want to see me, and I want to see both of you. So I was planning on going over there soon. I will only be staying for a couple of days because I promised my friends I would come back pretty quickly. Just tell me when a good time to come would be and I can use Floo Powder to go over there. You know what Floo Powder is, right?

I am sending this with Harry's owl, Hedwig. I hope he knows where to go.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Crookshanks says hi!

Hermione checked her letter for any mistakes and read over it twice to see if she wanted to add anything. As she was reading it the second time, Ron came in and put his arms around her neck.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked.

"Writing to Mum and Dad," said Hermione.

"Do you have to go?" Ron asked, "I will miss you too much if you do go."

"I will only be over there for a couple of days, Ron," Hermione said, "Besides, I do want to see them. I don't know how long it will be until I see them again. And with everything going on... you know, the war, the Horcruxes..."

"Don't talk that way," Ron said, "I know what you are going to say. This war will be over before too long and we will all live through it and go on with our lives."

"So many people have already lost their lives because of Voldemort," said Hermione. She noticed Ron had shuddered, "Oh will you just get used to that name, Ron. It would make me feel better."

Ron sighed. He let go of Hermione and sat on her bed.

"Fine," said Hermione, "You don't have to..."

"No, Hermione," said Ron, "I want to, you know. So many people have learned to say his name. You, Harry, Ginny. I don't know why I can't. Maybe it is because I have grown up hearing the name and just knowing that it was the name of a person that a lot of people feared."

"It's okay, Ron," said Hermione, standing up and walking over to the bed. She sat down and said "Even Hagrid can't say it. And he is almost twice as tall as Voldemort."

Ron smirked. "I promise, Hermione," he said, "Before Harry has to battle him, I will say his name."

"Well, that is a start," Hermione said, before kissing him.

"Are you two in..." Harry said at the door, "Oh, bloody hell!"

Hermione looked up and gasped. Harry disappeared from the doorway and walked off.

"Oh, no..." Hermione said.

"Well, it looks like the secret is out," Ron said.

"We should have known he could have walked in on us," Hermione said.

"Should I talk to him?" Ron asked.

"No, I will," Hermione said, "I need to ask him if I can borrow Hedwig, anyway."

"Don't make him mad," said Ron.

"I promise I won't," said Hermione.

"You know his temper," said Ron, "It has to be worse now that he is back in this house."

"I said I promise," said Hermione.

She grabbed her letter and walked out of the room. She walked down to Harry's bedroom grabbed the handle of the door. It didn't budge. Hermione sighed and took out her wand, then remembered she couldn't use magic while at the Dursleys, and placed her wand back in her pocket.

"Harry?" she said, "You in there?"

Nothing.

"Harry, open up," said Hermione, "I can explain. We didn't want to tell you yet."

A second later, the door opened and Harry was standing in the doorway.

"Well, come in," he said.

Hermione sighed and walked in.

"I am sorry you had to see that," Hermione said, "We were going..."

"Going to tell me," Harry said, "Yes, I heard."

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, "I guess I have seen it coming for a while. But for me to walk in on it..."

"Hey, we didn't expect you to," said Hermione, "Besides, we were only snogging."

"I am sorry I am like this," said Harry, "Really, I am happy for you two."

"Thanks," said Hermione, blushing.

"How long have you two been going out then?" Harry asked.

"Since a couple days after Ron got poisoned," said Hermione.

"That long?" said Harry, "And I didn't see it?"

"We made sure you didn't see it," said Hermione.

"Wait," said Harry, "Wasn't Ron still going out with Lavender around that time?"

"Kind of," said Hermione.

"And Ron broke it off with Lavender because of you?" said Harry, "I should have known. I heard Lavender say something and I should have known then."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She was telling Parvati about her break-up with Ron," said Harry, "And she said something about him liking you. I thought it was just another one of those rumors that had gotten out."

"No longer a secret now, is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I guess not," said Harry, smirking, "I am happy for both of you. Just... don't let me catch you again."

"We will try," said Hermione, blushing, "Oh, before I forget. Can I use Hedwig? I was wanting to send a letter to my parents."

"Oh, sure," said Harry, walking over to Hedwig's cage and unlocking it. Hedwig flew onto Harry's arm. Hermione attached the letter to the owl's foot.

"The Grangers, Oxfordshire," she said. 

Hedwig hooted and flew out the window.

"I hope she knows where she is going," Hermione said.

"Don't worry," said Harry, "Hedwig is smart. I will tell you when she comes back."

"Thanks," said Hermione, "Well, I am going to go back..."

"Have fun," Harry said.

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. She walked out of the room and went back to her room where Ron was laying on the bed.

"How did he take it?" Ron asked.

"Actually, he took it pretty well," said Hermione said, "He just doesn't want to catch us at it again."

Ron blushed. "Then maybe we should just learn to lock doors," he said.

"Yeah, especially with Harry's cousin always roaming about," said Hermione, "I swear... I bet I am the first girl his age to ever come into this house."

"Want me to hex him?" Ron asked, "Ginny's taught me how to do the Bat-Bogey Curse."

"As much as I like the offer," Hermione said, "I don't think it would be wise."

"Yeah... right," said Ron.

"So where were we?" Ron asked.

Hermione smirked. "Ah, hold on," she said. She stood up, closed the door and locked it, then walked back over to the bed, "I think we were right about here..."

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron, letting his tongue enter her mouth.

--------------------------  
Minutes before sundown, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bench swing in the Dursley's back yard. Ron couldn't help but notice that Harry's aunt kept glancing at them, her lips pursed.

"She doesn't like us being here," Ron muttered, nodding slightly at Petunia.

"That woman needs to mind her own business," said Hermione, "Shouldn't she be worrying about where her 'Dudders' is."

"Dudders?" Ron smirked.

"I heard her call him that," Hermione snickered.

"I would hate to have that nickname," said Ron.

"Oh yeah," said Hermione, "What about Won-Won?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You know how much I hate that nickname."

"I like that nickname," said Hermione, "Anyway... it is better then Weasel-Bee."

"Fine, I will let you call me that on one occasion," said Ron.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" said Hermione.

"I can call you Mione," said Ron.

"That's what my dad used to call me," said Hermione, "That is reserved!"

"You won't let your own boyfriend use it?" Ron asked, pouting his lips.

"Oh, don't do that," said Hermione, giggling, "You know how much I like that."

Ron continued to pout his lips.

"Fine, fine," said Hermione.

"Good," said Ron.

Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione, but heard the sliding door close. They looked up. Harry had walked out.

"You know," Hermione said to Harry, "We can't keep that promise if you continue to walk in on us."

"Well then," said Harry, "Don't do it out in public. And this is very close to being public."

"No kidding," said Hermione, "I swear, I caught your aunt glancing at us three times."

"I am sorry about that," said Harry, "And, Ron, mate, I better not hear anything about you hurting her. She is like a sister to me, you know."

"I wouldn't hurt her, you know that!" said Ron.

"Unless I let him," Hermione said, snickering.

Harry groaned. "Anyway," he said, "Hedwig returned with your letter, Hermione."

"Great!" said Hermione.

Harry handed Hermione the letter. She read it.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"They said I can come over tomorrow if I want," said Hermione.

"Are you going to?" Ron asked.

"I suppose I should," said Hermione, "Besides, I will only be gone a couple of days. You won't know I am gone."

"Yes, I will," Ron said.

"I am going," said Hermione, "I want to see them."

"And it is all right with me," said Ron.

"Even if it wasn't, I would still be going," said Hermione, "They are my parents. And no pouting would keep me from going. Well, I better go pack back up. Want to help?"

"Nah, I am going to talk to Harry," said Ron.

"Have fun," said Hermione.

She walked off into the house.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before, mate," said Harry, "I have known you two for six years now. It should have been obvious."

"I did want to tell you," said Ron, "But I promised Hermione."

"That's okay," said Harry, "I forgive you."

"You okay, mate?" said Ron, "I noticed you been a little down, lately."

"Oh, I am just tired," said Harry, "I have been looking through my books for stuff on Horcruxes."

"You... a bookworm?" Ron asked, snickering, "Geez, you are like Hermione."

"Don't let her catch you calling her that," said Harry, "She might get mad."

"Oh, wouldn't want to do that," said Ron.

"I am really happy for you and Hermione, mate," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Ron, "You know, I was kind of afraid of telling you, actually. I thought you would have seen it as a betrayal of trust or something. You said it yourself, Hermione is like a sister to you."

"That is what I felt when I was trying to..." Harry began, but stopped.

"Trying to what?" Ron asked, "Ask my sister out?"

Harry nodded.

"I think you just need to talk to her again," said Ron.

"I don't think she wants to talk again," said Harry.

"Write a letter to her," Ron said, "What is the worst she can do? Rip it up?"

"Send it back with a hex attached is more likely," said Harry, "But even if I did want to write to her, what could I say? I told her I couldn't be with her anymore because of Voldemort. And it would just be the same way if I did get back with her."

"She understands what danger she would be in, mate," said Ron, "She is in much danger as anyone else is."

"I miss her, Ron," said Harry, "I really do. When I was with her, I was happy. She made me forget about Voldemort. But now, it has sunk back in... even if I don't want it to. I want to remember how to be that happy again."

"Write to her," said Ron, "And tell her what you just told me. I don't think my own sister would turn that down."

"I hope so," said Harry, "Well, we better be getting back inside. It is getting pretty dark."

Ron agreed and walked back into the house with Harry. They made their way up the stairs and Ron walked down to Hermione's room. Hermione was finishing packing up.

"Have a nice conversation?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, "You know, everyday I am feeling sorry for him more and more. We got to talking about my sister and... well... he misses her."

"I am sure he does," said Hermione.

"I told him to write her," said Ron, "I don't know if he will or not. He thinks Ginny will send back his letter with a curse attached to it."

"That sounds just like what Ginny would do," said Hermione.

"Promise you would never do that?" Ron said, walking over to her and grabbing her around the waist.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "It will depend on the situation."

"I will remember that," Ron said, smirking. He leaned in to kiss Hermione, but she backed away.

"Wait... the door... remember?" Hermione said.

"Oh, right," said Ron, walking over to the door and shutting it, "I am going to miss this when you go."

"Come here, Won-Won," said Hermione.

"Anything you say, Mione," said Ron, smirking.

He walked over to Hermione and kissed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Yes, I know... I didn't think I would let the secret get out this early... but aw well! This chapter had a lot of fluff in it...**

The next chapter or two will be in both Ron and Hermione's POV... since Hermione will be going back to her house for a couple of days.

Would love feedback... I love your feedback!


	13. Chapter 13: No Title

Chapter 13  
No Title

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing at Mrs. Figg's door. It was around ten-o-clock and Hermione had her things ready to go to her parents' house. The door opened and Mrs. Figg stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, dears," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Figg," said Harry, "I hope we aren't too early. Hermione was going to go to her parents' house."

"Oh, no, this isn't too early at all," said Mrs. Figg, "I just got done feeding my cats. I swear, those guys are going through more and more food each day. Come on in, then."

Hermione and Ron followed Harry into the house. They walked over to the fireplace.

"Don't have too much fun over there, Mione," said Ron, putting his arms around Hermione's waist.

"I promise, I won't," said Hermione.

Hermione kissed Ron, then walked toward the fireplace.

"Wait, how are we going to get your things over to your house?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you can use magic here," said Mrs. Figg, "I may be a Squib, but the Ministry won't know the difference."

Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. The trunk, as well as Crookshanks cage, cat and all, vanished with a pop.

"Here's the Floo Powder," said Mrs. Figg, "And don't worry about paying me back for it. I have loads."

Hermione took some Floo Powder and walked into the fireplace. She waved goodbye to Ron and Harry and dropped the powder, then vanished.

----------------------------------------------  
Ten seconds later, she arrived at her house in Oxfordshire. Her parents, who were sitting on the couch, hopped up in surprise.

"Dad, Mum," said Hermione, walking out of the soot and dust, "It is okay, it's me. I used Floo Powder, remember?"

"I know, dear," said Hermione's mum, "We just aren't used to that yet. Come here and give us a hug."

Hermione walked over and hugged her mother and father.

Richard and Helen Granger were both average in height. Richard had brown hair and blue eyes. He had glasses on and was dressed in a business suit. Helen Granger also had brown hair, but it was wavy and long. She had brown eyes and was wearing a white dress lined with flowers.

"You look different," said Helen, "Have you been eating much?"

"Three meals a day, mum," said Hermione, "And no sugar, I promise you."

"Good, good," said Helen.

"We actually didn't expect you so soon," said Richard, "We were planning on going to a business party tonight. Business isn't doing very well and we need new customers."

"Well, don't let me interfere with that," said Hermione, "I can stay here by myself you know. No, you two go have fun."

"All right," said Richard, "Hey, how about the three of us have a nice barbeque tomorrow. Just the three of us."

"That sounds great," said Hermione.

"Well, go on and put your stuff up and then come back down," said Helen, "I am sure you have loads to tell us."

Hermione nodded and took her trunk up the stairs. She set it on the bed, then let Crookshanks out of his cage. Crookshanks ran out of the room and Hermione smirked and followed him down the stairs. She walked into the livingroom and sat down on the chair.

"So, what did happen at your school?" Richard asked Hermione, "In your letter, you said something bad happened at your school and that your headmaster died?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Does this have anything to do with that evil man you told us about?" Helen asked, "Vold... something."

"Voldemort," said Hermione, "Er... kinda. Hogwarts was attacked by Death Eaters, servants of Voldemort. One of the students, as well as one of the Professors, had planned this attack all along."

"A student and a professor?" Helen asked.

"They were both on Voldemort's side," said Hermione, "In the end, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was killed by the professor and they got away."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Richard asked.

"No," said Hermione, "But a few people did. Bill, one of my..." Hermione paused. She hadn't told her parents she was dating Ron, "One of my friend's brothers, was attacked by a werewolf and he had a pretty bad injury from it."

"A Werewolf?" Richard asked, "But... will your friend's brother turn into one?"

"We don't think so," said Hermione, "The man wasn't turned into a werewolf when he attacked. One of my friends is a werewolf, so he is pretty much an expert when it comes to that. He will probably help Bill. I hope so at least. Bill is to be married in July."

"That is great," said Helen.

"Yeah, there is something else I wanted to tell you," said Hermione, "You remember me telling you about Ron Weasley?"

"Weasley?" Richard asked, "Ah, he is the son of the couple we met. Yeah, his father was interested in us?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, smirking, "Anyway, I am dating Ron."

"Really?" Helen said, "Oh that is great."

"Thanks," said Hermione.

Hermione continued to talk with her parents about the past semester. She hadn't told them what she was planning to do with Harry and Ron, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ron and Harry arrived back at the Dursleys house and went up to Harry's bedroom.

"It is going to be quite boring without Hermione here," said Ron.

"I am offended by that," said Harry, "Are you saying that I am boring?"

"No, no," said Ron, "You aren't boring mate."

"I am sure we could find something to do while Hermione is gone," said Harry, "We really need to start researching any clues about the Horcruxes."

"Haven't you been trying?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but no such luck," said Harry, "Maybe I am looking for the wrong thing. I don't need to look for what a Horcrux is, I already know what that is."

"Yeah, but there isn't going to be any books on where You-Know-Who is stashing his Horcruxes," said Ron.

"I know that, mate," said Harry, "I just wish there was something else."

"What about that R.A.B guy?" Ron asked, "You know, the clue you found?"

"Oh... almost forgot about that," said Harry, walking over to his trunk and searching through it. He pulled out the fake locket and looked at it. "I don't know what we are looking for, though. It still says what it said when I first read it."

"Let me see that," said Ron.

Harry handed the locket to Ron. Ron read the message again.

"Well," he said, "Whoever this R.A.B guy is is someone who betrayed You-Know-Who. He knew You-Know-Who's secret. Maybe he was a Death Eater?"

"I'd say he was," said Harry, "But... how did he find out about the Horcruxes? Dumbledore said that Voldemort would want to keep that secret to himself. I mean, I only found out about them because of Slughorn's memory."

"Have we heard about anybody with the initials of R.A.B?" Ron asked, "Maybe something in History of Magic."

"You know Hermione was the only one who listened in History of Magic," said Harry.

"What a time for Hermione to be gone," said Ron.

"There has to be something we aren't seeing," said Harry, "If this R.A.B guy was a Death Eater, then he could have been with Voldemort at any time during the past three decades." 

"The R.A.B guy thought he was going to die, right?" asked Ron.

"That is what he wrote," said Harry.

"Well, that could mean one of two things," said Ron, "Either he knew that You-Know-Who would find out about the missing Horcrux or he thought was going to die when he was trying to destroy the Horcrux."

"Hey, I never thought of it that way," said Harry, "I don't think he was killed by Voldemort. Dumbledore and I had found the letter. Voldemort wouldn't have known about it."

"But if this R.A.B died while trying to destroy the Horcrux..." Ron began.

"Do we know if the Horcrux is really destroyed?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," said Ron.

"I wonder what Hermione would say about this," Harry said.

"Maybe I should write to her," said Ron.

"Hedwig's a bit tired, though," said Harry.

"Yeah... right," said Ron, "I will write to her later, then."

"She will be back in two days," said Harry, "Do you really need to write to her?"

"I miss her, mate," said Ron.

"You've been apart for a less then two hours," said Harry.

"Has it been that long?" asked Ron, smirking.

"You're bonkers, mate," said Harry.

Ron threw a pillow at Harry.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
**Ooh, sorry that chapter was so short... I ran out of ideas. And I had no idea what do for a title for it... aw well. Next chapter will be more towards Hermione's POV... i have an idea about it.**

Would love feedback though.


	14. BBQ, Boys, and RAB

Chapter 14  
BBQ, Boys and R.A.B

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

It was the next morning and Hermione was asleep in her bed. She woke up because of the tapping noise and looked at the window. Hedwig was perched on the windowsill.  
_  
_"I should have known Ron would write to me," said Hermione, smiling.  
_  
_She stood up, walked over to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in and sat on the bedpost. Hermione untied the letter from her leg and opened it.__

Dear Mione,

I didn't know if you were expecting a letter from me or not, so I wrote one anyway. I have been keeping busy since you left. Harry and I have decided to start research on the Horcruxes, but it isn't going well. We can't find anything in the books. I guess we really need you for that. We were talking about this R.A.B bloke and we decided that he was a former Death Eater of You-Know-Who's and he had found out the secret about the Horcruxes. What we couldn't figure out was who this bloke was, or if he is still alive or not. In his letter on the back of the fake Horcrux, R.A.B says he thought he was going to die. We figured that he is most likely dead. But how he died we do not know. He may have been murdered, but I am thinking he may have died trying to destroy the Horcrux, which would lead to another question: Is the Horcrux destroyed or is it still out there somewhere?

Please don't think that I was writing this letter just to get your opinion on this. Harry did ask me to write you and ask you, but I was wanting to write anyway. I was going to write yesterday, but Hedwig was tired. I do miss you and I can't wait till you come back. You still are coming back tomorrow? You better say yes, because it is bloody boring here without you. Harry's relatives continue to ignore me. They think I am going to hex them, and believe me... I would if I could! I can see why Harry hates them.

Well, I hope you are having fun at your parents' house. Have you told them about us yet?

Can't wait to see you again!

Missing you,

Won-Won

Hermione smiled as she read the letter over again. Ron researching for Horcruxes while she was away? She would have to see it to believe it. Maybe she was influencing him.__

"I am going to send a letter back with you," she said to Hedwig, "You don't mind, do you?"  
_  
_Hedwig hooted and Hermione guessed that meant yes.  
_  
_She walked over to her trunk and took a piece of parchment and a quill from her trunk.  
_  
Dear Won-Won,_

Yes, I am coming back tomorrow. I will be at Mrs. Figg's house around noon. And yes, I did tell my parents about us. They are pretty happy. My dad does want to talk to you though... kidding!

Anyway, tell Harry that he needs to write to Remus or someone from the Order. I think they need to help us on this anyway. Harry may not like it, but we need the Order's help. Who knows, maybe someone in the order ran into this R.A.B sometime or another. And ask Harry if he has found out where Godric's Hollow is. If he doesn't, maybe Remus knows where it is. I am sure he visited Harry's parents before they died, and I am sure he has visited their gravestones. He was their best friend.

Can't wait to see you tomorrow,

Missing you more,

Mione

Hermione read over her letter and decided that she didn't want it too long. She would be seeing Ron the next day anyway. When she decided that the letter was okay, she rolled it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg.__

"Go back to Harry," she said to the owl.__

Hedwig hooted and flew off through the window. She watched Hedwig fly until she couldn't see the owl anymore, and then closed the window.__

----------------------------------------------------_  
_Around noon, Hermione could smell the aroma of coals that was burning in the backyard. She walked outside and found her dad, hosing the coals with gasoline.  
_  
_"There you are, Hermione," Richard said, "I figured we would have hamburgers and hot dogs. And your Mum is fixing her potato salad that you like."__

"Sounds great," said Hermione.__

"Hermione? Hermione Granger, is that you?" a voice said behind Hermione.  
_  
_Hermione recognized this voice. Though she hadn't heard it in a while. She turned around and saw a boy with sandy-blonde hair standing on the other side of the fence.__

"Nicolas?" Hermione said, walking over to the fence, "Little Nicky? No, that can't be you. You have grown."

"So have you," Nicolas said.

Nicolas had been Hermione's next door neighbor for as long as she could remember. He was four years younger then Hermione. She had babysat him the summer before she went to Hogwarts. His parents had been longtime friends with her parents, and they trusted her with babysitting him when they were younger. She had only done it to get some extra cash, though.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Nicolas said.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "Been busy. School's taking up most of my time, and I been hanging out with some of my friends. What have you been up to?"

"I have been going to a school in America," said Nicolas, "My cousin was going there, so my parents sent me there too. Really nice. Met this girl there. Been going out with her for a year."

"That's great," said Hermione, "I got a boyfriend. We have been friends since I met him my first year at the school. He is really nice and I love his family. They are like a second family to me."  
_  
_"That's cool," said Nicolas, "I see you are barbequingNice day for it. You have been keeping up with what has been happening in London? That fog? It's strange, I don't know what kind of fog would do that. And then all of those deaths."__

"Yeah," said Hermione, nervously, "Strange."  
_  
_"Kind of makes you wish you knew what was going on," said Nicolas, "Be good if they found some way to stop it."  
_  
I know what is going on, but he doesn't need to know that, _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione thought she better had change the subject. __

"So, where are your parents?" Hermione asked.__

"Oh, I am only living with my Mum now," said Nicolas, "Mum and Dad separated last yearI see him once a month."  
_  
_"That is too bad," said Hermione.  
_  
_"Oh, it happens," said Nicolas, "I am okay with it though."  
_  
_"Well, I better go see if my parents need help," said Hermione.  
_  
_"Yeah," said Nicolas, "See you around?"  
_  
_"Maybe,_" _said Hermione.__

Hermione waved goodbye and walked back over to the house.

"Was that Nicky?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"I thought that was him," Richard said, "How is he doing."

"Good," said Hermione, "I hadn't seen him in a while. Did you know his parents are separated?"

"Oh... yeah," said Richard, "We forgot to tell you. We didn't know what happened, but Stephen, Nick's dad, had just packed up one day. We didn't ask because we didn't want to intrude. Yeah, that was, well, that must have been when you were at your friend's house."

"He was talking about the stuff that was happening in London," said Hermione, softly, "I had kind of forgotten what it was like to be around those who aren't wizards and witches. I have been in that world for a long time now."

"Your Mum and I know how much you like being a witch," said Richard, "And we have always supported it."

"Thanks," said Hermione, smiling.

"We do miss having you around here, though," Richard said.

"I know," said Hermione, "But I feel that my friends need me. I got a letter from Ron and he misses me. And well... Harry's trying to deal with Voldemort, and I am trying to help him."

"You still going to go back tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "I promised them I would."

"Well, it's always good to keep a promise," said Richard.

Hermione smiled and hugged her father.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon at the Dursleys and Harry and Ron were up in Harry's room. Harry was reading through one of his books and Ron was staring out the window, waiting for Hedwig to return with Hermione's letter.

"Would you quit staring out the window?" Harry asked, "I am trying to do research and it is making me nervous."

"What research?" Ron asked, "Don't you want to see what Hermione has to say before we look into this anymore?"

"I don't know about you," said Harry, "But I want this to be over. And I can't just put it off until..."

"There's Hedwig!" said Ron, opening the window.

Hedwig flew into the room. Ron untied the letter from her leg and opened it.

"Yes, she is coming back tomorrow!" Ron said, "She will be at Mrs. Figg's around noon."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did she say anything about R.A.B or the Horcruxes?" he asked.

Ron put his hand up to silence Harry, then continued to read the letter. When he finished, he looked up. "She says you should write to Remus or someone at the Order," he said.

"I don't want to tell them about..." Harry began.

Ron put his hand up to stop Harry again, "And she knows you might disagree," he said.

"The Horcruxes were supposed to be a secret between Dumbledore and us," said Harry.

"Yeah, but what else are we going to do?" asked Ron, before looking back at the letter, "She also says someone from the Order might know who this R.A.B bloke is. Oh, and you need to ask them if they know where Godric's Hollow is." Ron looked up at Harry, "That is, I assume, if you are planning to go there before we go back to the Burrow."

"I don't think we have a choice but to go to the Burrow first, Ron," Harry said, "Besides, we do have to take our apparation tests."

Ron groaned.

"Oh, you will be fine, Ron," said Harry.

"I hope so," said Ron, "I am seriously thinking about placing a permanent sticking charm on my eyebrows."

Harry snickered. Ron joined in too.

"Well, I am beginning to think Hermione is right about this," Harry said, sighing and putting his book down, "I mean, what good is searching through books when they are not going to tell us about these Horcruxes or, specifically, where Voldemort put his. I think we do need more help."

"I agree with that," said Ron, "Besides, Dumbledore had told you to keep it secret because he thought he would be able to help you and you wouldn't need to ask anyone else. And now... with... you know..."

"Dumbledore being gone, yeah..." said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I just... don't see any other way."

"Well, I am going to let Hedwig rest for tonight," said Harry, "I will write to them tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Ron, "Hey... want to play wizard's chess?"

"Do you think it is a good idea?" Harry asked, "With my relatives here..."

"Oh, it will be fine," said Ron, "We can lock the door. And since the board and peices are already enchanted, we won't get in trouble. It's just like Dad's old car."

"Except we won't be the ones getting pummeled," said Harry, laughing.

"Yeah," said Ron, "Hey, I wonder where that old piece of junk is anyway."

"Probably still in Hogwarts forest," said Harry, "Pestering those spiders."

"Don't remind me of those spiders!" Ron said, shuddering.

Harry snickered and walked over to his trunk, then took out the chessboard.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and Ron spent the next few hours playing chess. It was getting pretty late, and they had trouble keeping quiet, because of the tension during the last few chess games.

"Queen to E-5!" said Ron.

The Black Queen walked up the board. Harry watched in horror as it had smashed his white queen to pieces.

"How did I not see that?" Harry asked.

"Need to keep an eye open, mate," said Ron.

"Yeah, guess I am tired," said Harry.

"That's a checkmate, mate," said Ron, "Still undefeated!"

"I will get you one of these days," Harry said, yawning, "But right now, I am a bit tired."

"Maybe I can teach Hermione," said Ron, looking at the broken chess pieces, "She was always bad at chess."

"Maybe you should let her beat you now," said Harry, climbing into bed, "You know... now that you and her are snogging."

"And ruin my reputation?" Ron asked, bewildered, "No way, besides... Fred and George would kill me. Losing to a girl..."

"They would think it was funny," said Harry, "Besides, it wouldn't be any girl."

"It would be worse," said Ron, putting the chess pieces and chessboard away.

"Whatever you say," said Harry, "I know if was playing chess with the love of my life, I would let her win."

"Is that why Ginny beat you all the time?" Ron asked, sniggering.

Silence.

"Sorry, mate," said Ron, laying down on his blankets, "I know you don't like to talk about that."

"No, its okay," said Harry, "I been trying to decide how to write to her anyway."

"That's good," said Ron.

"Yeah, it... it is," said Harry with a yawn.

Ron was about to reply, but he could tell Harry had fallen asleep. He glanced over at the letter Hermione had written him, and smiled. He would be able to see her again. He couldn't wait...

He fell to sleep and began to dream about Hermione, but was soon shook back awake.

"What is it?" Ron said, sleepily.

"Ron!" Harry said, "I think I know who R.A.B is!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh, Cliffhanger! I know I promised you that this would be in mostly Hermione's Point-Of-View, but I figured I would add that last scene in.**

For all of you wondering who Nicolas is, he is just a character I put in there. He won't be in the story anymore. I just wanted something more.

Would love feedback! 

__


	15. Newspapers and Letters

Chapter 15  
Newspaper and Letters

**_Author's Note: I am sorry it took so long for me to update my story. I had writer's block, then other stuff was happening. But, I was able to write again. Hope you like the chapter._**

"What?" Ron said, "W-what time is it?

"Almost seven in the morning," said Harry.

"Did you have to wake me up this early?" Ron asked, "I was going to sleep for a  
couple more hours."

"Ron," said Harry, "Did you hear what I said? I know who R.A.B is."

"That's great, Harry," said Ron, closing his eyes. He opened them back up and looked around at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"It just came to me," said Harry, "I think I know who R.A.B is. You remember when we were at Grimmauld Place before our fifth year?"

"Yeah, of course," said Ron, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"I keep having these dreams about being over at Grimmauld Place," said Harry, "I don't know why I do. Maybe it is just memories and simply that. But do you remember the Black Family Tree in one of the rooms?"

"That... that thing that showed all of Sirius' family members?" Ron asked, "Yeah sure. We cleaned that room from ceiling to floor. How could we forget it."

"Well there was a name on there," said Harry, "And until today, it didn't strike me as very important. Regulus Black."

"Regulus," said Ron, "But... wait, wasn't that Sirius' brother?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Sirius said that Regulus had joined the Death Eaters, but he had gotten killed. Most likely by a Death Eater. Sirius said that he was  
probably not important enough to be killed by Voldemort."

"Yes, but Harry," said Ron, "You said it right there. Regulus wasn't important enough to get killed by You-Know-Who. How would Regulus find out about the Horcruxes?"

"Sirius said most of the Black family was associated with the Dark Arts," Harry said, "Regulus could have found out that way. Or maybe he was smarter then Sirius thought he was..."

"Or maybe Regulus isn't R.A.B," said Ron.

"You don't think he is, do you?" Harry said, sighing and looking out the window.

"Harry" said Ron, "It's just... By the way Sirius talked about his brother, I don't think Regulus was smart enough to find out about the Horcruxes. Besides,  
how did he find out anyway? You-Know-Who told no one, right? It was one of his most precious secrets, wasn't it? Regulus wasn't important enough to get killed by You-Know-Who, why do you think he was important enough to know about the Horcruxes?

"I...I don't know," said Harry.

"Look, mate," Ron said, "Hermione is coming back around noon. Maybe you should get her opinion. I really think you need to talk to Remus about it though. Maybe he knows about Regulus. Maybe Sirius talked about him. Heck, maybe Remus even met the guy. I don't know. But, I am tired. I need two more hours of sleep or I am going to be grouchy."

"Grouchy might be an improvement," joked Harry.

Ron threw a pillow at Harry, but missed.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood in the living room of her house with her mother and father. It was ten minutes to noon.

"You have everything you need, dear?" Richard asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it is all right here," said Hermione, "Since I am of legal age, I can magically transport my things back to Mrs. Figg's house and I won't get in trouble."

Hermione took her wand from her pocket and muttered an incantation. Her trunk disappeared with a POP!

"Well, I guess I better get going," Hermione said, hugging her mother and father. Hermione didn't know what else to say. She had said her goodbyes earlier in the morning. She didn't want to say too much of what was going on in her mind because she feared that it would make her parents worry. If they knew what she was planning to do with Ron and Harry, they might get scared and not let her go. But she knew she had to go.

Hermione took a small bag of Floo Powder from her pocket. She took some of the green powder and threw it into the blazing fireplace. She smiled at her parents, then walked into the fireplace. She waved goodbye and said, with a clear voice, "Arabella Figg's House!"

---------------------------------------------------------

(Ten minutes earlier)

Ron and Harry walked out of the Dursley's house and made their way up the street to Mrs. Figg's.

"Have you written to Remus yet?" Ron asked Harry, as they walked, "You know... about Regulus... and Grimmauld Place."

"Not yet," said Harry, "I don't know what to put in the letter. It isn't like it is going to be a simple hello, Ron. I still don't like the fact that I am going to betray Dumbledore's wishes and tell the Order about what we are planning to do."

"Yeah, but Harry," said Ron, "I think it is for the best. Besides, when Dumbledore asked you to keep the information about the Horcruxes secret, I am sure he wasn't planning on dying before you found all the Horcruxes. I am sure he was planning to help you, and that he would be all the help you needed. But now that help is gone. And where else are we going to get information about Regulus? Remus might know about him. That is the best way to go."

"I know that, Ron," said Harry, "I just wish there was another way..."

"Well, there isn't," said Ron, "At least none that we have found. Even Hermione says you should talk to Remus."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, "We will see what she says after we tell her who we think R.A.B is."

Ron and Harry walked into Mrs. Figg's yard and up to the door. Harry knocked on the door. A minute later, it opened, and Mrs. Figg appeared.

"Oh, hello," she said, "Come on in, I was expecting you."

"Hermione hasn't arrived yet, has she?" Ron asked, walking inside the house with Harry.

"Oh, no, not yet," said Mrs. Figg, "She should be here soon though. Her things just appeared here a minute ago."

Suddenly, they heard a thud and saw soot and dust coming out of the fireplace. Hermione walked out of the dust. Ron smiled, walked over to her and hugged her.

"Merlin, I've missed you," said Ron.

"I wasn't even gone a whole two days," said Hermione.

Ron smirked.

"Oh, before I forget," Mrs. Figg said, "I was wondering about something. Harry, have you been getting the Daily Prophet?"

"No, I haven't," said Harry.

"Well, I have," said Mrs. Figg, "There is something in the Daily Prophet today I thought you would want to see."

Mrs. Figg walked over to her coffee table and shooed one of her cats off of a newspaper. She picked the newspaper up and walked back over to Harry. She gave the paper to Harry. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder at the heading of an article:

**Chances of Hogwarts Re-opening?**

Ever since Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was murdered, there has been rumors  
of whether the school would re-open its doors to the students.

Newly named Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall,  
as well as two other professors at the school, Rubeus Hagrid and Filius Flitwick,  
stood in front of the Wizengamot yesterday at the Ministry of Magic to  
discuss whether the school would open again. After hours of discussion,  
it was revealed that there would be further talk of Hogwarts reopening.

After the first day of the hearing, Minerva McGonagall had this  
to say: "As long as one student wants to come back to Hogwarts, I think  
that Hogwarts should open again. Unfortunately, many of the witches and  
wizards of the Wizengamot are parents of students, and are afraid to let  
their children go back. But I assure you, I will stand in front of the  
Wizengamot until the doors of Hogwarts are allowed to open again."

Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Wizengamot, had  
nothing to say about the hearing.

"Of course Scrimgeour had nothing to say," Harry scowled, "He rarely says anything of great importance."

"So there is a chance of Hogwarts opening again?" Ron said, "I wonder how great of a chance?"

"It all depends on if McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick can convince the Wizengamot," said Hermione.

Harry skimmed through the rest of the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing in here about me or Voldemort," he said.

"There hasn't been any mention at all of you or Voldemort in any recent Daily Prophet, Harry," said Mrs. Figg.

"Actually I am not surprised," said Harry, "Scrimgeour knows I don't want anything to do with the Ministry. He's probably forcing the Daily Prophet to avoid anything to do with me." He dropped the Daily Prophet on the table. "Well, I guess we better get going," he said, "I have some stuff I want to do."

"You know if you need any help, you can just talk to me," said Mrs. Figg, as Hermione picked up her thinks and walked with Ron and Harry walked to the door.

"Yeah, we know," said Harry, "Thanks Mrs. Figg."

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked out of the house.

"So what have you been doing when I was gone?" Hermione asked, as they walked down the street toward number 4 Privet Drive, "I know you said in that letter that you were trying to find out information on the Horcruxes and R.A.B. Any luck with that?"

"Harry thinks he knows who R.A.B is," said Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Who?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, then said "Sirius' brother."

"You mean Regulus Black?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "He was a Death Eater so he had connections to Voldemort."

"But haven't you thought that it could just be a coincidence that he has the initials?" Hermione asked, "We don't even know what his middle name was. Maybe it doesn't start with an A."

"And I already told you, Harry," said Ron, "This R.A.B bloke sounds like he was a really smart guy. Sirius didn't think Regulus was that smart, did he?"

"Well, no," said Harry, "He said that he wasn't good enough to get killed by Voldemort himself."

"Look, maybe you should just ask Remus," said Hermione, "Like I have been telling you to do."

"Okay, okay," said Harry, "I will write to him. I think Hedwig is out right now, so I will wait to write the letter."

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked into the Dursleys house and up the stairs. Harry went back to his room, and Ron followed Hermione to her room.

"Have a good time with your parents?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah," said Hermione, setting her trunk on the floor.

"So you told them about us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I did," said Hermione, "They took it pretty well."

"What did you tell them about your plans to help out Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not much," said Hermione, "I know Harry doesn't want it to be revealed."

"Believe me, I know that as well," said Ron, "But I told him today that I think he would do better if he talked to the Order about it. Dumbledore did tell him to keep it secret, but he is gone now. I think when Dumbledore was alive, he was expecting to live long enough to help Harry with the Horcruxes. I expect that is why he wanted to keep the Horcruxes secret. And now that he is gone..."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "So you said in your letter that you were helping Harry with his research. I wouldn't expect that you would like to do that, you know."

"Well, it isn't... you know, it's not like I wanted to do it," said Ron, "But I needed to do it. I know Harry needs our help. I needed to do it, even if I didn't want to do it. It's not like I am going to turn into a bookworm or something... like..."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, "Like me? I am not a bookworm, Ronald."

"Yes you are," said Ron, walking over to Hermione and putting his arms around her waist, "But that is one of the reasons I like you. If you weren't a bookworm, how could I have ever passed some of those classes? I wouldn't have gotten as many O.W.Ls as I did."

"Well maybe it will rub off on you," said Hermione, "And you will like to study more."

"Good luck with that," Ron said, smirking.

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron.

"I missed you," she said.

"Not as much as I missed you," said Ron, "Don't go away like that again, okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Hey, can I come in?" a voice asked from the hall. It was Harry.

"Yeah, come on in," said Ron, letting go of Hermione.

Harry walked into the room.

"Hedwig returned," he said, "And she was busy. She brought back a letter. It is from Remus."

"Remus?" asked Hermione, "What could he want?"

Harry opened the letter and read it aloud.

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? I am at the Burrow right now with some of the other members of the Order. Arthur and Molly let the Burrow be headquarters for right now. We aren't doing much. Most of the time we are helping Bill and Fleur with ideas for their wedding. Bill is looking better, but he is having to use medicinal creams to heal the cuts, and Horace Slughorn has been brewing up some Wolfsbane Potion. He was originally making it for me, but I think it will help Bill as well.

Anyway, I was wondering if you had been paying attention to the Daily Prophet, especially today's issue. If you have read it, I do not want you to put your hopes too high. There are good chances that Hogwarts will open again, but there are doubts. Scrimgeour is a hard person to convince, but McGonagall thinks she has an idea. That is one of the reasons I am writing this letter. Harry, Professor McGonagall thinks that if (and this is only if you want to) you could convince Scrimgeour in some way, Hogwarts could re-open its doors. Scrimgeour has been hinting around the Ministry that he wants to talk to you. I know you do not like to talk to him, but it might be wise. Of course, if you wanted to, this would mean that you might have to leave the Dursley's house early. I know that would make you happy, wouldn't it? Anyway, this is your choice. I will not interfere with your choices.

Well, I hope you, Hermione and Ron are doing well at the Dursleys house. Remember, if you need anything, you can ask us. I will be staying at the Burrow until at least after Bill and Fleur's wedding, so I will see you soon! We all miss you!

Sincerely,

Remus

"So basically Remus thinks that you should talk to Scrimgeour?" Hermione asked, "But how would that help Hogwarts open?"

"Scrimgeour would do anything to convince me to become a mascot for the Ministry," said Harry, "He knows how much I love Hogwarts."

"But you said yourself you aren't returning if it does open," said Ron, "Right, Harry?"

"I haven't given it much thought," said Harry.

"Look," said Hermione, "I think you should think it over and then write back to Remus. You were going to write to him anyway, so you could add your decision in the letter."

"I don't know what my decision is," said Harry.

"At least it would give you an excuse to leave this place," Ron said.

"That is true," Harry said.

"Oh, don't let that be the reason you make this choice," said Hermione.

"It won't be," said Harry, "Well, I am going to go think about this."

Harry left the room.

"I don't know what to think," Ron said to Hermione, "It is hard to say what is going on in Harry's mind. He said he didn't want to return to Hogwarts, but now... he doesn't know."

"What would you do if Hogwarts opened again?" Hermione asked.

"It's hard to say," said Ron, "I mean, what if you wanted to go back and he didn't?"

"I wouldn't do that," said Hermione, "As much as I would want to go back, I would want to help Harry."

"Then I would do that," said Ron, "I would go where ever you went."

"That's sweet," said Hermione.

"No I mean it," said Ron, "I wouldn't want to be away from you. These past couple of days were hard enough."

Hermione kissed Ron again.

"They were hard for me too," said Hermione.

Ron just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. It's hard to say where I will go with this story, but I will continue! That is a promise.**

Feedback is welcome! I missed it!

**  
**


	16. Dreams and Decisions

Chapter 16  
Dreams and Decisions

That evening Ron slept, but he knew Harry was wide awake. Ron could hear the scratching of a quill on parchment as he tried to go to sleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw light and thought that Harry was using magic to see the parchment, but he noticed that the light wasn't coming from Harry's wand but from a small light next to the bed. As much as Ron wanted to yell at Harry and tell him to go to sleep, he knew he couldn't. He knew Harry wouldn't go to sleep until he had decided what he would do about the Horcruxes, R.A.B, as well as the idea of making a deal with Scrimgeour, one of the things Ron knew that Harry didn't want to do. Ron also knew that Harry was wanting to write a letter to Ginny, in hopes of apologizing to her about what happened at Dumbledore's funeral. In the back of Ron's mind, he wanted Ginny to forgive Harry, if only to make Harry a bit happier. Ever since Dumbledore's death, nearly every spot of happiness in Harry was gone.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ron?" a voice whispered outside the bedroom door, "Ron? Are you awake?"

Ron opened his eyes and sat up on his cot. He looked around at the clock on the table. It was six-thirty. Ron swore silently. He usually didn't wake up this early, especially on holiday!

"Ron?" the voice whispered again, "It's Hermione. Are you awake?"

"Y-yeah, I am," Ron said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, come to my room," Hermione said, "I want to talk. And don't wake Harry."

"All... all right," Ron said, yawning.

Ron dressed quickly and walked out of the room, opening and closing the door quietly as he left. He walked down the hall to Hermione's bedroom and noticed the door was slightly ajar. He saw Hermione sitting on the bed, and walked in.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, shutting the door.

"No," said Hermione, "You look tired. Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah, I did," said Ron, yawning, "I just don't get up this early. Though I don't think Harry slept much. He was working on his letters."

"Letters?" Hermione asked, "As in... more than one?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "I think he was writing to my sister. He has been talking about that a lot."

"Has he said anything about his decision?" asked Hermione, "You know... about Scrimgeour?"

"No," said Ron, "But I think he probably wanted to sleep on it. He hadn't sent the letters because I saw them on his desk. Anyway... you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, then hesitated, "This is going to sound really weird, but I had a weird dream last night."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "Now don't get all anxious or something, I am sure it wasn't like those dreams that Harry has sometimes."

"I wasn't going to get anxious, Mione," said Ron, "What was it about?"

"Well, you and I were at Hogwarts," said Hermione, "Harry was there too. I think it was this next term because Dumbledore wasn't there. And... Draco was there."

Ron gasped.

"I think the war was still going on," said Hermione, "Draco said he had nothing to do with Dumbledore's death and that he wanted to be a student like everyone else. I don't remember much else... but it was just weird."

"It was just a dream," said Ron.

"I know," said Hermione, "It did seem real, though."

"A lot of dreams do," said Ron, "But do you really think that Draco would want to come back to our side?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, "Ron, I want you to promise me something?"

"Anything, Mione," Ron said.

"I don't want Harry to know about my dream," said Hermione, "You know what Harry is like... he might overreact. Besides, it was just a dream."

"I won't tell him," said Ron, "I promise."

"Thank you," said Hermione, before kissing Ron.

Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" the voice said outside the door, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, looking up, "Come on in, door is open."

The door opened.

"Is Ron in here with..." Harry said before he noticed Ron, "Oh there you are."

"We were just talking," said Hermione, "Sleep well?"

"I slept okay," said Harry.

"Ron told me he heard you writing," said Hermione, "Were you writing to Remus?"

"No, I haven't made my decision just yet about that," said Harry, "I was actually writing to Ginny. I was going to send the letter when I sent Remus' as well. I had thought about what I wanted to say, and it just wouldn't get out of my head, so I stayed up for about two hours writing it. It took me about thirty minutes to start it though."

"You haven't made your decision yet?" Ron asked, "Harry..."

"Look," Harry interrupted, "I don't really know what to say about it. I didn't really want to talk to Scrimgeour again, because he has done nothing good enough to be called Minister. He wants to use me, you know. What kind of person would do that? Not the Minister of Magic, I am telling you that right now."

"Well, maybe you should just talk to him again," said Hermione, "Maybe it would change his mind. Think about what it would do. Yes, it could help Hogwarts re-open, but that is not just what it would do. It could help capture Death Eaters."

"The Order..." started Harry.

"The Order is not going to be the ones who sentence the Death Eaters, Harry!" Hermione interrupted, "It will be the Ministry who does it. It will be the Aurors. And do you know who you would be talking to? Rufus Scrimgeour used to be the head of the Aurors. I am sure he would do something with some information. As an ex-auror, he knows what to do. Look at Moody, he was an Auror once, and he still has what it takes to be one, I assure you."

"No Auror would put someone in Azkaban until they were sure they deserved it, Hermione," Harry said, "And I assure you, Stan Shunpike doesn't deserve it."

"Well, then help him put people in Azkaban who do deserve it!" Hermione said, "Help him capture the Death Eaters. There has been no discussion in the Daily Prophet about the Death Eaters who were at Hogwarts when Dumbledore was murdered. Haven't you thought that maybe the Ministry doesn't know who was there? There are only two people, other then the Death Eaters themselves, who know who most of the Death Eaters were at Hogwarts and one of them isn't with us anymore. The other one is you."

"I agree with her mate," said Ron, "You may not like it. Heck, working with Scrimgeour might be like one of Snape's or Umbridge's detentions, but it would be for the best. All Scrimgeour wants to do is talk with you again. Give him what he wants. It might be just the thing that opens Hogwarts doors again."

Harry sighed. The room went silent for a minute.

"If I do agree to talk with Scrimgeour," Harry said finally, "I would want you two to come with me. I sure could use the company."

"Of course we would help you," said Hermione.

"Fine, I will do it," Harry said, "I want to leave this wretched place anyway. I could tell Remus we could be at the Burrow this weekend."

"That sounds great," Hermione said.

"Well, I will go write the letter and let you two talk," Harry said.

Harry left the room and shut the door.

"It will be good to get out of here," said Ron.

"Yeah, it will," said Hermione, as she leaned in to kiss Ron again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ugh, I am so sorry the chapter was short. I couldn't think of much for the chapter. I do have loads of ideas for the upcoming chapters, though! Next chapter they return to the Burrow.**

As a side note, I know there hasn't been much about the Dursleys, but I couldn't think of much. There will be a little bit in the next chapter. Not much. 

Would love feedback! Love it!


	17. Back to the Burrow

Chapter 17  
Back to the Burrow

**A/N: Yes, I know the chapter name is already taken in one of the Harry Potter books, but I used it again. Deal with it! I am not good at coming up with chapter names! Well... read on...  
**  
It had been two days since Harry had sent Hedwig with the two letters to the Burrow. Remus sent Hedwig back with a letter saying that would be okay if they came that weekend. All Vernon had said when Harry had told him this was that he wished it was sooner. Harry stayed calm, but Ron knew he was throwing a fit on the inside.

Then something strange (at least to Ron) happened a couple hours after Harry and Vernon had their commotion. Ron, Hermione and Harry were in Hermione's room playing wizard's chess when Petunia called down Harry to talk. He decided to talk with her alone. Ron and Hermione didn't see Harry for another hour, and when he came back into Hermione's room, he didn't say anything. Ron had beaten Harry two more times at chess, and Harry said he was tired and wanted to lie down. He left the room.

"Do you want to play chess?" Ron asked Hermione when the door closed.

"Ron, you can be so inconsiderate sometimes," Hermione said, still looking at the door, "Weren't you paying attention? Something is wrong with Harry."

"Nah, he just wanted to lie down," said Ron, "Come on, let's play chess."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Fine," Ron groaned, "I will go talk to him."

Ron stood up and walked toward the door. Before he opened it, he looked back at Hermione.

"Are you sure I should be the one talking to him?" he asked.

"You are his best mate, Ron," said Hermione.

"Oh," Ron said, sighing, "Right."

Ron opened the door and walked out then shut the door. He walked down the hall and knocked on Harry's bedroom door. He heard nothing.

"Harry? Mate?" he said, "Can I come in?"

Ron heard nothing, so he turned the door handle. The door opened and he walked in. He saw Harry working on the door of his closet.

"Harry?" Ron said again.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said in a monotone voice, "So I decided to fix this door. Vernon always wanted me to fix it. So I am."

"Is... is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No," said Harry, "Well... yes... oh, I don't know."

"Harry," said Ron, "You never do anything that your relatives want you to do. I know you. What is wrong? Was it something your Aunt said?"

Harry said nothing, but stood up. He walked over to the end of his bed and sat down on the floor. Ron was about to say something, but Harry held his hand up to silence Ron. He removed a board from the floor and reached into the open space. He pulled out a box, and closed the space again.

"Harry, what is that?" Ron asked.

"Something that once belonged to my mother," said Harry, "She mailed it to Petunia a couple weeks before her and my father died. My mother had told Petunia not to open it."

"What's in it?" Ron asked.

"I haven't opened it yet," said Harry.

Ron didn't know what to say. He watched as Harry just stared at the brown shoebox for a moment. Ron thought for sure that Harry was deciding whether to open the box... or destroy it. Finally Harry opened the box. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder into the box. He saw a piece of parchment and an even smaller box, this time colored silver. Harry picked up the letter and unfolded it.

"It's..." Harry said, "It's from my parents."

"Want me to leave?" Ron asked.

Harry said nothing, but Ron knew what he should do. He opened the door, walked out and closed it, then headed back down to Hermione's room. He opened the door.

"So?" Hermione said, as Ron walked in, "How is he?"

"Not exactly sure," said Ron said, closing the door, "Petunia had given him a box when she talked to him. It was from his mother."

Hermione covered her mouth with one hand.

"He opened the box and he found a smaller box and a letter," Ron continued, "He opened the letter and said it was from his parents. I asked him if he wanted to be alone, but he said nothing. I left anyway."

"Wow," Hermione said, taking her hand from her mouth.

"What I am wondering," said Ron, "Is why Petunia waited so long to give Harry that box."

"Maybe she wanted to wait until he was ready to leave this place," said Hermione, "We are leaving on Saturday."

"Yeah," said Ron.

A moment later, they heard a knock on the door.

"It's Harry!" Hermione said, "Open the door."

Ron opened the door and Harry walked in. He was holding the shoebox.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, standing up and walking over to Harry, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Hermione," said Harry, walking into the room.

"Ron said you got stuff from your Aunt," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it," said Hermione, "That is fine."

"No, it's okay," said Harry, "My parents wrote a letter to me a couple of weeks before they died. This box was intended for me for my 17th birthday. Petunia was waiting to give it to me, but she said that since I am leaving, she thought I should have it. She said it was just taking up space anyway. In the letter, my parents said that they had a vault at Gringott's that I wasn't supposed to know about until I turned seventeen. It is their belongings... well, my belongings now since I will be seventeen. I just can't open it until I am seventeen, even if I have the key... which is what is in the smaller box."

"That is great, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron, "Great. Now can we play chess?"

Hermione groaned and said "Boys!" under her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------

Saturday, the day Ron, Hermione and Harry would return to the Burrow, arrived. They didn't know what time they were expected, so they decided to go to Mrs. Figg's house around noon. Hermione had packed all of her things, but Ron and Harry hadn't finished. Ron was packing up the last of his clothes, and Harry had let Hedwig out of her cage. 

"Meet us at the Burrow," he said to the owl, "And be careful."

Hedwig hooted and flew out the open window.

"Well, I think I have everything," said Ron, "How about you?"

"Just about," Harry said, opening up the floorboard again, and taking the shoe box and some other things out and putting them in his trunk, "All right, now I am finished."

Ron and Harry picked up their trunks and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione was standing at the bottom.

"You two ready?" she asked.

Ron and Harry nodded.

Harry dropped his trunk and walked toward the living room. Hermione nodded to Ron, and they both walked to the living room as well.

"Well, we are going now," Harry said to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley who were watching television, "I probably won't be back."

Vernon said nothing and Dudley just stared at the television. Petunia spoke up though.

"Goodbye, Harry," she said.

"Thanks for giving me that box," said Harry.

"It was yours anyway," said Petunia, "It was just taking up room."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and down the hall. 

"Er... thanks for letting us stay," Hermione said to the Dursleys.

"Yeah... thanks," said Ron.

When the Dursleys said nothing, Hermione backed away and took Ron's arm and they both walked down the hall.

"Let's go," said Harry, who already had his trunk in his hands.

Ron and Hermione picked up their trunks and they all walked out of the house and made their way to Mrs. Figg's house.

Ten minutes later they arrived on the front step of Mrs. Figg's house and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened and Mrs. Figg was standing there.

"Well, are you leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "We are expected at the Burrow."

"All right then," said Mrs. Figg, letting the trio in. They all walked into the living room and over to the blazing fireplace. Mrs. Figg took her bag of Floo Powder and handed a handful to Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione then used a spell and made the trunks vanish, which would head to the Burrow. 

"Thanks for... well, everything, Mrs. Figg," Harry said.

"Oh no need to thank me," said Mrs. Figg with a smile, "I enjoyed it. Even when the dementors attacked. It gave me something to do."

Harry smiled and Ron walked into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" he said, and dropped the Floo Powder.

------------------------------------------  
**Ahh, end of another chapter. Kind of short chapter, but aw well. Hope you liked it anyway.**

Oh and if you are wondering... yes, there was more to the letter that Harry had. But that was only for him and him alone.

Would love the feedback.


	18. Chapter 18: No Title

Chapter 18  
No Title.

**A/N: No, I don't have a title for this chapter... some are just too hard to place chapter titles. I will warn you in advance. I am not very good at Fleur's Half-English (as I like to call it). It will look more like English with a touch of French. Oh and I will be saying "Ron's mother" and "Ron's father" instead of Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley because it is in Ron's Point-of-view in a way.**

Ron coughed as he walked out of the fireplace in a cloud of dust and soot. As the dust cleared, he saw that his mother, father, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks were all in tiny living room to greet him. 

"H-Hermione and Harry will be here soon," said Ron, in between coughs.

As he said that, Hermione appeared behind him and walked out of the fireplace, bringing more dust with her. A few seconds later, Harry arrived.

After a few minutes of hugs and greetings, everyone was sitting down in the small living room.

"Oh, I didn't get drinks," Ron's mother said.

"Oh, Molly," Fleur said, standing up, "You just sit here and talk wiz your son and his friends. I will go get ze refreshments."

"Oh, thank you, dear," Ron's mother said. Ron could hear the hint of annoyance in his mother's voice.

Fleur exited the room, leaving the others to talk.

"Did you have a good time with the Dursleys?" Ron's mother asked, "Did they treat you well?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "They left us alone most of the time. We did well. Hey, where is Ginny?"

"Oh, she is got a summer job with Fred and George at their shop," Ron's mother said, "They all had to work today, but they should be here soon. They said they would be here, so they should be here soon."

"How are you doing, Bill?" Hermione asked, "You do look better."

It was true, he did look a bit better. Scars were still visible from the mauling Fenrir Greyback had given him, though, and there was some small fresh bites. But he had improved.

"All thanks to the medicinal creams," said Bill, "Madam Pomfrey herself had given us some of her creams. She said hers is much better then the ones at St. Mungo's. So far, she is right."

"And Horace Slughorn has been making the Wolfsbane Potion for Bill," Remus said, "Of course the Wolfsbane is just a precautionary measure. So far, thankfully, Bill has yet to show any real signs that he would turn into a werewolf."

"He still has a craving for red meat though," said Ron's mother, "Something I've been trying to cure myself."

"Oh, Molly, eet eezn't going to be ze red meat zat kills him, I can tell you zat," said Fleur, walking back into the living room with a tray of butterbeer, "Bill will live to a ripe old age."

"Yes, we all want that, Fleur," said Ron's father.

Ron saw his mother look nervously at the clock, which just so happened to show Fred, George and Ginny's "hands" pointing to traveling.

"Oh!" she said, "Fred, George and Ginny will be here any moment. Ginny usually comes by Floo Powder, since she can't apparate."

Ginny's "hand" went from traveling to home, and they heard a thump and a whoosh of dust and soot. Ginny walked out of the dust.

"Oh... hello," she said, noticing everyone, including Ron, Hermione and Harry, sitting in the living room.

Ron noticed Ginny glance quickly over Harry.

"Well," Ginny said, "I am going to go take a bath and get changed. Fred and George are apparating here."

Ginny left, but as she did, she glanced back at Harry and smiled slightly. Ron looked at Harry, who was grinning slightly. Suddenly a POP! was heard from outside, and a knock was heard on the front door.

"That will be Fred and George," Ron's mother said, getting up. She noticed Fleur getting ready to stand but said, "No you just sit and relax Fleur. Besides, you don't know the security questions."

Fleur frowned and sat back down next to Bill. Molly left the room.

"Still having to do those questions?" Harry asked.

"Just precautionary measures, of course," said Ron's dad, "We are used to it by now. We have had to get special permission to use our fireplace for Floo Traveling, can you believe that? I had to spend six hours in front of the Floo Registration office just to be able to let Ginny Floo here from work everyday."

Ron's mother returned with Fred and George.

"We were hoping you guys would be here," Fred said, "How long have you been here?"

"About thirty minutes," said Ron, "How's work?"

"Just great, little bro," George said, "And Ginny's a natural. It will be a shame to lose her if Hogwarts re-opens."

"Which reminds me," said Remus, "Harry, Professor McGonagall is going to come over tomorrow to talk with you. The hearing continues on Monday."

"Okay," said Harry.

"Ahem," Hermione said to Harry.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, "I've invited Ron and Hermione to come with me when I talk to Scrimgeour. They will be there too. Just to make sure nothing goes funny."

"I think that sounds like a fine idea," Remus said.

"Well, we better go get our things up to our rooms," Ron said, standing up.

"I will help with zat," said Fleur.

"We can do it ourselves, thank you," Hermione said, standing next to Ron. 

Hermione smirked as she left with Ron and Harry and took their trunks upstairs.

"What was that about, Mione?" Ron asked, as they walked up the stairs.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Don't play dumb with me," said Ron, "You know Fleur was just trying to help."

"And I also know how much you goggled over her, Ronald!" Hermione said.

"That was before we..." Ron lowered his voice, "we started going out, you know. You know I only have eyes for you. Besides, Fleur is with Bill. They are going to be married in less then a month... remember?"

"Yeah, I know," said Hermione, in a defeated tone, "Sorry. I guess I am just used to you pining over girls who aren't me."

"I won't do that anymore," said Ron.

"Good," said Hermione.

Ron was about to talk again, but they had just walked past the bathroom door which opened. Ginny walked out with a towel around her.

"Oh... hello," Ginny said to Ron, Hermione and Harry before walking quickly down the stairs where her room was.

"I am going to go with her and put my things away," said Hermione.

Hermione walked in the other direction. Ron looked over at Harry, who seemed a bit dazed.

"Harry, our room is up this way, remember?" Ron said.

"Huh?" Harry said, "Oh, yeah..."

"What is the..." Ron began, but already knew the answer. He knew what was wrong with Harry, "Oh, I get it. It's Ginny, isn't it? Harry, mate, you need to talk to her."

"I did talk to her already," said Harry.

"That was just a letter," said Ron.

"I know," said Harry, "Look, Ron. Do you really want me to try and get back together with her? She is your sister. You know her better than I do."

"Harry," said Ron, "Just forget about everything I said when you were first going out with her. I didn't know what to think about it, and it was strange to me. But since then I have seen how happy she makes you feel. I know she makes you forget about You-Know-Who. Hey, if that is what it takes, then go for it."

"Did Hermione tell you to say that?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Hey, she would like to see you two together as well," said Ron, "You know they are probably talking about us."

"Well I just can't avoid Ginny," said Harry, "We are living under the same roof now."

"Come on," said Ron, "Let's get these things up to my room."

Ron walked with Harry and carried their trunks to his room. When they arrived, Ron set his trunk on his bed.

"Are you going to tell your family about you and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I guess I should," said Ron, "Ginny already knows, but she is the only one. Ooh, I shudder at what Mum will say."

"Ooh, she will be happy of course," said Harry.

"That's what I mean," said Ron, "But if it will make her happier, then I guess it is okay."

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione entered the room.

"So how is Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"Boy, that was quick, Harry," Hermione teased.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's great," said Hermione, "Yes, before you ask, she did get your letter."

"Did she like it?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Hermione, "She didn't hate it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Go ask her yourself," said Hermione, "If you hurry, you might catch her while she is still in her room."

Harry walked out of the room and Hermione closed the door.

"What do you think is the chance of them getting back together?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "She's basically getting over him dumping her once. You know how Ginny is, right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "Think we should make sure they don't get into a fight? I wouldn't want to see Harry on the wrong end of a Bat-Bogey Hex."

"It's just like before," said Hermione, "We need to let them work it out on their own. She does want to talk to him, so that is a start."

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Haven't you ever thought about redecorating this room?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"And what is wrong with my room?" Ron asked.

"It's... orange," said Hermione.

"Of course it is Orange," said Ron, "That is the Chudley Cannons' Color. And you will have to live with it if you like coming up here. With all this commotion about Bill and Fleur's wedding, this might be the only place we can have privacy. Though I suppose there is always the barn."

"I guess I do like the room a bit," said Hermione, taking Ron's hands in her own, "You know... you haven't told your parents about us yet."

"I know," said Ron.

"They'll want to know," said Hermione, "It would be kind of hard to keep it a secret."

"We've kept too many secrets," said Ron, "Some didn't work out."

"I don't like secrets anyway," said Hermione, and leaned in to kiss Ron.

**--------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, I kind of ran out of ideas for the chapter. I do have ideas, but they wouldn't work in this chapter.**

The Harry/Ginny thing is just beginning. They aren't together yet, though. I wouldn't want to bring them back together that fast.

I do start college again in a couple of days, but I might be able to get one or two more chapters in before I start. When I do start back up, I don't know how much I will be able to get in. Just a fair warning for you.

Would love feedback!


	19. The Only Choice

Chapter 19  
The Only Choice

Early the next morning, Ron, Hermione and Harry woke up by the sound of Ron's mother's voice. It was the day that Professor McGonagall would come over. The previous night, Ron's mother had asked everyone to dress nicely in order to impress.

"A nice outfit goes a long way," she said at breakfast, "That is why I want the three of you to have your Hogwarts robes ready for tomorrow. You will be defending Hogwarts as students. It will be nice if you look like a student."

"We know, Mum," said Ron, "When is Professor McGonagall supposed to be here?"

"She owled this morning," Ron's mum said, "She is planning on being here around noon."

----------------------------------

An hour before noon, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all up in Ron's room preparing for the meeting with McGonagall.

"Harry, I have been thinking of something," Hermione said, "And I think we need to talk about it now."

"Oh... all right," Harry said.

"Over the past week," Hermione said, "You have been deciding whether you really will return to Hogwarts or not. I think you need to make that decision, because it is no use telling McGonagall lies about you returning if you plan on not returning."

"It's hard to say, Hermione," Harry said, "If I return to Hogwarts, that's if it does open, it will definitely delay my search for the Horcruxes."

"Our search, you mean," Ron said.

"I can't do both at the same time, you know," said Harry, "It would be impossible."

"No, there would be a way," said Hermione.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, "How?"

"Tell McGonagall what you plan to do," Hermione said, "She will be the headmistress if Hogwarts re-opens. I am sure she would let you go find a Horcrux if you know where it is."

"Oh, that will be easy," Harry said, "I can see it now. 'Professor McGonagall, I do want to return to Hogwarts, but I also need to search for Voldemort's Horcruxes.' That will sound stupid, Hermione. Especially if McGonagall doesn't know about Horcruxes. And if there is the chance she does know about them, how do you think she, not to mention everyone else, will react when I tell them I know about the Horcruxes?"

"Well, then there is no choice but to tell them what you know about the Horcruxes," said Hermione.

Harry sighed.

"I know you are trying to keep your promise to Dumbledore, Harry," said Hermione, "I know that, believe me. But I am telling you right now. It would be better if you told them what you know about the Horcruxes. What if everyone in the Order doesn't know what we know? This is probably the thing that will destroy Voldemort and end this war. Harry, I think telling everyone might be your only choice. Listen, I know you want to return to Hogwarts, and I know you also want to search for the Horcruxes. Well there is a lot of books at Hogwarts, believe me, I know. All we have to do is look."

"Your right, Hermione," said Harry, after a moment of thinking, "I don't know how else I am going to find the Horcruxes. I am running out of clues. We don't even know if this R.A.B bloke really is who we think it is. You are right. It may be the only choice we have."

Harry sighed again and looked out the window. Ron thought he heard Harry whisper "Sorry, Professor... I tried." Hermione must have heard him too because she looked over at Ron and frowned. Rom knew what she was thinking. Yes, Harry had made the promise to Dumbledore and that it was one of his last promises to him. It was very hard to know that you were going to break a promise to a man you greatly loved and respected.

-------------------------------------------  
At a couple minutes to noon, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all dressed and downstairs, in the living room. Molly, Arthur and a few of the other Order Members were all there. At noon, the doorbell rang. Ron's mother left the living room and returned with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall was looking a little tired, but still her usual self.

"Hello Professor," Harry said.

"Harry," McGonagall said, "You don't need to be so formal, we are not at Hogwarts. You can call me Minerva. Now, I take it that you have agreed to go with my plan?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I figured if Hogwarts is going to open, then it will be Scrimgeour who makes the decision. And if he wants to talk to me, then I guess I should give him what he wants."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Harry, "I have asked Ron and Hermione to come along with me. They have agreed."

"I think it will be all right if they go with you," said McGonagall.

"Before we talk about anything else, I want to tell you something," Harry said to McGonagall.

"Oh?" McGonagall said.

"Do you remember what you asked me when Dumbledore died?" Harry said, "About my meetings with Dumbledore."

"I believe I asked you what was happening in those meetings," said McGonagall, "And you didn't want to tell me."

"Well," Harry sighed, "I think it is time I tell you. Professor Dumbledore and I were looking into Voldemort's past, and we had found certain things... certain secrets that might be the things that could kill him."

"You did?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Do you know what a Horcrux is?""Of course I know about them," said McGonagall, "But... how do you know about them?"

"That would be my doing, Minerva," Horace said, raising his hand.

"Horace?" McGonagall said, looking from Harry to Slughorn. She wasn't the only one who had turned their attention to the old man.

"A while back, Professor Dumbledore confronted me and asked me if I knew something that could help him," said Horace, "Albus asked me if I had known any secrets about Tom Riddle. For those of you that do not know, I taught Tom when he was a student in Hogwarts. Anyway, at first I thought this was a weird question. Then I remembered something, something terrible I had done when I was a teacher. I had given Tom Riddle some information that I knew I shouldn't have. Tom had tricked me into giving to him, you see. At first, I told Albus that I knew nothing. When he left my house, I modified the memory of when I had given Tom Riddle the information. I had given Dumbledore the modified memory, which he, as well as Harry, later found out to be messed with. I knew Dumbledore would want Harry to persuade me to give him the memory, and after a while I did. The memory was when Tom Riddle confronted me and asked me about Horcruxes. I had given him the information, thinking that he just wanted to know what they were. I didn't think that he would..."

Horace put his head in his cupped hands."I feel I may be the reason all this happened," he said in a muffled voice.McGonagall turned back to Harry."Dumbledore thought that Voldemort made a Horcrux?" she asked him."Voldemort didn't make one," said Harry, "He made seven."Murmurs of shock were heard around the members of the Order of the Phoenix."Two of the Horcruxes are already destroyed," Harry said, "One was Tom Riddle's old diary. The one that Ginny had during the time the Chamber of Secrets was open. That Horcrux is destroyed. Another Horcrux was a ring that once belonged to Voldemort's grandfather. It is destroyed too. It was the reason Dumbledore's hand looked the way it did.""So there are five more?" McGonagall asked."Yeah," said Harry, "Dumbledore thought he found one more. That is why he and I left Hogwarts hours before he died. We went to a cave where Voldemort had gone to as a kid. All we found was a Fake Horcrux and a note inscribed on to it.."Harry took R.A.B's locket out of his pocket."This was what we found," he said, and handed it to McGonagall.McGonagall read the note on the back and then looked back at Harry. "Who is this R.A.B?""He was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters who we, that is to say Ron, Hermione and I," Harry said, "believe betrayed Voldemort and found the Horcrux.""Do you know who it was," asked McGonagall."Yeah," said Harry, "We think it was Regulus Black.""Sirius' brother?" Remus said."Well, we hoped that you could tell us if you know anything about Regulus, Remus," said Hermione, "We didn't know if you knew him or not when he was alive.""I never met him," said Remus, "All I know are the stories that Sirius told me. Regulus was the favorite son. He joined the Death Eaters and died some time after.""That is all Sirius told me," said Harry, "We were wondering if he had died because he had found the Horcrux. But we don't know if he destroyed the Horcrux. He said he would destroy it... but we can't really count on that.""What else do you know about these Horcruxes?" McGonagall asked Harry."Well," said Harry, "I know there are at least four out there. Five, if the locket wasn't destroyed. Dumbledore thought that Nagini, Voldemort's snake, is one. And then there is a cup that was one owned by Helga Hufflepuff and passed down from her. The last Horcrux is Voldemort himself. But there is still one missing. Dumbledore thought it would be something that was once owned by Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor."Why the founders of the Hogwarts houses?" Tonks asked, "That seems rather strange.""Voldemort liked Hogwarts," said Harry."That is right," said Slughorn, "I remember when he didn't want to leave the school during holidays.""He had also gone to Dumbledore seeking the Defense against the Dark Arts post," said Harry, "That was a couple years after he graduated from Hogwarts. He's the reason the job is cursed. Anyway, Dumbledore wanted me to find the Horcruxes and destroy them. He was going to help, but... well, you know. And destroying these Horcruxes are the only way to kill Voldemort. They are pieces of his soul. One of them is in Voldemort himself. That is the last one that needs to be destroyed.""You are saying that you want to go out there and look for them?" Remus said.Harry nodded, "It is what Dumbledore wanted me to do.""Harry, no," said Mrs. Weasley, "You aren't ready yet.""It is me who has to find them, I know it," said Harry, "I have to be the one who finds them and kills Voldemort. But, I did agree that I would help Hogwarts re-open. And I will return to Hogwarts only if I could get permission to go out and find Horcruxes and destroy them if I know where they are. That is the only way I would return to Hogwarts.""I suppose that could be arranged," said McGonagall, "But in order for that to happen, Hogwarts has to re-open.""That might not be as tough as we think it is," said Harry, "I just have to persuade Scrimgeour. In order to get what I want, I have to give him what he wants... just to have a talk with me."

"Well, I think that is all I needed to know from you, Harry," said McGonagall, "The Hearing is scheduled at ten-o-clock in the morning."

"We will be there," Harry said.

"I better get going," McGonagall said, "I have things I need to do."

"Oh won't you stay for a cup of tea?" Ron's mother asked.

"Oh, all right," said McGonagall, "But only if it is just a cup."

-------------------------------------  
After tea with McGonagall, Ron, Hermione and Harry all went back upstairs into Ron's room.

"I have been thinking of something ever since Remus confirmed who we thought R.A.B was," said Hermione, "I think I might know where he hid the Horcrux."

"But didn't we already decide that the locket was destroyed?" Ron asked.

"We don't know that, Ron," said Hermione, "We have to be sure."

"Where do you think he hid it?" Harry asked.

"Where is the one place Regulus could go to hide something that he didn't want anyone to find?" Hermione asked, "Where was the one place he would have thought it was safe?"

"Gringott's?" Ron asked.

"There was a risk that it could have been broken into," Hermione said, "Regulus wouldn't have taken that risk. No, his own house."

"The Order Headquarters?" asked Harry.

"But Hermione," said Ron, "We cleaned that place, remember? We would have seen it."

"Not if we weren't looking for it," said Hermione.

"Or if Kreacher stashed it away," Harry said.

"Oh... yeah, that is right," said Ron, "Kreacher was trying to keep a lot of those things."

"That house has been vacant for a while now," said Harry, "For over a year. If the locket was there to begin with, it is probably still there."

"Now we just have to figure out how to get over there," said Hermione.

"One of the Order can take us," said Harry, "Heck, I bet Remus would take us over there."

"Well we can't go tomorrow," said Hermione.

"We will try to go the next day," said Harry, "If it is there, I am not going to wait forever to destroy it."

"Uh, Harry?" Ron asked, "Do you know how to destroy a Horcrux?"

Harry began to answer, then stopped.

"You don't?" Ron asked, sighing.

"Dumbledore never told me," said Harry.

"There has to be some way," said Ron, "Dumbledore did destroy the ring. You destroyed the diary."

"Wait," said Hermione, "Harry, how did you destroy the diary?"

"I stabbed it with the Basilisk's fang," Harry said.

"Then I suppose it was the poison from the fang that destroyed it," said Hermione.

"Well I don't reckon we can find a Basilisk by Tuesday," said Ron, "How do you think Dumbledore destroyed the ring?"

"His hand was dead," said Harry, "Maybe he put it on?"

"Oh no!" Hermione said, "You are not going to put that locket on! It would kill you!"

Harry sighed. "Well there has to be some way," he said.

"There has to be something that could destroy it," Ron said, "A spell... a... a potion."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "That's it! Oh, you're a genius!"

Hermione kissed Ron on the lips, then ran opened the door and ran out of the room.

"What'd I say?" Ron asked.

"Who knows with you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... hey!" Ron said, before he hit Harry on the shoulder.

"Joking, joking," said Harry.

Hermione then returned into the room, out of breath.

"I... found it," she said, panting.

"Found what?" Ron asked.

"The potion that could destroy a Horcrux," said Hermione, showing the open book to Harry.

"The Acidity Potion," Harry read, "One of the most dangerous potions known to wizard kind. Will burn anything from parchment to metal. Be careful when using it. Don't let it touch your skin, for it will burn. Best used with the Levitation spell. Ingredients... Hermione, I've never heard of some of these things."

"Some of the ingredients are rare," said Hermione.

"Hey, maybe Slughorn knows about them!" Ron said.

"I don't think he is here anymore," said Hermione, "I think I heard him leave when I went to get the book."

Harry sighed. "Looks like we will just have to wait," he said, "Well, I am going to go wait for Ginny. She's supposed to come home early today and I want to talk to her."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who were both smiling at this last comment.

"No, Ginny and I are not back together yet," said Harry, "She needs more time to think... and truthfully so do I."

Harry left the room and shut the door.

"Am I really a genius?" Ron asked.

"Not yet, you aren't," said Hermione.

Ron sighed.

"Ron, you don't need to be as smart as me in order for me to like you," said Hermione, "I already do, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," said Ron, smiling, before putting his arms around Hermione's waist and kissing her.

---------------------------------------------  
**A/N: Yay, a long chapter finally!**

All right, I know you have some questions after this chapter, and I understand that. Hopefully all questions will be answered in future chapters.

The Hogwarts Hearing is next!

How did you like the chapter? Tell me in feedback, you know I love it when you do!


	20. The Hogwarts Hearing

Chapter 20  
The Hogwarts Hearing

"Ron, Harry!" came Molly's voice from outside Ron's bedroom door, "Time to get up!"

"Wha-what?" Ron said, groggily, opening his eyes.

"Get up!" Molly said, "Hermione is already up. Remember to dress in your Hogwarts robes."

"All right, Mum," Ron said, "We are up."

"Hurry," said Molly, "I want you to have a good breakfast. Good breakfasts..."

"... work wonders," Ron said, rolling his sleepy eyes, "I know."

Ron closed his eyes until he heard his mother's footsteps walking down the stairs. He opened his eyes. Harry was getting up as well.

"I swear, Harry," said Ron, "I am of legal age and she still treats me like a baby."

"She still sees you as her baby," Harry said, "You know that."

"Yeah, I do," said Ron, "It's just... she doesn't do this with Ginny."

"Oh, she does," said Harry, "You just don't see it."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Ginny told me," said Harry, "Last night. She said that it's like it used to be. Your mum knows Fleur is going to be part of the family now, so there is no use griping about that anymore."

"So she had to find something to gripe about," said Ron, "Yeah, that sounds like my mum."

Ron walked over to his Hogwarts trunk (he still hadn't unpacked) and took out his robes. He then looked back at Harry.

"Hey," he said, "You sure have been spending a lot of time with Ginny. You aren't back together... are you?"

"No, not yet," said Harry.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Ron asked.

"I do want to get back together with her," said Harry, "And I know she wants that too."

"Then why not tell her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, "I guess I don't want it to look stupid when I ask her. Yes, I now know it was a bad idea to break up with her in the first place."

"Yeah, it was bloody noble of you," said Ron, smirking.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Ginny's words, not mine," said Ron.

"I guess I was being noble," said Harry, "I don't want to see her get hurt, though."

"She won't, Harry," said Ron.

"I will believe that when the war gets over," said Harry, "For now, I just want to decide if getting back with her is the best idea right now."

Ron knew that that was probably Harry's final word about that subject. So he resumed getting dressed.

---------------------------------------------------------  
An hour and a half later, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Arthur arrived into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic via Floo Powder.

"We must hurry," said Arthur, "The Minister is very busy right now, as you may have guessed. So he will not want this Hearing to last any longer then it has to. Minerva, Hagrid, and Filius will meet us outside the courtroom doors. But first things first, wand check."

A couple of minutes later, after wand check, they all headed to the courtrooms. When they arrived outside of courtroom 10, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, and Filius Flitwick were all standing there.

"Good, you made it," Minerva said.

"Yeah," said Arthur, "Will it be starting soon?"

"Any minute now," said Minerva.

"Good," said Arthur, "Well, I must get up to the office. I wouldn't be able to attend this hearing anyway."

"You go on," said Hagrid, "I will make sure these three get back ter da Burrow."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Arthur.

He said goodbye to Ron, Hermione and the others and left them.

Suddenly, the door of the courtroom opened and they heard a voice that Ron knew belonged to Scrimgeour.

"Those in defense for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the voice, "You may come in."

"You three stay out here for a few moments," said Minerva, "You will be safe. We will tell you when you can come in."

Ron, Hermione and Harry nodded. Minerva and the others walked into the courtroom.

"You're still up for this, Harry?" Hermione asked as the door closed, "Talking to Scrimgeour?"

"I am here, ain't I?" Harry asked, not looking in the direction of Hermione.

"Yeah... sorry," said Hermione, "Stupid thing to ask."

"It's fine, Hermione," said Harry, "I am just a bit nervous."

Suddenly, the door opened again, but no one was there. The next moment, a voice rang from the courtroom.

"Will the witnesses make their way into the courtroom, please?" the voice asked.

Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and walked into the courtroom. For Ron, as well as Hermione, this was the first time they had seen one of the courtrooms. Professors McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick were sitting in chairs on a hard stone floor. Ron cricked his neck as he looked above. At least twenty-five seats were placed in 3 rows. Ron could see the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, sitting in the middle of the front row. Ron looked around and noticed other witches and wizards, knowing that they must be members of the Wizengamot. Ron also noticed former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, a mischievous grin across his face. Ron noticed he was looking at Harry. He also saw (muttering a curse word under his breath) Delores Umbridge as well as his brother Percy.

"Should I conjure seats for them, Minister?" Percy asked Scrimgeour.

"Uh, no, no," Scrimgeour said, standing up, "I know why Mr. Potter and his friends are here with us today." He turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, as you know I am a very busy man. But I know that you want to talk to me. Minerva has told me that you wish to talk to me, but that you want to bring your friends with you as well. I will agree to this. We can go to the room just through that door." He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "It should be comfortable enough. Do you agree?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said.

"Good," said Scrimgeour, "But to make this official and fair, I will bring two people with me. Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge will both come with me. Know that this is only fair to me."

"I will agree with that," Harry said.

Ron knew that Harry was kicking himself on the inside. He didn't blame him either. There weren't many people besides Rufus, Cornelius and Delores that you would not like to spend in a room without security. Ron wanted Minerva or Hagrid to join them, but he knew Rufus would want to bring someone else along too. Ron didn't want Percy in that room with them.

Scrimgeour, Fudge and Umbridge stood up and walked down the stairs to the ground. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed them through the door into the small room. There was only a table and a few chairs in the room. One light was on the ceiling.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour began.

"You can call me Harry," Harry interrupted.

"Of course," said Scrimgeour, "Now, I do know why Minerva wants you to talk to me. She thinks this will help open Hogwarts back up."

"What do you have against Hogwarts, sir?" Harry asked.

"Did I say I had something against Hogwarts?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Then why are you delaying this hearing from being over?" asked Harry, "Why is there even a Hearing?"

"I see that you still haven't learned any manners since I last talked to you, Potter," Umbridge interrupted, "Do you know who you are talking to. This is the Minister of..."

"Yes, I know who I am talking to," said Harry, "This is the Minister of Magic. Or at least that is what he is called. But if you don't mind, I will just call him Rufus. Right now, I don't think I could call him Minister."

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Let me know something, Rufus," Harry said, "Have you let Stan Shunpike out of Azkaban yet?"

"No, I don't see why we..." Scrimgeour began.

"Then tell me why he deserves to be in Azkaban," Harry said.

"He has connections to Death Eaters," said Scrimgeour, "You should be happy we have one more death eater behind bars."

"Stan Shunpike is not a Death Eater," said Harry, "I know him. I have met him. What are these connections? I know that one time he said he was going to be the youngest Minister of Magic, but that was under the influence of a Veela. You tell me that the words 'I will be the next Death Eater' had no chance of coming out of your mouth if you met a Veela. Anyway, what does that have to do with being a Death Eater?"

"I... that... that is not why we are here!" Scrimgeour said.

"No, you are right," said Harry, "We are here to open Hogwarts back up."

"And tell me why you think I should open Hogwarts back up," said Scrimgeour, "And let me remind you that there was an attack there earlier this month. I am sure you remember that."

"Of course I remember that," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" Fudge asked.

"What?" Harry asked, "Of course I am sure."

"Really?" Fudge asked, "Because I remember hearing rumors that you weren't seen for most of the battle at Hogwarts. We have reports from Aurors saying that you were not there most of the battle. This was said about Albus Dumbledore as well. Is this true?"

"I... yes," said Harry, "Yeah, it is true."

"Then I am sure you will be happy to tell us where you were," said Scrimgeour.

"Dumbledore said he found something that had to do with Voldemort," said Harry, "So we went after it."

"Something?" asked Scrimgeour, "Like an object."

"Yes," said Harry, "But we didn't find what we were looking for. That is why Dumbledore and I were away. When we returned, we saw the Dark Mark over the school."

"What did Dumbledore think you would find?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I would like to know too," Umbridge said, "I want to know what was so important that Dumbledore would take you away from the safety of the castle walls."

"We were looking for..." Harry said before pausing.

"Yes?" Scrimgeour asked.

"We were looking for a way to destroy Voldemort," said Harry.

"You mean you think you found out how to destroy him," Scrimgeour asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "You see, right now he is immortal. Dumbledore thought we could make him immortal."

"By destroying this thing?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "A Horcrux."

"A H-Horcrux?" said Scrimgeour.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Voldemort had seven. He has four or five now. That is what we were trying to find. If I destroy all the Horcruxes, that will make Voldemort immortal. That is what me and Dumbledore were looking for. It is why we were away from Hogwarts."

"So that is it?" said Scrimgeour, "That is the answer we have been looking for? That is the thing that will kill Voldemort."

"And..." Harry said, before pausing, "I have to be the one who kills Voldemort."

"So you are the Chosen One?" Scrimgeour asked, "The name in the prophecy."

"Yes," said Harry, "But it is just a name. My name is Harry. Not 'The Chosen One'. At least remember that when referring to me."

"But the people like to hear that nickname," said Scrimgeour, "It gives them hope."

"Then let them have hope," said Harry, "Some other way."

"Now," said Scrimgeour, "I think I have heard what I wanted to hear. Now, I want to know why you think Hogwarts should re-open."

"I think Professor McGonagall said it best," said Harry, "As long as one student wants to return, Hogwarts doors should open again. And the three of us, Ron, Hermione and I want to return."

"Yes, I respect that," said Scrimgeour, "But there is the problem of security. I have tried everything, Mr. Potter."

"Then try harder," said Harry, "I trust that you will make a good decision with this. I believe we are done."

"I... oh, all right," said Scrimgeour, "We are done."

Ron, Harry and Hermione stood up and walked out of the room.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Yer done already?" Hagrid asked.

Scrimgeour walked out.

"This hearing is now finished," he said, "I will talk to the Wizengamot and we will make our decision in the next couple of days. Hearing is officially adjourned. You may leave."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and the three professors walked out of the courtroom.

"What did you tell him?" asked McGonagall.

"What he wanted to know," said Harry, "He wanted to know if I was really the chosen one, if I was the one who was supposed to defeat Voldemort. I told him yes I was, and that I know how to defeat Voldemort."

Ron looked at Hermione. He knew she was surprised that Harry told Scrimgeour about the Horcruxes. True, he hadn't told him everything, but he told him enough. How would Scrimgeour react to this? And would he open Hogwarts again. Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand, and everyone walked toward the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

------------------------------------------------------------  
**Whew, chapter is finally finished! I know Ron and Hermione didn't have much to say in the meeting with Scrimgeour. I couldn't figure out what they should say.**

I already have plans for the next chapter, so I will start working on that!

Would love feedback.


	21. The Acidic Potion

Chapter 21  
The Acidic Potion

Ron, Hermione and Harry, along with Hagrid, McGonagall and Flitwick, walked to the fireplace in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"Once Scrimgeour and the Wizengamot have made up their minds," said McGonagall, "I will come to the Burrow to tell you all. I may get the news before the Daily Prophet does. I should warn you, though. As much as I do want Hogwarts to re-open, I do not want you to get your hopes up. I am afraid that it could result in them crashing down. There is a good chance Hogwarts will re-open, I do believe that. But there is a lot of stuff going on in the Wizengamot right now, I assure you. Let me remind you, also, that some of the members of the Wizengamot are parents. They may be thinking of their children when making this decision."

"You would think security would be a more serious subject right now," said Harry.

"That is a good point," said Ron, "Scrimgeour did mention that security was going to be a problem. He pretty much called the Aurors useless."

"Yes, security will be much better," said McGonagall, "if Hogwarts opened, I have already reassured the Wizengamot. I am afraid that there may be no Quidditch."

"What?!" Ron asked, "No Quidditch?"

"If it comes to that, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall, with a saddened voice, "Yes... there may be no Quidditch."

Ron sighed. He would have loved if there was a repeat performance of the previous term's result in the Quidditch season: Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup.

"Well," McGonagall said, "I think you three better get back to the Burrow."

Ron, Hermione and Harry agreed and, one at a time, went back to the Burrow via Floo Powder.  
-----------------------------------------

Ron was the last to come out of the fireplace, covered in soot. His mother was waiting for them when they had arrived.

"Back so soon?" she asked, "That didn't take long."

"We said what was needed to be said," said Harry.

"Do you know if Hogwarts will open?" Molly asked.

"McGonagall thinks there is a good chance," said Ron.

"Yes, but she also said not to get our hopes up too high," said Hermione, shaking soot out of her hair.

"Well," said Molly, "How about the three of you get cleaned up? Then you can tell me all about it."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "Where is Ginny?"

"She went off to work about thirty minutes ago," said Molly.

"Oh... right," said Harry, "Well, I guess I will go take a shower first."

He walked up the stairs. Ron and Hermione began to walk in his direction, but Molly began to talk again.

"Did something go on between Harry and Ginny that I should know about?" Molly asked, "I have noticed that they have been spending quite a bit of time with each other."

Hermione looked at Ron, then back at Molly, "Ginny didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Molly asked.

"Harry and Ginny were dating for a month or so," said Hermione, "But Harry broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. But we think Harry wants to get back with her."

"They were dating?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"I thought something was up with Ginny when she came home," said Molly, "I was wondering why she wanted to ask Fred and George if she could work with them. I thought it was for some extra money. But now I think it was to take her mind off of Harry."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Ron.

"But you said Harry is trying to get back with her?" Molly asked.

"Harry told me," said Ron, "He said it was a bit dumb of him. He did it because he was afraid something would happen to Ginny."

"What?" Molly asked.

"Harry thinks that he is the reason all of these people are dying," said Hermione, "His parents, Sirius... Dumbledore."

"How could he think that?" Molly asked, "That was not his fault."

"Many of the people who have died," said Hermione, "Have been connected to Harry in some way. He believes that they wouldn't have died if it wasn't for him."

"I would say it is survivor's guilt," said Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione, "That is not true."

"Well," said Ron, "Look at it in Harry's shoes. He went after Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and there was no reason to. Sirius then came after us and then died in the process. And then Dumbledore wouldn't have died if he and Harry hadn't gone after what they thought was a Horcrux."

"But Dumbledore didn't die in that cave," said Hermione.

"No, Hermione, he died when they returned," said Ron, "If Dumbledore had stayed at Hogwarts, he may have been able to stop the Death Eaters and Snape. He wouldn't have been weakened by that potion. He could have fought back. That's what is going through Harry's head, I know it."

"But what does this have to do with Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Harry was afraid that Voldemort would find out about them," Hermione said. She ignored the wincing sound that was coming from Ron, and continued, "And he knew that Voldemort could target her."

"But why does Harry want to get back with her so soon?" Molly asked, "Voldemort isn't dead."

"Harry realized that Voldemort might already know about Harry and Ginny's relationship," Hermione said, "Even if he wasn't looking into Harry's head, Voldemort could find out another way. Both Snape and Malfoy knew that Harry was going out with Ginny."

"But wouldn't it put Ginny in more danger if she were to get back together with him?" Molly asked, "Doesn't Harry realize that?"

"We think he does," Ron said, "But you must understand, Mum. Harry told me that he was really happy when he was with Ginny. It made him forget about everything else. He didn't have to think about... him."

"Well, that is a good reason," Molly said, "But it still puts Ginny in danger..."

"We are all in danger, Mum," Ron said, "All of our names are pointed to 'Mortal Peril', remember? Ginny is just as safe with Harry as she is without him... maybe even a bit more."

"You make it sound as if they are back together," Molly said, "Are they?"

"We don't think so," Hermione said, "At least... not yet. Harry still isn't sure whether he wants to get back with her yet, knowing that the war is still going on."

"Well, I think I should talk to Harry," Molly said, "I want to get his opinion about all of this."

"Do you have to, Mum?" Ron asked, "Harry will probably be mad at us for even telling you this... not to mention how Ginny would feel."

"I won't tell him how I found out," Molly said, "I will just tell him that I have been noticing an awful lot."

"Okay," Ron said, "Just don't upset him."

"Of course not," Molly said.

"Well, Harry will be through with his shower soon," Hermione said, "So I guess one of us should get ready."

Both Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs.

"Do you think it was right that we told my Mum about that?" Ron asked Hermione, "You said it yourself a few months ago. It isn't right to intrude in their relationship."

"Your Mum would have found out anyway," Hermione said.

"You are right," Ron said, "She notices quite a bit. Er... do you reckon we should have told her about us?"

"We can tell her later," Hermione said.

Ron agreed. He knew his Mum would find out soon, so it would be the right thing to tell her soon. He just wasn't ready for her reaction, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later, after Ron, Hermione and Harry had all taken their showers, they were seated in the living room. When Molly came back into the living room, she wasn't alone. Remus, Tonks, and Slughorn were all there.

"We were hoping to learn about the hearing," Remus said, when he saw the surprised expressions of Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"So, what _did _happen at the hearing?" she said, sitting down, "You returned rather quickly."

"Actually, we think it went pretty well," Harry said, "As soon as we walked into the courtroom, Scrimgeour invited us into a room off to the side. When he realized that Hermione and Ron would be coming in with me, Scrimgeour decided that two of the Wizengamot would join him. So he chose Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge."

"I bet he knew your past history with those two," Remus said, "He probably hoped that it would break you."

"Yeah, that is what I figured," Harry said, "But it didn't work. In the end, all I had to do was tell him about the Horcruxes and that I was the Chosen One, and he seemed satisfied with it. The hearing ended there."

"That was it?" Molly asked, "So is Hogwarts going to re-open?"

"We don't know," Harry said, "We left before he could make his decision. Apparently he didn't want any of us, including the professors, inside the courtroom."

"But McGonagall did say that she thought there was a very good chance that Hogwarts would re-open," Hermione said, "She didn't want us to get our hopes up though."

"So there is a good chance?" Molly asked.

"McGonagall thinks so, yes," Harry said, "But she also said that Scrimgeour is worried about security at Hogwarts. After what happened there, well... I am sure you can all understand that."

"We thought that might happen," Remus said.

"McGonagall also said that Quidditch might be cancelled," Ron said, "How could she cancel Quidditch?"

"They did when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, Ron," Harry said, "It will be the same. I doubt there will be many extra-curricular activities. For all we know, there might not be enough students returning to even have extra-curricular activities."

"McGonagall has expected that already, yes," Remus said.

"She has a lot to think about if Hogwarts does re-open," Harry said, "She will have to hire a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"How many would take that job?" Hermione asked, "We know the history of that. You were one of the lucky ones, Remus."

"Hey!" Ron said, "There is an idea! Remus, you could take the job again."

"I don't think that is possible, Ron," Remus said.

"Why not?" Ron asked, "You were probably the best teacher we ever had for the job."

"I think it is a good idea, Remus," Tonks said, "Forget all that hatred for werewolves."

"That is just it, Tonks," Remus said, "I couldn't do my job completely when I was the Professor... because of my... my..."

"Furry little problem?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" Remus said.

"So, you might have to have a substitute sometimes," Tonks said, "Big deal."

"That would be one more teacher that McGonagall would have to find," Remus said, "I can't put her through that. It will be her first year as Headmistress, I don't want to make it that much harder for her."

"Tonks could be your substitute," Harry said.

"What? I -- well," Tonks sputtered.

"Come on, Tonks," Harry said, "You are an Auror. You could teach us the stuff you learned while going through your training. Teach us everything about Metamorphagi."

"Now, I do like that idea," Remus said.

"So, what say you?" Harry asked, "Will you both be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors?"

"If Hogwarts does re-open," Remus said, "Then I promise you that we will think about it."

Hermione's eyes widened, and to Ron's surprise, she whispered something in Harry's ear.

"Oh... oh yeah," Harry said, after Hermione was finished, "Professor Slughorn? Ron, Hermione and I were wondering something. We were hoping you could help us with something."

"Perhaps," Horace said, "Depends on what it is."

"Well, recently we realized that even if we do find Voldemort's Horcruxes," Harry said, "We don't know how to destroy them. But Hermione thinks there might be a way. Have you ever heard of the Acidic Potion?"

"Er... yeah, I have heard about it," Horace said, "In fact, it is in your _Most Potente Potions _book."

"Yes, we found it in there," Harry said, "The only problem is... we don't know how to make it. It looks incredibly complicated and we don't know where we can find ingredients."

"You are right," Horace said, "It is a very complicated potion to make. It takes two months even if you have the ingredients for it. The ingredients aren't rare, but they are hard to find. The Acidic Potion is very dangerous, so the Ministry tries to keep the ingredients hidden away from the public."

"Any way that we can get those ingredients?" Harry asked, "We need to make the Potion soon."

"Soon?" Remus asked, "You sound as if you found a Horcrux?"

"Well, not exactly," Harry said, "But we think we do know the location of one. We think we know where Regulus Black hid the locket."

"But..." Remus said, "I thought you said that the Horcrux is destroyed."

"We are not sure," Harry said, "And we have to be sure. We think that the locket might be hidden at Grimmauld Place. We were hoping that you could take us over there sometime... er, sooner then later."

"Well, I don't think that would be too hard," Remus said, "Seeing that Sirius gave you ownership to it. I am sure we can get inside."

"Well, if we do find the locket," Harry said, "We really don't want to handle it, or keep it too long. I want to get it destroyed. That is why we need that potion, Professor Slughorn. Is there any way we can get those ingredients?"

"The only way would be to get permission from the Ministry," Horace said, "Well, I suppose the ingredients could be in the black market."

"Black market?" Ron asked.

"It is what you call a place that sells illegal merchandise," Hermione said.

"Well, that sounds just like..." Ron began.

"Knockturn Alley!" Harry said, finishing Ron's sentence, "Professor, do you think they could have the ingredients there?"

"How should I know?!" Horace asked, "Do I look like someone who would visit that place?"

"Er... sorry," Harry said.

"There is someone that would know," Remus said, "But unfortunately, he is in Azkaban."

"Mundungus!" Harry said, "Of course!"

"Too bad he is in Azkaban," Ron said.

"Well," Harry said, "Never mind... it would never work."

"What, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I think..." Harry said, "I need to have another visit with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"He would never free Mundungus!" Hermione said.

"Hermione's right," Remus said.

"I wasn't going to ask him if he could give Mundungus a pardon," Harry said, "If we can't get the ingredients on the black market, we have to get them from the Ministry. What better way to get them then to ask Rufus."

"That's a good idea," Remus said, "You did say that Rufus does know about the Horcruxes now. I am sure he would let you borrow the ingredients that would make the Potion to destroy the Horcruxes."

"I don't have any other choice," Harry said, "I am going to write a letter to him."

Harry stood up and walked out of the room.

"Do you think Scrimgeour would want to talk to Harry again?" Ron asked.

"I think there may be a good chance," Remus said.

Hermione was about to stand up, but she looked at Ron, and whispered to him.

"Should we tell them about us?" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear.

Ron nodded, then looked at Molly and the others.

"We were wanting to tell you guys something," he said.

"Go on," Molly said.

"Hermione and I are dating," Ron said.

"Really?" Molly asked, "Oh, that is wonderful!"

Tonks sighed and took something from her pocket. Ron noticed that it was coins. Tonks handed five Galleons to Remus. Ron looked at them in question.

"Tonks and I had a bet whether you two were together or not," Remus said, noticing Ron's face, "I won."

Ron and Hermione laughed.


	22. No Title

Chapter 22  
No Title

Ron woke up the next morning to the sound of a quill scratching on paper. With one eye open, he looked over at the cot. Harry was writing something on a piece of parchment. He could see crumpled-up balls of parchment next to the cot.

"H-how long have you been up, mate?" Ron asked, yawning.

"Only a few minutes," Harry said, still looking at the piece of parchment.

"Who are you writing to?" Ron asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Harry asked.

"Are you writing to Scrimgeour?" Ron asked, "Harry, I thought you wrote that last night."

"I was preoccupied with something," Harry said.

Ron was about to ask Harry what he meant, but he knew the answer already. A few minutes after Hermione and Ron were through talking with Molly, Remus and the others, Ginny had returned from work. Hermione had said that Ginny didn't go straight to her bedroom, and Ron now knew where she went.

"Why don't you just admit that you and Ginny are back together, mate?" Ron asked.

"Because we aren't back together, Ron," Harry said, "Now can I get back to my letter? I am having a bit of trouble deciding on what to write. I mean... a few months ago, I doubt I ever thought that I would be writing to Scrimgeour. I didn't even want to talk to the guy. Now, I have no choice. I need to ask him for another meeting, but after our last one, I am not so sure he will want to talk. And he may be too busy anyway."

"Too busy to talk to the Chosen One?" Ron said.

"Scrimgeour already got what he wanted out of me," Harry said.

Ron was about to respond, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Are you two awake?" a voice said. It was Hermione.

"Yeah, we are, Hermione," Ron said.

The door opened. Hermione walked into the room and shut the door.

"Molly wants to talk to you, Harry," Hermione said, "It seems urgent."

"What about?" Harry asked, "Do you know?"

Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged. She then looked back at Harry.

"No, I don't," Hermione said, "Sorry."

Harry sighed. "I need to get this letter done," he said.

"I thought you wrote it last night," Hermione said.

"He was preoccupied," Ron said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will go down there," he said.

He stood up and put the letter, parchment and quill in his trunk. He then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You lied to him," Ron said.

"I don't know what your Mum wants to talk to him about," Hermione said.

"Yes, you do," Ron said, "You know good and well what she has on her mind."

"Oh, all right," Hermione said, "I did lie to him. But that wasn't the only thing I didn't tell him."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ginny didn't go to work today," Hermione said, "Apparently it was on your Mum's request. I guess she wants to talk to them both."

"Oh, I really want to know what she has to say to them," Ron said, smirking, "Oh, but I suppose you will think it is interfering with Harry and Ginny's love lives."

"I guess I would also like to see what she says," Hermione said, "But there isn't any way without them knowing."

"Actually, there is a way," Ron said, smirking and standing up.

He then realized he was still in his Chudley Cannon pajamas, and, blushing, he sat down and covered himself with the blankets again.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, laughing, "You don't want your own girlfriend to see you in your pajamas?"

Ron rolled his eyes and took off his covers. He stood up, walked over to his dresser, and opened the bottom drawer. Rummaging through the drawer, he finally found a flesh-covered string.

"Here it is," Ron said, holding up the Extendable Ears, "Fred and George gave me one of these, and they told me to keep them hidden from Mum. Knowing her, she would freak if she knew I had one."

"Yeah, especially when she thinks she got rid of them all," Hermione said.

"Do you really think we should eavesdrop on our friends?" Ron asked.

"I want to know if those two are together or not," Hermione said, "I think Harry and Ginny have secrets of their own. Besides... it isn't really interfering. At least any more then we have done already. Now, hurry up and get dressed, or we will miss it."

Ron got clothes from his dresser.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hermione said, smirking.

"I guess you can stay if you want," Ron said, blushing.

"I will then," Hermione said, "Now hurry."

-------------------------------------------  
A couple minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked down the steps toward the first floor of the Burrow. Ron heard talking, and stopped Hermione, who was going down the final staircase.

"They are in the livingroom," Ron whispered, "We may not need the Extendable Ears."

Ron and Hermione crept down a couple of stairs and sat on one of them. Molly was talking.

"-- don't know whether you have noticed or not," Molly said, "But I have been noticing lately that you've been spending a lot of time together. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"We've just been catching up," Ginny said.

"Really?" Molly said, "I am sure Ron and Hermione would say something different."

"Mum!" Ron whispered, "She promised she wouldn't tell them how she knew."

"What did they tell you?" Harry asked.

"They didn't tell me anything," Molly said, "But I am sure they know more then about this than I do."

"What do you want us to say?" Ginny asked, "Okay. We were together for a month or two while at Hogwarts."

"You _were_ together?" Molly asked, "Does that mean that you aren't together anymore? Did something happen?"

"No," Harry said, "It's just..." Harry sighed. "I broke up with Ginny because I was afraid something could happen to her," he said, "She knows all of this, because I told her. And even though we aren't together, we are still spending time together. There isn't anything wrong with that... is there?"

"No, no, Harry," Molly said, "But I want to know why you think something could happen to her?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, "It is no secret that I am a target of Voldemort. Voldemort will try anything to hurt me. He might even hurt people who are close to me. I can't let that happen."

"Well, isn't Ginny in as much danger as she would be with you?" Molly asked, "Everyone is in danger right now. No one is safe. I bet we are the only family with a clock like we have. But if anyone else did have a clock like it, I am sure their name would be pointed to 'Mortal Peril.' I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You aren't mad at me?" Harry asked, "Or scared that I could put Ginny in more danger?"

"Harry," Ginny said, "You aren't dead, are you? I am not in any more danger then I am if I weren't with you."

"No, Harry," Molly said, "I don't think you would put Ginny in any more danger then she already is in. I trust you."

Ron thought Harry was going to respond, but the next thing he heard was footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" Ron said, standing up, "Come on!"

Ron pulled Hermione up, and they hurried up the stairs toward Ron's bedroom. They walked in, shut the door, and walked over to the bed, where they sat down. Ron heard footsteps coming up the stairs toward them.

"Quick, kiss me!" he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want them to think that we were eavesdropping on them, do you?" Ron asked, "Kiss me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She leaned toward Ron and kissed him. Suddenly the door opened, and Harry walked in. Hermione backed away, and looked up.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "We... er, didn't hear you coming."

"I don't believe that one bit," Harry said, "I know you two. You were probably listening in on the conversation."

Hermione and Ron said nothing.

"I don't know why everyone is so interested in what is going on between me and Ginny," Harry said, "But I would appreciate it if everyone just left it alone."

"We don't know what you are talking about, Harry," Ron said.

"I don't believe that one bit," Harry said, "It seems like everyday you are asking me whether Ginny and I are back together or not. I don't interfere in your relationship, do I?"

"So there is something going on between you and Ginny?" Ron asked, smirking.

Harry said nothing. Instead, he walked over to his trunk, and took out the letter to Scrimgeour, as well as a few quills and extra bits of parchment. He then walked out of the room, before Ron and Hermione could say anything else.

"I suppose you want me to go and talk to him?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione said, "I don't think that is a good idea right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron said. He paused, then said, "Do you want to do something?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking about walking around our lake or something," Ron said, "Maybe swim later. Just to get some fresh air."

"I think that is a good idea," Hermione said.

Ron smiled, and stood up with Hermione. They walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs to the bottom floor. Ginny was sitting on the couch, with her broomstick and the polishing kit.

"Harry isn't down here?" Ron asked Ginny.

"No, I think he went outside," Ginny said, "He might have gone to the barn. I think he went to work on that letter. Er... you didn't say anything to upset him, did you?"

"No," Ron said, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, he didn't sound too happy," Ginny said, "So I don't think it would be a good idea to disturb him."

"We were going to take a walk around the lake," Ron said.

"Well, have fun," Ginny said, "I am trying to keep myself busy. Bill and Fleur are supposed to come over later. Mum was going to help Fleur with her wedding dress. I think that may be the reason she wanted me to stay home from work. Knowing her, she will want me to help."

Ron and Hermione walked out of the Burrow, and down toward the lake.  
---------------------------------------------

As Ron and Hermione walked around the lake, Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't talking.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said, quickly.

"Mione," Ron said, "I know you. I know something is bothering you."

"Well," Hermione said, "Over the past few days, I have noticed that Harry seems more and more determined to find Voldemort. But something about that bothers me."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You don't think Harry is becoming more distant from us, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Distant?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's death shook Harry," Hermione said, "You said it yourself. He is blaming himself for Dumbledore's death."

You can't blame Harry for being shaken up, Hermione" Ron said, "Dumbledore's death affected all of us."

"Well, I think it affected Harry more," Hermione said, "He broke up with Ginny just days after Dumbledore's death. That same day, we offered to help him find the Horcruxes, and he said no."

"He wants us to help him, Hermione," Ron said.

"First he didn't want us to help him, remember?" Hermione replied, "And now... well, his attitude has changed toward us."

"What are you trying to say, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I believe Harry doesn't want anyone to help him with his search for the Horcruxes," Hermione said, "Haven't you noticed? He hasn't asked us to help him with that letter to Scrimgeour."

"Well, now that you mention it," Ron said, "When we were over at the Dursleys' House, Harry was trying to do the Horcrux research by himself."

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"Well, I think we need to talk to him," Ron said, "And we need to talk to him now. We aren't going to let him do this alone, are we?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"I am his best mate, Hermione," Ron said, "We are his best mates. We promised him that we wouldn't let him do this alone. I am not going to break that promise, no matter how thick-headed he gets. I am going to the barn."

Ron turned around, and began to walk back toward the barn.

"Ron," Hermione said.

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What, Hermione?" he asked, expecting Hermione to try to make him change his mind.

"Wait for me," Hermione said.

Ron smiled, and together he and Hermione walked toward the barn.

---------------------------------------------------------  
**Next Chapter Coming Soon!!! **


	23. Truth Be Told

Chapter 23  
Truth Be Told

As Ron and Hermione were heading toward the Weasley's barn, Ron's mind began to fill with thoughts: questions that he would be asking Harry when seeking the truth, regrets that he was about to confront and interrogate his best friend in the world, and, at one time or another, better things he could be doing with Hermione. As much as he didn't want to confront his best friend, he needed to find out what Harry was up to. Harry had promised Ron and Hermione that they could help him with the hunt for the Horcruxes. And now it seemed Harry was going to break that promise if Ron and Hermione didn't talk to him.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Weasley's barn. When they walked in, they couldn't find anyone on the bottom floor, so they climbed up the ladder toward the second floor. Immediately, Ron could hear the scratching of a quill.

"He's still writing that letter," Ron whispered to Hermione, "Are you sure we should interrupt him?"

"You are having second thoughts?!" Hermione whispered back, "Now?!"

"No," Ron said quickly, "Well... yes."

"We need to do this, Ron," Hermione whispered, "Or we might regret it."

"Well," Ron said, "I guess..."

"You can come out from hiding now, you two," Harry said from the other room.

Hermione gasped and Ron cursed silently. They walked into the room.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"Ginny told us," Ron said.

"I told her not to," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"It isn't her fault, Harry," Hermione said.

"What do you want, anyway?" Harry asked, "Is it too important that it can't wait? Because I really need to get this letter done."

"That is your fault, Harry," Ron said, "You could have had it done hours ago."

Harry was about to say something, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Would you two quit arguing about that dumb letter?!" Hermione asked, "Are you going to ruin six years of friendship over a piece of parchment?"

Harry sighed, and Ron looked away.

"Men!" Hermione said, under her breath.

"Look, Hermione," Harry said, "You must understand. There is nothing more important then writing this letter to the Minister of Magic. This letter is our only chance of getting those ingredients for the Acidic Potion. If I don't get this done, we don't have much chance of destroying those Horcruxes, and even less of a chance of destroying Voldemort!"

"You mean _you _don't have much of a chance of destroying those Horcruxes?" Ron said.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't think we haven't noticed," Ron said, nearly shouting, "Researching Horcruxes on your own at your relatives when I was in the same room? Writing that letter in private places where no one can talk to you? You don't want any help with those Horcruxes or destroying You-Know-Who! It isn't that hard to figure out, Harry! You promised at Professor Dumbledore's funeral that we could help you, and you aren't keeping that promise very well!"

"Oh that is what you think?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that is what I think!" Ron said.

"Do you agree with what Ron just said, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her, "That I am not including you? That I am trying to do this on my own?"

"I agree with Ron," Hermione said, quietly, "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"I don't know how the two of you could say that," Harry said, "Of course I need help with this. I wouldn't be writing this letter if it wasn't for Slughorn. I..."

"You have been avoiding us," Hermione said, "Ever since Professor Dumbledore died, I have been noticing things about you. You've been acting different. Before you promised us, you said that you didn't want us to help. You don't want to see anyone else get hurt, am I right? Too many people have been hurt in your life. Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, your parents. It is the reason you broke up with Ginny that day."

Ron noticed that Harry's eyes began to water. Hermione had really got to him.

"You don't understand," Harry said, "Before I met Hagrid, before I met both of you, my life was anything but wonderful. But then I found out that I was meant to be in the wizarding world. That made me happy. Everything in the wizarding world makes me happy. Knowing that I am something special makes me happy. And if I lost the both of you, who have been with me through the best and worst of times, then I would lose a part of what makes me happy. I can't let that happen."

"Don't you say that, Harry!" Hermione said. This time, it was Hermione's eyes that were watering, "Ron and I are going with you. We are going to help you. And you will not lose us! That is a promise we can make. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Of course I have stuff to worry about, Hermione!" Harry said.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, quickly, "I said that wrong. I am sorry. What I meant is this. You don't have to worry about us. We will do this with you. You need our help. You can't do this alone. We will be there with you."

It took a minute for Harry to respond.

"You promise?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"You promise you won't get hurt?" Harry asked.

"We can't make that promise, but we will try our best," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry," Ron said, "It is unknown what will happen. But I know this. You have a better chance at success if we are with you."

Harry hesitated, but smiled.

"Fine," he said, "I promise I won't keep you out of anything else. You will know what I know."

"You promise to tell us the truth from now on?" Hermione asked, "No lying, no avoiding us?"

"I promise," Harry said.

Ron knew this was the time to speak up about another subject he had on his mind.

"Then tell us the truth about you and Ginny," he said, "We heard you talking to my Mum."

Harry sighed. "Ginny and I have done some talking over the past couple of days," he said, "And she understands what I am going through right now. No, she doesn't know what we are planning to do. And..."

"And what?" Ron asked.

"And we are back together," Harry said, "For the time being."

"We knew it!" Ron said.

"We were going to tell you at Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said.

"Wait," Hermione said, "What do you mean 'for the time being'?"

"Like I said," Harry said, "I haven't told her about what we are going to do. Who knows what will happen if she finds out?"

"She loves you, Harry," Ron said, "I can see that. I already told you that. She won't care if you tell her. She will only wish you the best of luck, and worry about you when you are not near her."

"Harry?" a voice said from outside the barn, "Are you up there?"

"That's Ginny," Ron said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the opening on the second level and noticed Ginny standing below them.

"Dad sent an owl," Ginny said, when she saw them, "He scheduled Apparation Tests for you and Ron for tomorrow. Apparently they are letting people who will turn seventeen soon take them. We were going to send back an answer. Do you want to send your letter to Scrimgeour with the owl?"

"Yeah, let me finish it," Harry said, "It won't take too long."

"All right, I will tell Mum to keep the owl here," Ginny said, walking off.

"Apparation test?" Ron groaned, "Great. I thought I had more time to practice."

"Oh, you will do fine," Hermione said, before turning to Harry, "You better finish that letter, Harry. Do you need any help with it?"

"No," Harry said, "It is nearly finished."

"Good," Hermione said, "We will talk to you later. We were planning on taking a swim."

"Have fun," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione walked off back to the first level and walked out. They headed back toward the Burrow.

---------------------------------------

**A New chapter done! I was going to put a bit about the swimming, but I couldn't figure anything. This was shorter then my other chapters, and I apologize for that!**

Apparation Test and the meeting (maybe) coming up in the next chapter! Will Scrimgeour accept the request for another meeting? And if he does, will he accept Harry's request? You will have to wait and find out?

Would love feedback! I appreciate it all!


	24. Now You See Me, Now You Don't?

Chapter 24  
Now you see me...now you don't?

The next day, Ron's mother woke Ron, Harry and Hermione up very early. It was the day that Ron and Harry would be taking their apparation tests, and they would be going to the Ministry with Ron's father via Floo Powder. Hermione would be going too, not only to be there for support, but because there was a chance that they would be meeting Scrimgeour again. They hadn't recieved a reply letter back, so there was no telling if Scrimgeour would want to have this meeting that Harry had requested.

When Ron and Harry arrived on the bottom floor of the Burrow, both Hermione and Ginny were sitting down for breakfast. Ginny would have to go back to work today to make up for the time she lost the previous day.

"I wish someone would be here with me today," Ron's mother said, pointing her wand at the large bowl full of pancake batter and making the bowl pour portions of the batter onto the fryer on the stove, "We didn't complete Fleur's dress yesterday, and she is coming over today. Which means I am going to have to deal with her all day long."

"Oh, come on, Mum," Ginny said, as Harry sat down beside her, "She isn't that bad. I thought you would be used to her now."

"Oh, it's not that, dear," Ron's mother said, "It's just... oh, you wouldn't understand right now. You wait till you have children, and when they get married, you will understand."

"Oh, Mum," Ginny said, "It isn't like you aren't going to see Bill anymore after he gets married, you know."

"I know, dear," Ron's mother said.

Ron really wanted to be a part of this conversation, but he couldn't get the words "Destination, Determination, Deliberation" out of his head. Everytime he thought of these words, his stomach turned. How was he going to pass that Apparation test today?

"Something wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, "You haven't spoken since you came down here."

"No," Ron said, "Nothing is wrong."

"You are worried about the Apparation test today, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"You know me too well, Hermione," Ron said, smirking.

"Oh, you shouldn't be too nervous about the test, Ron," Hermione said, "You will do fine. It's like you and Quidditch. It is only nerves that is affecting you. When you are up in the air, you are fine."

"Being two-hundred feet in the air on a broom is very different from apparating, Hermione," Ron said.

"Rubbish," Hermione said, "You have to have enough determination and deliberation to catch a Quaffle that is speeding at you, correct?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "And skills. I don't got any skills when it comes to Apparation."

Hermione laughed at this. "You are joking, right?" she asked, "You did fine on your first attempt. You would have passed if it wasn't for an eyebrow missing. Trust me... I think you will do fine."

"And what about you, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking over at Harry, "Are you nervous about this test?"

"Oh, I can apparate just fine," Harry said, "I could have passed the test the same day Hermione did if I was old enough then."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"You aren't worried about the test at all?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't thought much about it, to tell the truth," Harry said, "Been thinking more about this meeting with Scrimgeour."

Ron looked at Hermione, who looked worried. He knew she was thinking the same thing he did: Harry was a little too focused on the tasks ahead of him. Ron was afraid that could be a little dangerous, but he wasn't going to say anything. After the previous day's arguments, he didn't want to start anything like that again.

Unfortunately Hermione wasn't in the same mind.

"Harry, you are going to splinch yourself if you don't focus on today's test," she said.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Hermione is right, Harry, dear," Ron's mother said, "Taking the actual Apparation test is very serious. Your examiner will know if you are not focused. It's the Ministry's rule. If the person who is taking their test doesn't look as if they are ready, the examiner will not allow them to take the test.

"That is true," Ron's father said, walking into the room, "Way too many wizards and witches have splinched themselves during testing, or ended up somewhere miles off, because they weren't focused on Apparation. Apparation is a serious business. It takes a lot of concentration. A lot of determination."

"We have been through this speech already, Dad," Ron said, feeling that it was better that he didn't hear the words "Apparation" or any of the 3 D's right before breakfast, "During the lessons at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Ron's father said, "Who did you have to teach you?"

"Some bloke called Twycross," Ron said.

"Wilkie Twycross?" Ron's father said, "He is the current examiner at the Ministry."

"Twycross is still teaching Apparation?" Ron's mother said, "I remember him. He taught us when we were at Hogwarts, d'you remember, Arthur? Very wise teacher."

"Hmm," Ron's father said, apparently at a loss for words.

"Oh, you can't still be sour about that?" Ron's mother asked, putting some of the pancakes on plates.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Dad splinched himself during one of his lessons," Ron said.

"You are kidding?!" Harry said.

"It wasn't really a good day," Ron's dad said.

"Losing three times in a row to me at wizard's chess would qualify as a bad day?" Molly asked.

Ron's father blushed and everyone laughed.

----------------------------------------

After breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ron's father all took a handful of Floo Powder and made their way into the Ministry of Magic. When they had all arrived in the Atrium, Ron's father led Ron, Hermione and Harry over to the security desk.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, good morning," the security wizard said.

"Good morning," Ron's father said, "These three need clearance."

"Right away, Arthur," the security wizard said.

When the security wizard got around to Harry, he spoke up.

"Harry Potter, eh?" he said.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter," Ron's father said, "But if you don't mind, Eric, we are in a bit of a hurry."

"I didn't mean no offense, Arthur," Eric the security wizard said, "It's just that the Minister of Magic told me that Mr. Potter might be coming, and that if he did, I was asked to tell him that Scrimgeour has requested for him to meet in his office."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, then at each other and smiled.

"He wants to talk to me?" Harry asked, "He got my letter then?"

"I don't know about any letter," Eric said, "But yes, he wants to see you."

"Well, then if you can," Ron's father said, "Please tell the Minister that Harry will meet with him very soon. But for now, he is going to take his Apparation test. So if you will please give Harry his wand back?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Eric said, before handing the wand back to Harry.

"Thank you," Ron's father said, "Good day. Come on, you lot."

Ron's father led Ron, Harry and Hermione to the lifts, and they crowded in with about twelve other people and the lifts started moving down underground.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transport: Floo network, Apparation Test center," said the cool female voice overhead a few minutes later.

"That is us," Ron's father said, motioning for Ron and the others to follow him.

They walked out of the lifts and down the hall. When they arrived at a door with a "Apparation Test office: Examiner Wilkie Twycross" sign on, they stopped.

"I can't come in with you because I must be getting to work," Ron's father said, "But I wish you guys the best of luck. Also, if you do have the meeting with Scrimgeour today, be very cautious. The Minister can wrap you around his pinkie, and you don't want that to happen."

"We know how the Minister works, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Of course," Ron's father said, "Well, I must be going. Good luck!"

Ron's father walked off. Harry opened the door to the Apparation test office, and Ron and Hermione followed him in. Almost immediately Ron spotted Ernie Macmillan, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Good to see you, Harry!" Harry said, pompously, "I thought I might run into you today. And Ron and Hermione as well? Haven't you already passed your tests?"

"I did," Hermione said, "But Ron just failed it. An eyebrow was missing."

"Oh, well, you will pass it today, Ron," Ernie said, "I have faith in you. I am waiting to take the test myself. I think I will do well."

"You aren't nervous?" Ron asked.

"No, no!" Ernie said, "Not at all. I have all the determination in the world. I am telling you. If I took it with the rest of the students, I would have passed it."

"Mr. Macmillan?" A squeaky voice said behind them. It was Wilkie Twycross. "It is your turn. Ah, more students. Sign the sheet, and I will be with you in a moment or two."

"Good luck, Ernie," Hermione said.

Ernie tried to reply, but said nothing. He followed Twycross through the door and Ron started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked, in amazement.

"I hope he fails," Ron said, "It would certainly shut that loud mouth of his."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "That is not nice!"

"So?" Ron said.

"So...," Hermione said, annoyed, "Oh, nothing. Just go sign the sheet."

Ron walked over to the sign-up sheet and signed his name under Harry's. He walked back over to Hermione, who had sat down in one of the chairs. 

--------------------------------------  
Fifteen minutes later, Ernie walked out of the room with a big grin on his face.

"Passed with flying colors!" he said, showing his apparation license, "Good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron grumbled.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Twycross said from the door, "You may both come in now." 

"Good luck, Ron," Hermione said, hugging him, "You too, Harry..."

Ron and Harry followed Twycross into the next room.

"Okay, please have a seat at the table," Twycross said, "This test will be taken in two parts. First is written. I hope you did your studying, because this test consists of fifteen questions. Some are multiple choice, but others are more complex. This will tell the Ministry if you know the regulations and rules when it comes to Apparation. Apparation is a very serious form of transportation, as you already know. Good luck. As with usual tests, all the usual precautions have been put into place, so to keep you from cheating. Come to me when you are done. I will be in the next room. Again... good luck."

With a swish of Twycross' wand, two pieces of parchment and a few quills and ink appeared in front of Harry and Ron. Ron could see the questions on the paper. A couple, at first glance, looked very difficult.

Twycross smiled and disappeared into the next room.

Immediately, Ron noticed that Harry had started on his test. He tried to look over at Harry's paper, but it was blurry to him. He sighed and picked up a quill and dipped it into the ink.

"What are the 3 D's of Apparation?" Ron said, under his breath, "Well, at least I know one."

He wrote down the answer and went to the next question: What is Splinching, and how do you avoid it?

"How do you avoid it?" Ron asked himself, "Focus, Determination, but that can't be it."

For the next twenty-five minutes, Ron and Harry continued to answer the questions on the test. Some of the questions had to do with rules, when and when not to use Apparation, but there were tough ones as well. Such as the history of Apparation, which Ron felt that he had failed miserably at.

Harry had finished his test first, and was already in the next room when Ron had completed his. When he walked into the next room, no one was there.

"Hello?" Ron asked, looking around, "Where are... aarrgh!!"

CRACK! Suddenly something appeared out of thin air next to Ron. Ron stumbled and fell to the floor.

"It's okay, Ron," said a familiar voice, "It's just me."

Ron looked up and noticed that Harry was standing there.

"You, you did it?!" Ron said, "You apparated!"

CRACK!! Twycross appeared near Harry.

"Oh, very well done, Mr. Potter!" Twycross said, "You have passed!"

Twycross waved his wand and a small plastic card appeared.

"Here is your apparation license," Twycross said.

"Thanks, sir," Harry said.

"Now, Mr. Weasley," Twycross said, "Let's see that test of yours."

"Oh, right," Ron said, standing up, and handing the parchment to Twycross.

Twycross took the piece of parchment from Ron and looked at it. He muttered, talking to himself, as he looked through Ron's answers.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Twycross said.

"I failed, didn't I?" Ron said.

"Seven out of ten," Twycross said, "That qualifies as a pass! Let's move on to the practical part. Er, Mr. Potter, if you please, I need you to leave for your own safety."

"What? Oh!" Harry said, looking up from his license, "Of course. Good luck, mate."

"Yeah, thanks," Ron said.

Harry left, and Twycross stood next to Ron.

"Now," Twycross said, "This test will be to prove that you can Apparate. It will be a distance test. You will apparate from here to the Floo Network Office and back. These rooms have been designated as Apparation-Safe rooms. If you succeed, you will pass the test. I will meet you in the Floo Network to make sure you get there right. Good luck!"

Twycross disappeared with a CRACK!

Ron was left in the room alone. This made him very nervous.

"All right, Ron," he said to himself, "I am determined to pass this test. I know my destination. The Floo Network office. Come on, please do this."

Ron closed his eyes. A couple moments later, he felt his body pull in all directions. He could not breathe. Something inside him told him not to panic, that it was normal. Then...

"Outstanding work, Mr. Weasley!" a voice said.

Ron opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked around and saw Twycross.

"Hmm... everything seems to be in order," Twycross said, "Now you need to Apparate back."

Ron sighed. He closed his eyes and could barely hear Twycross saying good luck to him again. Suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of his lungs imploding. Then his ears popped, and he suddenly knew why there was a CRACK every time someone Apparated. He opened his eyes and recognized the room immediately, it was the room he had just left from.

CRACK! Twycross appeared next to him. He looked at Ron, and then smiled.

"Very well done, Mr. Weasley," he said, "You have passed."

And with the swish of Twycross' wand, an apparation license complete with Ron's name landed in Ron's hand.

"I passed?" Ron asked.

"Not with flying colors, but you are able to apparate smoothly," Twycross said, "Congratulations. You may go back to your friends."

Trying to contain his excitement, he walked back out into the the front office.

"Well?" Hermione said, when she noticed Ron.

"I passed," Ron said.

"Oh!" Hermione squealed, hugging Ron, "Wonderful!"

"Ahem," a voice said.

Ron looked up. A man was standing at the door of the office.

"Minister of Magic Scrimgeour has asked to see Mr. Potter," the man said, "And I was told he was here."

------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger!!! I just had to do that to you guys. Sorry about that, but I need the next part to be in a new chapter.**

Feedback would be appreciated!


	25. Mysteries Revealed

Chapter 25  
Mysteries Revealed

"He wants to see me now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now if you do not mind," the man said, "Please come with me. He does not have all day."

"And who are you?" Harry asked, "No offense, but I don't think I want to follow someone I do not know. Personal reasons, you know."

"No offense taken, Mr. Potter, I assure you," the man said, "I am Robert Bugs, the Minister's advisor."

"I thought Cornelius Fudge was the Minister's advisor," Hermione said, "Last year, it was announced in the Daily Prophet."

"The Minister can have more then one advisor, can't he?" Robert said, his eyes narrowed at Hermione.

"Harry, can Ron and I speak to you in private?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Um, sure," Harry said, before turning to Robert, "Excuse us for a moment."

"If it is only for a moment," Robert said, annoyed, "The Minister does not have all day for some kid, no matter who you are."

Ron's eyes narrowed at the man, before he turned to Harry.

"Harry, can we trust this bloke," Ron whispered, "It's not a smart idea to just follow someone we just met and never heard about before. Scrimgeour's second advisor? How many advisors does one person need?"

"Ron is right," Hermione whispered, "It does look sort of fishy."

"Ahem," Robert said, behind them, "Are you through?"

"I will take care of it," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

He turned to Robert.

"I think we can get to the Minister's office ourselves, thank you" Harry said, "We do not need an escort. Come on, you guys."

Ron followed Harry and Hermione out of the Apparation Office, and walked down the hall to the lifts.

"Er... do either of you know where Scrimgeour's office is?" Ron asked as the lifts shut and started to move.

"First Floor," Harry said, pressing the button for the first floor.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"When I came here for my hearing, Lucius Malfoy said he was going to meet Fudge up there," Harry said.

A couple seconds later, the lifts clanked to a stop. The doors opened and Ron followed Harry and Hermione down the hall. Almost immediately, Ron spotted the "Minister Scrimgeour's office" sign on a door down the hall. When they arrived at the door, Harry opened it and Hermione and Harry followed him in.

"Sorry, sir," a very harassed looking woman at a desk was saying to a man, "The Minister is very busy. He cannot help you with..."

"Forget it," the man said in an uproar, "if our worthless Minister doesn't have time for the people who voted for him, then there is no point of telling him anything!"

The man walked off with out a second glance at anyone else in the room. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, causing the inhabitants of a small photo on the wall behind the woman's desk to run out of sight.

"Ruddy people thinking they... ah, Mr. Potter I assume?" the woman said, finally noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, that is me," Harry said.

"Minister Scrimgeour told me you were coming," said the woman, "You may go in. Come with me."

She nodded at the door behind her, and stood up. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the woman over to the door. The woman opened it.

"Minister," the woman said, peering her head through the door, "Mr. Potter and his friends are here to see you?"

"Send them in," an very familiar voice said.

"You may go in," the woman said, looking at Ron, Harry, and Hermione and opening the door for them.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry inside. Harry shut the door behind him. Ron looked around at the office. It was gigantic. Brown carpet and walls made the room look like a cave, since there was not much light, other then the few lamps placed around the room. A big fireplace, roaring with fire, was seen near Scrimgeour's desk. Portraits of former Ministers were seen hanging around the office, their inhabitants sleeping soundly.

Ron then saw Scrimgeour, whose appearance looked a little difference then the last time they had met, which was only a few days before. His eyes had black patches beneath them, and his beard and hair were graying. His suit wasn't buttoned all the way, making him look very un-businesslike.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, getting to his feet, "How may I help you?"

"Well, first you could fire that advisor Robert Bugs," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said, with a frown.

"And why would I want to do that?" Scrimgeour said, "He's marvelous."

"He is fishy," Harry said, "Not trustworthy. Asked us to follow him before he even told us who he was. Given the present situation, I would have thought he could have been an impostor trying to lure me into a trap."

"Well, thank you for your concern," Scrimgeour said, "But as I said, he is marvelous and well-qualified, I assure you. And anyway, I do not appreciate you telling me what I need to do. I am the Minister, or did you forget? Oh, yes, but of course. Is it still hard for you to call me Minister?"

"A bit difficult, yes," Harry said, staring at Scrimgeour without blinking.

Ron noticed that this was beginning to be a very tense situation. He prodded Harry with his elbow.

"What?" Harry asked Ron.

"Tell him why we are really here," Ron said.

"Oh right," Harry said, looking back at Scrimgeour, "We are here... because we need a favor from you."

"A favor, eh?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "I need access to the Ministry's supply of potion ingredients in the Department of Mysteries."

"And why do you need them?" Scrimgeour asked.

"To make a very rare potion," Harry said, "Called the Acidic Potion."

"That is a very dangerous potion, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, "Very dangerous indeed."

"We believe it will destroy the Horcruxes," said Harry, "When we find them, that is."

Scrimgeour didn't speak for a moment. He looked into the fireplace, then back at Harry.

"You want access to the Ministry's supply of potion ingredients?" he said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"The Department of Mysteries is very hard to access without the right paperwork," Scrimgeour said, "The Unspeakables are very secretive with their work, you see."

"I doubt that, Minister," Hermione said.

"Excuse me, miss?" Scrimgeour said.

"If the Department of Mysteries is so hard to access," Hermione said, "Why were we, as well as three other teenagers, a large number of Death Eaters and other grown wizards able to enter it without permission?"

Scrimgeour paused for a moment.

"And why wouldn't Harry be able to get the potion ingredients," Hermione said, "They will be used to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, and in time ultimately destroy Voldemort himself."

Scrimgeour shuddered, assumably at the word "Voldemort."

"What is wrong, Minister?" Harry asked, "Can't stand to hear the name Voldemort?"

"Stop saying his name!" Scrimgeour said, flustered, "All right! All right! I will talk to the Unspeakables!"

"All right, let's go then," Harry said.

"Now?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Of course now," Harry said, "What do you think we meant? Next year? This is the thing that will be used to destroy Voldemort. Of course now!"

"Will you quit saying his name?!" Scrimgeour yelled.

"Something wrong, Minister," a voice said at the doorway. It was the woman from the front desk.

"Nothing, nothing," Scrimgeour said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his face, "Tell the Unspeakables to expect me. I will be going down to the Department of Mysteries with these three."

"Right away, sir," the woman said, shutting the door.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, grimly "The Unspeakables are scary people."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sniggered.

-----------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Scrimgeour walked out of the lifts and onto the deepest level of the Ministry of Magic. When they arrived at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries, Scrimgeour stopped.

"I want to warn you," he said. "Because of the recent events that have happened in the Department of Mysteries, the Unspeakables are very cautious. They will not talk to people unless they have to."

"Hence the name Unspeakable," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Scrimgeour said, "These people don't have normal lives because of all the secrets they know. They can't trust this information with too many people. You three will be the first non-Ministry workers to communicate with them."

"Fine, give us an award for it," Harry said, sarcastically, "As long as we can go in already."

Scrimgeour turned around and took his wand out of his pocket. He muttered a couple of words under his breath and the door opened.

"Do not touch anything," Scrimgeour said, leading Ron, Hermione and Harry through the door.

"Like I would want to touch something down here," Ron said, "After what happened last time."

Scrimgeour led them through dark hallway after dark hallway. Ron remembered going through here, but it was a bit different the last time.

"Does anyone else think we took a different way then this last time?" Hermione asked, "Or am I the only one?"

"The paths toward the actual Department of Mysteries change sometimes," Scrimgeour said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh!" Hermione said, "Kinda like the stairs at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Scrimgeour said, "Except those are for a bit of a joke. This is for the security of the stuff that is down here.."

"What is exactly down here that is so important?" Harry asked, "We saw a bit of it."

"The stuff you saw wasn't the most important," Scrimgeour said.

"The prophecy about Voldemort and Harry wasn't important to you?" Hermione asked.

"Not as important as the other stuff down here," Scrimgeour said.

"Like that stone archway where Sirius fell through?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately no," Scrimgeour said, "The more the Unspeakables know about the stuff down here, the more important it is. And no one knows what that archway is."

"So why was it even built?" Hermione asked, "What was the purpose of building it if no one knows what it does."

"No one built it," Scrimgeour said.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked, "Nevermind, don't answer that. But of course something like that was built! How else could it get there?!"

Scrimgeour sighed and stopped in his tracks. "I shouldn't tell you this," he said, "I shouldn't have said anything to begin with."

"What?" Harry said.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave the Department of Mysteries," Scrimgeour said. He paused, then continued. "That archway wasn't built by anyone that was ever employed at the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry of Magic building was built around it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"That is mental!" Ron said.

"Haven't you ever wondered why all of the floors of the Ministry of Magic are underground?" Scrimgeour asked.

"To keep it safe from Muggles," Hermione said.

"That is a cover-up," Scrimgeour said, "What we are standing in right now is actually a deep underground cave. Magic flows through this cave. It was discovered by the wizards and witches who built the Ministry of Magic. When they were in the cave, they discovered the stone archway. They knew it was dangerous and knew it was something that had to be kept secret. That is why this is the Department of Mysteries. This whole cave was a mystery. The Department was named after this cave."

"So no one knows anything about that archway?" Harry asked.

"No," Scrimgeour said, "At one time the Unspeakables were obsessed with trying to find out the secrets of that archway. But unfortunately not even our smartest Unspeakables could figure it out. Then a couple decades ago, an Unspeakable actually disappeared trying to figure out its secrets. There was a big scandal concerning it. There is an unmarked grave in a cemetery a few miles from here. It is there in memory of that Unspeakable. The other Unspeakables don't go near the archway now. They leave it alone. It scares them."

"Wow," Hermione said.

"All right," Scrimgeour said, "We must continue on. The Unspeakables are waiting for us."

----------------------------  
**Another cliffhanger!!!**

Well, I was counting on this chapter being the answer to everyone's questions about the meeting with Scrimgeour. But that just led to more questions!

All that information about the archway came from my own head. I don't think this will happen in the actual book, but it came from my own imagination. Once I started writing about it, my fingers wouldn't stop.

We finally get to meet the Unspeakables next chapter!

But until then, I would love feedback from you about this chapter!


	26. The Unspeakables

Chapter 26  
The Unspeakables

Ron, Hermione and Harry continued to follow Scrimgeour down the hallways toward the Department of Mysteries. He didn't know how deep they were in now, but that wasn't his main focus. Scrimgeour kept muttering to himself from time to time.

"How much farther until we find the Unspeakables?" Harry asked, "I am finding it funny that we haven't seen an Unspeakable since we arrived here."

"Still a little bit longer until we get to their main office," Scrimgeour said.

"Why are they so far in?" Ron asked.

"I already told you, didn't I?" Scrimgeour replied, as he continued to walk down the hallway. "The Unspeakables are very secretive. They don't trust anyone with their knowledge of the secrets of the Department of Mysteries. They don't get out much either, in fear of someone torturing them for information."

"They leave the Department of Mysteries, though, right?" Hermione asked, "There were some at the Quidditch World Cup game."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Yeah, that bloke that died was there... Broderick Bode. Wasn't that him?"

"That was before the chaos down here," Scrimgeour said, "You guys know how bad it was down here. It was a public relations nightmare after that happened. Witches and wizards sending Howlers wanting to know just how safe the Ministry of Magic was. Reporters from the Daily Prophet and other newspapers wanting to know stuff about the Department of Mysteries. The Daily Prophet! Can you believe it? The newspaper run by people from the Ministry of Magic wanting to release information about its best kept secret into the public! Now don't ask anymore, please. The Unspeakables would be very angry if I told you anymore of the information they have entrusted in me."

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry. Both looked as if they wanted to ask more questions, but neither of them did. 

------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, when Scrimgeour had led Ron, Hermione and Harry in through a door, Ron noticed that the scenery had changed. If this was the Unspeakables office, it sure didn't look like it. Ron was mesmerized at how much it looked like they were standing in the middle of a cave. But before Ron could take in anymore of the surroundings, he noticed a man walk toward them.

"Don't say anything unless you are asked," Scrimgeour muttered to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Minister Scrimgeour?" the Unspeakable said, "What can I help you with this fine day? Or is it night? We don't get out much here so we don't know the time."

That was obvious, Ron thought. The man was very pale and he had dark bags around his eyelids. His hair was messy, and he looked very stressed. Ron also noticed that he wasn't very old. Maybe mid-twenties.

"Yes, it is day," Scrimgeour said, "Nearly ten in the morning, I expect."

"I see you have guests?" the Unspeakable asked, "Is there something wrong? These three look too young to be Ministry workers."

"This young man here is Harry Potter," Scrimgeour said, nodding to Harry.

"Harry Potter, eh?" the Unspeakable asked Harry, "Yes, yes. I have heard quite a bit about you, boy."

Ron noticed that Harry didn't look too surprised.

"Oh yes," the Unspeakable said, "Everyone of the Unspeakables know about you. You helped protect the Department of Mysteries when Voldemort's Death Eaters invaded. We thank you for that."

"I can't take all the credit," Harry said, "Ron and Hermione here helped as well."

"You'd be Arthur Weasley's son, then?" the Unspeakable asked Ron.

"Y-yes sir," Ron said, shocked that the man knew his father.

"You look just like him," the Unspeakable asked, "And who is...?

"This is Hermione Granger," Scrimgeour said, "Harry and Ron's friend."

"It is an honor to meet you, sir," Hermione said.

"Oh, the honor is all mine if you helped Harry defend the Department of Mysteries," the Unspeakable said, "Thank you. I thank all of you."

He smiled, before turning to Scrimgeour.

"Now, I am guessing that you came down here to ask us something?" the Unspeakable asked the Minister, "And since you brought Mr. Potter and his friends down here, I am guessing that they are the ones with the questions. Am I right, boy?"

The Unspeakable looked back at Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "You are."

"Then ask," the Unspeakable said.

"We were hoping to get some ingredients for a potion, sir," Harry said.

"What potion, may I ask?" The Unspeakable asked.

"The Acidic Potion," Harry said.

Ron knew that Harry definitely knew what he was doing. He was very formal. It wasn't hard to see that.

"Very dangerous potion, Mr. Potter," the Unspeakable said, "Almost too dangerous to be legal. Why do you want to use it?"

"It will help to destroy Voldemort," Harry said.

"You are hoping to destroy Voldemort?" the Unspeakable asked, "Then it is true. You are the Chosen One?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "But like I told the Minister, here, it is just a name. I don't like to hear it."

"I understand completely, Mr. Potter," the Unspeakable asked, "Well, I am sure that you understand that the ingredients down here are very rare?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Good," the Unspeakable said.

Ron was sure this wasn't going to work. They would have to find another way. Would Knockturn Alley have the ingredients?

"Then I hope that you will treat them with the most respect," The Unspeakable said.

"I can use them?" Harry asked, smiling and looking back at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes," the Unspeakable said, "You and your friends may follow me. Minister Scrimgeour, please stay here."

Scrimgeour looked flustered. Ron knew that Scrimgeour wasn't used to being told what to do, especially since he was the Minister of Magic. But if the Minister was intending to say anything, then he had changed his mind quickly.

The Unspeakable led Ron, Hermione and Harry through the door. They were now in a narrow hallway.

"We never usually let anyone besides the Unspeakables this deep into the Department of Mysteries," the Unspeakable said, "Not even the Minister of Magic is allowed here."

"Then why are we allowed?" Harry asked, "If even the..."

"I believe I have already told you that," the Unspeakable said, "You three are heroes to everyone down here. The secrets of the Department of Mysteries could have been revealed, but you stopped Voldemort's Death Eaters. And if you really want to know, it is not everyday you meet someone who survived a curse like the Killing Curse."

The Unspeakable winked and Ron sniggered. Hermione smacked Ron in the back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"But before we go any further, I must warn you," the Unspeakable said, stopping at a door. "Do not ask questions to any of the other Unspeakables you talk to. Not even to ask them their name. They will take it as a great offense, and will think you are trying to get them to reveal their secrets. It is better off to let me do the talking. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

As the Unspeakable opened the door, Ron noticed that a sign on the door had "Apothecary" written on it. Ron, Hermione, and Harry followed the Unspeakable into the Apothecary. Almost immediately, another Unspeakable, this time a woman, walked up to them.

The two Unspeakables talked to each other in whispers. Each time the male Unspeakable would say something, the woman would glance at Ron, Hermione and Harry. About a minute into the conversation, the woman walked off.

"Did we offend her, sir?" Harry asked.

"No," the Unspeakable said, "She has gone to get the ingredients."

"Do I need to sign any paperwork?" Harry asked.

"No, that will be not be necessary," the Unspeakable said, "We do not believe in paperwork. If there was paperwork to sign, then there was a chance that it could be seen by unwelcome eyes. Someone could find out something they were not supposed to, right?"

"Good point," Harry said.

A few minutes later, the woman Unspeakable returned with a box of ingredients.

"Mr. Potter," she said, "Before I give you these, I want to know that they will not be used for evil purposes."

"Of course not, mam," Harry said, "They will be used to create a potion that will help to destroy Voldemort."

"That is what I wanted to hear," the woman Unspeakable said, "Use caution with the Acidic Potion. It is very dangerous. When the potion is complete, do not touch it or whatever you put it in. Use the Levitation spell to handle the potion. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mam," Harry said.

"Good," the woman Unspeakable said, "Then I wish you luck, Mr. Potter. We all need luck these days."

The woman walked off before Harry or anyone else could say anything.

"I think it is time for us to go," the male Unspeakable said, "Come."

Ron, Hermione and Harry followed the Unspeakable out of the Apothecary and back to the main office, where Scrimgeour was waiting.

"You have it then?" Scrimgeour said, spotting the box, "Good, let's go then. We have no other reason to be down here."

Ron, Hermione and Harry followed Scrimgeour out of the office of the Department of Mysteries. Twenty minutes later, they were in the lifts. Ron, Hermione and Harry stopped by Arthur's office to tell them that they were successful. Arthur magically transported the box back to the Burrow, for safety purposes. After saying goodbye, Ron, Hermione and Harry walked to the Atrium and used Floo Powder to return to the Burrow.

-------------------------------  
**Weird way to end of the chapter, I know. This chapter was all about the Unspeakables, and I wanted it to stay that way.**

I know a lot of this story right now has been a bit more serious, so next chapter will have a bit more fluff between Ron and Hermione. That is all I can say for now!

Would love feedback!


	27. Swimming and Snogging

Chapter 27  
Swimming and Snogging

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ron?" a voice said outside Ron's bedroom door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!  
_  
"Are you awake?" the voice said again.

"Whozair?" Ron said, opening his eyes, "Mione?"

"Yes, it's me," Hermione said.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Ron asked, stifling a yawn, "Harry and I are trying to sleep."

"Harry's already awake," Hermione said. "He went on a walk with Ginny. It's eight-thirty. You slept in."

"Is that a crime now?" Ron asked, sitting up on his bed, "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Wait, no!"

Too late. Hermione opened the door and walked in. Ron quickly covered himself with his blankets.

"Something wrong, Won-Won?" Hermione said, sniggering.

"I am not decent!" Ron said, "I am still in my pajamas."

"Didn't we already have that discussion?" Hermione asked, "I don't care if you are in your pajamas. Why? Do you?"

"No!" Ron said, rather quickly.

"You can't lie to me," Hermione said.

"I am not lying," Ron said, then decided to change the subject, "What are you doing in here?"

"It is boring down there," said Hermione, "Bill and Fleur are already here. Your mum is having a fit because the wedding is only two weeks away and stuff isn't all planned. Honestly, it is like their wedding is two days away!"

"You know my Mum," Ron said, "She just likes to be ready."

"Yeah I know," Hermione said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Ron, "I just can't get used to all of this. Now I know why Harry and Ginny went for a walk."

"Did they say where they were going?" Ron asked.

"I think to walk around the lake," Hermione said, then smirked, "They might have gone to the barn, though."

"What?!" Ron said.

"It's a pretty cozy place, that barn of yours," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Maybe a little too cozy."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"You can't tell me they just went for a walk," Ron said, "They are back together now. Two people in love, they... don't just go for walks."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked, scooting closer to Ron, "What do they do?"

"They..." Ron said.

"They what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they don't just go for walks, Hermione," Ron said.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked, "Then what was that we did a couple days ago?"

"Walking," Ron said, "But I know that isn't what Harry and Ginny are doing right now."

"What is wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, "Do you want your sister to not end up with anyone for the rest of her life?"

"No, of course not!" Ron said.

"Then why do you complain about her being with Harry?" Hermione asked, "Who, if you don't remember, is your best friend!"

"Of course I know he is my best friend," Ron said, "I would have to be mental to not know that."

"You don't want Ginny to be with your best friend?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I... I mean," Ron stuttered.

"See?" Hermione asked, "Don't worry about what they are doing right now. I mean... I am up here with you. Who worries about their sister's love-life, especially when they are with their girlfriend?"

"That is kind of mental, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Completely mental," Hermione said, smirking.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked.

"Oh, anything as long as we are not hanging around your mother," Hermione said.

"We are going to have to confront her sometimes," Ron said, "The wedding is only two weeks away. We still have yet to get our outfits."

"I thought your Mum was making yours," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Ron said, "She may be too busy. We may have to buy one."

"You just don't want it to end up looking like your Yule Ball outfit," Hermione said.

Ron shuddered. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you want to do today?" Ron asked again.

"We could swim," Hermione said, "It is going to be bloody hot outside today."

"That does sound like a good idea," Ron said.

"Harry and Ginny could join us," Hermione said.

"If they aren't pre-occupied, to put it in Harry's words," Ron said, sniggering.

"That is not nice!" Hermione said, slapping Ron's wrist.

"Ow!" Ron said, massaging his wrist, "That hurt."

"Good," Hermione said.

"Kiss it for me?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How about here?" Ron asked, putting a finger to his lips.

"You aren't hurt there," Hermione said.

"I will be," Ron said.

Hermione smirked, but leaned in and kissed Ron.

"Better?" Hermione asked.

"Loads," Ron said, smirking and leaning into kiss Hermione.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ron cursed silently and looked up.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Bill," a voice outside the door said, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

The door opened. "Good, I... oh!" Bill said, just realizing Ron wasn't alone, "Maybe I should wait."

"We weren't doing anything, Bill," Ron said, "What are you doing up here?"

"Can I talk to you, Ron?" Bill asked, "Er... in private?"

"Sure," Ron said.

"I will go downstairs," Hermione said.

"Just be sure to avoid my mother," Bill said, "Honestly, you think it was her wedding coming up!"

"I will do my best," Hermione said, standing up.

"Don't go too far," Ron said, "We were going to go swimming."

"I will just be downstairs," Hermione said, smiling.

She stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Bill shut the door, and turned back to Ron.

"So, you and Hermione, eh?" Bill asked him.

Ron blushed.

"Does Mum know?" Bill asked.

"Not yet," Ron said.

"I wouldn't put it past our Mum, Ron," Bill said, "You know how she is. Apparently she knows about Harry and Ginny."

"That was kind of mine and Hermione's fault," Ron said, "You aren't surprised about Harry and Ginny?"

"When Harry has spent a lot of time with Ginny?" Bill asked, "How could I be? How much time have they spent together? Do you know?"

"I don't think I want to know," Ron said, sniggering, "Then... you are okay with Harry being with our little sister?"

"Ginny isn't a little girl anymore," Bill said, "And yes, I am. Why? Aren't you?"

"To tell you the truth," Ron said, "It is getting more and more difficult to see that little girl we knew a few years ago, Bill."

"Mum is the same way," Bill said, "But not just Ginny. All of us. The reason I came up here is because Mum keeps talking as if I am her little baby."

"She does think Fleur is stealing you from her," Ron said, smirking, "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The wedding," Bill said.

"I thought you discussed enough about that with Mum," Ron said, smirking.

"I have, but I need to discuss something with you," Bill asked.

_Here it goes! _Ron thought_, Does Bill know I kind of fancied his fiancé at one point?!_

"I have thought about this for some time now," Bill said, "I have been considering it ever since Mum started talking about the wedding. Ron, I want you to be the best man at my wedding."

Ron's eyes went wide.

"I know you need to probably think about it," Bill said.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Okay, I will let you think about it," Bill said.

"No," Ron said.

"What?" Bill asked, "You don't want..."

"I will be your best man," Ron said.

"Wonderful!" Bill said, "I guess we are done here. I am going back down to the kitchen. I would suggest you come with me, but I think you need to get dressed first."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I know you are in your pajamas, little bro," Bill said, "A girl was in here, and the blankets look as if you hastily threw them on you."

Ron threw a pillow at Bill, but it missed.

"I see why Hermione beats you during duels," Bill said, "You need to work on your aiming. You are lucky you are a Keeper and not a Chaser."

Ron rolled his eyes, and Bill walked back to the door.

"Oh, Ron, before I forget," he said, "Mum says you are getting a store-bought tuxedo. So next weekend, I am taking you, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to get outfits. Madam Puddifoot will be expecting us."

"How are going to afford that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Bill said, "Fred and George are taking care of those expenses. Apparently they are trying to make me forget what they did to me when we were younger. But it is really hard to forget it when I was talking like a house-elf for a week!"

Ron sniggered and Bill left the bedroom, scowling.  
----------------------------------

A few minutes later, Ron walked downstairs where Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and Ron's mother were sitting in the livingroom. Hermione was looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, and I am theenking of two bridesmaids," Fleur was saying, "Gabrielle and Ginny. Ginny would look wonderful een gold!"

Ron could tell Hermione was having trouble hiding her sniggers.

"Mum, when's breakfast?" Ron said.

"You missed it," Ron's mother said, "But there are still eggs and toast in the kitchen. They might be a bit cold."

"I will pass," Ron said, "Hermione and I were going to go swim anyway. Coming Hermione?"

Hermione jumped up a little quickly. She walked over to Ron, and they walked outside.

"Thank you for saving me back there!" Hermione said, as soon as they shut the back door of the house, "If I have to listen to one more thing about the wedding from Fleur, I am going to explode."

"Do you still need to get ready?" Ron asked.

"I knew we were going to go swimming," Hermione said, "So I changed into my bikini. It is under my outfit. What are you swimming in?"

"What I have on," Ron said, "Like always."

Hermione and Ron walked down the gravel path that winded down toward the lake.

"Do you think we should have asked Ginny and Harry to join us?" Ron asked.

"We don't have to," Hermione said, nodding toward the lake, "Look."

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the dock on a towel. Both were in their swimming suits. Harry just in trunks, and Ginny in a two-piece. They looked as if they were glued to each other's mouths.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, "Shouldn't you two be swimming?!"

Hermione sniggered as Harry and Ginny nearly fell into the lake.

"Oh, like you should be surprised, Ron," Ginny said, untangling herself from Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, "We aren't doing anything you and Hermione haven't done."

"Just how much have you done?" Ron asked.

"Maybe I should be asking you," Ginny said, "Harry told me how he found out you two were together."

"We were only snogging," Hermione said, "And if you don't mind, let's just keep it all to ourselves. I am sure your Mum would have a fit if she knew. She has too much to worry about with the wedding coming up."

"What are you two doing down here anyway?" Ginny asked.

"We were going to go for a swim," Ron said, "It is bloody hot out here."

"Well, we aren't stopping you," Harry said, "Are we?"

"No," Hermione said, "We were hoping you would join us. Right, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Good," Hermione said, beginning to take off her shoes.

Ron took off his shoes and shirt and put his wand (which was in his back pocket of his shorts) into his shoes. He walked slowly into the lake. Hermione took off her shirt and jeans, and Ron's eyes went wide as he looked at Hermione. She had a very pink-colored two-piece swimsuit on.

"Something wrong, Ron?" Hermione said, walking slowly into the lake.

"No," Ron said, looking up and down the length Hermione's body, "Nothing. You just look... wow."

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing.

"All right, you two," Harry said, "Let's just swim."

"Oh, before I forget," Ron said, after ducking his head under water, and coming back up, "Bill talked to me earlier. He said he chose me as his best man for the wedding."

"He chose you?" Ginny asked.

"You sound surprised," Ron said

"I am," Ginny said, "Why would he choose you? He's mental."

"We already thought he was kind of mental," Ron said.

"Bill is not mental, Ron," Hermione said, looking at Ron, then back to Harry and Ginny, "I actually see no problem with Ron being Bill's best man. And why we are talking about that. Ginny, Fleur is considering you as her bridesmaid."

"What?!" Ginny said, a bit loud.

"Yes," Ron said, sniggering, "Apparently Fleur would love it if you were dressed in all gold."

"Well, gold wouldn't be all that bad," Ginny said, "But me... Fleur's bridesmaid?! When she could pick her sister?"

"Gabrielle is being considered, yes," Hermione said.

"I swear, Fleur is just trying to annoy me," Ginny said.

"I thought you were used to her now," Hermione said, "She isn't that annoying."

"Oh, like you can talk," Ginny said, "She isn't going to be your sister-in-law in two weeks."

"Actually I can talk," Hermione said, "Because if you think about it... we... oh, nevermind."

"What, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"You guys don't look that far into the future do you?" Hermione asked, "Because of all this stuff going on with Voldemort?"

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Ginny asked, "That Harry and I expect every next day to be his last?"

"No!" Hermione said, her eyes wide, "No! What I am saying, Ginny, is that we could be sister-in-laws in the future."

Ron's eyes went wide.

"Not that soon, Ron!" Hermione said, splashing Ron with water.

"Oh, okay," Ron said, sighing in relief.

"Anyway," Hermione said to Ginny, "I do understand. More then you think I do."

"Okay, okay," Ginny said, "I meant no offense."

"None taken," Hermione said.

"Oh, Bill also said that he is taking all of us to Diagon Alley next weekend to get our outfits for the wedding," Ron said, "It is his treat. Well, actually it is Fred and George's treat. They're paying for it."

"Oh I could get my own dress, Ron," Hermione said.

"Bill insists on it," Ron said.

"Okay," Hermione said, "So, Harry. Have you heard from Slughorn? We really need to give him those ingredients."

"I haven't put much thought into it since we came back from the Ministry," Harry said, "I will write to him in a little while. I know he comes over sometimes, but we don't know when that will be, so I need to contact him soon."

"Soon?" Ron asked.

"I want to go back to the Order Headquarters sometime soon," Harry said, "I have a feeling there may be a Horcrux there. And if there is, then it would be better to go over there sooner then later. And I also want to go to Godric's Hollow. I keep having this feeling as if I am meant to go there."

"Have you talked to Remus?" Hermione asked, "He could take us there. Or at least tell us where Godric's Hollow is."

"He may be busy with all the underground business," Harry said, "And if he is, I don't want to risk writing to him."

"We will find a way to go to Godric's Hollow," Hermione said, "As well as Order Headquarters. But that Acidic Potion takes a month, so even if we do find a Horcrux, we wouldn't be able to destroy it."

"I know," Harry said, "Maybe I am just thinking too much."

"You do that alot," Ron said, "You are sounding more and more like Hermione. It is scary."

"Are you saying I am scary?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked, "Because Ron, I do remember you saying once or twice that Hermione was scary."

"Well, you can be a bit scary sometimes," Ron told Hermione.

"I will show you scary!" Hermione said, swimming over to Ron.

Hermione pushed Ron under the water.

"Okay, okay!" Ron said, when he got back up to the surface, "You aren't scary."

"I don't know," Harry said, sniggering, "That did look scary."

"You are lucky my wand is on the shore, Potter!" Ron said, splashing Harry.

"Or what?" Harry asked, "You would use that... what did Fred and George say... 'mumbo-jumbo magic' on me?"

"I might!" Ron said.

"Boys!" Hermione and Ginny muttered.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and sniggered.

-------------------------------------------------  
**Done! What a weird ending!**

This was just a fluffy chapter for you. It had been requested by so many of my readers, so I finally did it. A bit more serious chapter next.

Feedback would be welcomed.


	28. Black, White, and Gold

Chapter 28  
Black, White and Gold

A couple days later, Ron woke up to the sun shining through his bedroom window. He looked around the room. Harry wasn't there. Ron had slept in again. He didn't know what time it was, and knew that if he didn't hurry downstairs, he would miss breakfast... again! Ron sloppily put on his clothes from yesterday and put his wand in his front pocket.

As he walked down the stairs, Ron heard voices in the kitchen. He smiled. He hadn't missed breakfast! As he walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen, he heard more voices.

"This is great news!" Ron's father said.

"What is going on?" Ron said, walking into the kitchen. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron's father were sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley was working on breakfast.

"It just came in the Daily Prophet, Ron," Harry said, "Breaking news..."

"What did?" Ron asked.

"Look for yourself," Harry said, handing Ron the Daily Prophet.

Ron looked at the headline of the front page: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Re-Opens! **

Ron's eyes widened.

"Continue reading," Arthur said.

Ron looked at the article.

Late last night, the hearing for the re-opening of Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry made its way through the final stages.  
Reporters, Hogwarts Professors and a few of Hogwarts' students  
waited outside the doors of Courtroom Nine, waiting eagerly on  
any news that would come.

After a couple of hours, the doors of the courtroom opened, and  
Professor Minerva McGonagall announced with excitement that  
Hogwarts would be re-opening its doors to the students.

"A lot of things happened tonight in order for this to happen,"  
McGonagall said, "Security will be raised in Hogwarts, and all  
security will be chosen by myself and other Professors. All  
students who want to return are welcome back."

Professor McGonagall also announced that she would be naming  
the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress later this week. The term  
will start at its usual date of September 1st. The Hogwarts express  
will leave at noon.

When we asked for comments from Scrimgeour, he said  
"Over the past few weeks, I have been thinking of the decision.  
I made it with complete trust that Professor McGonagall knows  
what she is doing. All decisions about Hogwarts will be up  
to her. The Hogwarts Council here at the Ministry will  
have no say in this."

"No say?" Ron asked, looking up from the paper, "What does that mean?"

"Professor McGonagall and all of the Professors will have complete control of Hogwarts," Ron's father said.

"I wonder how McGonagall is taking..." Ron began to say.

He was interrupted by a few _CRACKS! _

"I think you are about to get your answer," Ron's mother said, looking out the window, "Professor McGonagall is here. And she is not alone."

Ron's mother walked to the door.

"Password?" she said, as Professor McGonagall was seen outside the door.

"Blood-Traitor," McGonagall's voice said.

Ron's mother opened the door.

"We really need to change that password, Dad," Ron said, as Professor McGonagall walked into the Burrow with Remus, Tonks, Slughorn and Hagrid. Hagrid had to duck to get in.

"It will all be taken care of after you all go to Hogwarts," Ron's father said.

"What?" Ron asked, "What do you mean?"

"We are raising the wards," Ron's father said.

"Wards?" Harry asked.

"That is Ancient Magic!" Hermione said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"It is what we like to call 'Weasley Magic'," Ron's father said, "Our family has been around for a long time, and the magic has been here with us. It is very strong, and the magic has rules. We usually don't put the wards up, but they will be needed."

"What are wards?" Harry asked.

"Magical barriers," Hermione said.

"Hermione is right," Ron's father said, "Once the barriers are up, no one can use Apparation or Floo Powder to get inside our house. Unfortunately it comes with a price. Only witches and wizards who have Weasley Blood, or those who are married to a Weasley can get into the house. So the Burrow will no longer be the temporary headquarters for the Order."

"And it means Harry and I won't be able to get in," Hermione said.

"That would be the rules I spoke of," Ron's father said, "It is a risk, but we have to take it." He stood up when he saw McGonagall, "Good to see you, Minerva. Or should I say... newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I see you heard the news," McGonagall said.

"Yeah," Ron's father said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," McGonagall said, "But the hardest part is to come. More decisions must be made. I have already made a few, and that is why I have invited these four here with me." She turned around to the four adults behind her. "Hagrid, Albus trusted you with his life. That is why I know he would support me with this decision. I have named you the Head Professor of Gryffindor, as well as the Deputy Headmaster."

"Thank you, Minerva," Hagrid said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Horace," McGonagall said, looking at Slughorn, "Do I have your word that you will return as the Potions Master?"

"Of course, Minerva," Slughorn said.

"Wonderful," McGonagall said, "You are now the Head Professor of Slytherin."

"I promise you I will be a better one then Snape," Slughorn said.

"Good," McGonagall said, turning to Remus and Tonks, "Now... as we all know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is open again. Remus, you were once the professor for this subject, and many students will say that you were one of the best they had. It was unfortunate that you had to leave, but that is in the past. I hope you will take the position back."

"That may be a problem, Minerva," Remus said, "Especially since I am a..."

"I have considered that," McGonagall said, "And that is why Tonks is here. You see, Tonks, I need a Professor for Transfiguration when I am too busy, and Remus will need one when he is... preoccupied. That is why, if you accept this, I am making you a substitute Professor for both subjects. Your extensive Auror training and ability of Metamorphosis makes you highly qualified to teach both subjects."

"I would be honored to take the job, Minerva," Tonks said.

"You see, Remus," McGonagall said, "It has been settled."

"I will take the job, then," Remus said.

"Wonderful," McGonagall said, "Now all I have to worry about is security. Any suggestions?"

"The Order would be well qualified to become security, Minerva," Ron's father said.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "There is just the problem of the other task at hand."

"I believe we have enough Order members to do both," Remus said.

"I will consider this," McGonagall said, before turning back to the kitchen table, "Mr. Potter, may I speak to you?"

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

Harry walked off with McGonagall out of the kitchen.

"Oho!" Slughorn said, looking at Ron and Hermione, "I just remembered. You two went with Harry to ask about those potion ingredients. How did that go?"

"Quite well," Ron said, "We have the ingredients here. They are stored away safely."

"I would like to see them," Slughorn said, "I guess we need to begin that potion shortly."

"I will take you to them, Horace," Ron's father said, "They have a spell around them that I will need to lift."

Ron's father and Slughorn walked out of the kitchen, and through the door outside. A few minutes later, Harry returned with McGonagall.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, when he saw Harry.

"No," Harry said, "Nothing."

"Harry and I were just finishing the details about his request he made a couple weeks ago," McGonagall said, "Harry, as well as you two, Ron and Hermione, have free access to the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library, and when asked for permission from me, I will let you leave the grounds, with security, to find a Horcrux if you can locate it."

"Which brings up another request of mine," Harry said, looking at Remus, "Ron, Hermione and I were wanting to get into Order Headquarters. Would you take us there sometime? We believe a Horcrux may be there."

"Of course," Remus said, "When were you wanting to do this?"

"A couple days after Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said.

"It can be arranged," Remus said.

"Harry," Hermione said, "The other thing we talked about?"

"What? Oh yeah!" Harry said, looking back at Remus, "Do you know where Godric's Hollow is? It's just... I wanted to go there."

"I understand," Remus said, "Yes, I know where Godric's Hollow is. I visited your parents many times there. The graveyard where they are buried is close to there. I believe that is why you wanted to go there?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"When do you want to go there?" Remus asked.

"Soon," Harry said, "Before we go back to Hogwarts."

"When you want to go," Remus said, "I would be happy to take you."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Harry walked back over to the table, and sat down. Ron noticed he was very silent.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ron! Harry!" Ron's mother yelled from down the stairs, "Bill is ready to go. Hermione and Ginny are down here as well. You are the only two they are waiting on!"

"Coming, Mum!" Ron yelled from the top of the stairs.

It was Saturday, the day Bill would be taking Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to Diagon Alley. It was going to be a very busy day. Not only would Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny be getting their outfits for the wedding, but they would also be getting their school supplies as well. The lists for books and supplies had come the day before.

"Bill, are you sure you don't need me to come with you guys?" Ron's mother said, as Ron and Harry were walking down the stairs.

"Of course, Mum," Bill said, "You don't need to worry."

"When is Fleur's family coming?" Ron's mother asked.

"Around noon," Bill said.

"Fleur's family is going to be here?" Ginny asked, "Already?!"

"Yes," Ron's mother said, "Fleur surprised me with this news yesterday."

"Do we have the room for them?" Ginny asked.

"We can make room," Ron's mother said, "Ron, Harry, there you are. What took you so long? No matter, take some Floo Powder, the lot of you. Remember to speak your words clearly."

"They know, Mum," Bill said.

"Yes, we do," Ron said, grabbing some Floo Powder, and walking into the fireplace, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Ron felt the familiar feeling of his body spinning. Now that he knew what Apparation was, he knew Floo Powder was definitely a different way to travel. Much quicker as well, but since Ginny couldn't apparate they had to use Floo Powder today.

A couple of seconds later, Ron's feet landed with a thud. He walked out of the fireplace, coughing and covered in soot. When he adjusted his eyes, he saw that he was in The Leaky Cauldron. He brushed off the soot from his jeans and sweater.

When Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Bill arrived, Ron walked with them into to Diagon Alley. As soon as they entered the marketplace, Ron noticed that it was pretty full. Students and their parents were all walking up and down the street, and in and out of the stores.

"It looks like a lot of students will be returning to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Looks like it."

"All right, come on, you lot," Bill said, "We are going to Madame Malkin's first."

Ron and the others followed Bill down the street to Madam Malkin's shop. When they walked in, Madam Malkin approached them.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," she said, "I was wondering when you would be here."

"These four are here to try on some outfits for the wedding," Bill said.

"Of course, of course," Madam Malkin said, "Girls, if you will, follow me. Boys, the suits are in the back."

"Thanks, Madam Malkin," Bill said, "Come on, you two."

Ron and Harry followed Bill to the back of the store. Across the back wall were a large number of different-colored tuxedos and robes.

"Black and white robes for the both of you, I suppose?" Bill asked, "They are the more traditional colors for wedding robes."

"Whatever you think," Ron said.

"Robes?" Harry asked, "I thought tuxedos were traditional?"

"In Muggle weddings, yes," Bill said, "But this is the wizarding world. Unless you want a tuxedo?"

"No, robes are fine," Harry said.

"All right," Bill said, "Pick out your own and go try them on."

Ron picked out one of the black-and-white robes that he knew was his size. He walked into one of the fitting rooms. A couple minutes later, he walked out of the room.

"Looks good," Bill said, looking at the robes, and the black shoes, "Does it fit well?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I am happy with this. No dodgy collar or nothing."

Harry walked out in almost the identical suit Ron had on.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, "I never been to a wedding, so you will have to tell me."

"Splendid, Harry," Bill said, "Now both of you get out of those. I am going to see how Ginny and Hermione are doing."

Ron and Harry walked back into the fitting rooms. A few minutes later, they walked back out and over to the witches' dresses and clothing. Ron's eyes widened as he saw Hermione in her dress. It was light blue and white. He was reminded of the dress she had worn at the Yule Ball.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Wonderful," Ron said, "Might have to put your hair up for the wedding though."

"That is what I was thinking," Hermione said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Ginny said, as she walked out of the fitting room.

Ron sniggered. Ginny's dress was bright gold, and was dragging a little bit on the floor.

"I will blind people with this!" Ginny said, "Bill, are you sure this is what Fleur wants?"

"Yes, Ginny," Bill said.

"Oh, we can fix this," Madam Malkin said, looking at the bottom of the dress. With a wave of her wand, the dress shrunk a bit until it was just above Ginny's shoes, which were also gold. "There. You look stunning."

"Stunning," Ginny said, "Yeah, that is a good word for it."

"If you don't like it," Bill began.

"No, no!" Ginny said, "I am fine with it."

"Really?" Bill asked, doubtfully.

"I am fine with it," Ginny said again.

"Good," Bill said, "Both of you get changed and we will purchase them."

Hermione and Ginny walked back into the fitting rooms.

"Bill, your brothers already told me that they would be buying these," Madam Malkin said, "They will be coming by later, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you, Madam Malkin," Bill said.

"You just focus on your wedding, Bill," Madam Malkin said.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Bill asked Madam Malkin, "It is scheduled for next Saturday at two in the afternoon."

"If I can make the time," Madam Malkin said, "I will be there."

"Splendid," Bill said.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny walked over with their dresses. Everyone left the shop, and then headed for Flourish and Blott's.

A couple hours later, they were all done with buying the school supplies. They went to the Leaky Cauldron, had a quick butterbeer, and then made their way back to the Burrow via Floo Powder.

-------------------------------------------------  
**Not one of my better endings, but the chapter was good to say the least. At least to me. **

Bill and Fleur's wedding is next, complete with a couple of surprises! Who will show up? What will happen?

You will have to wait and find out.

Feedback is welcome, of course!


	29. Bill and Fleur's Wedding Part 1

Chapter 29  
Bill and Fleur's Wedding - Part 1

****

A/N: Bill and Fleur's wedding will be in two parts. Otherwise, this chapter would be very long. I was going to name this chapter "Hours before the wedding" because the wedding doesn't take place in Part 1. Please forgive me for this. Read on!

The week of the wedding was a very hectic one for everyone in the Burrow. As a Weasley family tradition, Bill and Fleur's wedding would take place in the field next to the Burrow. So Ron's father, accompanied by a few of the Order members, had put Muggle-repelling spells around the field and the Burrow. With all the guests that were invited, this was a precautionary measure. The theme of the wedding was white and gold, so white roses and other types of flowers were planted in the field next to the Burrow. They were planted with magic, so that they would be fully grown by the time the wedding day came.

To Ron's mother's great displeasure, Fred and George had given a bachelor party for Bill a couple days before the wedding. Ron and Harry weren't invited, even though Ron was the best man. By the time Ron went to bed that night, Bill hadn't returned. The next morning, however, Ron's mother said that Bill had partied a little too hard and was to be left alone for a few hours. The occasional snore could be heard from Fred and George's room, where Bill was sleeping. But Ron wasn't too sure it was just Bill. Fleur was sleeping there too. This was also the reason Ron's mother was so upset. As a strict believer in morals, she had complained to everyone she could talk to that Fleur was not supposed to sleep in the same bed as Bill until after the wedding. Of course, Fleur didn't listen, though neither did most of the other people in the Burrow. If Fleur was happy, it would shut her up.

Madame and Monsieur Delacour, as well as Gabrielle, had been at the Burrow for a few days. Ron instantly knew where Fleur had gotten most of her genes from, because Madame Delacour was just as annoying as Fleur when it came to the wedding arrangements. She had complained that Ginny's dress was too gold and that it was brighter then Gabrielle's dress. Ginny would be a bridesmaid for the wedding, and Gabrielle would be the flower girl. Madame Delacour had also complained that if the food was too English, it would ruin the setting of the wedding. Ron's mother, who was already stressed with everything going on, compromised with Madame Delacour that they could both do the cooking. Madame Delacour was happy with that.

The night before the wedding, a great feeling of relief had settled in the Burrow. All the decorations in the field looked perfect. The flowers were ready, and looked magnificent. There were few things that had to be done the next day, including setting up the chairs and tables. Most of the food was ready for the wedding. The reservations for the guests, about 50 or so, were sent. Even Fleur and Madame Delacour were happy about everything.

Ron hadn't been able to spend much time with Hermione, because both were very busy helping prepare for the wedding. So Ron had planned for a nice moonlight walk around the field.

"All this wedding business kind of makes you think, doesn't it?" Hermione asked Ron, as they started to walk around the lake.

"Think about what?" Ron asked.

"A lot of things," Hermione said, "Your mother is right about Bill and Fleur. They might be doing this marriage thing a bit too quickly."

"Well, we can't do anything about that now," Ron said, "After everything we have done this week. Even my mum wouldn't complain about the wedding after all of this."

"You don't think they are rushing into this, do you?" Hermione asked, "Because of Voldemort?"

Ron shuddered at the name.

"You still can't get used to the name?" Hermione asked.

"I am trying to, believe me," Ron said, "You know what I told you."

"I know," Hermione said, "You haven't answered my question though."

"No, Hermione," Ron said, "I don't think Bill and Fleur are rushing into it. My brother is very mature. He knows what he wants."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "He does seem happy with Fleur. Do you think Fleur loves him, or is it her Veela charm?"

"Fleur is only Half-Veela, isn't she?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said, "She used her charm on you, didn't she?"

"Oh, is that what it was?" Ron asked, smirking.

"I saw you whenever she walked into the room," Hermione said, "You were punch-drunk. When she walked out, it was like your mind snapped back into place."

"You really watched me during that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "It was kind of annoying. Anyway, you don't think Bill has the same reaction, do you?"

"I think Fleur's veela charm wore off of Bill the moment she realized he loved her," Ron said.

"So it wasn't the charm that made Bill love her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Ron said, "I mean... Bill doesn't seem... punch-drunk... to you, does he?"

"No, I guess not," Hermione said.

"Besides, I don't think Bill would be the kind of person who falls for someone just because of looks," Ron said.

"I am not sure," Hermione said, "Their relationship started when they met the day of the third task in our fourth year, remember? Neither person knew that much about the other."

"I still don't think it was Fleur's charm that attracted Bill," Ron said.

"Maybe it is the opposite," Hermione said, "Maybe it is the Weasley charm that attracted Fleur. I know I was entranced by it."

"What?" Ron asked, "Oh. Well let's just hope the charm doesn't wear off."

"I don't think that is possible, Ron," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand.

"Yeah, me neither," Ron said, before kissing Hermione.

-------------------------------

Early the next morning, Ron's mother woke everyone up to help with the last few things that had to be done. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were picked to set up the chairs for the wedding.

"I don't see why this couldn't be done by magic," Ron groaned as he was setting up what must have been the twentieth chair.

"Yeah," Harry said, setting up a chair next to the one Ron put down, "But I suppose it would be character-building stuff, right? Isn't that what Fred and George said?"

"Correct, Harry!" a voice said behind them.

Ron turned around. Fred, Angelina, and George were walking over to them. Fred and George were wearing black and white robes, and Angelina was wearing a white dress.

"Mum is mad at you guys, you know," Ron said.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault that Bill likes firewhiskey," Fred said.

"That is not what Mum says," Ginny said.

"Speaking of Mum," Fred said, "Ginny, she wants you to help with the food."

"I am setting up the chairs!" Ginny said.

"It's just what she wants," Fred said.

"Fine!" Ginny said, walking off.

"Your mum didn't want the help, did she?" Hermione asked, when Ginny was out of hearing range.

"Why do you say that?" Fred asked.

"The spell on those rings are wearing off," Hermione said.

"You noticed, didn't you?" Fred said.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"Were you wanting to tell us something, Fred?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"You know, it is kind of annoying being friends with the smartest witch of her age!" Fred joked.

"What is going on?!" Ron asked again.

"You really are thick, little brother," Fred said, sighing.

Fred took out his wand and tapped his and Angelina's hand with it. Two diamond-studded rings revealed themselves.

"Y-you two are married?!" Ron said, trying his hardest not to yell.

"Will you quiet down?!" Fred warned.

"Does Mum know?" Ron asked.

"No, and that is the reason I want you to quiet down!" Fred said.

"You did this illegally," Ron said, "Both you and Angelina are underage."

"Underage?" Harry asked.

"You have to be twenty-one to marry in the wizarding world," Ron said, still looking at Fred, "Something I thought Fred knew."

"It is twenty-one without consent," Fred said.

"Wait," Ron said, "You are not saying..."

"Dad knows Angelina and I are married," Fred said, "It was a private wedding. No one besides George, our Dad, and Angelina's parents were welcome."

"Dad knows?!" Ron asked, "That is going to make Mum even madder!"

"I will let her know, Ron," Fred said, "Angelina and I love each other. We were meant to get married, so we did it quicker then we were supposed to. You must promise not to tell anyone. Promise, Ron! Or this time I will use an Unbreakable Vow and complete it!"

"Fine, fine," Ron said, "I promise."

"Good," Bill said, "Where is the groom?"

"Up in your room," Ron said, "with Fleur."

"I thought that was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Harry said.

"That is a Muggle myth, Harry," Hermione said, "This is a wizard wedding."

"Actually it is worse in a wizard wedding," Fred said, "I think we better see how he is doing."

Fred, Angelina and George walked off.

"They were joking, right?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I am not sure," Ron said, "But you can never tell with Fred and George. Honestly, I still can't believe Fred and Angelina are married."

"It does seem like a risk," Hermione said, "But it does bring up one thing though. You don't think they married because of... you know..."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Ron shuddered.

"I thought he was over that," Harry said.

"No, that is why I didn't say it," Hermione said.

"Sorry, mate," Harry said to Ron.

"It's nothing," Ron said, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get the rest of these chairs up."

By the time Ron, Hermione an Harry were done setting up the chairs, the guests began to arrive. Hagrid arrived, accompanied by Madame Maxime and four or five girls Ron recognized as the ones who came with Fleur during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Charlie arrived a few minutes later, and helped Ron set up a couple of tables before going into the house to visit the groom-to-be. A few Order members, including Remus, Tonks and Kingsley, arrived soon after. McGonagall arrived with several teachers, consisting of Trelawney, Sprout, Slughorn, Flitwick, as well as Madam Pomfrey.

A few minutes later, Percy arrived with Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour. Rufus would be the person who would be conducting the marriage. It was his request. Ron knew it was just a public relations ploy. But it wasn't these three who surprised Ron, Hermione and Harry the most. It was the next guest: Viktor Krum.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked, mainly to Hermione.

"Fleur invited him," Hermione said, "Apparently they became really good friends after the tournament."

"Well, I could have guessed that," Ron said, "Oh, no! He is coming over."

"Vell, I should haff known!" Viktor Krum said in a booming voice, "'Arry, Herm-own-ninny!"

"I see he still doesn't know how to pronounce your name," Ron muttered to Hermione, "Ow!"

Hermione had stepped on Ron's foot.

"Hi, Viktor," Hermione said, awkwardly.

"Hi," Viktor said, before kissing Hermione's hand.

Ron decided to ignore this.

"Ronald!" Viktor said.

Ron's eyes widened. Viktor remembered his name!

"It's your brother getting married, isn't it?" Viktor said, punching Ron lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Ron said, rubbing his shoulder, "Bill is."

"Bill is a lucky man," Viktor said, "Anybody vood be to haff a girl like Fleur. Vere are they?"

"In the house," Ron said, nodding toward the Burrow.

"I must see them before the vedding," Viktor said, "I vill talk to you later, then?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Good," Viktor boomed.

Viktor walked away.

"That was interesting," Harry said, grinning, "Well, Ron, I suppose we should go get ready, then?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"I guess I should get ready too," Hermione said, "That hair stuff takes a little bit to settle in."

"Do you really need it?" Ron asked.

"You wanted me to use it, Ronald," Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter now," Ron said, "I like the way your hair is."

"All right, I won't use it," Hermione said.

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked back into the Burrow. They walked up the stairs, and Hermione went into Ginny's room. Ron and Harry walked up to Ron's room.

"Surprised to see Viktor here?" Harry asked, after he shut the bedroom door.

"No," Ron said, "I had a feeling Fleur would have invited him."

"You aren't upset that he is here?" Harry asked.

"Why would I be?" Ron asked.

"You know why, Ron," Harry said.

"Do you really have to bring that up?" Ron asked, walking over to his closet and taking the robe and pants from the hanger, "Yes, I am surprised he is here. Of course I am."

"You shouldn't be too hard on him, Ron," Harry said.

"You need to look at this from my position, Harry," Ron said, "Ginny went with Neville to the Yule Ball. What if Neville kissed her that night? How would you feel? What if he came to the wedding?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I mean... I didn't really fancy Ginny at that time."

"It's a lot different for me," Ron said, "I fancied Hermione since fourth year. The night we got together in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, Hermione told me that she would have gone with me to the Yule Ball. Viktor beat me to the punch. I have all the right in the world to be hard on Viktor."

"There is something you are forgetting, Ron," Harry said, "Hermione picked you. Not Viktor."

"Does Viktor know that?" Ron asked, setting his robes on the bed.

"Well... no," Harry said.

"Hermione kissed Viktor at the Yule Ball, Harry," Ron said, "Ginny was right about that. And then she wrote letters to Viktor during our fifth year and part of sixth year. For all I know, Viktor might think she has feelings for him!"

Harry sighed. "All right," he said, "Listen. I will talk to Viktor. As your best mate, let me do that."

"Okay," Ron said, "I guess that will be all right."

"Good," Harry said, "After I get dressed, I will talk to him."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said.

"What are best mates for?" Harry said, "Besides, do you really think I want to see Viktor come between you and Hermione?"

Ron paused.

"I don't, Ron," Harry said, "Though they did dance pretty well at the Yule Ball."

"What?!" Ron asked, a little loudly.

"I was joking," Harry said.

Ron threw a pillow at him. This time, he hit his target.

-----------------------------------------------  
**The second half will be coming up! More surprises to come!**

I hope you forgive me for making this a two-part. It would have been extremely long if I didn't.

Feedback is welcomed!


	30. Bill and Fleur's Wedding Part 2

Chapter 30  
Bill and Fleur's Wedding - Part 2

****

After they got dressed in their robes, Ron and Harry left Ron's bedroom and walked down the stairs. They were walking past Ginny's bedroom, when the door opened.

"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said as she walked backwards through the doorway, "You look great."

"Fleur's mom was right!" Ginny said, "This dress is too gold."

"Rubbish," Hermione said.

She turned around and almost jumped out of her bluish-white shoes when she saw Ron and Harry.

"Whoa!" Hermione said, surprised, "You scared me. You look nice, though."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"What is wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's not too happy about her dress now that others have had a bad opinion on it," Hermione said.

"Ginny, come out of the room," Harry said, "Let me see you. Please?"

"Oh, all right!" Ginny said, in a stressed voice.

Ginny walked out of the room. A golden ornamental butterfly in Ginny's hair matched her dress and shoes. Ron sniggered when Harry's jaw dropped.

"I don't know why you are complaining, Ginny," Harry said.

"You really like it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked.

"He said yes, didn't he?" Ron asked, "Now let's go downstairs... before your dress blinds me. Ow!"

Hermione had slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"I was joking!" Ron said, straightening his robes, "Did you have to do that? You are going to mess up my robes."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Ginny said, in an annoyed voice.

"Wait," Harry said, "Are we missing anybody? Where is Gabrielle? I thought she was getting dressed as well."

"She's in the twins' room with Fleur," Hermione said, "Come on."

As Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were walking down the stairs, Bill walked up to them. He was wearing black and white robes, which Ron instantly recognized as a hand-me-down from his father. It was one of the Weasley traditions. Ron also noticed that the cuts on Bill's face, which were healing nicely, were dabbed over with medicinal creams.

"Well, you all look very nice," he said, "But if I was you, I would avoid the kitchen right now."

"What is wrong?" Ron asked.

"Mum," Bill said, "She's having trouble with the food, and Fleur's mother isn't helping. And to make it worse, Celestina Warbeck is late."

"Celestina is coming?" Ginny asked.

"One of Fred and George's wedding gifts," Bill said, "She's going to sing at the party after the wedding."

"Oh, Fleur must be having a fit," Ginny said, sniggering, "She doesn't like Celestina's music."

"She... er... doesn't know yet," Bill said.

"Wanting to get through the wedding before you two have another fight, I suppose?" Ron joked.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Oh, before I forget," he said, taking a box out of his pocket, "Ron, since you are the best man, you are the ring bearer. Do not lose this, do you hear me. I will curse you into oblivion!"

"Don't worry, Bill," Ron said, taking the box, "I won't lose it."

"I hope not, for your sake," Bill said.

He walked back toward the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked outside, and over to the wedding guests.

"Harry," muttered Ron.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded his head to Viktor.

"Oh, right," Harry said, "I will be back in a little bit."

Harry walked off over to Viktor.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Nothing," Ron lied, "Harry wanted to talk to Viktor. I was showing him where he was."

Hermione didn't say anything else on the matter, but Ron knew that wouldn't last long. He had to do something... even if it meant something risky and embarrassing.

"Well, I am going to go find a seat," Hermione said, before kissing Ron on the cheek, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Ron said.

Ron watched Hermione as she walked off toward the chairs in the front. When she passed Viktor and Harry, Viktor looked at her and smiled. Ron narrowed his eyes. A few moments later, Harry walked back over to them.

"So?" Ron asked Harry.

"I told him," Harry said.

"And?" Ron said, urging Harry on, "What did you say to him? I saw him smiling at her!"

"Ron, calm down," Harry said, "He was smiling because he is happy about you and Hermione."

"What is this about?" Ginny asked. She then looked at Viktor, then Hermione, then back to Ron, "Ohh, I see."

"This is partially your fault, you know," Ron said to Ginny.

"My fault?!" Ginny asked.

"You were the one who told me Hermione kissed Viktor," Ron said.

"It was the truth!" Ginny said.

"Not the whole truth, Ginny," Harry said, "Viktor told me what happened. He kissed Hermione at the Yule Ball, yes. But, after he did, he knew she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. He is happy you are with Hermione, Ron." 

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "You need to calm down about this. There is nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Ron said, "You are right. I..."

CRACK! Ron's mother had apparated next to them.

"Mum!" Ron said, gasping, "You surprised us!"

"Sorry, dears," Ron's mother said, "I didn't know you were right here. But I am glad you are. The wedding is going to start soon. First Gabrielle will walk down the aisle between the chairs. Then Ginny and Ron, you will walk down together."

"Together?!" Ron and Ginny said.

"It is a tradition for the bridesmaid and best man to walk down together," Ron's mother said, "I don't want to hear anything more about it. Ah, Harry dear. Let's find you a seat. How about in front? Where Arthur and I will be sitting?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Good," Ron's mother said, looking back at Ron and Ginny, "You better get in position. Both of you."

Harry walked away, leaving Ron and Ginny with their mother.

"I have to go get Bill," Ron's mother said, "He should be out here."

Ron's mother hurried off back to the Burrow.

"She's in all of a dither, isn't she?" Ron said, as he walked with Ginny toward the section behind the chairs.

"It's our eldest brother who is getting married," Ginny said, "She's giving him away to a girl he has known for less then three years. You can't blame her."

"No, I guess I can't," Ron said.

Ron watched as the wedding guests begun to take their seats. He had noticed that Viktor had sat behind Harry and Hermione and was now talking to them. Hagrid, Madame Maxime and Fleur's friends sat in the second row of seats on the other side of the aisle; Hagrid and Madame Maxime were taken up two chairs for each of them. Gabrielle and Fleur's parents would be sitting in the front seats.

"Think we have enough chairs?" Ginny asked, as she watched the guests sit down.

"Beginning to doubt that," Ron said.

"So am I," Ginny said, "Oh, there's Gabrielle and Madame Delacour."

Madame Delacour and Gabrielle had walked over to them. Gabrielle was carrying a basket of white rose petals in her hand. She was wearing a white wedding dress that had a tinge of gold to it. Madame Delacour had a white dress on with a rose petal necklace.

"Eez ze wedding about to begin?" Madame Delacour asked.

"Yes, Madame," Ginny said.

"Wonderful," Madame Delacour said.

She began to speak in fluent French to Gabrielle. Apparently Gabrielle hadn't learned English yet, but Ron knew that Madame Delacour was probably giving instructions to Gabrielle about what she needed to do.

Suddenly, a harp and a violin behind Ron began playing by themselves. The wedding guests stood up.

"Bon courage, Gabrielle," Madame Delacour said to Gabrielle.

"Merci, Mamam," Gabrielle said.

Madame Delacour walked down the aisle and stood next to her chair in the row in front of Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Gabrielle walked slowly down the aisle between the chairs, tossing white petals on the ground around her. Ron reluctantly held out his arm. Ginny smirked and took it, and they walked slowly down the aisle, following Gabrielle. Ron tried his very best to avoid any eyes around him, hoping to hide his embarrassment. When Gabrielle reached the end of the aisle, she scattered some flowers around where Bill and Fleur would be standing, and then sat down next to her mother. Ron and Ginny walked to the end of the aisle, and split up, then stood near the podium.

Next, A _pop! _was heard. Bill and Ron's parents had apparated. Bill's father walked to the front row of chairs where Hermione and Harry were standing. The music from the violin and harp began to play more cheerful music and Bill and Ron's mother, walked down the aisle together. Bill's scars were only a little visible in the sunlight, but Ron thought Bill looked better then ever. When Bill and Ron's mother arrived at the podium next to Ron, Ron's mother kissed Bill on the cheek, then smiled at Ron and stood next to Ron's father.

"Still got the ring?" Bill muttered to Ron.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Just checking," Bill said.

"Still nervous?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Bill said.

"Just checking," Ron said smirking.

Next, Scrimgeour arrived and walked down the aisle. He stood at the podium, and waved his wand at the harp and violin, which played faster, more cheerful music. Another _pop!_ was heard and Fleur and Monsieur Delacour arrived. Several guests gasped in awe at the sight of Fleur's dress. It was gold with a tinge of white. It looked to be made of unicorn hair.

"No unicorns were injured in the making of that dress, were they?" Ron muttered to Bill.

"No!" Bill muttered, annoyed, "Now hush!"

Ron rolled his eyes, but still could vision many tail-less unicorns in his mind.

Fleur and Monsieur Delacour arrived at the podium. Monsieur Delacour kissed Fleur's cheek and smiled at Bill, then stood next to his wife.

Scrimgeour waved his wand and the music stopped.

"You may be seated," said Scrimgeour.

The guests sat down. Scrimgeour waved his wand toward the instruments and they stopped playing. He continued to talk.

"Wizards and Witches," he said, "First, before I begin, I would like to thank the Weasley Family for inviting all of us to their nice home for the wedding. It is a perfect day for it. Now, let's continue. We are gathered here today to unite two families together into holy and magical matrimony. I am sure you are all aware with the events that have been going on, and I am sure you agree with me, that this wedding is just the right thing to cheer us up. Now, I understand that Bill and Mademoiselle Fleur both have something they would like to say to each other. Bill, if you please?"

"Thank you, Minister," Bill said, before clearing his throat and turning to Fleur, "When I first met you a few years ago, I knew that there was something about you. I have been looking for someone like you for a while now. For nearly three years that we have known each other, I feel I have learned a lot from you. You came to visit my family just this previous year, and when they found out we were going to get married, and how they connected with you, I knew I was right in asking you to marry me. Well, here we are today, when the world is faced with pain and toil, and still we can love one another, just as our families love us. I couldn't be happier than I am today."

"Fleur?" asked Scrimgeour, "Your turn, if you please."

"Thank you, Minister," said Fleur, "A little over two n' a 'aff years ago, when I met you, I couldn't keep from looking at you. N' then when you asked me to join you at Gringott's Bank to eemprove me Eenglish, I felt as eef I vos dreaming. When I met yer family, what I found vos 'appiness. Those few months I 'aff spent 'ere wiff yer family, I 'aff been 'appy. I do admit, zere vere some times, but I am 'appy right now. I couldn't be 'appier then I am 'ere wiff you."

Ron smirked and wondered just how many people, including Bill could translate what Fleur had just said. Apparently Scrimgeour did.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," said Scrimgeour, "Now, the rings."

"Ron!" Bill muttered.

"Oh! Right," Ron said, taking the box out of his pocket and giving it to Bill. Ginny gave the ring in her pocket to Fleur.

"Bill, give Fleur the ring, and repeat what I say," Scrimgeour said, "Fleur, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Bill said, facing Fleur.

"I will love and cherish you, for better and for worse, through life and death, from this day forward," Scrimgeour said.

Bill repeated the words.

"You may place the ring on her finger," Scrimgeour said.

Bill did so.

"Good," said Scrimgeour, "Now, Mademoiselle, your turn with the vows."

Scrimgeour repeated the vows and Fleur said them. Fleur placed the ring on Bill's finger.

"Bill, with the hand that the ring is on," Scrimgeour said, "Hold Fleur's hand with the ring on it."

Bill did so.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Scrimgeour asked Ron's parents, "Can you come up here please?"

Ron's parents stood up and walked up to the podium.

"This is all up to you now," Scrimgeour said.

Ron's parents took their wands out of their pockets and tapped Bill and Fleur's hands softly. Ron could hear them muttering words. Suddenly a bright reddish-gold band of light surrounded Bill and Fleur's hands. Ron knew what this was. They were making Fleur an official Weasley, binding her with the Weasley Magic that Bill had inside him. When the band disappeared, Scrimgeour spoke up.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said.

Ron's parents sat back down. 

"Now, without further ado, I, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic, announce you Mr. and Madame Weasley. Bill, you may kiss the bride.

Bill took Fleur by the hand and kissed her lips. Everyone applauded enthusiastically, and Scrimgeour waved his wand. The harp and violin played again with very cheerful music. Bill and Fleur walked down the aisle. Ron's parents followed by Madame and Monsieur Delacour, then Gabrielle followed them. Ron held out his arm, and Ginny took it, and they walked down the aisle. 

------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, the food was set out on the tables and Ron, Hermione and everyone one of the guests (as well as the newlyweds) were sitting down and enjoying the meal. Celestina Warbeck had arrived shortly after the wedding, and was now singing a few of her less popular songs. Her more popular songs would be for when everyone was finished eating. While eating, Ron was having a battle inside his mind about whether he should dance with Hermione or not.

_If you don't, you know Viktor will want to._

I do not dance, though!

_You need to learn quickly!_

I will make a fool of myself!

_Viktor will make a fool out of you. Everyone else will be dancing, and Hermione will want to dance._

That was a good point. Hermione would probably want to dance. Maybe he should do it... for her. To dance and make a fool of himself, or not to dance and keep his reputation well. What to do?

Soon everyone had finished eating, and Celestina's music started to get more cheery. Ron looked around as couples started to dance: Bill and Fleur, Fred and Angelina, even Ron's parents were dancing. He still wasn't too sure, but when Harry and Ginny went to dance, Ron saw that Hermione started to talk to Viktor.

Ron gulped and kicked himself mentally. He walked over to Hermione and Krum.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron asked, "Do you want to dance?" 

"What?" Hermione asked, apparently surprised at this, "Oh, sure!"

Ron walked with Hermione to the center of the dance floor, which was actually a section of the field covered in roses.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me," Hermione said.

"We are a couple, right?" Ron asked, "It was just the right thing to do."

"Yeah," Hermione said, putting her arms around Ron's neck.

Ron put his hands around her waist. He smirked when he saw Krum sitting alone. He then saw that one of Fleur's old students walked up to Krum, and a few seconds later, they had walked onto the dance floor.

Celestina started to sing one of her new songs entitled "Love In a Time of Hate."

"This song is perfect for the current events," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, "Oh... oh yeah."

"Fleur doesn't seem to mind Celestina now," Hermione said, nodding to the newlyweds.

Ron smirked as he saw that Bill and Fleur were glued to the mouth again.

"I think she is too focused on Bill to care," he said, sniggering.

"Be nice," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Ron!" a voice whispered behind them.

Ron and Hermione turned around. Ginny and Harry were standing there.

"Look," Ginny whispered, "Over at the willow tree."

Ron and Hermione looked around at the big willow tree. Remus was kneeling next to Tonks at the stump of the tree. Tonks then smiled and a squeal could be heard. She then jumped on Remus and hugged him.

"Looks like they will be the next ones to be married," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Congratulations!" Hermione yelled toward Remus and Tonks.

Remus and Tonks looked around. Ron could see the Remus was blushing, and Tonks' hair went into a bright shade of red that matched Remus' cheeks. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed.

-------------------------------------  
**Yes, there was a lot more of the wedding, I assure you. But I am no good at writing weddings or after-parties, so sorry about that.**

I was thinking of doing something that could seriously change the plot of the story and ruin the wedding, but this was a time of happiness. 

I hope you liked it. More coming soon... not sure when though!

Feedback would be great!


	31. Into The Dark Sky

Chapter 31  
Into The Dark Sky

****

Author's Note: This chapter and the following chapter will have content about Godric's Hollow. All content in these chapters come from my imagination, and I may be very wrong about Godric's Hollow. But because we have barely any information about Godric's Hollow, there is not much to go by. Don't expect any of this to be completely accurate when it comes to Godric's Hollow in the books.  
  
_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Whozair?" Ron grumbled in his pillow.  
_  
_"It's Remus, Ron," a voice said on the other side of the door, "Is Harry awake?"

It was the day after the wedding, and Ron could tell that he and Harry might have slept in. The sun was peeking through his window. Ron pushed his blankets off of him. He was still wearing his clothes he had changed in to for the post-wedding clean-up. The cleaning had gone on into the night, so he was very tired when he had gotten into bed that previous night. So he did not care what he was wearing.  
_  
_"L-let me see," Ron said, stifling a yawn.

Ron leaned over his bed and shook Harry.

"What?" Harry said, moving a bit and opening his eyes.

"Remus is outside the door," Ron said, "I think he wants to talk to you. Want me to tell him to go away?"

"No, no," Harry said, sitting up, "Come in, Remus."

Remus opened the door and walked into the room. He then closed the door.

"S-s-should I leave?" Ron asked, failing to stifle a yawn.

"No, you're okay, Ron," Remus said, "I want to talk to both of you."

"You're here early," Harry said, "What time is it?"

"A little after eight," Remus said, "Oh, before I forget. Don't go downstairs right now."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Your Mum is having a row with Fred," Remus said, "Apparently she found out that he and Angelina are married."

"What?" Ron asked, "How?"

"They were asleep in Fred's room," Remus said, "In the same bed. Your Mum found out. Apparently, she was going to wake Fred up and ask him if he was planning on opening the store... and well... let's just say your Mum wasn't too happy to find out that Fred wasn't alone in his bed."

"Why did Fred stay over last night?" Ron asked.

"Both Fred and George did, I guess," Remus said, "Your Mum didn't want them to go back after we cleaned up after the party, because of how late it was. Apparently Fred and Angelina thought they could get away with it."

"Fred should have known better," Ron said, smirking, "We can't get away with anything with Mum around. Anyway, I am sure you didn't come up here to just tell us that, did you?"

"No, I did not," Remus said, sitting on the end of Ron's bed, "I came up here because I wanted to talk about Godric's Hollow with you Harry."

"Really?" Harry said, "And it couldn't wait?"

"No," Remus said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry asked, reaching over to his trunk and taking his glasses off the lid. He put them on.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"But why so late in the day?" Ron asked.

"We can't go there by Apparation," Remus said.

"You mean there are anti-disapparation jinxes around Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked.

"No, no," Remus said, "There is really no need."

"But if..." Harry began.

"I will explain it later, Harry," Remus said, "Now is not the time. Anyway, we have to go by night, because we will be going on brooms."

"Who all will be going?" Ron asked.

"Well," Remus said, "Harry, of course. Tonks and I will go just in case something happens. And you and Hermione can go, I suppose."

"That may be a bit of a problem, Remus," Ron said.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Hermione is scared of flying," Ron said, "You know... like on broomstick."

"That's right," Harry said, "She didn't like flying on Buckbeak the night we rescued Sirius a few years ago. And she wasn't happy about flying on those Thestrals. I don't want to imagine how she will react when we tell her we are flying on broomsticks."

"Oh," Remus said, "Well I suppose she doesn't have to go."

"I will talk to her," Ron said, "If we have to go by broomstick, I suppose she can always go on mine with me."

"Where is Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked, "Have you been there?"

"I have been there loads of times," Remus said, "Though I haven't been there in a few years. Godric's Hollow is in southern Wales. We have to cross the Bristol Channel to get there. It will probably take a couple of hours to get there."

"And we are doing it by night?" Ron asked.

"We don't want to be followed," Remus said.

"Do you think something may happen there?" Harry asked.

"I really don't think so," Remus said, "But you never know."

"What will we find there?" Harry asked, "My parents' house was burned down, wasn't it?"

"Like I said, I haven't been there in a few years," Remus said, "So I don't know exactly what we will find there."

"And my parents' graves are close to there?" Harry asked.

"There is small wizarding cemetery hidden in the forest near Godric's Hollow," Remus said, "It has Anti-Muggle jinxes on it, so no Muggles can go near it."

The room went into awkward silence for a few moments, but Ron wasn't surprised. He knew what Harry was thinking. Harry would soon be able to visit his parents' old neighborhood as well as their graves.

"Well, I am going to go find Hermione," Ron said, "It may take a while to convince Hermione that she will be able to fly on a broomstick."

"Good luck, mate," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ron said.

Ron stood up and walked to the door. He opened it, left the room and closed the door. Ron went down the stairs to the bottom floor. When he went to the kitchen, his mother, father, Tonks, and Ginny were there. Apparently Fred, George and Angelina had left.

"I cannot believe Fred would do this!" Ron's mother said, in an uproar, cracking an egg over a large mixing bowl, "He got married without telling us!"

"That is not entirely accurate, Molly," Ron's father said.

"What is not accurate, Arthur?!" Ron's mother said, cracking another egg. The contents of the egg missed the bowl and landed with a splat on the floor.

"Let me get that, Molly," Tonks said, quickly, standing up, "You sit down."  
_  
_"Oh, thanks, dear," Ron's mother said, sitting at the table, "Arthur, you haven't answered my question."  
_  
_"It's complicated, dear," Ron's father said, as Tonks cleaned up the egg yolk with the cleaning spell.  
_  
_"Of course it is complicated, Arthur!" Ron's mother said, "Here I thought Bill would be my first son to be married, and I learn Fred got married before him. Without permission too! He is under the age of consent!"  
_  
_"That is where it gets complicated," Ron's father said.

"It would be just like Fred to get married illegally!" Ron's mother said.

"He didn't get married illegally, Molly," Ron's father said, "I was a witness. So was George, and also Angelina's parents."

Ginny's eyes went wide. Ron didn't know if it was because she hadn't heard about this, or if it was because she knew her father had made a very big mistake.

"What?!" Ron's mother said, "Our son got married with your consent and you didn't tell me?"

"You were busy with preparing Bill's wedding, dear," Ron's father said, "I didn't want to put you in more stress."

"No, it had to wait until I found out!" Ron's mother said.

Molly stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Ron's father got up to follow her, but Tonks stopped him.

"No, no, Arthur," Tonks said, "Let me go. I will talk to her."

"Thank you, Tonks," Ron's father said, in a half-relieved voice, "You been such a big help around here lately."

"Don't mention it," Tonks said, walking out of the kitchen.

"I guess Mum found out then?" Ron said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Ginny looked up at him with narrow eyes.

"This is my fault," Arthur said, "I know I should have told her sooner."

"It isn't your fault, Dad," Ginny said, "It is Fred's fault. First he shouldn't gotten married without telling Mum. And second he shouldn't have allowed Angelina to sleep in his bed, especially here in the Burrow."

"Yeah, Fred is the thick-headed one," Ron said, "But we always knew that. Where is Hermione?"

"I left her in the bedroom a few minutes ago," Ginny said, "She said she would be... hey, where are you going?!"

Ron started to head back up the stairs toward Ginny's bedroom. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Are you decent, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione's voice said, on the other side of the door, "Come on in, Ron."

Ron opened the door. Hermione was sitting on the bed, putting on her shoes.

"I thought you were still asleep," Hermione said.

"Remus woke Harry and I up," Ron said, shutting the door.

"I am surprising your Mum's yelling didn't wake you up," Hermione said.

"That's the good thing about sleeping at the top bedroom of the house," Ron said

"Why did Remus wake you up?" Hermione asked.

"Actually he was trying to wake Harry up," Ron said, "I think Remus is planning on taking us to Godric's Hollow tonight."

"Tonight?" Hermione asked.

"At night, yes," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"That is why I came in here to talk to you," Ron said, "Remus says we can't go by Apparation. Too dangerous."

"How are we going then? Hermione asked, "Your father's car?"

"No," Ron said, "Too slow. Godric's Hollow is in Wales. We have to go across the Bristol Channel."

"Then..." Hermione said. Her eyes went wide. "No. Don't tell me..."

"We are going to have to go by broomstick, Mione," Ron said.

"Ron, you do know that I don't like to fly," Hermione said, "It terrifies me. Those thestrals nearly scared me to death."

"There is no other choice," Ron said, "I mean... you can ride with me on my broom. Or... you don't have to go, I guess."

"No!" Hermione said, "I do want to go."

She sighed deeply.

"There is no other choice, Mione," Ron said, "Tonks is coming too. We have to go by dark because Remus thinks we could be followed otherwise."

"He thinks something is going to happen?" Hermione asked, fear in her voice.

"No," Ron said quickly, "At least I don't think he does."

Hermione went silent.

"Mione?" Ron asked.

"How long will it take?" Hermione asked.

"A couple of hours," Ron said, "Or so Remus says."

"So maybe a little over four hours total on broomstick?" Hermione asked, "Two hours there and back."

"Maybe five total," Ron said.

Hermione went silent again. Ron took her hand in his and rubbed it with gently with his thumb.  
_  
_"I will be on your broom?" Hermione said.__

"With me," Ron said, "Yes. Mione, nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"You'll do it?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.  
_  
"_Good," Ron said, "I will go tell Remus then."__

"No," Hermione said.  
_  
_"What?" Ron asked.  
_  
_"Stay with me for a little while," Hermione said.  
_  
_"Really?" Ron asked, "I am not sure if that is a good idea. This is Ginny's room, and if Mum found us together... I don't want to upset her."

"She already knows we are together," Hermione said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron said, "Mum has this rule. No boys and girls can be together in a bedroom. You heard how she reacted about Fred and Angelina."__

"They are married, though," Hermione said, "They should have been okay."  
_  
_"Fleur was in Bill's room before they got married," Ron said, "Mum didn't complain only because no one else objected to it."  
_  
_"Who is going to object to us being together in a bedroom, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
_  
_"My mum!" Ron said, "And... Ginny. Especially since we are in her bedroom. Which reminds me, Ginny knows I am up here."

"Afraid of your little sister, are you?" Hermione said, smirking.

"You wait until she threatens you with a Bat-Bogey Hex!" Ron said.

"Actually she did... once," Hermione said.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"I walked in on her and Harry," Hermione said, "In your barn. Harry had to convince Ginny to use the counter-curse."

"What were they doing?" Ron said, "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"They were only snogging, Ronald," Hermione said, "Nothing we haven't done."

"I said I didn't want to know!" Ron said.

"You still aren't used to her being with Harry, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I am!" Ron said, "I just don't want to know what they do together. Why were you in the barn anyway? And when was this?"

"A few days ago," Hermione said, "I was looking for you actually. I heard a noise, and I actually thought it was Bill and Fleur. I was trying to leave, but Ginny caught me. I guess she didn't want anyone to find out. Especially your Mum."

"I bet she was hoping my Mum doesn't find out what her baby girl does when she is with a boyfriend," Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, You are making her sound like a... a scarlet woman!"

"Sorry," Ron said, "You know, you sounded like my Mum right there."

"Is that a problem, ickle Ronniekins?" Hermione said, sniggering.

"Yes, actually," Ron said.

"Well, sorry," Hermione said, "I do suppose we better get out of here. Your sister might be wondering what we are doing up here."

"We can just tell her we weren't doing anything she hasn't done," Ron suggested.

Hermione smirked and Ron kissed her. He put his hand on her leg, but Hermione backed up.

"We really do need to get out of here," Hermione said.

"I was too quick, wasn't I?" Ron asked.

"No, really," Hermione said.

She stood up and walked to the door. Ron sighed. He knew he did something wrong, but he couldn't figure what. 

"Coming, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Ron got up, and they left the bedroom.

---------------------------------

Darkness fell over the Burrow, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Tonks and Remus were outside getting ready for their flight. Ron's parents, as well as Ginny, were there too.

"It is cloudy," Ron's father said, "Good for cover. Could be a bit rough, though."

"Please keep them safe, Remus," Ron's mother said, "Bring them all back in one piece."

"I promise, Molly," Remus said.

Ron's mother hugged Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron and Hermione walked over to Ron's broom.

"Up!" Ron said.

The broom rose up into the air. Ron mounted it.

"Come on, Mione," Ron said, "It's okay."

"Just let me do this, Ronald," Hermione said, in a bit of a stressed voice.

Hermione slowly mounted the broom and sat behind Ron. She put her hands around Ron's waist.

"Comfortable?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Good," Ron said.

Harry, Remus and Tonks mounted their brooms.

"I will fly up into the air first," Remus said, "When I see that it is all clear, I will send up green sparks from my wand. If I send up red sparks, do not come up. Understand?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Tonks nodded. Remus flew up into the air, as a blast of wind blew over the others. Ron watched as Remus flew further and further into the sky. A couple of minutes later, there were still no sparks, green or red.

"What is taking so long?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, green sparks appeared in the sky.

"Let's go!" Tonks said.

"Good luck, the lot of you," Ron's father said.

"Be safe!" Ron's mother said.

Harry and Tonks flew into the sky, then Ron started into the sky. He heard Hermione gasp, as he flew higher into the air. He felt Hermione's hands grasp tighter.

"You okay?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

A couple minutes later, they arrived next to Remus.

"Listen carefully," Remus said, "These clouds will help provide cover, but unfortunately it could be very cold. We will be flying through clouds and it could rain. I won't lie to you. It could be rough. I will be leading, and Tonks will be behind you. We will be heading north, but we may have to go off course sometimes. I will go under the clouds to make sure we are safe, and to know where we are. Do you all understand."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Let's go then," Remus said, "Stay in a line, and stick together!"

Everyone nodded again. Remus took off and the others followed into the dark sky.

-----------------------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger! Whew... that chapter was longer then I thought it would be.**

Godric's Hollow is up next, and like I said, it may not be what some people expected. Some stuff may be different then what they thought could happen. Just a fair warning.

Feedback would be great!


	32. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 32  
Godric's Hollow

****

Author's Note:  
I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but Bill and Fleur are now on their honeymoon in France, just thought I would let ya know. As I said in the previous chapter's author's note, Godric's Hollow might not be what you expected, but I try my best. This chapter may have some content that will definitely not be in Deathly Hallows, so I might be wrong about this. Also, some of you might be wondering why Ginny never came along with them. I hadn't thought about it much until it was too late, and I didn't want to change anything of what I had planned. So sorry about that, but enough talk from me, read on!   
  
The flight to Godric's Hollow wasn't as exciting as Ron had expected it to be, or how Remus told them it might be. But that didn't mean that it was bloody boring either. Remus was definitely right about the clouds and rain. During most of the flight to Godric's Hollow, freezing rain swept across Ron and Hermione, as well as the others. At times, it was hard for Ron to keep a hold of his broom. Other times, he felt Hermione's grasp around his waist loosen, then quickly tighten again.

After about a couple of hours into the flight, Ron knew they were close. For the fifth time in two hours, Remus went down under the clouds, and then quickly came back up into sight.

"A-are we t-there yet?" Ron asked, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Just a little bit longer!" Remus said, "I do recognize the forest that is below us, though. We can start making our descent soon."

"And nobody will see us?" Harry asked.

"Let's hope not," Remus said.

"That is not very reassuring, Remus!" Tonks said.

"Don't worry," Remus said, "Godric's Hollow is in a rural area. There aren't many people around here."

"But there are Muggles, right?" Harry asked.

"I will explain when we get on solid ground," Remus said, "Come on!"

Remus flew on northward, and the others followed. Soon, Remus flew below the clouds again and motioned for the others to follow him. As Ron flew under the clouds, he felt a bit warmer. He looked at the ground below, and all he saw was trees. There were no roads or anything.

"Are you sure this is the right place?!" Ron asked, "I see nothing that looks like a neighborhood."

"Yes, I am sure this is the place," Remus said, "Come on."

Remus led the group as they made their descent through the trees. Ron gasped as he looked around. From above, all someone could see was a forest. But under the canopy of trees, it looked like a normal neighborhood. With no natural sun light, the place looked like a ghost town. Houses were lined up and down each side of the gravel street. Some of the houses looked run-down, and others looked brand new. The grass around the houses looked as if it was freshly mown. The forest surrounding the neighborhood looked as if it went on for miles.

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow," Remus said, as everyone set their brooms down on the gravel road. 

"Was this created by magic?" Hermione said, as she slid backwards off the broomstick, "The trees are so tall."

"The only magic done to those trees was caused by nature itself," Remus said.

"This is amazing," Tonks said.

"People know about this place?" Harry said, "There are Muggles living here... right? This is a Muggle community."

"See this road?" Remus said, motioning to the gravel roadway in front of them, "To the east, this road goes on for miles, winding through the forest. To the west, there is a dead end a couple miles down the road. It leads to a dead end. No Muggles have ever gone very far into the forest past that dead end."

"Are you saying... the cemetery is down there?" Harry asked.

"Very good, Harry," Remus said, "Yes. Merlin's Hill, the wizarding cemetery, is located a few hundred yards into the forest once you reach the end of the road. The cemetery is very old. There are rumors that Godric Gryffindor is buried there, though no one knows for sure. If he is, it is in an unmarked grave, or under a different name."

"Why would Muggles want to live all the way out here?" Ron asked, as he slid backwards off the broom and looked around.

"Why do the Weasleys live so far out of town, Ron?" Remus replied.

"Because we like the privacy," Ron said, "But the Weasleys are a wizarding family, and because of all the magic around our house, it wouldn't be wise for us to live near Muggles."

"The Muggles around here like their privacy," Remus said, "While it takes a while for them to go to one of the cities for work, or food, or other things, they still like their privacy."

"Why were my parents living out here?" Harry asked, "Why was I out here? Was it for privacy? Were we the only wizards out here?"

"No, Harry," Remus said, "There are other wizards living here."

"You mean... at the present time?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt and his family live out here."

"Kingsley lives out here?" Ron asked, "Why?"

Remus sighed and looked at Tonks. She nodded at him, and Remus looked back at Harry.

"His family was keeping watch on you and your family when you lived here," Remus said.

"But Kingsley wasn't in the Order when my parents were alive," Harry said.

"No," Remus said, "He was not. But his father was."

"His father?" Harry asked, "I don't remember seeing anyone that would resemble Kingsley's father in that old picture of the Order."

"It is because he wasn't there," Remus said, "Like I said, he and his family were keeping watch over James and Lily, as well as you."

"Then..." Harry said, before pausing, "Was he here the night my parents died?"

"Yes," Remus said, "He was the one who alerted the Order about what happened."

"Why didn't he help my parents then?" Harry asked.

"He was too late," Remus said, "The house was on fire and Kingsley's father noticed it. We like to think he was the reason you are still alive, Harry."

"Why wasn't I told this before?" Harry asked, "Where is Kingsley's father? Can I meet him?"

"His current residence is at Merlin's Hill," Remus said, sadly.

"You mean he's...?" Harry asked. Ron knew he couldn't get the last word out.

"He died protecting his family," Remus said, "He died a hero."

"And I never heard about him?" Harry asked.

"It was the promise he made and we kept it after his death," Remus said, "He would help Lily and James however he could, and he didn't want anyone to know about it. He had to keep it secret, so that no one would endanger him, his family or yours, Harry. Kingsley was the last person to talk to his father before he died. Kingsley's father is the reason he is in the order."

"And you said that Kingsley lives here?" Harry asked.

"He's keeping his father's promise," Remus asked.

"But my parents are..." Harry began.

"His promise was to watch over you, Harry," Remus said, "He would watch over your parents' house."

"The house was destroyed," Harry said, "How could Kingsley...?"

"It is time for you to come with me, Harry," Remus said, "The rest of you can come as well. Bring your brooms... we don't want to have to come back down this way."

Ron, Hermione and Tonks followed Remus and Harry down the road in the western direction. Ron noticed that Harry was looking at the ground, not daring to look anywhere else. Ron didn't know what Harry was thinking. To know that someone else died protecting him, and was risking not only their lives, but their family's lives to watch over one family. But as Ron was following the others down the road, he kept wondering what Remus had meant. Was Harry's parents' house still there? After all of these years?

Ron's thoughts were interrupted when they had walked a little further down the road. Hermione had gasped, and Ron saw that a tear was forming in her eye. Harry was just standing there. Ron looked in the direction they were looking and he gasped. Debris and rubble covered the ground in a pile where a house once stood.

"This is our memorial to your parents, Harry," Remus said, "The Order requested that this wouldn't be cleaned up unless you requested it, Harry. When a Muggle passes, all they see is grass and flowers. Only wizards, witches and squibs can see this."

"Th-this was once m-my parents'... m-my house?" Harry choked.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"You want a few minutes alone?" Hermione asked.

Harry said nothing, but nodded.

Ron was still staring at the rubble. For being such a filthy looking spot, he knew there was a lot of memory here. Hermione pulled him away, and they walked a few feet away with Remus and Tonks.

"Remus?" Hermione asked, "If Voldemort came out here once... how do you know he can't come out here again?"

"We don't, Hermione," Remus said.

"But he has no other reason to come out here, does he?" Ron asked.

"If I thought he had a reason to come out here, do you think I would have allowed any of you to come here?" Remus asked.

"No," Ron said, "I suppose not."

Harry walked over to them. Ron noticed that he had no emotion in his face.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine, Hermione," Harry said.

"Want to go to the cemetery?" Remus asked.

Harry said nothing, but nodded.

"Follow me everyone," Remus said.

Everyone walked further down the road. A few minutes later, they arrived at the end of the road.

"It is going to be really dark in there," Remus said, stopping and looking at the others, "I want you to be very cautious. Have your wands ready at all times. I will be in front, and Tonks will be in back. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right," Remus said, "The cemetery is a couple hundred yards in. Come on."

Remus led the group into the forest. Harry was just behind him. Then it was Ron, then Hermione and Tonks at the back. There was no exact path, so they had to walk through bushes and around trees. Thorns kept scraping Ron as he walked on.

"How many times have you come this way, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Three or four times," Remus said, "But its been a few years."

"And this is the only way to get there?" Ron asked, untangling himself from the third thorny bush.

"Yes," Remus said, "Unless you want to walk for miles and miles of this stuff. The road in Godric's Hollow is the closest one to Merlin's Hill."

"Do many people visit this place?" Harry asked.

"Most wizards do not know about it," Remus said.

About fifteen minutes, they reached an opening in the forest. There were no more thorny bushes, and the trees looked similar to the ones in Godric's Hollow. They covered the place like a canopy. It took a couple minutes for Ron to notice the wooden sign on one of the trees. It read "Merlin's Hill - Wizard and Witches Cemetery". Ron then saw two rows of headstones a few feet past the wooden sign. The atmosphere around the cemetery seemed to change. There was no sound at all. No wind was blowing, and the air seemed to get a little bit colder.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Ron asked, "That chill."

"It's the magic of the cemetery," Remus said.

"Couldn't the magic make it a bit warmer here?" Ron said, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

Remus walked forward and Harry followed him. Hermione nudged Ron to follow them, and he did. A minute later, Remus stopped in front of two headstones. Ron looked down at them. The writing on the headstone read:

James Potter  
November 6, 1959 - October 31, 1981

Lily Evans Potter  
May 17, 1960 - October 31, 1981

Loving Parents of Harry James Potter

Ron watched as Harry kneeled down in front of the graves. Harry said something Ron couldn't hear. Ron looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. He took her hand and smiled at her. She looked at him with a tearful smile. Ron looked back at the graves. Harry crept closer and wiped some of dirt and dust off of Lily's name. Suddenly, a part of the bottom portion of the headstone opened. Something that looked like a large silver brick slid out. Ron could tell that the inside was hollow.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, "Remus?"

"Let me see that," Remus asked, moving next to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"I don't understand," Remus said.

He put his hand over the brick and lifted something out of it. Ron noticed that it was a box.

"Look there is a keyhole," Hermione said.

She was right. Ron noticed the small opening at the front of the box.

"Did my parents do this?" Harry asked.

"They couldn't have," Remus said, examining the box, "This headstone wasn't made until after their deaths."

"And you don't know anything about this?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Remus said, "I promise."

He pointed his wand at the box.

"Alohomora!" Remus said.

Nothing happened.

"Whatever is in this box must be very important," Remus said.

"Harry, the key!" Ron said, suddenly remembering the key that Harry got in the box at the Dursleys.

"Of course!" Harry said, "But I left it at the Burrow. I didn't think I would need it."

"Harry," Hermione said, "I thought that key was to a vault at Gringott's."

"Magical keys have multiple purposes," Remus said.

"But my mum gave me the key," Harry said, "Well, it was in the box."

"We have to try, Harry," Hermione said.

Suddenly, Ron heard a crackling sound behind him. He turned around. Tonks was the only person behind him. Behind Tonks, there were only trees.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I heard something," Ron said, "It sounded like it came from behind me."

"I haven't moved," Tonks said.

"Maybe you were just imagining things," Hermione said.

Ron heard the crackling again. This time, Remus stood up.

"I heard that," Remus said, pointing his wand toward the sound, "Everyone get down."

"Remus, be careful," Tonks said.

Remus walked in the direction of the sound.

"Come out now," Remus said, "I will start throwing curses if you don't come out."

"Maybe it is nothing," Ron said.

"No," Remus said, still looking toward the trees, "Come out now!"

"Or what?" a voice said, cackling, "You will bite me?"

"Reducto!" Remus yelled.

Remus' curse hit a tree which exploded. Ron gasped as he saw a man dive away from the falling debris.

"Who are you?!" Remus said, pointing his wand at the man.

"I know you!" Harry said, standing up, "You were on the tower that day! Amycus, that is your name!"

"Amycus," Remus muttered, "If that is him, he is not alone."

"What?" Tonks muttered to Remus.

"Amycus and his sister are inseparable," Remus said.

"So," the man said to Harry, "You were up there. He thought you were."

"Who?" Harry said, "Malfoy? Snape?!"

The man cackled. "The Dark Lord always knows, Potter," he said, "Always. He knew you were on the tower. You weren't able to help the poor old man, were you? You let him die."

"Crucio!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the man.

"Harry, no!" Hermione and Remus yelled.

Amycus gasped, but didn't shriek in pain.

"Still haven't learned to focus your concentration, have you boy?" he said, "You will never be able to kill my master!"

Harry walked a few more paces.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice said behind Ron.

Harry's wand flew from his hand.

Ron turned around. A woman was standing there.

"You would be Alecto then, wouldn't you?" Remus asked.

The woman cackled. "Taking the kiddies on a field trip, eh, werewolf?" she said, "Potter wanted to see his parents' graves, did he? Yes, our Master knew he might have wanted to. Potter is soft. Our master knows that. Potter's weak."

"Kill me then," Harry said, "If I am so weak."

"And take the glory away from the man who deserves it," Alecto said, "No, no, no."

Suddenly, a curse hit Amycus from out of nowhere. Alecto landed on the ground with a thud. She was stunned.

"Alecto, no!" Amycus said, getting up.

"Stupefy!" Remus said, pointing his wand at Amycus.

Amycus fell down on the ground. He was stunned.

Suddenly, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared out of nowhere.

"Invisibility cloak," Remus said, "Smart."

"Aye," Kingsley said, "Moody and I were following you. We saw you walk into the forest. Moody is around here somewhere, looking for other Death Eaters."

"You think there are more around?" Tonks asked.

"Can't be too sure," Kingsley said.

"I don't think there are more," Remus said, looking at Amycus' stunned body. "Amycus and Alecto were probably spare parts when it came to Voldemort. He knew they might fail him."

"Did they want Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Apparently not," Remus said, "Amycus could have killed him. We never would have known they were here unless Ron heard the noise."

"What were they here for then?" Tonks asked.

"We can find out," Kingsley said, "I got Veritaserum at my house. You are welcome to come."

"No," Remus said, "I have to take this lot back to the Burrow. We have been here too long. Molly will be worrying. This time, I think we do need to go by Apparation though."

Ron looked at Remus in shock.

"I-I have never apparated that far!" Ron said.

"We have no other choice, Ron," Remus said, "We may be in danger."

"You said that..." Ron began.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Remus is right. We have to Apparate. I know you can."

Ron sighed. "Okay," he said.

"I will wait for Moody here," Kingsley said, "These two may give us valuable information and Moody is just the man to do that. Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," Remus said.

"Expect Moody or I at the Burrow in a couple of days," Kingsley said, "We will update you."

"All right," Remus said, "We must be going. Ron, Hermione and Harry, you go first. On three. Leave your brooms and that box. We will make sure they get back. It could be risky if you take them during Apparation."

Ron sighed and calmed himself.

"One..."

Ron knew his destination. The Burrow. It didn't matter how far it was. He could do it.

"Two..."

Here goes nothing. He closed his eyes. The three D's. That is all he needed to focus on.

"Three..."

Ron felt the familiar sensation of his insides being pulled to the outside. Suddenly, he felt as if he was being pulled in to a tight space. A few seconds later, all feeling came back to him and he opened his eyes. He was home. Hermione and Ron were next to him. But he knew there was something wrong. Ron looked around and something caught his attention through the kitchen window: Percy.

---------------------------------------  
**Does this qualify as a cliffhanger? Maybe a weird one, yes. Hmmm... what could Percy want? Find out next chapter!**

Okay... like I said, most of that chapter is probably the most unexpected thing to ever happen. The whole chapter was very confusing to write. It was hard to write too... I hope you all liked it.

Feedback would be great!


	33. Woes of a Weasley

Chapter 33  
Woes Of A Weasley

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked to the door of the Burrow. It was slightly ajar, so Ron opened it. When he went in, he noticed Percy, Ginny and his parents. Percy was standing, and the others were sitting.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry," Ron's mother said, "We didn't hear you come back. We didn't think you would be back for a couple of hours."

"We used Apparation to come back," Ron said, looking at Percy, "What are you doing here?"

"Percy just arrived," Ron's father asked.

"Where is your boss, Percy?" Ron asked, "He seems to be with you whenever you visit us."

"I came alone," Percy said, "I needed to talk to you all."

"Sit down, then," Ron's mother said.

Percy took a seat next to his mother. Ron closed the door, and he, Hermione and Harry sat down.

"Now, what is this all about?" Ron's mother asked, "Is something bothering you at the Ministry?"

"No, no," Percy said, "I been thinking a lot the past few days. You may not believe me, but it was my choice to come to the wedding. Scrimgeour didn't ask me to come because of him. I came to the wedding because it was my family."

Ron noticed that a tear was forming in his mother's eye.

"A lot has happened these past few months," Percy said, "Scrimgeour has been keeping me busy. He wants me to help him sort out some of these problems with... You-Know-Who."

"I haven't heard much about this," Ron's father said, "I would have known if Scrimgeour was planning something."

"He was keeping it a secret," Percy said.

"Does he know you are here?" Ron's mother asked.

"He gave me a couple days off," Percy said.

"You're not fired, are you?" Ron asked.

"Of course not," Percy said, "Scrimgeour has a lot on his mind. He wasn't planning on getting any answers from Harry. But now that he has some, it has changed him."

"Changed him?" Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

"He wants to be the one who ends this war," Percy said, "He said it himself."

"So he has seen the error of his ways?" Harry asked, "Putting Stan Shunpike in Azkaban and stuff like that, right?"

"I don't know," Percy said.

"What does Scrimgeour have to do with you coming here?" Ron asked, "You said he didn't ask you to come at his request."

"He didn't," Percy said, "I came to do something I been meaning to do for a while now."

For a split second, Ron thought he saw a weird gleam in Percy's eyes, but that might have been the light.

"Go on?" Ron's mother said, urging Percy on.

"I came here to apologize for my actions," Percy said, "I have been ignoring you all for a while now. I wanted to say that I am sorry."

"Oh, Percy," Ron's mother said, leaning over and hugging him.

Ron looked around at his family. He looked at his father, who still had a questioning look on his face.

"Father," Percy said, looking across the table, "I was hoping I could talk to you alone. I might be able to explain what is going on at the Ministry, and what Scrimgeour is doing."

"Oh," Ron's father said, "Uh, sure, of course. Let's go outside."

Percy stood up and walked out the door. Ron's father stood up.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Ginny asked her father.

"No," Ron's father said, "I think it will be all right. He just wants to talk."

Ron watched as his father walked outside. He turned around. Ginny had a worried look on her face, but no one else looked any different. Something inside Ron told him he needed to follow them.

"I will be back," Ron said, "I forgot something."

Ron walked toward the door. Hermione looked at him with a worried look.

"Stay here," Ron mouthed to her.

Hermione understood. Ron walked outside and shut the door. He could hear voices, but couldn't see anyone. He went to the side of the house, then hid quickly against the wall. Percy and his father were talking.

"... don't know what he is doing, Father," Percy said, "I think he may be trying to get help from the Aurors. He was the Head of the Aurors once. He may be trying to get help."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Ron's father said, "I am a Ministry official. I am a Head of an Office. I am supposed to hear about this."

"Scrimgeour doesn't want many people to know," Percy said.

"Does this have anything to do with Harry?" Ron's father asked, "Harry has already had a couple meetings with Scrimgeour."

"He has no further interest in Potter," Percy said.

CRACK! Ron jumped and turned around. Remus and Tonks had appeared. When Ron turned back around, he gasped. Percy had his wand out.

"What is it, son?" Ron's father asked, in a surprised tone, "Percy?"

"I heard something," Percy said.

Ron watched as Percy walked a few feet away from his father. Suddenly, Ron felt something brush against him. He took out his wand and turned around. Remus was behind him.

"Ron," Remus said, "It's me. It's Remus."

"Remus," Ron said.

"What is wrong?" Remus asked.

Ron's eyes went wide as he turned around. Percy had his wand pointed on his father.

"Stay here," Remus whispered to Ron.

Remus crept around the corner of the house.

"Remus?" Ron whispered.

"Stay... here," Remus whispered.

"Percy," Ron heard his father say, "What is going on?"

"Who else is here?!" Percy said, "I heard that. Someone apparated."

"Its probably just Remus and Tonks, Percy," Ron's father said, in a calm voice, "They were with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They must have come back late"

"Liar!" Percy said, "They would have been with them!"

Ron's eyes went wide. What was Percy doing?

"You sent someone after me!" Percy said, "You never trusted me! Never!"

"Percy," Ron's father, "Of course I trust you."

"You didn't want me to work in the Ministry!" Percy said, "I have been a big success in the Ministry! You are trying to take that away from me!"

"No, Percy," Ron's father said, "Never..."

"I always thought you wanted Scrimgeour's position!" Percy screamed, "Fudge knew it. Scrimgeour knows it!"

"Percy," Ron's father said, "I do not want to be Minister of Magic."

Ron closed his eyes. What was going on?

"Remus," he said, "Please."

"Ron?" a voice said.

Ron opened his eyes. Tonks was there.

"Remus?" Ron said, "He was just here."

"Look," Tonks said in a whisper.

Ron turned around. Remus was inching closer to Percy, who had his back turned. Apparently he didn't know Remus was there.

"Why doesn't Remus attack him?" Ron asked Tonks.

"No," Percy said, "No! Do not lie to me!"

"I am not lying, Percy," Ron's father said.

Ron noticed that his father had seen Remus.

"Listen to me, Percy," Ron's father said, "I like where I am in the Ministry. I am happy Scrimgeour gave me the job. I have never complained."

"You didn't want me to work in the Ministry!" Percy said.

"I was wrong," Ron's father said, "You have made me very proud."

"Liar!" Percy screamed, "Liar! I saw you. You could never look me in the eyes!"

"I was wrong," Ron's father said again, "I admit it."

Percy pointed his wand at Arthur's head.

"Remus, do something," Ron said, his voice breaking.

"Stupefy!" Remus said.

Ron looked up. The spell hit Percy, who fell to the ground, hard. Ron tore away from Tonks' grip and ran over to where his father was. He hugged him.

"Dad!" Ron said, "I thought..."

"I did too for a second," Ron's father said, looking down at Percy, "Percy... I don't understand."

Ron looked down at Percy. His eyes were still open. Ron gasped. Percy's eyes looked different.

"Dad," Ron said, "Look. His eyes."

"They're glazed over, Arthur," Remus said.

"Percy was... under the Imperius Curse?" Ron's father asked.

"It seems like it," Remus said.

"But... who would...?" Ron's father asked.

"We need to take him inside," Remus said, picking up Remus.

Remus carried Percy toward the house, and Ron, along with his father and Tonks, followed them in the house.

"Percy!" Ron's mother shrieked, when she saw Percy unconscious in Remus' arms, "What is going on?"

Remus carried Percy into the living room, and laid Percy on the couch. Ron's mother rushed over to him. Hermione, Harry and Ginny had followed the others into the living room.

"He's been stunned!" Ron's mother said, tears coming to her eyes, "Who did this?"

"I had to stun him," Remus said.

"What?!" Ron's mother asked, "Why?"

"Molly," Ron's father said, "Percy was under the Imperius Curse. He tried to attack me."

"What?" Ron's mother asked, "No..."

"I witnessed it all, Mum," Ron said, "Percy was yelling at Dad. He was saying that Dad wanted to be Minister of Magic. That Dad was jealous of Percy's job. That he didn't want him to be in the Ministry."

"I don't know what happened," Ron's father said, "We were having a pretty decent conversation. And... then Percy got spooked."

"Remus and Tonks had apparated," Ron said.

"The sound must have triggered the curse," Remus said, "Heightened it. Who ever cursed Percy was waiting for something like this."

"Who would curse Percy?" Ron's mother asked.

"I bet it was Scrimgeour," Ron said.

"No," Remus said, "Percy was talking about Scrimgeour and Fudge. Who ever did this didn't want their name mentioned at all."

"Could it have been... him?" Ron's mother asked.

"I doubt it," Remus said, "It had to be someone close to Percy. Someone who was around him a lot."

"Umbridge!" Harry said, "Delores Umbridge. She did get her job back at the Ministry, remember? I thought she would have been in trouble after what happened at Hogwarts. She must have been requesting it. It had to be her. She controlled those dementors. She should have been kicked out of the Ministry."

"Do you think she is controlling the Minister?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know if it was Umbridge," Ron's father said.

"There is only one way to find out," Remus said, "There is only one person here that can tell us."

Remus motioned to Percy.

"How do we know if he will answer?" Ron asked, "We don't have any Veritaserum. We don't know if he would tell the truth."

"Percy will tell the truth," Ron's mother said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's an old Weasley charm," Ron's father said, "Like the wards. It's ancient magic. If a family member threatens another family member, and it could seriously endanger someone, that person will be forced to admit why they did it. If they refuse, or any of it turns out to be a lie, the magic would leave that person."

"Why do I or Ron not know about this?" Ginny asked, "You never told any of us."

"It could break the magic," Ron's father said, "It might not work right if we did that."

"Will it work now?" Remus asked.

"I believe so," Ron's father said.

Remus pointed his wand at Percy. "Ennervate," he said.

Percy's hand twitched and his eyes started moving. He sat up slowly, and looked around.

"What is going on?" Percy asked, "How did I get here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ron's father asked.

"I was at the Ministry," Percy said.

"Did you talk to anyone?" Ron's father asked.

"Delores Umbridge," Percy said.

Ron looked at Harry, who nodded.

"What did she say?" Ron's father asked.

"She said Scrimgeour wanted to see me," Percy said, "That is the last thing I remember. Next thing I knew, I was here. What am I doing here? What is going on?"

"You were under the influence of the Imperius Curse," Remus said.

"What?" Percy asked, "What did I do?"

"You nearly killed our father!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Ron's mother said.

"No," Percy said, "I would never..."

"Under the Imperius Curse, you could," Remus said.

"Dad," Percy said, "I..."

"Don't worry about it, son," Ron's father said, "I understand."

"That woman needs to pay!" Ron said, "We can't let her get away with this. We need to find her."

"No," Ron's father said.

"What?" Ron asked, "What are you saying? She cursed Percy!"

"We can't let her know that we know yet," Ron's father said.

"Something has to be done, Dad," Ron said.

"And it will be," Ron's father said, "But there is an easier way to do this. Umbridge doesn't know the curse has lifted off of Percy. We can use that."

Ron was about to say something, but Remus raised his hand to stop him.

"Your father is right, Ron," Remus said, "This may be better. We need to know why Umbridge did this. What her real intentions her, and why she was doing it. If we don't do this right, we may never know. Percy, I want you to go back to the Ministry. Don't do anything that could mess this up. Tomorrow, we will to get to Umbridge."

"I want to come," Ron said.

"No," Remus said, "The plan wouldn't work then."

"Actually, that may be a good idea," Ron's father said, "Let me go owl a couple of people. This may work."

Ron looked at his father. What was he planning? Ron's father left the living room and walked up the stairs.

"Remus," Harry said, "Do you have the box?"

"Oh," Remus said, "Yeah, I nearly forgot."

He took the box from under his traveling cloak and gave it to Harry.

"Your brooms are outside," Remus said.

"I need to go see what is in here," Harry said.

"Want some company?" Ron asked.

"Not right now," Harry said, "I need to do this on my own."

"Oh," Ron said, "Okay."

Harry walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Why don't I make us some breakfast?" Tonks suggested, "I think we all need it."

"I have to be going," Percy said.

"I think that is a good idea," Ron's mother said.

She hugged Percy.

"Tell Dad I am sorry," Percy told his mother.

"He understands," Ron's mother said, "We all do."

Percy nodded and got up. He walked out of the house, and shut the door.

"What about that breakfast then?" Tonks said.

------------------------------------------------  
**Phew... that was quite a suspenseful chapter. Weird way to end it, but I wanted to leave it with that.**

I know some of you may complain about the "Ron's father" and "Ron's mother" thing, but I need to keep it that way. It is just the way this is written.

What will happen to Umbridge? Remember, JK Rowling said Umbridge's part of the story wasn't over yet and she would get more coming to her. So I decided to use that and put it in here. It should be interesting.

Feedback would be great!


	34. Chapter 34: No Title

Chapter 34  
No Title

Early the next morning, Ron's mother woke Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny up. She had said that Remus was downstairs and would be going with them to the Ministry. Apparently this was part of his plan to reveal Umbridge for who she really was.

Ginny was the only one that wouldn't be going to the Ministry. She would be going back to work today. There was still over a month until everyone would go back to Hogwarts, and Ginny insisted on working at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes until the last week of August. Ron knew that Ginny needed the money so she could buy Harry something for his birthday which would be coming up at the end of the month.

As Ron was getting dressed, he couldn't help but look at the small box they had found at the graveyard. It was sitting on the trunk, and Ron could tell that it had been opened. He had so many questions about it, and he knew Harry had the answers. He just didn't know if Harry wanted to tell him about it.

"Ron, if you want to ask, just ask me," Harry said, putting on his shoes, "I know you are wondering about the box."

"No, really, I am not," Ron said.

"I did get it open, you know," Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked, "What is inside?"

"I thought you said you weren't thinking about it," Harry said, smirking.

"Okay," Ron said, "Yes, I am wondering what is inside. Yesterday you went up here to open it, and when you came back downstairs, you ignored everyone."

"I didn't ignore you," Harry said.

"What do you call it then?" Ron asked.

"I didn't ignore you, Ron," Harry said again, "I just didn't tell you about the box."

"That is what I mean," Ron said, "You ignored telling anyone about the box."

"Well, I am sorry," Harry said, "But I had a lot on my mind after opening the box."

"What is in it then?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and tied his shoes. He stood up and walked over to the trunk. He picked up the box and gave it to Ron. Ron opened it, and looked inside. There was nothing inside.

"Harry," Ron said, "There isn't anything in here."

"Oh," Harry said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I put it in my trunk."

"Harry," Ron said, "What is so important that you had to hide it from everyone?"

"I didn't hide it!" Harry said, taking out a rolled up sock.

"It was in a sock in the bottom of your trunk, Harry," Ron said, "I call that hiding it."

"I am not hiding anything, mate," Harry said, unrolling the sock, "I am keeping it protected because it is fragile."

Harry tipped the sock over and a small vial rolled into his hand. Ron could barely see something silver inside.

"That looks like...," Ron said, "Is that a part of someone's memory?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"But whose is it?" Ron asked.

"That's the problem," Harry said, "I don't know."

"There was no note?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Maybe it is from one of your parents?" Ron asked.

"I am not too sure about that," Harry said, "Remember, Remus said the headstone was made after my parents died."

"Well someone had to put it there," Ron said.

"The compartment in the headstone opened when I put my hand over my mother's name," Harry said, "Whoever built this compartment made sure that was the way to open it. And they made sure that only someone really close to my parents would open it."

"Harry, you are forgetting something," Ron said, "The key to open the box came from your mother. It must have meant that..."

"The box could have been owned by my mother," Harry said, "Or at least owned by the person who made the key. But that doesn't mean this is my mother's memory."

"So maybe it is someone who knew your mother and father," Ron said.

"There is a very good chance of that," Harry said, sighing and sitting back down on the cot, "I won't get my answer until we go back to Hogwarts."

"Why Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's Pensieve is still there," Harry said, "That is the only way I will be able to get the contents of this memory."

"Well, I think we better get downstairs before Mum yells at us," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "You go on. I am just going to put this up."

Ron tied his shoe and walked out of the bedroom. He shut the door and walked down the stairs. When he reached Ginny's bedroom, the door opened and Ginny walked out, nearly walking into Ron.

"Oh, s-sorry," Ginny said, yawning, "I am still tired. I haven't been up this early in a few days."

"Who are you talking to, Ginny?" Hermione's voice came from inside the bedroom.

"Your boyfriend," Ginny said, turning to Ron, "You can go in there if you want. She is nearly ready."

"Well I was planning on going down to the kitchen," Ron muttered, "But..."

"I know you want to talk to her," Ginny said, "Just go."

Ron raised his eyes. He did want to talk to Hermione about Harry's box, but he was sure Ginny didn't mean that.

"Ron, I know you've been in my room before," Ginny said, "Hermione told me you were there with her a couple days ago."

"We didn't do anything," Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, do you really think I care what you and Hermione do?" she asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, "What do you think we do?"

Ginny smirked and walked off.

"We haven't done anything!" Ron said, nearing the point of screaming.

He cursed under his breath and walked into the bedroom.

"What was that about, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Er... what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

He shut the door, but immediately wished he was on the other side. He did know what she was talking about. He just hoped she didn't hear it all.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said, "You screamed at Ginny. I am surprised your Mum didn't come up here wondering what was going on."

"I did not scream at Ginny," Ron insisted.

"Pretty close," Hermione said, "What did she say to you anyway?"

"She embarrassed me," Ron said.

"Fred and George embarrass you, Ronald," Hermione said, "And you don't yell at them like that."

"Yes, I do," Ron said.

"What did Ginny say?" Hermione asked.

"She said she didn't care what we do," Ron said.

"And you yelled at her for that?" Hermione asked.

"What does she think we do?" Ron asked, "You probably talk to her more then I do. What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she notices you have been spending more time with me," Hermione said.

"Of course I do," Ron said.

"In this room, I mean," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said.

"With the door always shut," Hermione said.

"Well maybe I should open it then!" Ron said, "Anything to keep her from talking about us."

"She was just playing around, Ron," Hermione said, "She knows what we do."

Ron gave a look of disgust to Hermione.

"Not every detail!" Hermione said, "Anyway. She also knows what we haven't done. And before you say anything, I also know what Harry and Ginny do, and they haven't done as much as you think they have."

"I don't really care what they do," Ron said, "I already told you that."

"Well Ginny is the same way about us," Hermione said, "She really doesn't care what we do."

"Okay, okay," Ron said, "I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"I thought you said you didn't yell at her," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Has Harry said anything about us?" Hermione asked.

"I think he has more on his mind right now, Mione," Ron said.

"Oh!" Hermione said, "Did he tell you what he fount in that box?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"And?" Hermione asked, urging Ron to continue.

"There was a memory in it," Ron said.

"A memory?" Hermione asked.

"A memory in a bottle," Ron said, "The kind of thing you have to put in a Pensieve."

"I understand that," Hermione said, "But whose is it?"

"Harry doesn't know," Ron said, "There was no note. He has to wait until we get to Hogwarts, so he can use Dumbledore's old Pensieve."

Hermione sighed. "I hoped it would at least give us an answer," she said.

"Maybe it will," Ron said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't lead us any farther right now, does it?" Hermione said, "Harry is going to keep searching for those Horcruxes. When I saw the box, I had hoped there would be a Horcrux inside. It just leads us down another road."

"You sound like Harry," Ron said.

"Well you want to find this Horcruxes too, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do!" Ron said, "But I didn't think we would find one in the box. It would have surprised me. That would have been too easy."

"You want this to be hard?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not," Ron said, "Doesn't mean it won't be."

"I know," Hermione said, her voice breaking, "I just want it to be over, you know. I want this whole war to be over."

Hermione put her hands over face. Ron could tell she was near the point of crying. He hugged her, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"So do I, Mione," Ron said, sighing, "So do I."

-----------------------------  
An hour later, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Remus and Arthur had all apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. While they were checking their wands at the security desk, Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"Oh, Headmistress," Remus said, "Good, you made it."

"Yes," McGonagall said, "What is going on? I got an owl saying you wanted me to meet you here."

"I will explain everything in a few minutes," Remus said.

"Everything seems correct," Eric, the security guard, said, "You all may go."

Ron followed the others into the lifts. They hurried in and Remus closed the lift before anyone unwelcome could get in."

"Now what is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Yesterday we learned that Percy had been placed under the Imperius Curse," Ron's father said, as Remus pushed a button on the wall.

The lifts started to move down.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"Percy tried to attack Arthur yesterday," Remus said, "Luckily, I prevented it, and the spell knocked Percy unconscious. It also broke the Imperius Curse, and the last thing Percy could remember was that Umbridge had been talking to him."

"Delores Umbridge did this?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," Remus said, "And this is why I wrote a letter to you. I knew you would help us. You see, I also wrote a letter to Scrimgeour. He thinks that you requested a meeting with him to talk about the current situation at Hogwarts and how you are handling it... the security situation." He added, sensing that McGonagall didn't know what he was talking about.

"What does Umbridge have to do with this?" McGonagall asked.

"I am getting there," Remus said, as the lifts stopped.

Remus kept the lifts shut, and continued on.

"We all know that Delores Umbridge likes to have her opinion heard when it comes to Hogwarts," Remus said, "So we will tell Scrimgeour what is going on, and tell him to request Umbridge to come into the office. Percy will be there to give his side of the story. We should be able to get Umbridge then."

"That is a good idea," McGonagall said, "But what if she fights back?"

"I have already thought about that," Remus said, "I expect she will try to fight back, but we will be ready for her."

He opened the lifts, and everyone walked out.

"What are Harry, Ron and Hermione doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"They wanted to be here," Remus said, "It is okay. I think we could use them."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"We need more witnesses to give their side of the story to Scrimgeour, don't we?" Remus asked, "You, Ron, saw Percy when he tried to attack your father."

"That would only be bad for Percy, not Umbridge!" Ron said.

"Percy was not himself, was he?" Remus asked.

"No," Ron said.

"Tell that to Scrimgeour," Remus said, "We have to prove Percy was under the curse."

"Oh, right," Ron said.

They all walked down the hall. Percy was standing outside the office.

"Did you explain everything to Minerva?" Percy asked.

"She knows everything now," Percy said.

"Good," Percy said.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Remus asked.

Remus opened the door and everyone walked in.

"Ah yes," the secretary said, "Scrimgeour was expecting you, Minerva. But what is everyone else doing here?"

"They are with me," McGonagall said.

"Oh," the secretary said, "Well, you may all go in."

Ron followed the others over to the office, where McGonagall opened the door. They all walked in. Scrimgeour stood up and looked at everyone in surprise.

"What is going on?" Scrimgeour asked, "I thought there was..."

"Sorry, Minister, but I must interrupt you," Remus said, "We are not here to talk about Hogwarts."

"What?" Scrimgeour said, "I don't understand."

"There are other problems that need to be solved," Remus said.

"Well, they can be brought up with my secretary," Scrimgeour said.

"No, now," Remus said, "Percy Weasley, here, was a victim of the Imperius Curse."

"What?" Scrimgeour asked, "Percy?"

"He does work with you, doesn't he?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Scrimgeour said, "Who did this to him?"

"Delores Umbridge," Remus said.

"I don't believe it," Scrimgeour said.

"It is true, Minister," Percy said, "I was under the curse. Last thing I remembered before I had snapped out of the curse was Delores talking to me saying you wanted to see me. This was two days ago around noon?"

"I wanted nothing of the sort," Scrimgeour said.

"Delores told me you did," Percy said.

"How do you know he was under the curse?" Remus asked, "What did he do?"

"He tried to attack his father," Remus said, "Ron, here, and I, were witnesses."

"It's true, sir," Ron said, "Percy wouldn't do that under normal situations."

Scrimgeour sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Is Delores here today?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Scrimgeour said.

"Request her to come into the office," Remus said, "Tell her that you need her opinion about Hogwarts' security. She was a teacher and Headmistress there. So she has a first-hand experience of Hogwarts."

He walked over to a portrait and muttered something to the old man in it. The old man vanished. A few minutes of silence later, he returned.

"Delores Umbridge will be coming in a couple of minutes," the old man said.

"Thank you," Scrimgeour said.

Remus took out his wand, then McGonagall, Percy and Ron's father did as well. Ron's eyes widened. What were they planning? Did they expect Umbridge to resist?

Suddenly the door to the office opened, and Umbridge had walked in, dressed in her pink cardigan.

"Oh?" she said in her cutesy high girlish voice, "I didn't know you had so many guests."

"We... we were just talking about Hogwarts' security, Delores," Scrimgeour said.

"I see," Umbridge said, looking over at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Apparently she hadn't noticed that the other wizards had their wand out.

Umbridge walked over to the desk.

"And what do you want me to do?" Umbridge asked.

Ron heard Remus muttering something. He then heard the door lock shut.

"Can I cut in, Minister?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course," Scrimgeour said.

"Delores," McGonagall said, "You know that we have never seen eye to eye. I never appreciated what you did in Hogwarts. I would just like to say that in case we don't talk again."

"Why do you think we won't talk again?" Umbridge asked.

"Because I am placing you under arrest, Delores," Scrimgeour said.

Ron heard a small hem-hem come from Umbridge.

"I must not have heard you right, Minister," Umbridge said, "I thought you said..."

"Let me make it a bit clearer this time, then," Scrimgeour said, "I am placing you under arrest."

"On what charges?!" Umbridge asked.

"For use of the Imperius Curse on one Percy Weasley," Scrimgeour said.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed and grabbed her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus said, pointing his wand at Umbridge.

Umbridge's wand flew from her hand.

"I don't know what you were about to do," Scrimgeour said, "But you are all out of choices."

Suddenly the door opened, and Scrimgeour's secretary walked in.

"Please get a couple of Aurors," Scrimgeour ordered.

"They are already here," the secretary said.

"What?" Scrimgeour asked, "Well... good. Bring them in. They need to arrest Delores Umbridge."

"I think there are more pressing matters right now, Minister," the secretary said.

"What?" Scrimgeour said.

"These Aurors are from Azkaban, sir," the secretary said, "There was a riot."

-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger! Well.. semi-cliffhanger. Believe me, the last part had just come to my mind when writing the end.**

I was going to have Harry's birthday up next, but I think I will have something about the riot. It may be a small chapter though.

Feedback welcomed!


	35. Rookies and Heroes

Chapter 34  
Rookies and Heroes

**Author's Note: First, I would like to apologize for this taking longer then expected. It took me a while to sort out my decision about how to write the chapter. Which brings me to my second note. This chapter will be a bit different from the writing style of the story. Some of it won't be in Ron's Point of View. It will change to another person. I am doing this, so that the readers get a good insight on what happened in Azkaban.**

"A riot?" Scrimgeour asked, his face getting red, "Why wasn't I informed of it? Why was I just told?"  
**  
**"Because it just happened not an hour ago," Scrimgeour's secretary said, "Only a handful of the Aurors at Azkaban survived the riot. Most of them are being treated at St. Mungo's as we speak. I have the two healthiest Aurors here. They only got cuts and bruises but they were witnesses to the riot."  
**  
**"Bring them in," Scrimgeour ordered.  
**  
**The secretary left, and a few seconds later, she walked in with two Aurors walked into the office. Ron didn't know who either of the Aurors were, but could definitely see scratches on the Aurors' faces.  
**  
**"Sit down, sit down," Scrimgeour said, conjuring two chairs for the Aurors.  
**  
**The Aurors sat down in the chairs. Ron looked around at the other people in the room. McGonagall, Remus, Percy, and Ron's father had worried looks on their face and Ron couldn't tell what Harry was thinking. Hermione looked as if she was on the verge of tears.****

"What do you want me to do with Umbridge?" the secretary asked.  
**  
**"What?" Scrimgeour said, looking from the two Aurors to his secretary. "Oh, yes. Take her to the Auror's office. Tell them I want to speak with her, but they can do anything they need to get answers. I would suggest a strong dose of Veritaserum."****

"Yes, sir," the secretary said.****

"I will go with you to make sure nothing goes wrong," Remus said to the secretary, "Come on, Delores."

Remus took Delores by the arm, and Delores did nothing to pull away. Ron did notice, though, that she gave Percy a menacing look as Remus took her out of the room. When the door shut, Scrimgeour walked over to the Aurors. He turned to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"I think you should go," he said to them.

"Oh, I think they are okay to stay, Minister Scrimgeour," McGonagall said.

Scrimgeour turned and looked at McGonagall, then back to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Oh, all right, you may stay," Scrimgeour said in a grumble.

He conjured up another chair and sat down next to the Aurors.

"Gentlemen," he said, "I would like to thank you for doing everything you could in Azkaban, and that I am happy you are safe. Before we begin, I want to know what your names are. I do not believe I know you two. Are you new?"

"Yes, sir," one of the Aurors said, "We just completed our training, and we were told to go to Azkaban to stiffen up the support there. I am Marcus Craft, and this is John Mercer."

"I would like you to tell me everything," Scrimgeour said, "Do you know how many escaped?"

Craft looked at Mercer, then back at Scrimgeour.

"We have reason to believe most of the imprisoned Death Eaters escaped," Craft said.

Ron gasped and looked at Harry who had narrowed his eyes.

"Most?" Scrimgeour asked, "Or all of them?"

"As of right now, we don't know sir," Craft said.

Scrimgeour sighed. "How did they escape?" he asked.

"We think their fellow Death Eaters helped them," Craft said.

"That is impossible!" Scrimgeour said.

"I assure you, Minister, it is not," Mercer said, "Over the years, the Ministry may have found ways to make Azkaban invisible. But it is not invisible to the naked eye, at least not to wizards and witches. Azkaban is Unplottable, yes, but anyone who had been there before would know how to get there again."

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry muttered.

"What did you say, Potter?" Scrimgeour asked, turning to Harry.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was not one of the Death Eaters who was rounded up after the Department of Mysteries was invaded," Harry said, "I saw her escape with Voldemort."

"If what Potter is saying is true," Craft said, "Yes, it could have been very easy for someone to find Azkaban, given the fact that they knew where it was."

Scrimgeour sighed. "This is unreal," he said, "All right. I need you to tell me what you saw. Every detail."

"Well," Craft said, "The inmates in maximum security, most of whom are Death Eaters, had just had their breakfast, and a few of the Aurors were lining them up for a head-count..."

_Flashback:_

"I cannot wait to go home, Marcus," Mercer said, "My fiancée worries about me too much. I am not sure I am cut out for this."

"Oh, you are doing fine," Craft said, with a reassuring smile, "You just need to get over being nervous. The other Aurors really like you, you know. They think you have potential."

Aurors Craft and Mercer were walking down one of the dim-lighted corridors of Azkaban, getting ready for their morning shift.

"Really?" Mercer asked.

"Yeah," Craft said, "They..."

"Craft, Mercer!" a booming voice said, behind them.

Craft and Mercer turned around and saw Auror Moran, the head Auror of Azkaban, walking toward them.

"Where are you two headed?" Auror Moran asked.

"We were told to go to Cell Block C, sir," Craft said.

"Well you have been reassigned," Moran said, "Some of the Aurors over at maximum security have been complaining that a few of the inmates there are getting to be a bit rough. Merlin knows we wouldn't have this trouble if the Dementors were here."

"Maximum security?" Mercer said, "But, sir, isn't that where the convicted Death Eaters are?"

"Yeah," Moran said, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-no sir," Mercer said.

"Then get moving, men," Moran said.

"Yes, sir!" Craft said, "Come on John."

Moran walked away and Aurors Craft and Mercer walked down the hall. As Craft turned a corner with Mercer, he noticed that Mercer wasn't looking his best.

"What is the matter with you?" Craft asked.

"I had hoped we wouldn't have to deal with any of those Death Eaters, Marcus," Mercer said.

"You are thinking too much about this, John," Craft said, "We are the ones with the wands, remember. We have the power over them."

"But Moran said they were getting to be too rough," Mercer said.

"Well of course they are rough," Craft said, "They are some of the most dangerous wizards known to the wizarding world. But they are locked away. They are under our control. We are in power now."

"Okay," Mercer said.

"You'll be fine, John," Craft said, "I promise."

A few minutes later, Craft and Mercer arrived at maximum security. This was the largest part of Azkaban, and held over half of the inmates in the prison. As Craft and Mercer walked in, the other Aurors were lining up several of the inmates.

"Face forward, Malfoy!" an Auror yelled, "If I see you talking to another inmate, you will regret it!" He turned around and spotted Marcus and Jack. "Aurors Craft and Mercer, there you are! Get over here! Help sort out these guys."

"Yes sir, Auror Rawlins," Craft said.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves, Rabastan?" Auror Rawlins yelled, turning around and walking to another man, "What is going to shut you up, huh? It looks as if your brother isn't that good about following the rules either. Face forward Rodolphus!"

Auror Rawlins turned back toward Craft and Mercer.

"Make sure those guys line up right!" he ordered.

"Moran did say it was rough in here," Craft said, turning to an inmate, "Straighten up. come on. Make this easier on yourself."

"I will make it easier on you, rookie," one of the inmates growled, "Lay down and..."

"I told you to line them up!" Rawlins said, walking down to Craft, "That means line them up and make sure they don't do anything! Go down there and straighten up the other guys!"

Craft shrugged and walked to his right.

"Were you giving orders to an Auror, Rookwood?!" Rawlins roared, "Still used to giving orders, are you, you filthy traitor?!"

"You wait," Rookwood said, "Your time will come, Mudblood!"

"If I hear one more thing about my bloodline," Rawlins said, looking into the eyes of Rookwood, "I will..."

Suddenly an alarm went off outside the doors of maximum security and Craft turned around and looked at Rawlins, then Mercer, then toward the door. An Auror opened the door and ran in.

"We got intruders!" the Auror yelled, "Break-in!"

"Craft, Mercer, hurry up!" Rawlins yelled, "Get those inmates into the... agggh!"

Craft's eyes went wide as he watched Rookwood punch Rawlins in the back of the head. Rookwood grabbed Rawlins arm and threw him to the ground.

"I told you your time would come, Rawlins!" Rookwood yelled at Rawlins, who was unconscious.

Craft gasped and fumbled for his wand. Suddenly he heard another groan coming from the door. The Auror who had given them the warning had fallen over onto the floor near the doorway. A woman with dark hair appeared and kicked the Auror in the chest.

"He's dead," the woman said, cackling.

More Aurors came in from other doors, but Craft knew there were too many inmates out in the open. Curses started to fly and the inmates ran toward the door.

"Stup-" Craft began, but was too slow. His wand had flown out of his hand.

He looked over at the door, where inmates were going through and could see that the woman had her wand pointed at him.

"Stupefy!" another voice said, and Craft recognized it as Mercer's.

The curse missed the woman and hit the door behind her. The door burst into pieces and the woman cackled and ran off with the inmates. Craft walked over and picked up his wand, then went to Rawlins, who groaned.

"Are you okay?" Craft asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Rawlins said, groaning as he tried to get up from the floor, "Everyone... after them!"

"What about the wounded and dead?" Mercer asked.

"Our number one priority is making sure no one escapes!" Craft said, "Come on."

Craft and Mercer ran out the door and down the hall. Craft could see a couple of the inmates around the corner.

"If we can get outside, we can apparate from here!" Craft heard the dark-haired woman say, "We got the charm lifted!"

"How did they do that?!" Mercer asked, following Craft down the hall.

"It must have been how they got in," Craft said.

"But how did she get into maximum security?" Mercer asked, "You don't think the other Aurors are..."

Before Mercer could finish the sentence, Craft had turned the corner and heard groans. Auror Moran was down on the ground. None of the inmates were there."

"Auror Moran!" Mercer yelled, running with Craft toward the man.

"Don't... worry... about me," Moran said, groaning, "Don't let the Death Eaters escape!"

"There are others to catch them," Mercer said, "You need help."

"I'll be fine," Moran said.

Craft and Moran ran off down the hall.

End Flashback

"We had gone after the inmates, but we were too late," Craft said, "We were outnumbered. It is no secret that the inmates in maximum security outnumber the Aurors at Azkaban. We weren't ready. Anyway... the inmates escaped. Most were Death Eaters. They apparated before we could get there. As we searched, other Aurors were wounded or dead. I got this scratch on my head after chasing after the last of the Death Eaters. Mercer and I just missed a Killing curse, and it hit a stone wall. The stones nearly crushed us. And when we saw Moran again, he..."

"He said he was going to be all right," Mercer said, "But when we got back to him, he was dead. Apparently he was hiding a deep wound on the side of his body when we were talking to him. We were trying to save him, but we had to go after the inmates. We shouldn't have gone. We couldn't even catch them."

"You did all right, Mercer," Scrimgeour said, "You survived. Both of you did."

"But there are more free Death Eaters now!" Mercer said, "More we have to find."

"And we will find them," Scrimgeour said, "None of the Ministry will blame either of you for this. There was no way you could have stopped them."

Craft and Mercer nodded.

"Percy," Scrimgeour said, standing up, "Take these two to St. Mungo's, please. Get them the best care. They have earned it."

"Yes, sir," Percy said.

Craft and Mercer stood up and walked with Percy out of the office.

"Is this going to affect the re-opening of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Scrimgeour was about to say something, but McGonagall cut in.

"No," she said, "Hogwarts will still open. I promised Hogwarts would open no matter what, and it will stay that way. I have already planned to send out the letters in a few days. The students at Hogwarts will be safe. We will get more security, but I will not let this close Hogwarts."

"I think we better get going," Ron's father said, "The Minister probably has a lot to deal with right now. Thank you, Minister."

Scrimgeour nodded, then wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. Ron followed Hermione and the others out of the office.

"Do you think the Death Eaters will go back to Voldemort?" Harry asked as soon as they got into the lifts.

"It is hard to say," Ron's father said as he pushed the "Atrium" button, "Who knows what will happen? The Death Eaters might feel that Voldemort betrayed them."

"You heard the Auror!" Harry said, "Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the people helping them."

"Then I think we need to assume they are going back to Voldemort," Ron's father said, "And we need to also assume it will be much worse then that. There were other inmates who escaped, all from the maximum security. They will have appreciated the help from Voldemort, and will probably join him."

"So there will be more?!" Ron asked.

"It looks like that, yes," Arthur said.

Ron sighed. He couldn't believe this. Things had gone from bad to worse in a matter of a few minutes. How would the wizarding world react to this? What will the Death Eaters do now that they have more power? Ron had a real good feeling things were going to get a lot worse real soon and they were going to hear about it soon.

------------------------------------  
**End of another chapter. A bit shorter then I wanted it to be, but oh well. **

A lot of this chapter would not be written well unless I had knowledge of a few prison movies. That knowledge helped my writing. I hope you liked it.

Next will be Harry's birthday party. It will be kind of somber, as you will all understand.

Feedback would be great.


	36. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 36  
Harry's Birthday

**Author's Note: Well, the release of all three Deathly Hallow Book covers has made me excited, but it has also delayed my next chapter. I was hoping to put it up sooner then this, but I have been deep in speculation about the covers. But the chapter is now up. There was a lot of ways I could go in this chapter, even before Harry's birthday, but I believe I will keep those for future chapters. This chapter is only for Harry's birthday, as well as a bit more. Enjoy.**

The week before Harry's seventeenth birthday and the end of the month of July was pretty hectic for everyone in the Burrow. Ron's mother hadn't been in a very good mood after hearing about the Azkaban riot, and was fearing that something was definitely going to happen. Ron and Hermione both wanted to go to Diagon Alley to get birthday presents for Harry, but Ron's mother wouldn't let that happen. According to her, Ginny was very lucky to even go to work after what had happened. A couple days before Harry's birthday, Ron's mother had asked for everyone to write out a list of what they wanted to give to Harry for his birthday. At Ron's mother's request, Remus and Tonks went to Diagon Alley to get the presents for Harry, as well as dropping off Ginny at work. Ginny would only be going into work for a little while, and then would be coming straight back home with Remus and Tonks. Ron, Hermione and Harry were left at the Burrow with Ron's mother, who was working on plans for Harry's birthday.

There hadn't been much on the riot in Azkaban, other then the words **"Riot at Azkaban, Aurors Injured and Murdered. Inmates Escaped" **on the front page of the Daily Prophet that was issued the morning after the riot, as well as an article. There was no confirmation that the escaped inmates were Death Eaters, or that there was anyone helping the inmates escape. Ron's father said that the Ministry officials were still trying to get the whole story. Minister of Magic Scrimgeour did not say anything in the Daily Prophet about this. Professor McGonagall, however, restated her claim that Hogwarts would still be opening on September 1st. 

----------------------------------------------------

When Ron woke up the morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday, he was alone in his room. He dressed quickly, and walked down the stairs to the bottom floor. He immediate smelled the the sweet odors of his mother's cooking. When he walked into the kitchen, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron's parents were there.

"I am not expecting many people to be at your party, Harry," Ron's mother said, "I wanted it to be a small party. With all of the stuff that has been going on, I am not sure how safe a big party would be."

"I don't mind a small party at all, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "You know me. I don't want a lot of attention, even if it is my seventeenth birthday."

"I know, dear," Ron's mother said, before looking up at Ron, "Oh, you slept in again. We are having a small breakfast, given the amount of food we will be having for Harry's party. Do you want anything? Toast? Eggs?"

"Sounds good, Mum," Ron said, sitting next to Hermione. When he saw the Daily Prophet, and saw nothing about the riot or any Death Eater attacks, he said, "Still nothing more about the riot, hmm?"

"Not a spot since that rubbish a few days ago," Hermione said, looking over at the Daily Prophet, "I don't understand it at all. We were in Scrimgeour's office when the Aurors gave their story about what happened at Azkaban, and we heard it all. I don't think Scrimgeour heard a bit of it though."

"Oh, he heard it, Hermione," Ron's father said, "But according to him, he still needs more information. He believes those two Aurors were in shock when they told their story. He doesn't think they told him everything, and he needs to know more before he says anything to the media or to the wizarding world."

"The Death Eaters will kill again before he says anything," Harry said.

"How can you say that, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Scrimgeour has helped you now. It was because of him that we are able to make the Acidic Potion."

"Everytime something like this happens," Harry said, "Scrimgeour gets scared. He only put Stan Shunpike in Azkaban because he wanted the wizarding world to believe he is getting something done."

"Well, if he wanted us to believe that, then why isn't he doing anything?" Ron asked, "You would think Scrimgeour would say something like 'oh, we are doing everything we can to make sure those Death Eaters get put back in Azkaban.' I mean... wouldn't he?"

"If Scrimgeour says that, and the Death Eaters attack again," Ron's father said, "Then the wizarding world will blame Scrimgeour. Or at least that is what he thinks. Voldemort appeared in the Ministry of Magic after Fudge said for a year that he wasn't back. The Ministry was filled with owls sending notes and howlers from witches and wizards complaining that Fudge was a liar. This caused Fudge to step down as Minister of Magic. Scrimgeour is trying to avoid saying anything that will result in the same thing happening to him. He isn't lying to the wizarding world. He is being cautious."

"Not telling the wizarding world about what he heard from those two Aurors is lying," Harry said, "Especially when we heard everything that the Aurors told him."

"Scrimgeour wasn't going to let us hear everything they told him, remember?" Hermione asked, "But McGonagall told him that we were okay to stay, and he changed his mind. Maybe he didn't want any of that to be revealed."

"That's right," Ron's father said, "At least not then. Not until everything was settled."

"But refusing to tell everyone that there are more Death Eaters out in the streets," Harry said, "Scrimgeour is lucky there haven't been more attacks."

"Scrimgeour's luck will run out soon, I fear," Ron's father said.

"Yes, well I think that is enough of this," Ron's mother said, giving Ron his eggs and toast, "Now eat up. We need to get ready for our guests. They will be here around noon."

Ron sighed and started to eat. But his mind was still full of thoughts about Scrimgeour and the riot. What was Scrimgeour playing at? What wasn't he telling everyone? Did he know more then everyone thought he did?

----------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Ron walked up to his room, to find his gift for Harry. Without actually going to Diagon Alley, he wasn't sure what he had wanted to give Harry. He really wanted to give Harry something to help him with the task, but he just didn't know what. So he requested a bag of candy and a new chess set. Harry's chess set had been getting old, and Ron knew it. Ron had been winning more, so he thought he would be nice and give that to Harry.

Ron heard a knock, then the door opened slightly.

"It's me," a voice said. Ron could tell it was Hermione.

"Come in," Ron said, as Hermione walked in, "I am just looking for Harry's presents. Where did I put the bloody things?"

"Check in your dresser," Hermione said.

Ron walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer where is boxers and socks were. The candy and the chess set was there.

"How did you know they were here?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"Lucky guess," Hermione said, sitting on Ron's bed. "Besides, I knew you were looking for a place to hide them from Harry, especially since he is your roommate. Harry probably wouldn't look in there."

"Right," Ron said, taking out the gifts and the large gift bag.

"Though I suppose you could have always put a Disillusionment charm on them," Hermione said.

"I don't know how to do that charm," Ron said, "Besides it is really advanced. Moody uses it, so of course he would have learned it in Auror training. Why? You don't know how to do it, do you?"

"No," Hermione admitted.

Ron walked over to his bed and sat next to Hermione. He started to put the gifts in the bag.

"So what did you get Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, I really hoped to find something uncommon this year," Hermione said, "Because it is Harry's seventeenth birthday. But since we couldn't go to Diagon Alley, I had to get some common gifts."

"You got him a book, didn't you?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Only one," Hermione said, "Remember those books we found the first day we all went into the Room of Requirement back in fifth year?"

"All those books with defensive and offensive battling strategies?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "They are very rare books, but I remember recently seeing a copy in Flourish and Blott's and I thought that would be a good book for Harry to read."

"If you excuse the fact that he doesn't like to read very much," Ron said.

"Oh, I think he does," Hermione said, "He was sure reading a lot while trying to look up information on Horcruxes. You said it yourself, didn't you? Besides, I think he does need to read this. It may help in... you know."

"His battle with You-Know-Who," Ron said, "Yeah."

"Still haven't tried to say his name, have you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, looking away from Hermione.

"You will," Hermione said, taking hold of one of Ron's hands.

Ron looked back at Hermione, then nodded and smiled.

"So what else did you get Harry?" Ron asked.

"Just the usual candy and stuff," Hermione said, "He needs a bit of tradition. Something different wouldn't be right."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Besides," Hermione said, "I am not sure what everyone else is giving to him. I think Ginny has something special, because of something she told me. She didn't tell me what it was though."

"I was thinking of getting him one of those hats from Fred and George's store," Ron said, "You know, those Shield hats. But he doesn't look good in a hat. And I think they cost too much. Fred and George raised the prices ever since the Ministry had interest in the stuff."

"You know those two would give you a discount," Hermione said.

"I doubt it," Ron said, "Besides, they may give Harry one of those things."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I just hope what we give him is good enough."

"Of course it will be, Mione," Ron said, "He probably isn't expecting that much."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "But you don't turn seventeen every day, you know. And in the wizarding world, seventeen has much more meaning. We come of age."

"I never liked that 'coming of age' stuff," Ron said, "It just means that you can legally do magic in the world now. It almost sounds like you then become mature enough for people to respect you, doesn't it?"

"Kind of," Hermione said.

"Maybe I am just thinking too much," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"I might have to blame you for that, you know," Ron said, smirking.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I never really thought about stuff this much before we got together," Ron said, "You did it for me."

"What did you do before you met me?" Hermione asked.

"You don't think I ask myself that sometimes?" Ron asked, smirking.

"You're funny, you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, funny-looking," Ron said.

Hermione sniggered.

"What?!" Ron asked, smirking, "Isn't that how that joke goes."

"It wasn't a joke," Hermione said, "It was a compliment."

"Oh," Ron said, "Maybe I should stop listening to Fred and George then."

"Maybe," Hermione said.

"So I am funny, then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "That is one of the things I like about you."

"Really?" Ron asked, "What else?"

"Your red hair," Hermione said, sweeping a hand over Ron's hair.

"Everyone in my family has red hair," Ron said.

"Well you are brave too," Hermione said.

"Not really," Ron said.

"You were brave enough to get into Gryffindor," Hermione said, "And you have proved it since then. I love you because there is no one else who makes me laugh as much as you do. And I know that you would do anything to protect me, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "But so would Harry. And I know he makes you laugh."

"Not as much as you do," Hermione said, "But like I said, take it as a compliment. And besides... who was the one who got really mad whenever Malfoy called me a Mudblood?"

"I did," Ron said, "But a lot of people would."

"Yes, but only you ever did something about it," Hermione said, "You nearly attacked Malfoy in second year, and if it wasn't for your broken wand, he would have been burping up slugs."

"You still remember that?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do," Hermione said, "I thought you were really brave."

Ron blushed and glanced at his watch.

"Oh!" he said, "I think we better go downstairs. Mum will be wondering where we went. We were supposed to help with the party."

Ron stood up, and he and Hermione walked out of the room with their gifts and walked downstairs to help with the party decorations.

-------------------------------------------  
Around eleven-thirty, the guests began to arrive. Fred, George and Angelina came in together, followed by Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Remus and Tonks came in a few minutes later, then McGonagall, Hagrid and Slughorn.

The decorations were all ready by the time everyone had sat down in the living room. A big poster hung above that read "Happy Seventeenth Birthday, Harry!" Hermione had charmed it to change colors.

"Ron, Hermione," McGonagall said, walking over to them, "I know you haven't got your Hogwarts letters yet, but I thought I should tell you. I have named the two of you as Head Boy and Girl for this year."

"Thanks!" Ron said, energetically.

Hermione didn't look that happy.

"Professor," Hermione said, "Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean... you know that we will be going with Harry whenever he needs to search for a Horcrux. We can't always be around to fullfull our duties."

"I considered that while making my decision," McGonagall said, "But you must remember. What you will be doing will be a complete secret in Hogwarts. It will be difficult for you to get around, but the Head Boy and Girl duties may give you that excuse. You wouldn't be seen in the Gryffindor Common Room as much because the both of you will have your own rooms, as is Head Boy and Girl tradition."

"But what about Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over at Harry who was talking to Remus and Tonks, "The other students will know something is wrong with Harry gone."

"They know he has a big task ahead of him," McGonagall said, "Thanks to the Ministry, it is no secret that he is the Chosen One. I think it is easier for Harry to get over that hurdle."

"Well," Hermione said, "Thanks, then. It is an honor."

"You earned it," McGonagall said, smiling.

McGonagall walked away, and Harry walked over to them.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"McGonagall has made us the Head Boy and Head Girl," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry asked, "Well, congratulations. You have both earned it."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"What was Remus talking to you about?" Hermione asked, "It looked like you were in a deep conversation."

"He is planning on taking me to Grimmauld Place next weekend," Harry said, "You can go if you want, but he says it needs to be next weekend. I don't know why. He was sounding like he might not get another chance."

"I wonder why," Ron said, looking at Remus, who was now talking to Ron's father.

"Might be Order business," Hermione said, "I've had a feeling they might be having secret meetings."

"With all the stuff going on right now," Harry said, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Lunch is ready," Ron's mother said, coming into the living room, "We will be eating outside."

During lunch, Ron couldn't help but think about what the Order could be doing. Were they thinking of interfering with Harry and his task at hand. Ron was still lost in thought that he didn't notice people were giving Harry presents. Ron gave Harry the sweets and chess set, which Harry really liked. Harry told him in private that he liked it alot better then the book Hermione gave him, though he did admit that it could help him. Ginny gave Harry a diary that sort of represent the day Harry saved her down in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione later told Ron this was probably the most romantic thing she has seen anyone do. This made Ron jealous and think of something that would be good to give Hermione. There was just the fact that guys were usually bad at giving gifts.

The rest of the party wasn't very eventful. Most of the guests stayed late in the night, and Ron was sure a lot of them were talking about Order business, but were always so quiet when Ron, Hermione, Harry or Ginny walked in. This made Ron worry more, and he knew he needed to find out the answer... sooner or later.

----------------------------------------  
**Well, this chapter took almost forever, and I am so sorry about that.**

I am very bad at writing gifts and that is why I didn't explain a lot what Harry got. But I assure you he got more then you read about. 

More coming... next may be Grimmauld place!

Feedback is welcome!


	37. Back to Grimmauld Place

Chapter 37  
Back to Grimmauld Place

The first week of August passed by quickly, in Ron's opinion. In fact he was so excited and nervous about the visit to Grimmauld Place, that he felt it had gone by a lot quicker then usual. The Daily Prophet still hadn't given much information on the riot in Azkaban, and Ron knew this was because the Ministry wasn't telling the reporters anything.

The Hogwarts letters had arrived with the new booklists and the reminder that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving at noon on the first day of September. Ron's mother announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley near the end of the month to get the school supplies and books, but Ron knew that his mother might change her mind. She was still upset about the riot, and Ron knew he would be very lucky to go to Diagon Alley. Ron's mother had taken Ginny out of work. Now that it was official that Hogwarts was opening, she felt Ginny didn't need to go back to work. Ginny was rather upset about this. Apparently she had really liked working at Fred and George's shop.

------------------------------------------  
The first Saturday of the month, the day that Ron and the others would be going to Grimmauld Place, came in like a lion. Dark clouds had covered the sky, and rain had threatened the trip to Grimmauld Place. When Ron came downstairs for breakfast (after having slept in again), Remus and Tonks were already there. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were also sitting at the table. Ron sat next to Hermione.

"Remus, you are sure you don't want more company?" Ron's mother asked, giving a plate of pancakes to Ron, "I still think you need more people to go with you."

"Don't worry, Molly," Remus said, "Everyone will be fine."

"I don't think we will be there very long anyway, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "I just have this feeling we will find something there."

"I know, Harry," Ron's mother said.

Ginny looked rather mad, and Ron knew why. Ron and the others would be apparating to Grimmauld Place, so their mother wasn't going to let Ginny go with them. Since Ginny had to quit work, it was going to be very boring... especially without Harry there.

"What is the chance of us finding that locket there?" Ron asked, "Kreacher probably hid it away, right? When he was trying to save stuff from our purge of the house."

"We know where Kreacher hid everything," Hermione said, "We found his hiding spot, remember?"

"I don't think it will be too hard to locate that locket," Harry said, "We need to worry more about destroying the actual Horcrux inside of it. Has Slughorn said anything about that potion?"

"He is nearly done with it," Remus said, "I asked him at your party."

"What are we going to do with the Horcrux if we find it?" Ron asked, "I mean... we can't hold it. Look what the ring did to Dumbledore's hand."

"Ah, I think we will be able to hold it," Remus said, "Not with our bare hands, but we can hold it."

"We will have to find some place to put it until we can destroy it," Harry said.

"Well I am not going to let something like that come inside this house," Ron's mother said, "It will be way too dangerous."

Harry was about to say something, but Remus beat him to it.

"Don't worry, Harry," Remus said, "We will find some place to put it."

Harry nodded, but said nothing.

Ron was still a little unsure about what would happen if they found the Horcrux. He was also afraid that they wouldn't find the Horcrux. What would happen if they didn't find it? It would be yet another Horcrux that they had no information about, other then what it could be. But it would be another dead end. Ron just hoped he was wrong, and they could find it.

--------------------------------------------

An hour after breakfast, Ron, Hermione and the others apparated to Grimmauld Place. When Ron apparated, he got a big surprise. He could see Number 12 Grimmauld Place as clear as any of the other houses.

"I thought this house was supposed to be invisible until we could picture it in our minds," Ron said to Remus.

"Dumbledore was the secret keeper after Sirius died," Remus said, "The house was hidden until Dumbledore died. We haven't named a new Secret Keeper."

"Why not?" Harry asked, "I could be the secret keeper."

"No," Remus said, "The process is too complex and it is very risky for someone as young as you."

Harry sighed and looked as if he was about to say something. Hermione noticed this.

"But if the house is visible to everyone," Hermione said, "Then how do we know that there isn't anyone in there?"

"We don't," Remus said, gravely, "That is why I want all of you to have your wands out at all times. Follow me."

Ron, Hermione and Harry followed Remus and Tonks the the front door. Remus opened it and ushered everyone quickly inside. Remus then shut the door behind him. Even though it was very light outside, it was pretty dark inside the house because of the windows being shut. A thick inch of dust was covering the floor, walls and railings of the house.

"I can't believe how bad it got in here again," Hermione said, quietly, "All this dust. After everything we did to tidy it up again."

"Ever since Sirius died," Remus said, "Kreacher hadn't been ordered to do anything. Then he was sent to Hogwarts. No one was here to clean the house up. Now, let's go. I don't want to be here too long."

As they were walking, Ron's nose began to itch because of all the dust, and he sneezed, startling everyone. They all looked at him.

"Sorry," Ron said, "This dust is irritating my nose."

"Don't make too much noise," Remus warned, "We don't want to wake anyone up."

"But I thought no one was..." Ron whispered, before realizing what Remus meant, "Oh. Sirius' mum is still here?"

"Yeah," Remus said, "And I would hate for her to..."

CRASH! Ron, Harry, Hermione and Remus turned around. Tonks was on the floor. Next to her was a fallen coat stand.

"Tonks!" Hermione and Remus said.

Before Tonks could apologize, she was interrupted by another noise.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, TRAITORS AND SCUM!" a horrible screeching sound came from behind them. It was the portrait of Sirius' mum.

"I got it," Tonks said, standing up and walking back down the hall toward the staircase.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Remus walked down the hall, and suddenly a sneeze interrupted the silence.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"That... wasn't me," Ron said.

"No, it wasn't," Remus said, "It came from in there."

Remus had pointed toward the kitchen.

"We aren't alone, are we?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said in a whisper, "Keep your wands out and follow me."

Ron slowly followed Remus, Hermione and Harry toward the kitchen door, which was shut.

"I think they are in here," Remus whispered, "Be ready for anything."

Remus opened the door.

"Hands up!" he yelled, "I will attack!"

It took Ron a moment to adjust his eyes and he finally noticed someone sitting at the table with their back at him. It looked as if they were resting their head on the table. The person had very long brown hair that was in tangles and knots. It covered his face.

"I said, hands up!" Remus yelled.

Suddenly, the person raised his head, and gasped. He raised his hands.

"Okay, okay!" the voice said in a quiet tone, "You don't have to yell!"

The owner of the voice stood up and turned around. Ron immediately recognized the man. It was Mundungus Fletcher.

"Fletcher?" Remus asked, keeping his wand in the defensive position, "I thought you were in Azkaban."

"I escaped," Mundungus said, "Put your wand down! There is no need to attack."

"How did you escape?" Remus asked, keeping his wand raised.

"There was a riot," Mundungus said, "You didn't hear about it?"

"We heard it first hand," Remus said, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I came here expecting the Order to be here," Mundungus said, "And to my surprise, the house was visible as the end of my nose, and no one was here. Did something happen?"

"You haven't heard?" Harry asked.

"I have been stuck in Azkaban for a few months!" Mundungus said, "I haven't heard a thing since I got in. What is going on? Why is nobody around? I been stuck here with that hag in the portrait waiting for someone to come here."

"We haven't been here for a while, Mundungus," Remus said, "Surely you know that."

"But I expected some people to come here," Mundungus said, "Especially since the riot. Why was I able to see the house. Didn't Dumbledore do something to put the spell back up."

Ron's eyes widened as he looked around at Harry, Hermione and Remus, all who looked around at each other.

"You haven't heard?" Harry asked.

"I told you I haven't heard a bloody thing since I been in Azkaban!" Mundungus said, "I didn't get the Daily Prophet or anything."

"Dung, Dumbledore is dead," Remus said, "Severus Snape killed him."

"What are you talking about?!" Mundungus said.

"Dumbledore's dead, Dung," Remus said again.

"No," Mundungus said, before looking at the others, "Is he telling the truth?"

"I am afraid so, Mundungus," Ron said.

Mundungus sank back into his chair.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"A couple months ago," Remus said, "Death Eaters attacked the school and Snape betrayed us."

"Why are you here then?" Mundungus asked, "Has Snape been caught? Have you done something about it? What is going on with the escaped Death Eaters? And Voldemort?"

"We are working on it," Remus said, "We are here to look for a Horcrux. We may know the object it is in."

"A Horcrux?" Mundungus said, "What?"

"Voldemort has Horcruxes, Dung," Harry said, "But we will explain that later. We need to find something."

"You think it is here?" Mundungus asked.

"We think Sirius' brother hid it here," Harry said.

"Well, what is it?" Mundungus said, "What are you looking for?"

"A golden locket," Harry said, "We saw it when we were cleaning up the place and we couldn't open it. We think that may be the Horcrux."

Mundungus' jaw dropped.

"What is wrong?" Remus asked, "You know what we are talking about?"

Mundungus sighed and nodded. "I have seen it," he said.

"Really?" Harry asked, "Where is it? We need to get it."

"That might be harder then you think," Mundungus said, "I think I sold it."

"What?!" Harry asked, taking out his wand and pointing it at Mundungus, "Do you know what you have done?!"

"Harry, no!" Hermione said.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Mundungus said, getting up and walking behind the chair to shield himself, "Don't get physical. I think I can get it back."

"Who has it?!" Harry screamed.

"I sold it to the owner of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," Mundungus said.

"He has it?" Remus said.

"I am sorry, Remus," Mundungus said, "I didn't know who he was until it was too late."

"No, no," Remus said, "I am not mad at you."

"What?!" Harry asked, "Remus, he sold the Horcrux!"

"You don't understand, Harry," Remus said, "He sold it to a close friend of the Order's."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The owner of the Hog's Head," Remus said, "Is Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked, "Then..."

"He is Albus' brother," Remus said.

"Well, can we get in touch with him?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said, "I don't think it will be that easy."

"What?" Harry asked.

"He... isn't as trustworthy as you think," Remus said, "He's not all... up there... if you know what I mean."

"You mean he is nuts?" Ron asked.

"He can't be," Hermione said, "We been in the Hog's Head loads of times. He's rather nice."

"We tried to get in touch with him after Albus died," Remus said, "But he's changed since then."

"Well we have to get the Horcrux," Harry said, "Don't you know that?!"

"I know, Harry," Remus said, "And we will. Listen... Aberforth will be in Hogsmeade. We can get to him then. I am afraid we may have to steal the locket, though."

"I don't believe this," Harry said, before looking over at Mundungus with narrow eyes, "Mundungus, you do not know what you have done."

"I am sorry, 'Arry," Mundungus said, "I really am. Believe me, I..."

Harry put his hand up and walked out of the kitchen. As he did, Tonks walked in.

"I got the hag quiet, and..." Tonks said before gasping at the sight of Mundungus, "Fletcher, what are you doing here?"

Mundungus was about to explain, but Remus interrupted him.

"It's a long story," Remus said, "For now, we need to get Harry and leave."

"Then you found the Horcrux?" Tonks asked.

"Not quite," Remus said, "But we know where it is." He turned to Mundungus. "Dung, I want you to come with us. We have some explaining to do to you, and you have some for us, I am sure."

As Ron followed Hermione, Remus, Dung and Tonks out of the kitchen, he tried to get everything into his mind. The Horcrux wasn't at the house, but it was with Dumbledore's brother? And this brother was a little loony. Ron hoped that they could have one found and go on to the next. What was going to happen now?

They found Harry and everyone apparated back to the Burrow.

-----------------------------------------  
**I know this was a short chapter, and I had a little trouble writing down the main facts, but I got everything I needed in it. I apologize for it being so short.**

There is just one more chapter before they return to Hogwarts.

Feedback is welcomed.


	38. Dung, Deeds and Diaries

Chapter 38  
Dung, Deeds and Diaries

It had been two weeks since Ron's mother had gotten a surprise when Mundungus had shown up on her doorstep with Ron and the others after their return from Grimmauld Place. The first thing Ron's mother had done when she saw Mundungus was offer to fix him something to eat, because he looked like he hadn't eaten a good meal in months. Mundungus accepted the offer right away, saying that he had missed her wonderful cooking.

During dinner, Mundungus had explained a lot about what had happened in Azkaban and since then. He told everyone how he had taken his chance when one of the Death Eaters had taken an Auror hostage and ordered them to open up the cells. This sparked up a conversation that Ron still had running through his mind two weeks later.

_Flashback begins..._

"Mundungus, if I may cut in," Ron's mother said.

"Oh, o' course, Molly," Mundungus said.

"The Death Eaters were the ones responsible for opening your cell, is that correct?" Ron's mother asked.

"Well, yes," Mundungus said, "That was the reason I was able to escape."

"Well, that was a bloody stupid thing to do, you know," Ron's mother asked, "Those Death Eaters were probably trying to free those who would go back to Voldemort, and..."

"Just what are you trying to say, Molly?!" Mundungus said, standing up and nearly spilling his bowl of onion soup, "That I decided to get out just to join those traitors and go to You-Know-Who? You have never been to Azkaban. You do not know how bad it is there, even with the bloody dementors gone. I was living in hell, Molly. I escaped, yes. I did escape in the riot. But I did not escape with the Death Eaters. I was trying to avoid them. Here I was hoping to get out and tell the Order what I knew, hoping to redeem myself. I never expected to get accused of joining them!"

Ron's mother shuddered and said nothing. Remus took this chance to speak up.

"Sit down, Mundungus, please," he said, "No one was accusing you of joining the Death Eaters. Isn't that right, Molly?"

"I-I... yes," Ron's mother said, "Of course. Yes, that is right. I am sorry Mundungus."

Mundungus sat back in his seat, but pushed his bowl of soup away. He took out a cigar and lit it. If Ron's mother was thinking of saying anything about this, she chose not to.

"Now, Mundungus," Remus said, "Please... continue. You were just saying how you escaped from Azkaban..."

"Oh, yes," Mundungus said, taking a puff from his cigar, "Well, those Death Eaters were shooting hexes and curses everywhere, so I knew I had to get out of there. Then I heard one of the Death Eaters yell that there was a place they could apparate. Well, I nearly got killed by a curse that had come my way. I don't know if it was a Death Eater or a Auror that sent the spell. But like I said, I knew I had to get out of there, or I would have probably died. So I ran to the place where the Death Eaters were gathering, and I saw that a few had apparated. So I took my chance, and I am telling you I had to muster up all the energy I had. The trip nearly killed me, but I made it. I had apparated near Grimmauld Place, which was my plan."

Mundungus took a deep puff from his cigar.

"Well, then, if you believe it," Mundungus said, "I got the surprise of my life. Here I was, expecting to come back to Grimmauld Place and get back into the Order. I was going to tell you guys about the riot, so then maybe you would be the first to know about it. Other than the witnesses there, of course. But then I didn't know how many Aurors had survived. So anyway, I found the house and like I said earlier, it was as visible as the end of my nose."

"When Dumbledore got killed, the spell lifted," Remus said, "A secret dies with its keeper."

"I really hoped that wasn't the reason that the house was visible," Mundungus said, sighing, "But it didn't surprise me when you told me that. It did surprise me how you said he died. You said Severus killed him?"

"Severus was working for You-Know-Who all along," Remus said.

"But he knows about the Order," Mundungus said, "Our secrets."

"That is why we haven't gone back to Grimmauld Place," Remus said, "For one thing, we didn't know if it was owned by Harry or by Bellatrix Lestrange. If it was the latter, then we couldn't risk the chance at all. And we wouldn't have known if it was Harry's house until he was 17."

"I don't want the house anyway," Harry said, "The Order can have it. It seems to serve a good purpose for the Order. I wouldn't know what to do with it."

"So what is this about Horcruxes?" Mundungus asked, "You said You-Know-Who has one? Did I hear that right?"

"He has more than one," Harry said, "He had seven. Two are gone. One is in himself."

"Seven?!" Mundungus asked, nearly dropping his cigar, "Merlin, save us."

"There are four that need to be destroyed before we destroy the one inside Voldemort," Harry said, "We were looking for the locket at Grimmauld Place. We believe Sirius' brother had placed it there."

"He must have," Mundungus said, "I found it. I wouldn't have sold it if I knew what it was. I am sorry, Harry."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, "We will find it."

"And how will you destroy them?" Mundungus asked.

"By using an acidic potion," Harry said, "Horace Slughorn is cooking it up."

"That will do it, eh," Mundungus said, "Tis' a very strong potion, that. Can burn a hole right through your skin. You need to be bloody careful with it."

"If it will destroy a Horcrux," Harry said, "Then we will have to do whatever it takes to use it."

End Flashback

Ron had thought a lot about these things. He knew his mother still didn't trust Mundungus too much, but why? He was on their side... wasn't he? He knew his mother had doubts, but he couldn't blame her. Mundungus was a thief. He couldn't be too trustworthy.

-----------------------------------------  
When Ron woke up on Saturday, Harry was already up and looking through his trunk for something.

"M-morning, mate," Ron said, yawning, "M-m-missing something?"

It was a week before Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny would be going to Hogwarts. So Ron's mother had planned for them to go to Diagon Alley. Remus and Tonks, who also needed to go to Diagon Alley to get some supplies for their class, would be going as chaperones with Ron's mother.

"I don't think it is missing," Harry said, taking stuff out of his trunk, "I am almost sure it is in... aha! Found it."

Harry took out a small box and opened it.

"Good," Harry said, "It is in here."

"What is it?" Ron asked, sitting up.

"The key I got from my mother," Harry said, "It is supposed to go to their second vault in Gringott's. Since we are going to Diagon Alley today, I thought I would go check it out. It might be the only chance I get."

"Good idea," Ron said, "What do you think is in there?"

"No idea," Harry said, sighing, "She didn't say anything about it."

"Maybe she wanted to be cautious," Ron said, "Maybe there is something in there that is very important. Maybe a clue to a Horcrux?"

"I doubt it," Harry said, "Don't think my parents knew about the Horcruxes."

"Oh... right," Ron said.

Ron got dressed and put his wand in his pocket. He picked up his book list from the floor and walked downstairs with Harry. An hour and a half later, everyone was in The Leaky Cauldron in London, having used Floo Powder to get there.

"Shopping for school supplies, I presume?" Tom the Barman said, looking at the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. "Wasn't too sure if I would see you this year, but I was pretty happy when they said Hogwarts was opening. Everyone in Diagon Alley was. Biggest weekend of the year for us. Seems like a lot of students are here."

"A lot of students coming back to Hogwarts then?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"It looks like it," Tom said, "Can I offer any of you a drink?"

"Maybe later, Tom," Ron's mother said, "We are pretty busy."

"Oh, I understand, Molly," Tom said, "Have a good day then."

Ron followed his mother and everyone else into Diagon Alley.

"All right," Ron's mother said, "I think we need to go to Flourish and Blott's first."

"Oh, mum," Ron said, "Harry needs to go to Gringott's first. Hermione and I can go with him. You can get our books. We won't be very long."

"Well, I don't know," Ron's mother said.

"I tell you what," Remus said, "I will go with them. How does that sound?"

"Oh, I guess that would be all right," Ron's mother said.

"Good," Remus said, "That settles it. We will see you a little later."

"I don't want to stay too long, Remus," Ron's mother said.

"Don't worry, Molly," Remus said, "We will catch up with you in a while."

Ron's mother walked off down the street with Tonks and Ginny.

"Out of money, Harry?" Remus asked, as he walked into Gringott's with Ron, Hermione and Harry, "Are we going to your vault?"

"No," Harry said, "We are going to my parents' other vault."

Remus didn't look too surprised at this.

"You got the key, didn't you?" Remus asked.

"It was in the box my mum had sent to my aunt," Harry said, "My Aunt gave me the box. But how did you know about it?"

"Lucky guess," Remus said, smirking, "But yes, I knew about their other vault. It used to be Lily's vault before she married James. Then they just used it for a second vault."

"What is in there?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Remus said, "I never asked your parents."

"May I help you?" one of the goblins asked Harry when everyone reached the desk near the door.

"I would like to go to James and Lily Potter's vault," Harry said.

"Relations?" the goblin asked.

"I am their son," Harry said, "Harry Potter."

"Are you now?" the goblin asked, "Hmm, what number is the vault?"

"Seven-hundred and twenty-three," Harry said.

"Will they be going with you?" the goblin asked, looking at Ron, Hermione and Remus.

"Yes," Harry said.

"All right," the goblin said, looking back at Harry, "That means you will need two carts. Follow me, sir."

Ron followed Harry, Hermione, Remus and the goblin toward the carts. They piled into two carts: the goblin, Harry and Remus in the front cart and Ron and Hermione took the back one. The carts started and they went at full speed down the track. Ron had never gotten too used to these carts even though he had been down here a lot. He always felt a bit sick to the stomach after leaving Gringott's. Ten minutes later, the carts slowed to a halt.

"Vault seven-hundred and twenty-three," the goblin said, getting out of the cart, "Key, please."

As Ron got out of the back cart, he wondered just what was in the vault. Could there be treasure? Maybe Harry was wrong and there was a clue to a Horcrux in the vault. Perhaps there might even just be a Horcrux, and Harry's parents didn't know what they had? Could they be that lucky?

Suddenly the vault opened and the goblin backed away.

It certainly wasn't the kind of treasure Ron expected, but both Harry and Remus gasped at what was inside. It looked as if James and Lily were keeping their most precious things there. At first glance, Ron could see large leather trunks and smaller suitcases. Harry walked into the vault, and Ron, Hermione and Remus followed. Ron looked around. There were bookcases full of leatherback books, and statues of objects and people Ron didn't recognize. Ron was surprised to see a large king-sized bed in the back of the vault. It had an oak backboard and brass legs. More boxes were stacked on top of it, but Ron couldn't see what was in them.

"I don't understand," Harry said, "I thought most of my parents' stuff had burned with the house."

"I thought it did," Remus said, kneeling down and blowing dust off of a trunk. He took out his wand. "Alohomora!"

Remus opened the trunk and looked inside.

"Harry, come here," he said, "You will want to see this."

Harry walked over, and Hermione followed him, so Ron followed as well. Ron looked inside the box. It was stacked to the top with books and papers.

"I don't believe it," Remus said, taking out a piece of paper and reading it.

Harry was about to say something, but Remus stopped him. Only after a couple of minutes, did he speak.

"It looks like you are the owner of another house, Harry," Remus said.

"What?" Harry asked, "Let me see that."

"Here," Remus said, handing the piece of paper over, "It is a deed. It is for your grandparents' old house."

"Is that true, Harry?" Ron asked.

"It looks to be true," Harry said.

"Of course it is true," Remus said, "I lived at that house for a while. It is about a hundred miles north of Godric's Hollow. I thought they sold that house. Wow."

"They gave me that house?" Harry asked.

"Your parents wanted to make sure you had a good life in case they weren't around to see it," Remus said.

Tears started to come to Harry's eyes, but he wasn't the only one. Ron noticed that tears were going down Remus' cheeks as he looked around.

"But where did all of this stuff come from then?" Harry asked, "Godric's Hollow?"

"No," Remus said, "Like I said. I lived with your grandparents for a while. Some of this stuff is from their house. I recognize some of it."

Harry sighed as he put the deed back in the trunk.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, "It's just... I didn't expect this."

"What did you expect, mate?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "Not much."

"Harry," Remus said, "Your parents were wealthy, it wasn't a secret. They weren't as rich as the Malfoys, but they had enough to live a good life... and to give you a good life."

"All of this is... now mine?" Harry asked.

"I understand why your parents didn't want you to see this until you turned seventeen," Remus said, "They wanted you to put some good thinking into this. Everything in here was valuable to your parents and grandparents. Maybe not as valuable as the gold in your other vault, but..."

"No, I understand," Harry said, rummaging through the trunk and picking up a small book, "Oh wow."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It is my mother's diary," Harry said.

"And there are probably more, Harry," Remus said, "Lily wrote a lot. She put it into diaries."

"Can I take some of this with me?" Harry asked.

"It is yours, Harry," Remus said, "It is your choice. I think most of this could go in your new house, though."

Ron grinned as he saw the words "my new house" come from Harry soundlessly. Ron knew that Harry never had very much to himself. This would definitely change Harry, and Ron liked this kind of change.

"Well, I think we are done here for today," Harry said, "I will come back here. But I think Mrs. Weasley will get too worried if we don't hurry back."

"Good idea," Ron said, "You know how she gets."

Harry took a stack of books that looked to be more of Lily's diaries and closed the trunk. He walked out of the vault, and Ron, Hermione and Remus followed him. Ron saw Harry glance back in quickly as the goblin shut the vault.

-----------------------------------------  
Fifteen minutes later, Ron and the others met up with Ginny, Tonks and Ron's mother in Flourish and Blott's. They were at the check-out counter.

"Oh, there you are," Ron's mother said, "Harry, what do you have there? Do we need to buy those?"

"No, these came from my other vault," Harry said, "That is where we were. My parents had another vault."

"Really?" Ron's mother said, "That is great."

"Oh, what did you find?" Ginny asked, "Galleons, Knuts?"

"Actually, no," Harry said.

"It was Harry's parents other vault," Remus said, "A bunch of their belongings were there."

"Not to mention a d-" Ron began.

"Diaries," Harry interrupted, "From my mum."

Ron looked at Harry. Did Harry not want to tell them about his new house?

"That is great," Ron's mother said again, "Well, why don't you kids go to Fred and George's shop. It's not too far, so you will be fine. We will meet you there."

Everyone agreed, and Ron walked out of Flourish and Blott's with Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Ron let Hermione and Ginny walk ahead, and stopped Harry.

"What was that back there?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You know bloody well what I am talking about, Harry," Ron said, "I was going to say deed... not diaries."

"Did you ever think I didn't want to tell Ginny or your mum yet?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Okay, maybe you never noticed," Harry said, "But I didn't like to express the fact that my family was rich. Yes, I do have enough gold in my vault to last me for a while, but I didn't want to say that. And just being able to have a house before I leave Hogwarts..."

"Harry, mate, that doesn't matter to any of us," Ron said, "Besides, I think it would be kind of cool. If it is big enough, the four of us could use the house until Hermione and I find something different. It could be like a bachelor pad!"

"That sounds kind of good," Harry said.

"I always wanted to get out of the Burrow," Ron said.

"Would your mum let Ginny move out before she graduated from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Ron said, that thought coming to him just then, "I don't really know. You would have to talk to her."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Maybe I shouldn't tell Ginny until you ask your Mum. What do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. An hour later, everyone had finished with their shopping and they headed back to the Burrow.

------------------------------  
**A/N: Well, another chapter done. I hope you liked this chapter. I really wanted to show you guys what was inside that vault.**

More to come! They return to Hogwarts next chapter... it will be on the train!

Thanks to nobifawkes for betaing this chapter. She will be the beta for future chapters!

Feedback is welcomed!


	39. Head Couple?

Chapter 39  
Head Couple?

The morning of September 1st was very hectic in The Burrow. Ron and Harry woke up late and they had to pack quickly. By the time Harry and Ron got downstairs, breakfast had already been made. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the table. Remus and Tonks were there as well. They had volunteered to ride the train with the students for security reasons, and would be riding to London with Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys. Ron's father had to go to work early, so Ron's mother would be driving them.

By the time everyone had packed their things in the car, they had only a couple hours to get to London. Ron's mother had found something to complain about during most of the trip. First, she was complaining that she couldn't make them any sandwiches, but Harry said that he would buy everyone food for the train when the carts came by. She also wanted Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to promise to write frequently so that she would know they were safe. Remus almost had to offer to drive for the last thirty minutes to London because Ron's mother was sure there was something wrong with the car.

By the time they got to King's Cross, it was fifteen minutes to eleven, and they had to hurry to get to Platform 9 3/4. When everyone had made their way through the barrier to the platform, Ron's mother gave Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny a quick hug and told them to get on the train, as it was about to leave. They were the last ones to get on the train, and it had started to move as soon as Remus and Tonks made their way in.

"I hope we can find an empty compartment," Harry said, "We might not be too lucky."

"You will have to do it yourself, Harry," Hermione said, "Ron, Ginny and I have to go to the prefect's compartment."

"What?" Ginny asked, "No, it's all right. I will hear about it later."

"No, Ginny," Hermione said, "You have to come with us."

"But... I..." Ginny stammered.

"Just go, Ginny," Harry said, "I will be fine. You can find me after you are done."

"Fine," Ginny said, groaning.

Ginny leaned in to kiss Harry, and Ron looked away. He never liked seeing his sister kiss anyone. Unfortunately, Ginny noticed this and gave Harry a long kiss, and Hermione had to pull Ginny away.

"Come on," Hermione insisted, "We have to go meet the others."

Ginny waved at Harry as he walked the other way. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded towards the opposite direction. Ginny took this hint, though with narrowed eyes. Ron followed Ginny and Hermione up through the hall.

"Er, guys?" Ginny asked, as they walked down the hall of the train, "Look. I don't think Harry will have too much trouble finding an empty compartment."

Ron looked in the compartments as they passed. Ginny was right. There were very few compartments which were full of students. Others had three or four, and at least one compartment was empty.

"Strange," Hermione said, "They are usually full."

"I wonder what that means," Ron said.

"Isn't it obvious what it means?" Ginny asked, "Not everybody has come back this year."

"I was afraid of that," Hermione muttered. "It is all this rubbish about Voldemort. And I bet the riot didn't help either."

"I am not all that bothered about this," Ron said. "We may not have to deal with too many Slytherins."

"Ronald," Hermione said, sighing. "Not every Slytherin is bad. It will be unity between the houses that gets the students through this. As Head Boy and Girl, we need to show everyone that unity is a good thing. All of this competition between the houses is not going to help anything."

"I have already told you once, Hermione," Ron said, "If I have to get lovey-dovey with any of the Slytherins, I am going to be in a bad mood."

"Lovey-dovey?" Ginny asked, sniggering.

"Gryffindors do not ally with Slytherins," Ron said. "It is common knowledge."

"Well it is about time we start!" Hermione said, in an uproar. She sighed and turned around. "Not every Slytherin is going to turn into a Death Eater. Dumbledore knew this. Every Professor in Hogwarts knows this. Otherwise they would kick out every Slytherin and destroy the house."

"Seems like a brilliant idea to me," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"What did I say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said. "Just being you. As usual."

Ginny walked ahead with Hermione. Ron sighed and tried to catch up with Hermione and Ginny. He only caught up with them when they had entered the prefect's compartment. Ron recognized Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. He also recognized Michael Corner. There were also two Hufflepuff sixth-year students that Ron had seen in the halls, but didn't know their name.

"Is this everyone?" Hermione asked with an impatient sigh. "Where are the Slytherin Prefects? And the new fifth year prefects?"

"We were just about to ask you that," Michael Corner said.

"Not many people are returning this year," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"No, Luna," Hermione sighed, as she looked back at Ron. "It doesn't look like it," she added to herself, just enough for Ron to hear.

Suddenly, Ron heard a tapping noise behind him. He turned around and noticed a boy, around fourteen or fifteen, at the door. Ron slid it open.

"Sorry," Ron said, "This is for Prefects and Head Students."

"Oh, good," the boy said, "I am in the right place. I am Xavier. Xavier Winston. Fifth Year. Slytherin house. I am a Prefect now."

He pointed at his badge.

"Come in, then," Hermione said, "Ron, sit down. Let him in."

Ron sat next to Hermione and Xavier sat down next to Luna.

"Am I the only fifth year here?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah," Colin said, "And the only Slytherin."

"I don't understand," Xavier said.

"It's easy to understand," Michael Corner said, "Not many people are wanting to return to Hogwarts. All of this stuff about You-Know-Who."

"Oh... oh right," Xavier said.

"Well, I think this is everyone that is going to be here," Hermione said, "So let's begin. Everyone in here besides Xavier knows what their duties as Prefects are. Xavier, it is going to be a little hard for you though. You will be on your own in your duties."

"I understand," Xavier said, "I know what I will have to do."

"Good," Hermione said, "But if you have any questions, find one of us. We will be glad to help you."

"Thanks," Xavier said.

"Now," Hermione said, "Ron and I won't be around every day to do our duties. We will be busy with more important things."

"Busy?" the male Hufflepuff Prefect said, "With what?"

"None of your business," Ron said with narrowed eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, Owens?" Corner said to the male Hufflepuff Prefect, "Everyone knows these two are together. They will probably be off snogging when they are supposed to do their rounds."

Ron blushed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It is none of your business what we do, Corner!" Hermione said, "We have been given special permission from Headmistress McGonagall herself. We will be leaving Hogwarts sometimes. None of you need to know what we will be doing."

_Great, _Ron thought to himself. _Nice going Hermione. I can just imagine what they are thinking now._

At this moment, Ron noticed that Hermione blushed. He knew she might have said more than she wanted to. Something in his mind told him that he needed to call for a bit of a break.

"All right, you lot," Ron said, "Talk between yourselves. Hermione and I will be right outside. There is something we need to talk about."

Hermione looked at Ron with raised eyebrows. But when Ron stood up, she did too and followed Ron out of the compartment. As Ron went out, he swore he heard Michael Corner say something like "Head Couple".

"What is this about?" Hermione whispered, shutting the door.

"I think you need a break," Ron whispered, "You nearly told them what we were planning on doing with Harry."

"No I did not!" Hermione said.

"Yes, you did, Mione," Ron said.

"All right, I did," Hermione said, looking down at the floor, "I was just so mad about what Michael said."

Ron sighed and put his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Mione," Ron said, "Look at me."

It took a couple seconds, but Hermione looked back up at him.

"We are just going to have to get used to the fact that we are officially the Head Couple of Hogwarts now," Ron said, "It is going to be impossible to keep it a secret."

"I don't want to keep it a secret," Hermione said, "I just don't want everyone to think we are off... well, you know."

"What?" Ron said, letting go of Hermione and backing away a bit.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron sighed. It was one of those moments that Ron hated. He didn't know what in the world Hermione was talking about. But then, just like that, it came to him.

"Ohh," Ron said, before turning bright red.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Oh."

Ron and Hermione went silent for a few moments, then...

"I think we'd better get back in there," Hermione said, "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

He opened the door and walked in with Hermione. He shut the door and sat down with Hermione.

"All right," Hermione said, sighing, "As Prefects, all of you need to know this. You are the model students of Hogwarts. You were picked by Professor McGonagall and the other Professors because they felt you were the best students in your year. The other students your age, and those younger than you, will look up to you for support. Some of the younger ones might even be scared about current events and want to talk to someone. That is part of your job. Do you understand?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good," Hermione said, "As Head Boy and Girl, Ron and I will be watching what you do. If we think you are not doing too well with your schoolwork, or you are not keeping up with your duties, then we will replace you. Do you understand?"

Everyone agreed, though Ron was sure a couple of them were hesitating.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "Want to add anything?"

Ron shook his head, but Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Fine...let's see," Ron said, before pausing, "Ah. I have one thing. None of this 'Head Couple' stuff, okay? I swear I will curse any of you who says it. Yes, Ginny, even you."

Ron swore Hermione was going to roll her eyes. But to his amazement, she looked at him affectionately. Apparently she was thinking the same thing.

"All right, you lot," Ron said, "Meeting is over. You can go."

Everyone of the prefects except for Ginny and Luna walked out of the room. Then Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked out and started down the hall to find Harry.

"I can't believe Michael said that," Ginny said.

"It is what everyone is going to be thinking," Hermione said.

"You are going to skip your duties?" Luna asked.

"Not all of them," Hermione said, "Just some of them. We have to. We are going to do something with Harry. It is a promise we kept him."

"Well, if you promised," Luna said, "Then you should keep it."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

A few minutes later, they found Harry in a compartment. But he wasn't alone. Neville Longbottom was there as well. Ron followed Hermione, Ginny and Luna in.

"There you are," Harry said, as Ginny sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek, "How did it go?"

"It was... interesting," Ron said, taking a seat.

"Good lot this year?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Ron muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Most of the prefects were sixth years," Hermione said, sitting between Ron and Neville, "There was one fifth year, and he was the only Slytherin prefect there."

"You are kidding!" Harry said.

"No," Hermione said, "We were passing compartments and there are not many students."

"I kind of expected this," Harry said, "With Dumbledore gone, people are going to think Hogwarts is an open target."

"Do you think Hogwarts will be attacked again?" Neville asked.

"No," Harry said quickly, but sighed.

Ron knew the answer was yes.

"You do think that, don't you?" Neville asked, "My grandmother does. I am surprised she let me come this year. She almost didn't. She trusts Professor McGonagall enough. If anyone else was headmistress, I wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts."

"Professor McGonagall might be the reason students are returning," Harry said.

"How many do you think have returned?" Luna asked.

"We will see pretty soon," Harry said.

"Has the trolley come by?" Ron asked, "I am hungry."

"No, not yet," Harry said.

Suddenly, Remus showed up outside the compartment. He opened the compartment and walked in.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Just doing my rounds," Remus said, "I needed to take a break. I couldn't believe it while I was walking down here. Not many students have returned at all. I thought there would be more than this."

"Have you taken count?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said, shaking his head, "But I expect there are barely more than half the students. There aren't many new first years either. Most of them look like they are brothers and sisters of other students."

"This is horrible," Hermione said, "Why wouldn't students come to Hogwarts? Surely Hogwarts is safer than most of the homes."

"Before the attack a few months ago," Remus said, "I thought that too. Now... I don't know."

"Do you know what Professor McGonagall is doing about security?" Hermione asked.

"No," Remus said, "I think she is keeping it secret. We might hear about it tonight at the feast. Well, I'd better get going. I need to finish up. We will be arriving in about three hours. So I will see you then."

"See you later, Remus," Harry said.

Remus left the compartment and closed the door.

"Is he going to be our professor again?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Him and his fiancée, Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks will just be a substitute teacher for Professor McGonagall and Remus."

"A lot of people will be happy to see him back," Neville said, "I have to say he was my favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. It was a shame he had to leave in the first place."

"He is a werewolf." Luna said offhandedly.

"Yeah," Harry said, "But he is the tamest one I know."

"That reminds me," Neville asked, "Ron, how is Bill?"

"Oh, he is doing much better," Ron asked, "He got married to Fleur Delacour over the summer."

"I heard about that," Neville said, "Sorry I couldn't come to it."

"It's okay," Ron said, "It was great."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all continued their conversations and ate until the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade. They were finally at Hogwarts. Ron was ready for whatever was going to happen this year. He just hoped everyone else would as well.

---------------------------------------  
**Another chapter done! A lot to think about here. Not too many students going to Hogwarts, not too many prefects. And perhaps, just perhaps, a few of those prefects don't trust Ron and Hermione's judgement.**

I loved some of the conversations in this chapter. And there was a bit of fluff. A bit! Did you spot it?!

Surprises to come in the next chapter...

Feedback would be awesome.


	40. Treacle and Fudge

Chapter 40  
Treacle and Fudge

**Author's Note: There is only one thing I have to say here: 40 Chapters?!! Wow! This is an accomplishment even for me!!!  
**  
When the students exited the Hogwarts Express, a light rain had started over Hogsmeade. It started to get harder and when Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville all piled into one carriage, the rain had started to come down in sheets.

"Why does it always rain on the first day of term?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I like it," Harry said, "It means Hogwarts is back to normal."

"Back to normal?" Ron asked, "What do you mean?"

"The castle has feelings like we do," Luna said, "Its feeling were hurt when the headmaster died. This rain means good things."

"Uh," Harry said, his eyebrows raised, "Yeah. That is what I meant... I guess."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows and Ginny just giggled.

"I do not envy Hagrid," Ron said, "Taking those first years over the lake. We were lucky. The weather was perfect the night we saw Hogwarts for the first time."

"Oh, man, that seems like so long ago," Hermione said.

"A lot has happened since then," Harry said, looking out the carriage window at the castle.

Ron looked out with him and noticed Hogwarts as it came into sight from over the hill.

"Remember when we thought we might never see it again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "But that time has come and gone, mate."

"Cheers to that," Harry said, grinning.

--------------------------------------  
Fifteen minutes later, the carriages had arrived, and soon everyone was inside the warmth of the Great Hall. Since Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville were seventh years, they sat at the back end of the Gryffindor table where Ginny joined them as well. Soon Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil joined them. Colin, shortly joined by his younger brother, Dennis, sat down as well. Ron had noticed Padma Patil sit down at the Ravenclaw table, but she had looked pretty lonely. It was almost as if she was the only seventh year Ravenclaw returning. But a minute later, two more Ravenclaw girls joined her, and this cheered Padma up. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had sat down together.

Finally, Ron looked at the Slytherin table. He was rather unhappy to see that quite a few seventh year Slytherins - Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott - had returned to Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle looked very out of place without Draco there and this amused Ron.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about empty classes this year," Harry said.

"Yeah, especially for us seventh years," Seamus said, looking around, "I didn't expect many Slytherins would show up though."

"Then you also thought that there might not be many students?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard to predict," Seamus said, "After what happened last term, and then with the riot at Azkaban, I was lucky to come here, meself."

"Padma and I were lucky to come this year as well," Parvati said, "It was a last-minute decision."

"Our dad needed a bit of a talking to," Colin said, "The Muggles are beginning to hear about this stuff too. Dad was worried because his friends were talking. We only promised to write to him almost every other day, didn't we, Den?"

Dennis nodded grimly.

"Don't mind him," Colin said, "He hasn't said much since the attack on Hogwarts. He rarely talks to me."

"It is just a phase, Colin," Hermione said, "I am sure he will be back to normal soon, won't you, Dennis?"

Dennis blushed and looked away. Hermione looked up at the Professor's table and gasped. This made Ron turn.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The headmaster chair," Hermione said, "It is empty."

Ron glanced up to the table. Hermione was right.

"It is in memory of Dumbledore," Harry said, "McGonagall doesn't want to sit there."

"I think you may be right," Hermione said.

Ron looked up and down the Professor's table. It looked as if every Professor had returned. Remus and Tonks were sitting next to McGonagall, and even Trelawney had come down from her tower. Firenze wasn't there, but that didn't surprise Ron. He was never at feasts. Ron then noticed Slughorn sitting a couple seats away from McGonagall. Hagrid, as new Deputy Headmaster, would be sitting between McGonagall and Slughorn. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Hooch were there, as well as other professors whose classes Ron hadn't taken.

Suddenly, a noise came from the doors of the Great Hall. The new first years had arrived.

"Oh my," Hermione said, "There aren't too many, are there?"

It was true. Ron had counted less then twenty first years.

"Well, good ter see so many familiar faces back this year," a familiar voice said.

Ron turned around. Hagrid was standing there.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Hermione said, "How are you?"

"Good, good," Hagrid said, "Er... listen. Hermione an' Ron, I need you ter do me a little favor."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"One o' the first years is still in the Entrance Hall," Hagrid said, "I guess you could say he has pre-sorting jitters."

"He is nervous, huh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hagrid said, "An' as the new Head Boy n' Girl, I thought you could talk to him."

"Sure we will, Hagrid," Hermione said, standing up, "Come on, Ron."

"But we will miss the Sorting Hat song," Ron whined.

"I will give you a summary," Harry said, "Go on."

"All right," Ron said, sighing.

Ron stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Hagrid. A small boy was sitting on the stairs.

"Jimmy?" Hagrid said, "I got a couple o' students here. I thought they could talk to you."

"Oh," Jimmy said, looking up, "All right."

"Hi," Hermione said, "It's Jimmy, right?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "Jimmy Peterson. I am a Muggle-born." He sighed. "That is why I am so nervous. I am going to be rubbish in there."

"Of course not," Ron said, "Why do you say that?"

"Muggle-born students are always the worst at learning magic," Jimmy said, "Or so I hear."

"That is complete rubbish, Jimmy," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Hermione here is Muggle-born and she is the smartest student in school."

"One of the smartest students," Hermione said, sitting next to the boy, "And I was just as nervous as you are right now, Jimmy."

"I am pureblooded," Ron said, "And I was just as nervous."

"Sorting doesn't hurt at all, does it?" Jimmy asked, "Someone said it did."

"Whoever said that was just trying to scare you," Hermione said.

"Oh... all right," Jimmy said.

"Ready to go in now?" Hermione asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"Good," Hermione said.

Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid walked back into the Great Hall. The sorting hat was done with its singing and was already sorting students. Jimmy walked up to the line.

"Thanks, you two," Hagrid said, "Twenty points to Gryffindor fer a good job."

"We were only doing our job, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"I couldn't do that meself, Hermione," Hagrid said, "I better be off ter the table."

He went to walk off, but then turned back to the table.

"Oh, I almost fergot," Hagrid said, "Ron, Hermione... Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you after the feast. The prefects can take the first years up to the dormitory."

"All right, we will stay behind," Hermione said.

"I'd better get going," Hagrid said.

Hagrid walked around the wall to the table as Jimmy was called to the Sorting Hat. Jimmy looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled then put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

"Way to go, Jimmy!" Ron yelled as Jimmy made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"So, what did the Sorting Hat have to say, Harry?" Hermione said.

"You missed a good one," Harry said, "It talked about unity between the houses. Also did an ode to Dumbledore."

"I wonder if that is normal," Hermione said, "To give respect to late headmasters."

"Hermione, a talking hat isn't normal anyway," Ron said, "Well, it is in the wizarding world... but... you know what I mean."

A few minutes later, the sorting ended and McGonagall was back at the table.

"Settle down, settle down," Hagrid said, "Professor McGonagall would like to say something."

"Thank you, Professor," McGonagall said, before looking at the students, "I have planned a nice long speech for you this year."

Several students groaned.

"But I know you are probably hungry," McGonagall said, "So it can wait."

McGonagall clapped her hands and all kinds of food appeared on the tables. At the Gryffindor table, new conversations started to spark up.

"Nice long speech, eh?" Seamus asked, glancing up at McGonagall, "What do you think that means?"

"According to Professor Lupin," Hermione said, "Professor McGonagall will reveal her new plan for security around here. Apparently she has kept it a secret from a few of the Professors."

"Do you think she trusts them?" Seamus asked, lowering his voice a little.

"Of course she does," Hermione said, "Why would you say that?"

"Well," Seamus said, "Wouldn't you have a little trouble trusting your fellow staff members when, just a few months ago, one of them betrayed you?"

Hermione was about to speak, but Ron interrupted her.

"Seamus," Ron said, "No one else is going to betray Hogwarts." He glanced quickly over at the Slytherin table. "Well, none of the teachers, at least," he added.

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked, "I mean... we all know that the Defense Against the Dark Arts job is cursed."

"Yeah, but not everyone of the professors who took that job betrayed Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Quite a few of them," Lavender said, "Let's see. Quirrell, for starters."

"Quirrell was being brainwashed," Ron said.

"Actually Lavender is right about this one, Ron," Harry said, "Quirrell volunteered for Voldemort."

"Oh," Ron said.

"Then there was Professor Lockhart," Lavender said.

"Lockhart didn't betray Hogwarts, Lavender," Ginny said, "He was a moron trying to live a lie."

"Okay, I will agree with that," Lavender said, "What about Barty Crouch, Jr, then? Posed as a Professor, and an ex-Auror, for what... eight months?"

"Maybe more," Parvati added.

"He was a mad-man anyway," Ron said.

"A mad-man who posed as a teacher," Lavender said, "So there are two who betrayed Hogwarts."

"He wasn't loyal to Hogwarts to start with," Ron said.

"It still counts," Lavender said, "Let's see. Next was Delores Umbridge. She definitely betrayed Hogwarts."

"She was working for the Ministry," Ron said, "It was the Ministry who betrayed Hogwarts. They just hand-picked Umbridge to do it."

"That isn't completely right, Ron," Hermione said, "She was the one who sent the dementors to attack Harry before the term started."

"Not to mention that she was trying to ruin our education," Lavender said, "What kind of person who was loyal to Hogwarts would do that to the school and its students? So that is three. And then, of course, there was Snape. We all know he betrayed Hogwarts. He did it right from the start, right? He was here only as Voldemort's spy. Four out of six of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers betrayed Hogwarts."

"Well thank you for the trip down memory lane, Lavender," Hermione said, "But what good did it do? What did it prove? Professor Lupin isn't going to betray Hogwarts. McGonagall rehired him because she trusts him. And let's not forget it was actually Snape who wanted Lupin gone."

"And that was because Snape wanted Lupin's job," Harry said.

"It still proves a point," Lavender said, "Hogwarts is an open target, even from the inside."

"Well, did you ever think that McGonagall might already know that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "It is pretty obvious that she does. I expect we will hear about it during her speech."

This seemed to shut Lavender up. She certainly didn't have anything else to say, and it was pretty quiet at the end of the Gryffindor table while everyone was eating. Ron was happy about this. It gave him time to think. He didn't want to admit it, but Lavender did have a point. He looked up at the Professor's table. Could one of those teachers be the next one to betray Hogwarts? Ron shook himself mentally. He trusted every one of those teachers. They never did anything to really give him a reason to hate them. He just hoped none of them would change his mind about that in the near future.

-----------------------------------  
A few minutes later,, the students and professors were done eating and the tables were cleared. Hagrid tapped his spoon against his glass to alert the students to his attention, but he did it so hard the glass broke. Several of the students laughed, and this caused McGonagall to give a stern look to the students.

"Um..." Hagrid said, visibly blushing, "Professor McGonagall would like ter say something."

Hagrid sat back down and McGonagall stood up.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, before turning to the students. "First, I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts this year, and I would like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts for the first time. By now, you have realized that many students have not returned to Hogwarts."

Several of the students muttered to each other. McGonagall raised her hand to quiet them.

"I will take that as a yes," she said. "I want every student here to understand something. I respect the wishes of those students who have not returned, and I know it was a hard choice for them to make. For those of you who are sitting in front of me, I thank you for choosing to return to Hogwarts. I also know that this was a hard decision to make. When I promised that Hogwarts would open, I didn't know how many students would come back, given the events that have happened in recent months. I am pleased to see so many familiar faces in front of me. I know you have chosen to come back because you trust the judgement of myself and my fellow staff. Which brings me to my first announcement. We have two new teachers this year. One is a former teacher, returning to his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am sure many of you remember Professor Remus Lupin."

Many of the students, including all of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors, clapped and cheered at the mention of Remus' name. Remus stood up and bowed slightly, then sat back down.

"The other new teacher will be acting as a substitute," McGonagall said, "She has expertise in Transfiguration, and is a Metamorphagus. She is also an Auror and has knowledge of how to defend herself and others against the Dark Arts. So naturally, she will be substituting for me when I am busy, and she will also substitute for Professor Lupin occasionally. I would like to introduce Professor Nymphadora Tonks."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sniggered when Tonks scowled at the mention of her first name. Everyone in the Great Hall - except for half of the Slytherin table - welcomed her with cheers. Tonks stood up, bowed, and sat back down.

"My next announcement will disappoint a quite a few of you," McGonagall said, "I am sorry to say this, but because of recent events, Quidditch has been cancelled this year.

Professor McGonagall was right. There were quite a few complaints from students. These only stopped when McGonagall raised her hands.

"I know, I know," Professor McGonagall said, "It was a very hard decision to make. I only made this decision for the safety of the students. Also, as a reminder to older students and an announcement to the newer students. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. This announcement is made every year, and I know you get tired of it. But this year I need to enforce it. The Hogwarts grounds are open to everyone, but this privilege can and will be taken away. I want to make sure each and everyone of you are safe. It is my duty as Headmistress of Hogwarts..."

Suddenly, the oak doors of the Great Hall opened. Argus Filch walked in, but didn't stand next to the door like he usually did at the opening feast. Instead, he walked between the tables and up to McGonagall. He whispered something to McGonagall that only she could hear.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

Filch then walked away from McGonagall, and back out the oak doors. McGonagall looked around at the students, then the professors, and cleared her throat.

"There is something I have been meaning to say to everyone in here," she said. "Until now, I have delayed the one announcement I didn't want to make in the first place."

She paused and this caused students to look around at each other in confusion.

"As you know," McGonagall finally continued, "Hagrid, here, is the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. But... he is not the only one."

"No," Harry whispered, "Professor, what are you saying?"

"This year," McGonagall said, "There will be two Deputy Headmasters. Both will act as Headmaster when I am busy. Hagrid is one of them. The other..."

Suddenly the oak doors opened and a familliar looking man with a bowler hat on his head came into the Great Hall.

"... is Cornelius Fudge," McGonagall announced, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

-------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger!!! I told you there would be a surprise.**

This would have been longer, but I chose to have a cliffie. Hope to have the next chapter up pretty soon.

Would love feedback!


	41. Chapter 41: No Title

**Chapter 41  
No Title**

"No!" Harry yelled, as Cornelius Fudge started to walk up through the center of the tables.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione shouted.

"What?" Harry asked, without looking back at them.

"Calm down," Hermione said.

"That isn't going to help," Ron muttered to Hermione. "Look around. If you haven't noticed, Harry isn't the only one who isn't happy about this."

It was true. Harry wasn't the only one in the Great Hall who wasn't liking this decision. Several students were muttering to each other and casting dirty looks at the former Minister. Ron looked toward the Professors' table. It looked as if everyone besides McGonagall hadn't heard about this little plan. Both Remus and Tonks hadn't taken their eyes off of Fudge since he had entered. Flitwick and Sprout were talking to each other as well, and it didn't look like a good conversation. Apparently McGonagall wasn't planning on stopping this little outrage on her own either.

"Ron, I thought your Dad said the Ministry wasn't interfering with Hogwarts this year," Harry said, finally taking his eyes off of Fudge.

"I thought he did too," Ron said, "I don't understand. Hermione? What do you think?"

"I... I don't know," Hermione said, "Apparently the Ministry changed their mind."

"Silence!" McGonagall finally said.

The Great Hall went deathly quiet, but the looks on the students' faces spoke a thousand words. Fudge walked up to the table and muttered a few words at McGonagall, who nodded grimly and stood up.

"Cornelius Fudge would like to speak to the students," she said.

"I don't think the students want to listen to him," Harry muttered so only the students around him could hear.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender sniggered at this, and only stopped when both Hermione and McGonagall had cast them dirty looks.

"Before I begin," Fudge said, "I want everyone to know that I understand why you are upset. I wasn't very happy this decision either, and if I was still the Minister of Magic, I promise that I would have never done this."

"Oh really?!" Harry said, standing up, "What about Umbridge?!"

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "Please be quiet."

"I am sorry, Professor," Harry said, "But I feel I need to say this."

Professor McGonagall was about to say something else, but Fudge held his hand up.

"It is okay, Minerva," he said, "I want to hear what Mr. Potter has to say."

"You were not here at Hogwarts when Dolores Umbridge was here, were you?" Harry asked.

"No, I wasn't, Mr. Potter," Fudge said, "But I heard about what happened."

"You heard Dolores Umbridge's side of the story," Harry said.

"I heard about everything," Fudge said.

"Not until it was too late, right?" Harry asked.

Fudge sighed. "Yes," he said, "That is correct."

"Every student who was here when Umbridge was around can tell you what happened," Harry said, "Almost every Professor at that table can tell you what happened. I am sure Professor McGonagall would give you the whole story. Am I right, Professor?"

Every student and professor had looked up at McGonagall.

"Yes, you are right, Harry," McGonagall finally said.

"You see, Fudge," Harry said, "What Umbridge did is burned into every single victim of hers. Yes, I am calling them victims, because that is what they are. They are victims of a crime on humanity!"

Roars of "Hear, hear!" erupted from the tables.

"I know I will never forget what she did to us," Harry said, "Because she made sure I would never forget it!"

Harry raised his right hand so Fudge could see it clearly. The words "I must not tell lies" were still clearly etched on his hand. Several of the students and professors gasped. Fudge sighed and looked away from Harry.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Harry asked, looking around at the students, "This is what Dolores Umbridge made me do during detention. She made me write lines. The quill I used sucked my own blood and carved the words into my hand. She made me do this because I said that Voldemort had returned! And it was the truth!"

Several people had gasped again, though this time it was because of the word "Voldemort".

"So, don't you dare tell us that you wouldn't have done this exact same thing when you were Minister of Magic," Harry said, looking at Fudge.

Suddenly, to Ron's surprise, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley stood up from the Ravenclaw table and clapped. Several students, including a few over at the Slytherin table, joined them. After a minute, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Silence," she said, raising both hands.

After about thirty seconds, the Great Hall had become silent again. Cornelius Fudge sighed and looked around at every student, then back to Harry.

"I want to give you my full and most sincere apology," he said, "Especially to you, Harry. It is true. Dolores Umbridge was working on behalf of me. I was a coward. I stepped down from Minister of Magic because I realized that. I want to say something though. I want everyone to know that I am not here as the bad guy. It is true. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is indeed back. No one can ignore that. I felt very bad when I heard there were talks that Hogwarts might not re-open again after what happened earlier this year. Believe it or not, I immediately thought of the students. That is right... you. Everyone of you. It wasn't your fault that Hogwarts was attacked by Death Eaters. You were indeed the victims when Dolores Umbridge was here. And you were also the victims of the attack upon this castle. I knew that most of you couldn't do anything about it, and that is why I am here. I want to make sure that something like that never happens again. Yes, I may be Co-Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, but that does not mean that Professor Hagrid does not have any power. I want him to understand that as well. I am only here because I want to be the voice of the Ministry."

Complaints and groans were heard from the students.

"Okay, okay," Fudge said, "I said that wrong. I am sorry. What I'm trying to say is this: The security of Hogwarts will heighten ten-fold from last year. Aurors will play the part of security here in the castle and on the grounds. The forest surrounding Hogwarts and the lake near here will be heavily guarded. The halls will be guarded as well, but not as heavily. I promise that this will not interfere with your daily routine as students. The curfew is ten-o-clock in the evening for everyone. This includes prefects and the head students as well."

"What?" Ron muttered to Hermione, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione just shrugged and kept her attention on Fudge.

"Now, don't take this curfew so hard," Fudge said, "It only keeps you from exploring the castle at late hours of the night. That also means no late-night detentions."

There were a few cheers from students this time.

"What about visits to Hogsmeade?!" one of the Ravenclaw students yelled.

"As long as nothing goes wrong," McGonagall said, "Hogsmeade visits will be allowed."

More cheers erupted from the students.

"I'm sure I speak for every one of your professors when I say this," Fudge said, "I want you to have fun here at Hogwarts. I want you to have a full education. I want you to go to class without having to worry that something is going to happen to you. Life can still continue no matter what happens in the world, wizarding and Muggle world alike. I want everyone of you to know that. Fear does not need to control your life. I'm here to make sure of that. Thank you."

Several students muttered words of admiration to each other. Ron looked at Harry, who still wasn't too sure. Ron couldn't blame him though. McGonagall then stood up and the Great Hall went silent again.

"All right," McGonagall said, "I think that is enough for tonight. I'm sure you are all tired. Have a good evening, and in the words of the late Albus Dumbledore: Pip pip and tuck in."

"Ohh, finally," Ron said with a yawn, "I am tired."

"We need to stay here, remember?" Hermione asked.

"Oh... right," Ron said.

Ron and Hermione remained at the table while the other students around them left the Great Hall. As soon as the last students had left, Ron and Hermione walked up to the Professors' table.

"I am sorry for that outrage, Cornelius," McGonagall said, "I didn't know that would happen."

"Don't worry about it, Minerva," Fudge said, "Everyone needed to get it off their chests. If it didn't happen then, it would have happened sooner or later."

"Yeah," McGonagall said, before taking a quick glance at Ron and Hermione, then back at Fudge, "Now if you excuse me, I have something I need to do with our new Head Students."

"Oh, of course, Minerva," Fudge said, "I must go check in with the Aurors anyway."

"They are already here?" Ron asked.

Fudge turned around and looked at Ron.

"Yes, of course," Fudge said, "You didn't see them in Hogsmeade when you arrived?"

"I guess not," Ron said.

"Well, that is because they blended in," Fudge said, "If a Death Eater was down there, he wouldn't have recognized them."

"Right," Ron said.

"We really must be going," McGonagall said.

Ron and Hermione followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and made their way up the grand staircase.

"I have to ask you this, Professor," Hermione asked, as they reached the seventh floor, "Do you trust Fudge's judgement about the Aurors?"

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"No, Miss Granger," she said. "I don't."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"That is why some of the Order will be here as well," McGonagall said.

"You mean other than Remus, Tonks and Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Correct," McGonagall said, "I still don't know who all is coming here. I know that your brother, Charlie, is coming from Romania. He volunteered."

"Does my mum know that?" Ron asked.

"No," McGonagall asked, "She isn't supposed to know. Charlie requested that."

"She wouldn't like it if she knew," Ron said, "After what happened to Bill."

"That is why Charlie requested that I didn't tell your mother," McGonagall said.

Ron, Hermione and McGonagall made their way to the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said, "Oh, Professor McGonagall, greetings."

"Fidelius," McGonagall said.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said, as her portrait swung back, revealing the hole to the Common Room.

Ron and Hermione walked in with McGonagall behind them.

"As Head Students," McGonagall told them, "you get the privilege of having your own bedroom. Each bedroom is at the top of these stairs. A lavatory is in the hallway between the two rooms. It is very rare to get two Head Students from one house, but it happens. There is a special password to get into the room, and it changes a lot. So unfortunately I must go with you to open the doors. After you are in, you will be able to set the password. So, Mr. Weasley, you can go up the boy's staircase, and I will meet you up there as soon as I get done with Miss Granger."

Ron nodded and made his way up the stairs. It was a very long and tiring walk up the tower. Finally he made it to the doorway at the top. Unfortunately he couldn't go through. He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora," Ron said.

Ron tried to open the door, but it didn't work. He was just about to go back down the stairs when the door opened. McGonagall was standing there.

"How did you...?" Ron started to asked but understood quickly, "You can get in here from Hermione's bedroom?"

"Yes, and vice-versa," McGonagall said.

Ron walked into the room, and thought it was wonderful. There was only one bed and it was bigger than the bed in his dormitory. Ron noticed his trunk next to the bed. He also noticed the giant dresser across from his bed, and there was a big heater in the corner for cold nights. He noticed the giant window, which overlooked the Forbidden Forest, behind his bed.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the dresser and opened up one of the drawers. She took out a small book and gave it to Ron.

"Don't lose that book," she said, "You will write your password in there and that will be the password that gets you into here."

"All right," Ron said.

"Well, I must be going," McGonagall said, "As Head Boy, I will alert you if anything happens."

"Okay," Ron said, "Oh, Professor. You still remember what Harry requested over the summer?"

"Yes," McGonagall said, "I have not forgotten."

"Will Fudge interfere with that?" Ron asked.

"I will make sure he never finds out," McGonagall said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor," Ron said, "Good evening."

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, going out the door to the staircase.

Ron sighed and pulled his trunk to his bed. He opened it, then looked around. He could definitely get used to this place. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, but it wasn't the door to the staircase. It was the other door that McGonagall must have come through. Ron stood up and walked over to it, then opened it. Hermione was standing there.

"I could sing!" Hermione said, with a big grin on her face, "We have our own bathroom!"

"So I heard," Ron asked.

"Oh, it's great," Hermione said, "And it has a giant bathtub."

"Let me see that," Ron said.

Ron walked down the hallway. He could see Hermione's bedroom at the other end. There was also a door in the center of the hallway. Ron went through this door and his jaw dropped. The bathroom was nearly the size of his bedroom.

"See?!" Hermione said behind him.

"Yeah, I see," Ron said.

He walked back into his bedroom, and Hermione followed him. Ron turned around and smirked.

"Are you allowed to be in here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, walking over to the window. "Nice view of the forest. I can see the lake from my room."

"You don't know whether you are allowed in here?" Ron asked.

"You heard Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, "It is rare for two students from the same house to be the Head Students."

"Yeah, I heard," Ron said, "I bet it is even rarer for the head students to be a couple."

"Rarer is not a word, Ronald," Hermione said, turning around.

"I am Head Boy," Ron said, "I can say what I want."

"Okay, so how do you know there is a rule if it is so rare?" Hermione asked.

"What has gotten into you?" Ron asked, "I am surprised you haven't made it a rule!"

"The rule wouldn't affect me," Hermione said, "Because I am Head Girl. I can do what I want."

"That is my line!" Ron said.

"You mean you are Head Girl?" Hermione joked.

"No!" Ron said.

"Then what are you trying to say, Ronald?" Hermione asked, "You don't want me in your room? Fine I will just leave."

Hermione headed for the door.

"Mione," Ron said.

"Yes?" Hermione said, turning around.

"I wasn't trying to say that," Ron said.

"What were you trying to say then?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron said, walking over to his bed and sitting down, "There is a reason we have passwords for these rooms though."

"Those are for security purposes," Hermione said.

"And so other students can't come in," Ron said.

"You let me in, remember?" Hermione asked, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Ron.

"Technically I did not know what was behind that door," Ron said.

"Since when did you get technical?" Hermione asked.

"Since when did you decide breaking rules was a good thing?" Ron replied.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Before we got together. I know that."

"I doubt it," Ron said, "The old Hermione wouldn't walk into a boy's room like this."

"The old Hermione wasn't your girlfriend," Hermione said.

"Don't remind me," Ron said.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"You are sweet even when you don't mean to be," Hermione said.

"I really like the new Hermione," Ron said, smirking.

He kissed Hermione, and was surprised when she let his tongue go in her mouth. He only backed up when he was running out of breath. Ron smiled at Hermione and she replied with a yawn.

"Was I that bad?" Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione said, "I am just tired."

"Oh," Ron said, "Maybe you should go to bed then."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Can I sleep here?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Just joking," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said.

"No, I heard that," Hermione said, "You didn't sound too happy when you said that."

"What are you trying to say, Mione?" Ron asked, "That I want you to sleep in here?"

"I know you want that," Hermione said, grinning.

"It is true," Ron said, "I would be lying if I said I didn't want that, but I know that can't happen."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "You are right."

"I guess it is 'good night' then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

She kissed him and walked to the door, then turned and looked at Ron.

"I love you, Won-Won," Hermione said.

"I love you too, Mione," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door. Ron smiled and laid down on the bed. He figured he would unpack tomorrow. He had too much on his mind and he was way too tired. Ron used magic to turn out the light, then he fell fast asleep, filled with his usual dreams of Hermione.

----------------------------------  
**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. The last little part qualified as fluff, in case you didn't know.**

More to come soon...

Feedback would be great.


	42. Duties and Drama

**Chapter 42  
Duties and Drama**

Ron had woken up pretty early the next day. When he walked into the bathroom, he nearly jumped out of his socks when he noticed Hermione standing there. The only thing she had on was the towel around her body.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ron said, his face nearly as red as his hair. "I didn't realize you were in here."

"Just finished with my bath," Hermione said. "The bathwater was so warm."

"A bath sounds like a good idea," Ron said, a bit mesmerized by the sight of Hermione.

He wouldn't admit it, but this was definitely the first thing he wanted to see every morning.

"You may want the water a bit colder, though," Hermione said, "It might wake you up."

"Yeah," Ron said, though he didn't exactly know that he had said it.

"Something wrong?" Hermione said, grinning.

"Huh?" Ron said, coming out of his dreamlike state, "Oh, yeah. I mean no. Nothing's wrong."

"You were daydreaming," Hermione said.

"You should be happy," Ron said, grinning, "It was about you."

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Bloody hell, Mione," Ron said, "Of course I was. I mean... look at you. You are in nothing but a towel."

"I did just take a bath, Ronald," Hermione said, "And my clothes are in my room. I do need to get dressed, though."

"Oh... right," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and walked past Ron and out of the bathroom. It took everything Ron had to not follow her. He hadn't seen Hermione like that since they had gone swimming in the lake near the Burrow. He wanted to see her like that again.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said to himself.

He didn't know what he wanted. He looked over at the giant bathtub. Hermione was right. A nice bath would do him good before he had to go down to breakfast. Usually he wouldn't take a bath or shower before breakfast and class, but he figured he had woken up early enough.

"How does Hermione wake up this early everyday?" Ron asked himself, as he started the bathwater.

Little did Ron know, he wasn't the only one who was giddy that morning...

---------------------------  
Hermione walked into her Head Girl bedroom and sighed deeply. She couldn't help herself. Ron had surprised her walking into the bathroom like that. She had nearly yelled at him too, but she had caught herself in time.

It was true. She was perfectly fine being the girlfriend of Ronald Weasley. She was better than fine with it. But she couldn't forget about her actions from the previous night. She had basically asked Ron if she could sleep in his room. Who would have thought it?! Perfect little Hermione Granger asking something like that. She didn't want to admit it, but Ron was right to be surprised about Hermione willingly breaking rules. It was true... there was probably not a rule about the Head Girl visiting the Head Boy at late hours in the night. The Hogwarts staff probably never expected that the Head Students could turn out to be a couple. What would they say if they found out? What would Professor McGonagall say? Did she know already? Hermione gasped at this thought. What if she did? Would she get in trouble? Would Ron get in trouble? If he did, Hermione felt that it could be her fault. She was the one who basically invited herself into Ron's room.

Hermione removed the towel, and started to dress in her robes. As she did, a clear picture formed in Hermione's mind that she knew she shouldn't be thinking. She blushed, her face turning redder then Ron's hair.

"Okay," Hermione said to herself, "Calm down. You aren't normally like this, Hermione."

Actually that wasn't true. When she was in public, she was never as giddy as this. What if someone saw her like this? Pining over a boy and wanting to break rules just to be with him! Hermione had to admit it. She wouldn't be the least surprised if her Head Girl status was taken from her. On a normal day, she would have taken it from herself!

Hermione had trouble getting dressed because of the thoughts in her head. It took her five minutes to find her red and orange tube socks, which were actually in the top compartment of her trunk. She cursed silently when she had found them, and had surprised herself that she had actually cursed.

"Ron Weasley, what have you done to me?" Hermione said, smirking. The sound of a door shutting alerted her and she looked up. Ron had gone back into his bedroom. Why, oh why, couldn't she be a fly on the wall in that room? Hermione sighed and tried to put her mind on something else. This year was N.E.W.T level courses and if she wasn't prepared, she could do very badly. She wondered if Ron had remembered that.

"You are thinking about Ron again," The voice in her mirror said, "Aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, picking up her book-bag and walking out of the bedroom.

She then realized that she had walked into the hallway leading to Ron's bedroom. She was about to turn around, but decided to keep going. She wanted to know if Ron was ready, anyway. She walked down the hall and knocked on Ron's door.

"Come in," Ron said, "I am decent."

"You haven't put a password up yet?" Hermione asked, still outside the door.

Hermione heard Ron curse to himself. "Oh, no, Hermione," Ron said, "I haven't. Come on in."

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Ron was sitting on the bed, putting his shoes on.

"You were supposed to do it last night," Hermione said.

"I had other stuff on my mind," Ron said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, in a teasing voice. She knew the answer already.

"Well, you, of course," Ron said.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"But other things as well," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"You seem surprised," Ron said, "I think of more than just you."

"I know," Hermione said, "What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff," Ron said, "Hogwarts. What we will have to deal with this year. And a bit about V... You-Know-Who."

"Still can't say it?" Hermione asked.

"I try," Ron said.

"You are getting there," Hermione said.

"I know, but I really want to say it," Ron said, "I don't know why I can't."

"Can I help?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how you could," Ron said.

"I am one of the smartest students here in Hogwarts," Hermione said, "I am sure we could think of a way."

"Yeah, well, not right now," Ron said, "I am hungry, and Harry will wonder where we are."

"You need to put up a password," Hermione said.

"Oh, right," Ron said, standing up and picking up the small notebook.

He took a quill and wrote down something.

"Whoa!" he said, "The word... it disappeared."

"That is normal, I think," Hermione said, "Mine did that last night. What did you put?"

"You want me to tell you?" Ron asked.

"I will tell you mine," Hermione said, "It is so we can get into each other's rooms."

Ron's eyebrows raised. "Really?" he asked.

"In case something happens, Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Would I really sneak into your room at night just because I know the password?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Okay, it's true," Hermione said, "I would. So what is your password?"

"Your nickname," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Funny. My password is your nickname."

"Roonil Wazlib or Won-Won?" Ron asked.

"Won-Won, of course," Hermione said, "I might have to save Roonil Wazlib though."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, we should really get going," he said.

"I agree," Hermione said.

----------------------------------------------  
When they had arrived in the Common Room, Harry and Ginny were snuggled close to each other on the couch near the fireplace.

"Oi!" Ron said, "Aren't you two supposed to be in the Great Hall for breakfast?"

Harry and Ginny nearly jumped out of their socks at the sound of Ron's voice.

"We were waiting for you," Ginny scowled. "Where have you two been anyway?"

"In our Head Student bedrooms," Hermione said.

"You get your own bedrooms?" Ginny asked in awe.

"And one bathroom for the both of us," Hermione said, grinning.

"All right," Ginny said, "Now I definitely can't wait to be Head Girl!"

"How do you know you will be Head Girl?" Hermione asked.

"I just know," Ginny said.

"You came down together?" Harry asked, "You can get in each other's rooms?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "So?"

"Ohh, that is not fair," Harry said, "I can't go up to Ginny's room."

"I can go to yours though," Ginny said.

"No you can't!" Ron said.

"Yes I can," Ginny said, "Lavender goes up there all the time."

"That is not the..." Ron started, then realized what Ginny said, "What?"

"She is with Seamus now," Harry said, "We overheard them last night."

"It is rude to eavesdrop!" Hermione said.

"They... er... weren't talking," Harry said, smirking.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Oh, geez. I didn't want to hear that. Let's go."

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny walked out of the Common Room. Twenty minutes later, they arrived in the Great Hall. After breakfast, Professor McGonagall delivered the timetables. Ginny would be going to Herbology first thing, so she kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Hermione, Ron and Harry had Defense Against The Dark Arts first and it would be starting in a few minutes. They walked together to the classroom and walked in. Remus was already there, writing some stuff on the chalkboard.

"Good morning, Remus," Ron said, "Er, we can still call you Remus, right?"

"Professor Lupin during class, please," Remus said, "But yes, out of class, Remus is fine."

"Full class this year?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, yes," Remus said, "And I think this is the only class with plenty of students. So many people are interested in defense right now. But given the current events, I would say that is completely understandable."

"What do you have in mind for us this year?" Harry asked.

"You will see," Remus said.

A few minutes later, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati and Neville walked into the room. When Ernie Macmillan and a couple other Ravenclaws joined, Hermione was relieved to know that they wouldn't be with the Slytherins this year. Then Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott walked in, followed by a couple of Hufflepuff students.

"What happened to classes with just one other house?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Please sit down," Remus said.

Everyone sat down. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville sat in the front row.

"As you can see," Remus said, "You will not only be accompanied by one other house, but all of them. Because of the small number of students that have returned, it was decided that this was the best idea. It also helped me with my plans for your lessons. As your professor, I need to know how far you have come with spells. So over the next few classes, I will be testing each and every one of you. You will be dueling a student that I pick just to see how well you have learned your spells. For now, I want you to take out your copy of Standard Book of Spells, Year Seven and read the first chapter. This will help you with some spells, both defensive and offensive."

Hermione was excited. Not only did she know most of the spells in the book by heart, she could actually show a few students that she knew them. She looked over at Ron, who looked a bit worried.

"What is wrong?" Hermione whispered.

"I was never good at duels," Ron said.

"Rubbish," Hermione said, "You were impressive down in the Department of Mysteries. And I know you were good against the Death Eaters when they attacked Hogwarts."

"I don't know," Ron said.

"I will help you," Hermione said, "Okay?"

"All right," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and started reading the first chapter of the textbook. Soon, her mind went a different way than her studies. She looked at Ron whose eyes were moving back and forth slowly across the pages of his book. Hermione loved watching Ron study, knowing that he did it very rarely. But when he did, Hermione could always notice Ron's nose twitching. She knew he was trying to think of something. Suddenly, Remus coughed and this shook Hermione out of her daydream. Hermione looked at Remus, and knew the cough was meant for her to get back to her studies. She blushed as she turned her attention back to the book.

----------------------------------  
Hermione and Ron's first duties as the Head Students came right after dinner. They were on their rounds, and this had given them time to talk. Thirty minutes into their duties, they were on the fourth floor. Jimmy Peterson had walked up to them. He wasn't alone. A boy, who Hermione recognized as one of the boys that had been sorted into Gryffindor the previous night, was with him.

"Hello, Jimmy," Hermione said, "Did you have a good first day?"

"It was great," Jimmy said, "This is Patrick. He is also Muggle-born. He was just as scared as me. I couldn't believe it."

Patrick just blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Patrick," Hermione said.

"You too," Patrick said.

"We have been exploring," Jimmy said, "Though I think the caretaker and his cat have been following us. They are creepy."

"Yeah," Ron said, "You will want to avoid them. Oh, and watch out for Peeves as well."

"You should have told us that sooner," Jimmy said, "We met him this morning. He hit Patrick with chalk and chased us until we found our classroom."

"Oh no!" Hermione said, sighing, "We will have to find the Bloody Baron. He is the only one that can control him."

"Damn," Jimmy said, "We were hoping you could help us with him. Well, I think we better go before he finds us again."

"Good idea," Ron said.

Jimmy and Patrick walked off.

"They get smaller every year, I swear," Ron said.

"Nah, you just get taller," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Right."

"Kissie, kissie!" a voice said behind Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron turned around. Pansy Parkinson was standing there. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind her.

"Shouldn't you be down in the dungeon, Parkinson!" Hermione said.

"I can go where I want," Pansy said, "You know... you could have picked better than Weasel-Bee, Granger."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered and Pansy smirked.

"On second thought," Pansy sneered, "maybe you couldn't. I expect you don't know a good man when you see one. You can't read about good men in books."

"Funny," Hermione said, "I never saw you as the reading kind."

"I see you can't read about good comebacks either," Pansy said.

"Wouldn't talk like that if Crabbe and Goyle were with you, hmm?" Ron asked, "Are they your bodyguards now that Malfoy is gone? Do they make you feel brave?"

Pansy's face went bright red. Ron couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment. Suddenly, Pansy took her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Hermione.

"Who is scared now, huh?!" Pansy screamed, "Don't ever talk about Draco like that again! He is braver than you or Potter will ever be!"

"Malfoy is a coward, Parkinson," Hermione said, "He always has been. In time, you will see that."

"Why you little..." Pansy said.

"What is going on here?" a voice said behind Hermione and Ron.

Hermione recognized this voice without having to turn around. It was Remus.

"Put your wand down this instant, Miss Parkinson!" Remus ordered.

"I was defending myself," Pansy lied.

"Do not lie to me," Remus said, "I have been watching this conversation longer than you think."

Pansy looked back at Hermione and Ron with narrowed eyes. She lowered her wand slowly and put it back in her pocket.

"You will report to Professor Slughorn, Miss Parkinson," Remus said.

"Do you want us to take her?" Ron asked.

"That won't be necessary, Ron," a voice said.

Tonks had appeared around the corner.

"I heard a bit of commotion and thought there might be trouble," Tonks said.

"Please hand your wand to Professor Tonks, Miss Parkinson," Remus said.

"What?!" Pansy shrieked.

"You heard me," Remus said.

"Hmmph!" Pansy growled.

She took her wand from her pocket and handed it to Tonks.

"Take her to Professor Slughorn," Remus ordered, "He will deal with her."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"They didn't do anything wrong," Remus said, "But I will still talk to them."

Ron's eyes widened. What did Remus want?

"All right," Tonks said, "Come on, you."

Tonks and Pansy walked around the corner. Crabbe and Goyle went to join them, but Remus stopped them.

"No," Remus said, "You two get to your common room, or you will both be serving detention with me."

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and walked the other way without any complaints.

"Thanks, Remus," Hermione said.

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

"I don't think Pansy is doing too well without Draco here," Ron said.

"I guess we will have to keep watch on her," Remus said, "I will talk to the other Professors about this."

"We were going to give her a detention," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "We are the Head Students. We could have done it."

"I was going to let you do it," Remus said, "Until she pulled out her wand. There are limitations to what even Head Students can do. It was getting out of hand."

"Well, thank you for being here," Hermione said.

"There isn't going to be any more problems, are there?" Remus asked, "It isn't a secret that you are the... what is the name going around now?"

"The Head Couple," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah yes," Remus said, grinning, "I wouldn't worry about that name too much. It was the same with Lily and James. They didn't have too much trouble. Well, other than Snape, I guess. But they knew how to handle him."

"They had you and Sirius around as well," Hermione said.

"You've got more than just Harry around, believe me," Remus said, "I noticed that at the opening feast. More and more students are wanting peace around Hogwarts. Hey, where is Harry anyway?"

"Probably with Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh, right," Remus said, "Well, I will let you get back to doing your rounds."

"Thanks again," Hermione said.

"Don't mention it," Remus said, before walking down the hall.

"Talking with Remus made me think of something," Ron said.

"About the 'Head Couple' thing?" Hermione asked, "We just have to ignore it."

"I know," Ron said, "But no, it's not that. I think we should go look for Harry."

"He is probably with Ginny somewhere," Hermione said.

"That's the point," Ron said.

"How many times have I told you?" Hermione asked, "We will not go interfering with their love lives. They don't interfere with ours."

"I did not mean it that way," Ron said, "Have you forgotten what Harry's been wanting to do."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"One of the reasons he came back to Hogwarts is to study up on those Horcruxes," Ron said.

"I remember," Hermione said, "But we are on our rounds. We can't help him now."

"We promised him," Ron said, "I have a feeling he is in the library. There are no classes right now. Maybe he has gotten Ginny to help him.

"You think she knows about the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"She would find out if she didn't know," Ron said.

"Maybe we should go find Harry," Hermione said.

"That is what I have been trying to say," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "All right," she said, "Let's go."  
------------------------

Hermione and walked to the library, and found both Harry and Ginny sitting at a table together looking through books.

"Well, didn't expect both of you here," Hermione said.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on your rounds?" Harry asked.

"We knew you might be here," Hermione said, "And we were on the same floor."

"All right," Harry said, "If you must know, we were researching Horcruxes. I was actually looking up stuff for Remus' class, and Ginny suddenly admits that she knows that I was planning on researching for the Horcruxes. So she offered to help me when you two were busy."

"We promised to help you, though," Ron said.

"I know you are busy," Harry said.

"Harry, we would stop being the Head Students just to help you, you know," Hermione said.

"Don't do that," Harry said, "It is fine, I am telling you."

"So what did you find?" Ron asked.

"Not much yet," Harry said, "I have thought more about that Horcrux that Aberforth has."

"He has been thinking about it a lot," Ginny said, "It is rather annoying trying to kiss him when his mind is off somewhere else."

"I didn't need to know that," Ron said.

"I need to go talk to Remus," Harry said, standing up, "We will continue later. Want to come with me Ginny?"

"Nah," Ginny said, "I am too tired."

"Be back by curfew, Harry," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said, before walking off.

"Our rounds are about done, Ginny," Hermione said, "We can walk with you to the Common Room."

"All right," Ginny said.

-------------------------------------------  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked to the Gryffindor Tower and Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password. They all walked in and the sight they saw made Ginny snigger. Seamus and Lavender were snogging on the couch and it was hard to tell whose body parts were whose.

"I don't think I want to be here," Ginny said, "Good night."

Hermione hadn't heard her.

"Oi!" she said to Seamus and Lavender, "I don't want to see that in the Common Room! Do you want a detention!"

Seamus and Lavender looked up, and Seamus fell off the couch. Ron snickered, and Hermione looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Can't you do that up in the dormitory?!" Hermione asked.

"Neville was getting annoyed," Seamus said, "So we had to come down here."

"Well, you cannot do that down here," Hermione said, "Somebody could see you."

"Look who's talking," Lavender said, "Everyone knows what you do during your rounds."

"Lavender, I am warning you," Hermione said in a growl.

"Fine," Lavender sighed, "We will find some place else."

"Curfew is in less than an hour," Ron said.

"It won't take an hour," Lavender said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron and I will sit down here until you return," Hermione said, "Just to make sure you get back here. If you don't, we will give you both detention!"

"Ugh, fine!" Lavender said, groaning, "Come on, Seamus."

She dragged Seamus out of the Common Room.

"We are going to have a problem with them all year, aren't we?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like it," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch. Ron hadn't left the spot where he was standing.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Seamus and Lavender were right there," Ron said in disgust.

"They weren't the first to snog on this couch," Hermione said, "And they won't be the last."

Ron sighed and sat next to Hermione.

"And we can't stop that, can we?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Ron said, inching closer to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I've missed this," Ron said, "Being able to sit in front of the warm fire with you. Just you and me sitting here."

"I have too," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand in her own.

"I know what you are thinking, Mione," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You'd hate to break the rule that you yelled at Seamus and Lavender for breaking," Ron said.

"It's true," Hermione said.

Ron sighed and looked into the fire.

"Won-Won?" Hermione said.

"Hmm?" Ron said, looking back at Hermione.

"We are the Head Students, remember?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Ohhh."

Hermione grinned and kissed Ron. She let his tongue enter her mouth, and didn't stop when Ron pushed her gently backwards. She did stop, though, when he put his hand on her waist.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That tickled," Hermione said.

That wasn't the whole truth. She was surprised Ron would do that. Did he do that to Lavender the previous year, so he thought it would be okay with her?

"Oh," Ron said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Hermione said.

Ron smiled, but only took her hand in his. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, "Yeah, but I don't mind this."

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead. They stayed there and talked until Harry returned. Ron explained that they were waiting for the last of the students, so Harry went back to his dorm. Seamus and Lavender returned a few minutes later, and went toward their separate dorms with grins on their faces. Ron and Hermione stayed on the couch for a few minutes. But Hermione had fallen asleep and Ron knew that was the call for both of them to go to bed.  
----------------------------------  
**Author's Note: Most of this chapter was fluff-filled! I hope you liked it. It was perhaps my longest chapter in a while, longer then I thought it was going to be when I first started on it.**

I want to get the major things into the story, so a good portion of the smaller things (classes, studies, etc.) will not be shown in my story, otherwise this story would be longer then I wanted it. In order to avoid having too many chapters, some days will be skipped in my story. Many times, summaries of those days will be seen. Just thought I would tell you beforehand.

Feedback would be great.


	43. Mentiraserum

**Chapter 43  
Mentiraserum**

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Just another five minutes, Mum," Ron said, sleepily.

"I am not your mother, Ronald!" Hermione said on the other side of the bedroom door, "You need to wake up if you want any breakfast before class! Don't make me use your password and come into the room!"

"Wh-what?" Ron asked, yawning and sitting up, "What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty, Ron," Hermione said, "I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. I was about to go in there. We have Potions in an hour."

"Can't I just skip it?" Ron said.

"No you can not!" Hermione said, "Don't make me come in there."

"I'm not decent!" Ron said.

"Well, you'd better hurry up," Hermione said, "I'm going to go get my book bag. If you are not dressed by the time I get back, I am going downstairs alone! Do you understand me, Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, mum!" Ron said, knowing exactly what he said this time.

Ron heard a groan and then footsteps. He yawned and started to get dressed into his robes. He couldn't help calling Hermione "mum". She sounded just like his mother and at times it was hard to distinguish one from the other. Perhaps that is why he liked Hermione so much. She did remind him of his mother way too much. Ten minutes later, Ron was fully dressed. He heard another knock.

"Are you ready now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you can come in," Ron said, "The ward is up for the moment."

Hermione opened the door and walked in.

"I will tell you this once," Hermione said, "I don't want you to call me your mother again! Do you hear me?"

"It is difficult sometimes," Ron said, "You remind me of her. All that bickering and stuff."

"I do not bicker!" Hermione said.

"Well, aren't you grouchy today!" Ron said, "What... is it that time of the month or something?"

"Not yet," Hermione said.

"So, you don't have an excuse then?" Ron asked, smirking.

"No, I... oh, you're a prat, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, smacking Ron on the shoulder.

"I know," Ron said, "And will you stop calling me by my full name?"

"For now," Hermione said, "Until I feel that you deserve it. Come on, we really need to go downstairs."

Ron and Hermione left the room, and Ron placed the ward back up. They walked down the stairs to the Common Room. As soon as they arrived, they noticed Ginny and Harry. Harry had his eyes closed and was resting his head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I wish you two would stop coming down together like that!" Ginny said, "You are making me jealous."

"Deal with it," Hermione said, looking at Harry, "What is wrong with him?"

"He didn't sleep much," Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because he told me," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "It's not like I slept beside him. Though that is a good idea, thanks."

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"What else did he tell you?" Hermione asked quickly, afraid that Ron was going to say something.

"Well, you know how he went to see Remus last night?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Apparently Harry convinced Remus to let him go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Ginny said, "Harry wants to go see Dumbledore's brother. All he said is that Remus will think about it. That is when he fell asleep."

"I am not asleep," Harry said, though his eyes were still closed, "Though I wish I was. I could use some."

"Well maybe you can sleep during break," Hermione said, "We have Potions in less than an hour, and I really need to eat or I am going to be grumpy."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said, "I will see you in class."

"See ya, mate," Ron said, "Are you coming, Ginny?"

"Nah," Ginny said, "I will stay with Harry."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ron said, "Oh, and I mean that."

Hermione resisted the urge to slap Ron again, and pulled him toward the door and out of the Common Room.

-------------------------------------------------  
After breakfast, Ron and Hermione made their way to the dungeons. When they entered the Potions classroom, Harry hadn't shown up. He was the last student to show up and was still looking pretty tired. Hermione was about to talk to him, but Professor Slughorn had walked through the door. He was carrying a tray full of what looked to be vials and ingredients.

"As all of you know," he said, putting the tray on his desk, "this is your final year here at Hogwarts. So of course you will be learning complex things. Unfortunately, that goes for Potions too. You will be learning about some of the most complex potions that ever existed in the wizarding world. Some of these potions are rare; others are deadly. One or two of them are both."

"Will we be making them?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"Is this Potions class or not, Mr. Macmillan?" Slughorn replied.

"Yes, sir," Ernie said.

"Then of course you will be making the potions," Slughorn said.

He turned his back on the students and picked up something, then turned back around. He then lifted up a small vial. The contents of the vial were definitely liquid, but it looked very dirty.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Slughorn said, motioning to the vial.

"Swamp water, sir?" Ron asked.

Many of the students, including Harry, laughed. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Well, it does look like swamp water," Slughorn said, chuckling, "But no, it is not. Ah, Miss Granger? Do you know?"

"It is Mentiraserum," Hermione said.

The reaction of the other students in the room could look no plainer. No one besides Hermione and Professor Slughorn knew what Hermione was talking about.

"Correct!" Slughorn said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. And for another ten points, please tell the class what Mentiraserum is."

"It is a Lie Potion," Hermione said, "It is the exact opposite of Veritaserum, the Truth Potion."

"Correct!" Slughorn said again, "Another ten points to Gryffindor. Mentiraserum is indeed the exact opposite of Veritaserum. It is used to fool your enemy."

"And this potion is supposed to be complex?" Seamus asked, "Or dangerous?"

"Don't look at this potion too lightly, Mr. Finnigan," Slughorn said, "This potion is used to fool your enemy, but it is not something you would find in Zonko's!"

"Why would someone want to use it?" Ernie asked, "Surely it is easier to lie than to tell the truth."

"Yes, but when you are being interrogated by an enemy," Slughorn said, "Do you want to spill your secrets to them?"

"Will it counteract Veritaserum?" Harry asked.

"Only if it is taken before it," Slughorn said.

"How is it that we have never heard of this potion before?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I am sure you have heard of it before," Slughorn said, "You just didn't know of its importance or what it actually did. Now that I have shown you it, you will recognize it."

"I doubt it," Ron said, "I still say it looks like swamp water."

"It is supposed to look like swamp water, Ron," Hermione said.

"Well that is rubbish," Ron said, "If it looked like pumpkin juice, maybe it could be more inviting. How are you supposed to disguise it? With Veritaserum, you can slip it into someone's Pumpkin Juice and they wouldn't know it!"

Hermione sighed. For once, she didn't know how to reply to this.

"You make a good argument, Mr. Weasley," Slughorn said, "Whoever created this potion wasn't thinking about using stealth with it. That is why Mentiraserum is a very rare potion. Mr. Finnigan is right. It is not dangerous. But you rarely see it being used. Sure, I could use it on any of you, and you would be lying for twenty-four hours. No one would be smart trusting you."

"Is that why it was created in the first place?" Harry asked, "So that someone would deliberately lie and fool others?"

"I am not sure if that was the maker's intentions," Slughorn said, "But that has become its use, yes. You would lie through your teeth. For example, I could ask you what your name was. If you drank this potion, you would definitely not say Harry Potter."

"Is there any cure?" Ernie asked, "You said that Veritaserum would counteract it."

"It could counteract it, but it would not cure it," Slughorn said, "For two hours, you may be able to tell the truth if you used Veritaserum. No one has tried. You might go back to normal when drinking a Truth Potion after drinking a Lie Potion. You might tell the truth for two hours. No one knows because no one has ever mixed them."

"Is it toxic?" Ron asked.

"If taken in large quantities," Slughorn said, "It could kill you."

"You said it wasn't the kind of potion you would use in disguise?" Harry asked, "So how does it taste? If we were given it and didn't recognize the color, how would we recognize the taste?"

"I don't know," Slughorn said, "I never tasted it before. I am afraid to taste it. A lot of people are. No one wants to lie for twenty-four hours. Especially with no real cure. I think perhaps that is the real reason this potion sounds more dangerous than it is. People are afraid to take it. I won't let anyone take it. So, I am going to let you make the potion, but here's the thing: I will be handing out one of the ingredients, and I will not tell anyone what it is. I am sure there are some people who can recognize it, but I don't think anyone in this room can. No, not even you, Miss Granger."

"Why are you teaching us to make it if you are not teaching us properly?" Theodore Nott asked, "Isn't that kind of pointless?"

"It is not pointless at all, Mr. Nott," Slughorn said, "I believe that if you make this potion, you will know more about it than if you didn't make it. If you encountered it, you would be able to spot it."

"I doubt it," Nott said.

"Well, if you do not agree with my teaching style," Slughorn said, "Then I suggest you leave Mr. Nott."

Nott looked at Slughorn with narrowed eyes but remained seated.

"All right," Slughorn said. "Please get out your potion-making supplies. I will hand out the secret ingredient and then I will tell you how to make the potion. Listen carefully, because this potion is not in your books!"

It turned out that the potion was so complicated, that not even Hermione had finished by the time class was finished forty-five minutes later. Professor Slughorn went to each desk and looked at the potions. He was not happy with the results, but he was not that mad either. The only thing he did was clean up each potion with the Evanesco charm. When class had finished Harry had remained behind, so Ron and Hermione chose to remain behind as well.

"Anything wrong, m'boy?" Slughorn asked when he saw Harry.

"Actually, there is, sir," Harry said, "I wanted to know whether you had finished the Acidic Potion yet."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said, "I had finished it last week, actually. I have been experimenting with it and I am proud to say that the results are wonderful!"

"And it works?" Harry asked, "There were no problems?"

"Well, it definitely works," Slughorn said, "It burned a hole as large as a galleon through one of my potions books!"

"Brilliant!" Ron said.

"Oh, it's brilliant, yes," Slughorn said, "I don't think I have ever worked with a more dangerous potion."

"We knew it would be dangerous," Hermione said.

"More dangerous than you think, Miss Granger," Slughorn said, "That is why I need to request a private meeting with Professor McGonagall before I release the potion to you."

"What?" Harry asked, "Professor, no."

"I am sorry, m'boy," Slughorn said, "The potion is just way too dangerous to give it to you without discussing it with others. I expect Remus should hear about this too. He seems to be rather attached to this whole thing."

"I am allowed to come to the meeting as well, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and I guess Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley can come as well," Slughorn said, glancing at Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione said.

"Well, it is hard to split the three of you these days," Slughorn said, "So I didn't dare say that you couldn't."

"It has been that way for a long time," Harry said, "There are few times when we are not together."

"That's good," Slughorn said, "It is rare to find a friendship like yours."

"So are you going to Professor McGonagall now?" Harry asked.

"No, no," Professor Slughorn said, "I have another class. I was planning on going to her tonight."

"Will you tell us when you go?" Harry asked.

"I will find some way, yes," Slughorn said.

"Great," Harry said.

"We should go," Hermione said, "We have Transfiguration now."

"Right," Harry said, "Thanks, Professor."

"You are welcome, m'boy," Slughorn said, "See you later."

-------------------------------------  
Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived in Professor McGonagall's classroom a few minutes later. They weren't surprised to see that so many students had already taken their seats. This class looked like it was going to be as full as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was the previous day.

"Please be seated," McGonagall said, walking into the room, "Class will start soon."

Tonks had followed Professor McGonagall into the class.

"Professor Tonks is here for a couple of reasons," McGonagall said, "First of all, I have asked her to come because she needs to know the routine of the class. As I have said, she will be your Professor when I am busy. The other reason is that Professor Tonks is a Metamorphmagus. She has been one since birth. She will be helping with our lesson today. Professor, if you may, can you show us what Metamorphmagus can do?"

"Of course, Professor," Tonks said, turning to the students, "Metamorphmagi can do a lot of things with their appearance. Such as change our hair color."

Tonks closed her eyes and suddenly, her hair changed from bright pink to bright green. A second later she turned it back to bright pink. Several students applauded.

"It is always hard to tell what the original hair color is of a Metamorphmagus," Tonks said, "Because they like to use different hair colors and can change them at will. Let's see... we can also fool people and change our appearance completely."

Tonks closed her eyes again, and she became shorter and her skin started to wrinkle up. Her hair became gray and her back arched. When she was finished, she looked older than McGonagall. More applause came from the students, and Tonks then spun around. In a flash, she was back to her normal appearance.

"Do you have any questions for Professor Tonks?" McGonagall asked.

Several students raised their hand.

"Oh my," Tonks said, "Let's see. Mr. Thomas."

"Can you turn a different skin color?" Dean asked.

Tonks didn't answer. She closed her eyes and several students gasped when her skin turned chocolate brown.

"Wow," Dean said.

Tonks smiled. She closed her eyes again, and her skin turned back to its original color.

"Next question?" McGonagall said, "Miss Brown?"

"Can you turn into someone else?" Lavender asked, "Like Professor McGonagall by chance?"

"No," Tonks said, "There are limits and that is one of them."

"And that is what we will be discussing for a few weeks," McGonagall said, "The difference between Metamorphmagi transformation and Human transformation. With Human transformation, you can turn into someone else. But it is very hard to do. You have to be an expert. Even I cannot do it."

Several students gasped in shock.

"Yes, yes," McGonagall said, "You have learned my deepest secret. I do not know everything."

Every student in the classroom laughed.

"All right, all right," McGonagall said, waving a hand to quiet the class, "Please open up your Complex Transfiguration book and read chapters one and two. I will be asking you questions about it on Thursday, so I will know if you read it or not."

Ron opened his book to chapter one entitled "Introduction to Complex Transfiguration" and starting reading. Halfway through the second page, he started to get bored. He looked at Hermione, whose eyes were moving back and forth quickly. He loved to watch her study like that, but he couldn't understand how she could keep her concentration on the book. Ron's eyes traveled to Hermione's lips. It had been at least twelve hours since he had kissed those lips. Ron grinned when Hermione's tongue had escaped slightly from her lips. He thought this was one of the most adorable things she did. It happened when she was trying to remember something or get something placed in her mind. Or perhaps she was thinking of something. Somewhere in Ron's mind, he knew she was thinking of him.

"Ron, you need to look at your book and not me," Hermione muttered, her eyes still on her book.

"I can look at my book tonight," Ron whispered.

"You'll be looking at me tonight," Hermione whispered, her eyes still refusing to look up from the book, "You need to read your book now."

Ron sighed. He wouldn't argue with Hermione about that. He would probably be looking at her that night too. Even before Ron and Hermione got together, It was always hard for him to study when she was in the room. There were times that Ron wanted to keep the Gryffindor Common Room off limits so that he and Hermione could have some alone time. Even the library had become a hassle for him whenever she was in there. Hermione was almost always with him, and he had to resist the urge to rub his leg against hers.

---------------------------------------  
Ron was very relieved when Transfiguration was over. He was now in the hallway with Hermione. It was almost lunchtime, and Harry had gone to find Ginny, so this let Ron have some alone time with Hermione.

"Did you get any more reading done?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron lied.

"No, you didn't," Hermione said, smirking, "You were staring at me. I am surprised McGonagall didn't yell at you."

"I couldn't help it," Ron said, "You are so cute when you are trying to study. You do this thing with your mouth."

"I do?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I wanted to kiss you right there. I guess I'm just a randy git, huh?"

"If you are, then I am," Hermione said, "Oh Merlin, did I just admit that?"

"Yeah, you did," Ron said, "Why do you think you are a randy git?"

"You are not the only one here who likes to watch their significant other study," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Yesterday in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said.

"I thought I saw you," Ron said, grinning, "You were supposed to be reading."

"I memorized that book!" Hermione said, "I didn't need to read it again."

"What about in Transfiguration?" Ron asked, "I am sure you memorized that book."

"Do you think I memorize every book, Ronald?" Hermione replied.

"Don't give me that rubbish," Ron said, "You memorized 'Hogwarts, a History'. You are the reason I don't need to read it."

"That was one book, Ron," Hermione said.

"It was a big book, Mione!" Ron said, "How do you memorize books like that? I don't think I could do it."

"I know you couldn't do it," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Ron said, "Give me one reason then."

"You have the patience of the toddler," Hermione said.

"I do not!" Ron said, "I may not be as smart as you, but I am smart."

"I am not saying you aren't," Hermione said, "And you don't need to be. Especially for me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, "That you are the brains between us?"

"No!" Hermione said, a little hurt, "You don't need to be smart for me to like you. I already told you why I like you."

"Remind me," Ron said, his voice a little softer this time.

"Because you are one of the bravest people I know," Hermione said.

"No I am not," Ron said, "I can't even say You-Know-Who's name. And I have a fear of spiders in case you've forgotten."

"Every brave person has their fears," Hermione said, "Nobody is perfect."

"Fine, what else?" Ron asked.

"You are a great Quidditch player," Hermione said.

Ron made a noise of disbelief.

"You are!" Hermione said, "You were the reason I watched the Quidditch games."

"You watched the Quidditch games before I started playing," Ron said, "You watched Harry during our first year."

"I loved the game more when you started to play," Hermione said.

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

"Loads," Hermione said, "You always know how to cheer me up. You have never hated me even after our biggest fights. People would say we are one of the best couples in the world because even when we fight, we make up so soon."

"I hated fighting with you," Ron said.

"So did I," Hermione said, "But you want to know the main reason why I love you?"

Ron nodded.

"Because you love me and make me feel like the most important person in the world," Hermione said.

"That is true," Ron said.

"See," Hermione said, "You don't have to be as smart as me. I would hate for you to be as smart as me. It would be rather boring."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Though I suppose in some ways you are smarter than me."

"Oh?" Ron asked.

"I can't beat you when we play chess," Hermione said.

"That takes luck," Ron said.

"It takes brains, Ron," Hermione said, "You know how to beat someone at chess. You impressed me greatly during that chess game in our first year."

"I got hurt because of that, Hermione," Ron said.

"Only because you sacrificed yourself so Harry could get through the next door," Hermione said, "That is one of the bravest things I have ever seen anyone do."

Hermione took Ron's hand and then kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"I couldn't ask for more," Hermione said, smiling.

"Have you two been in this hallway since I left you?" a voice asked from down the hall.

Ron and Hermione looked down the hall. Harry and Ginny were walking towards them.

"We've been talking," Ron said.

"That looked like it was more than talking," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go to lunch," she said.

"Hear, hear!" Ron said.

------------------------------------------  
"Has Remus given you an answer about meeting Aberforth Dumbledore this weekend?" Hermione asked Harry during lunch.

"No, not yet," Harry said, after swallowing a piece of his steak and kidney pie.

"Harry only asked him last night, Mione," Ron said, with a mouth half-full because the dinner roll he had stuffed in his mouth, "Give him time."

"Will you wait to swallow before talking, Ronald?" Hermione asked, "Honestly!"

Ron swallowed and rolled his eyes. When he did, he had looked up toward the ceiling at the right time. Hedwig was flying toward the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Ron said, pointing toward Hedwig, "It's Hedwig!"

"What is she doing here?" Harry asked, "Owls don't come during lunch."

"It must be urgent," Hermione said, as Hedwig landed on the table.

"You don't think anything has happened back home?" Ron asked, in a worried tone.

"Errol would have come," Ginny said, "Not Hedwig."

"Besides, Hedwig has been around Hogwarts since we got here," Harry said, untying the letter from Hedwig's leg and unrolling it, "It's from Professor McGonagall."

"Couldn't she have told you during class?" Ron asked, "We were just there!"

"She didn't know about this yet," Harry said, "Here, look."

Harry moved the piece of parchment over so that Ron, Hermione and Ginny could see it.

_Harry,_

Professor Slughorn contacted me just now and told me that he wants  
to have a meeting with me. He says that he wants you, Hermione,  
and Ron to be in attendance. He has requested that Professor Lupin  
should come as well. So, tonight I want you to meet in my office (formerly  
Professor Dumbledore's office) at eight-o-clock sharp. Please do not be  
late. Keep this to yourselves. No one else needs to know.

Professor McGonagall

"What is going on?" Ginny asked, looking up from the letter.

"We talked to Professor Slughorn earlier about the Acidic Potion," Harry said. "He did complete it, but he told us that he wanted to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall about the potion before he could hand it over to us."

"Eight-o-clock?" Ginny asked, "Aww, I was hoping to spend some time with you tonight."

"Oh, you will be busy, Ginny," Hermione said, "Ron and I won't be able to do our rounds tonight, so you and Colin will be doing them."

"That's right, Ginny," Harry said, "You do need to do them. You haven't done any yet."

"It is only our third night back!" Ginny said.

"So it is a good time to catch up," Harry said, "Besides, if I'm not back by the time you go back to the Common Room, you could always get your homework done. You do need to do it."

"Don't remind me," Ginny said, "Remus wants us to do a 6-inch essay on our knowledge of non-verbal spells. It is due tomorrow, and I have written less than an inch."

"You would have written more if you spent more time on it than with Harry," Ron said.

"I can work on it during your meeting," Ginny said, "I'm not that worried. And I wouldn't talk. Have you done any of your homework yet?"

"Professor Lupin wants us to practice dueling," Ron said, "Hermione hasn't wanted to duel with me, and Harry's been with you."

"We can duel tonight in your bedroom," Hermione said, "No interruptions, and you will have that bed to fall back on when I stun you."

"If you stun me," Ron said.

"Keep your words soft and sweet," Hermione said, "You might have to eat them later."

"That should be easy for Ron," Ginny said, "He seems to know all about eating."

Ron rolled his eyes.

---------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: The meeting will come next chapter. If I continued this chapter it would be way too long! I am not promising that the next chapter will be as long as this. But I will try.**

Feedback is appreciated.


	44. Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 44  
Meeting of the Minds**

Fifteen minutes to eight, Ron, Hermione and Harry left the Common Room and made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. When they arrived, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall's voice said, from inside the room.

Harry opened the door, and Ron and Hermione followed him inside the room. There had been two times when Ron had been in this room. Once, when he and Harry had recieved Special Awards for Services to school back in their second year. At that time, Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk and Fawkes, his phoenix, was resting on the perch beside the desk. The other time was when Harry had the vision of Ron's father being attacked by a snake. Ron had too much on his mind that day and hadn't paid attention to what was in the room. Now, it was Professor McGonagall who was seated at the desk and the perch had disappeared. Hermione gasped and Ron looked at her. At first, Ron thought she was looking at Professor McGonagall, but then Ron quickly realized she was not. A painting of Professor Dumbledore was placed on the wall behind McGonagall's desk. Professor Dumbledore was asleep and his long wizard's hat had slipped down over his face. As Ron looked around, he noticed that Professor Dumbledore's portrait was the only one whose inhabitant was sleeping. Everyone else was wide awake, eager to know what was going on.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall said.

She smiled when she noticed what Ron and Hermione were staring at.

"Yes, that is the portrait of Professor Dumbledore," she said, "It was here not long after he passed away. I haven't been able to get very many words out of him though."

"Could he tell you anything if he did?" Hermione asked, "Like what had happened on the tower?"

"I am afraid not," McGonagall said, "Harry, as well as the Death Eaters who were present on the tower, are the only ones who really know what happened that night. But I am sure he still has a lot to say, I assure you."

McGonagall grinned then straightened her face back to her stern look.

"But I did not invite you up here to talk about that," McGonagall said.

Only then had Ron noticed that Professor Slughorn and Remus were in the room with them.

"Professor Slughorn tells me that you asked him about the Acidic Potion earlier today," McGonagall said, "Is this correct?"

"Yes, professor," Harry said, "I was wondering if it was completed. He told me that it was. I was just curious because..."

"You don't need to explain why you asked him, Harry," McGonagall said. "I know the reason already. You see, Remus told me that you wanted to talk to Albus' brother."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said again, "Mundungus Fletcher told us that he unknowingly sold a Horcrux to Aberforth. It was a locket he had found in the house at Grimmauld Place. I have reason to believe that it is the real locket that Regulus Black had taken from the cave. I believe that I need to confront Aberforth myself. Maybe not on my own, but I need to be there. It is the least I can do, especially when I made a promise to --"

Dumbledore's portrait let out a sudden snore, which interrupted Harry. Everyone understood what Harry had meant though.

"I am not going to stop you from going, Harry," McGonagall said. She took a quick glance at Ron and Hermione, who both looked as if they were hoping to go too. "And I don't think I will be able to stop Ron and Hermione from tagging along with you."

Ron and Hermione grinned.

"I am allowing you to go this Saturday," McGonagall said, "Remus and Tonks will both be going with you. I am only allowing this so quickly because I understand the seriousness of the situation. I must let you know this. As you probably know already, Aberforth Dumbledore has been a very trustworthy ally of the Order. But, he is rather... what's the word?"

"Crazy?" Ron suggested

"Ronald!" Hermione interjected.

"That is what Remus told us," Ron said, nodding to Remus.

"You didn't need to say it out loud though," Hermione said.

"I will agree with Mr. Weasley's choice of words actually," McGonagall said, "Aberforth is not in the right state of mind. You may not have noticed when you were in the Hog's Head, though. He rarely talks to anyone anymore. And that was before Albus died. I am not sure if we can get a word out of him now. This may be harder than you think."

"Do you think you should come with us, Minerva?" Remus asked.

"Unfortunately I must decline," McGonagall said, "Aberforth and I have never been on good terms."

"What about the Acidic Potion?" Slughorn asked, "I believe that was the original subject of this meeting."

"For now, the Acidic Potion will remain in your office, Horace," McGonagall said.

"Are you sure about that, Minerva?" Slughorn asked, a bit of fear in his voice, "It is a very dangerous potion! Who knows what could happen?!"

"You handle potions everyday, Horace," Remus said.

"N-n-not as dangerous as this!" Slughorn stammered, "This potion burnt a hole in one of my books as well as ruined two of my favorite mixing spoons! Never in my lifetime have I ever worked with a more dangerous potion!"

"Horace," McGonagall said, soothingly, raising her hand to stop the old man's complaints, "We will have it in a protected part of the castle soon. For now it needs to be under your watchful eye. Do you remember how important this potion is?"

"Of course I know how important it is, Minerva," Slughorn said, "But --"

"Then you know how important it is to keep something like this safe," McGonagall said, "Just for a couple days until I find a place to put it."

Slughorn sighed. "All right," he said, "I will do it."

"Good," McGonagall said, "Keep it out of sight."

"Yes, mam," Slughorn said. Ron resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the absurdity of the name.

"I think we are done here then," McGonagall said, looking over at Ron, Hermione and Harry, "Be sure to be in the Great Hall at ten-o-clock in the morning. Remus and Tonks will meet you there."

Ron, Hermione and Harry agreed. When they were about to leave the office, Remus called out to them.

"Hold up, you three," Remus said, "I would like to speak to you."

Ron, Hermione and Harry all turned around.

"Oh, outside in the hall if you like," Remus said.

Ron followed Remus, Hermione and Harry out the door and down the stairs into the hall.

"Late last night, we got a letter from Mad-Eye," Remus said. "Oh, I don't think it is anything to worry about," he added when he saw the looks on Ron, Hermione and Harry's faces.

Ron sighed. He had been very nervous ever since he had returned to Hogwarts. He was almost expecting a letter from someone back home telling him that something bad had happened.

"Do you remember when we captured Amycus and Alecto?" Remus asked.

"That was nearly a month ago," Harry said, "It took this long to get some answers out of them?"

"They put up a fight, yes," Remus said, "Not physically, no. They can withstand a lot of pressure. Mad-Eye finally got the idea to separate the two as far as possible from each other. He thought it would have lessened the mental security Amycus and Alecto had when together. It did work, you see. But yes, we only did get real answers from them just recently. I haven't told you this yet, Harry. But, I contacted Mad-Eye and said that Grimmauld Place might be safe again for us to claim some ownership. I hoped that, since you were its rightful owner, you would be fine with this."

"I am perfectly fine with it, Remus," Harry said, "The Order can have it."

"We were hoping you would say that," Remus said, "Ever since we learned that the Burrow would soon be closed to those outside the Weasley Family, we were searching for a place. We have claimed the house at Grimmauld Place as our own again. Anyway, Mad-Eye got the idea to bring Amycus to Grimmauld Place. I was told that Amycus was in a deep sleep during travel and he does not know where he is. Anyway...over time, Mad-Eye Moody's plan began to work."

"We got some answers?" Ron asked, "Why did they attack us?"

"Amycus and Alecto had been sent to... kidnap Harry," Remus said, clearly unsure whether or not he should have said that.

Hermione gasped.

"Yes, it is true," Remus said, "Voldemort knew that Harry would want to return to Godric's Hollow. Amycus and Alecto had been hiding in that forest for a couple of weeks."

"Why didn't anyone see them?" Ron asked.

"Because no one was looking for them," Remus said, simply.

"Did they say anything about Voldemort?" Harry asked, "His whereabouts? Maybe Snape? Malfoy?"

"No, no," Remus said, "They didn't say anything about that. Mad-Eye thinks that Amycus and Alecto's memories were partially removed, probably by Voldemort himself, so as to not give away too much in event of their capture. Either that, or they still had a very strong will."

Harry made an unmistakably deep sigh.

"That bothers you, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I was hoping we would be able to find Snape pretty soon," Harry said.

"Harry, I know you're not thinking of going after Snape," Hermione said.

"I don't know what I am thinking, Hermione," Harry said, sighing again.

Harry walked off down the hall in a hurry. Hermione went to follow him, but Ron stopped her.

"Just let him be, Mione," Ron said.

"Ron is right, Hermione," Remus said, "Just give Harry a little time. Anyway, I think we are done here. Tonks and I will see you down in the Great Hall on Saturday. Ten-o-clock sharp!"

"We'll be there," Ron said.

Remus smiled and walked back toward McGonagall's office. Ron and Hermione started walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Do you really think Harry would go after Snape?" Ron asked.

"At this moment," Hermione said, "Yes, I do. His actions a couple of minutes ago basically told us that."

Hermione frowned and Ron sighed. Neither said anything until they entered the Common Room. Ginny was sitting at the table, alone. She was working on her essay, and had looked up when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"I was wondering where you two were," Ginny said, "Harry came in alone."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"He went straight up into his dormitory and didn't say a word to me," Ginny said, "Did something go wrong at your meeting?"

"No," Hermione said.

Hermione told Ginny what had happened at the meeting and the conversation with Remus.

"And you think Harry would go after Snape if he had the chance?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "We do. Think I should go talk to him? Me being his best mate and all."

"Right now, I don't think that is a good idea," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Ron said.

"Besides, we need to work on our duels," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, "Oh. Oh yeah."

"You go on and do that," Ginny said, "I need to finish up my essay anyway. If Harry comes back down, I will tell him where you went."

Ron shrugged and took Hermione's hand. He led her up the stairs and into his Head Boy bedroom.

-----------------------------------  
"What do you think Remus is going to ask us to do?" Ron asked, after shutting the door to his bedroom.

"Basic offensive and defensive spells," Hermione asked, "Stunning, disarming, protecting ourselves."

"Talk about boring," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "We did more in Dumbledore's Army."

"Yes, everyone who was a member of Dumbledore's Army will have an upper hand," Hermione said, taking out her wand, "Now stand back."

"Whoa, give me time to defend myself!" Ron said.

"I am not going to curse you now!" Hermione said, "Will you just move? Like... get on the bed."

Ron shrugged and sat on the bed.

Hermione muttered a curse under her breath and suddenly the whole floor was covered with pillows. Ron yelped in surprise.

"What the bloody hell did you do?!" he asked.

"It is for protection, Ronald," Hermione said, "So we don't hurt each other too badly."

"Where did you learn something like that?" Ron asked, "Wait, don't tell me. Reading."

"It was in one of those books that we found in the Room of Requirement in fifth year," Hermione said.

"B-b-but," Ron stammered, looking at the floor beside his bed, "Where did these pillows come from?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking around, "I just hope a warehouse isn't missing a shipment of pillows."

"And how do you expect me to stand on these?" Ron asked, "I will fall before I get a spell off."

"Either we keep them or we risk the chance of hurting ourselves," Hermione said, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to hurt you. Do you want to hurt me?"

"Well, we will be dueling," Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione warned.

"I'm kidding, Mione," Ron said, "No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Good," Hermione said, "Because I want to do this right to make sure we both can do this. This isn't something you can copy off of me. And I will be using non-verbal spells, so good luck mimicking me."

"Do you really think that we should limit our spells to the basic stuff," Ron said, "That is first and second year rubbish. We are seventh years."

"It is not rubbish, Ronald," Hermione said, "Especially when the disarming spell has saved more people than you could possibly imagine... including Harry."

"I get your point, Hermione," Ron said, "But those are too simple."

"Since when have you been complex?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron said, getting off the bed and taking out his wand, "Let's just do this."

"We are going to duel by using the standard one-on-one dueling rules," Hermione said, "The duel ends when one of us is stunned or incapable of continuing. No aiming to kill or seriously injure. No using unforgivable curses, though I doubt we could."

"All right," Ron said.

"Remember," Hermione said, "If you stun me, then the spell to wake me up is 'Ennervate'."

"I know that, Hermione," Ron said, "Oh, and please try not to break anything in here."

"I will do my best," Hermione said, grinning.

Ron raised his wand, and Hermione did the same.

"Oh, and Ron?" Hermione said, "Please try to land on the pillows. I really don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Ron said.

"On three," Hermione said, "One..."

Ron knew he would have to do a non-verbal spell. This was a practice duel, and it was getting them ready for their duels the next day.

"Two..." Hermione said, "Three!"

Hermione did a quick wand movement that Ron recognized as a stunning spell. Ron moved out of the way in time.

"Stupefy!" Ron thought in his mind.

The spell sped toward Hermione, but she blocked it with the Shield spell. Ron was surprised at this. How did she know when to protect it? Ron was about to send another stunning spell, but suddenly he felt his legs lock together and he stumbled over onto his back.

"All right, all right," he said, "You win!"

Hermione grinned and walked over to him.

"Finite!" she said, pointing her wand to Ron.

Ron felt his his legs loosen up.

"How did you block my stunning spell?" Ron asked, getting back to his feet.

He wobbled a bit and sat down on the bed.

"Easy," Hermione said, "Your wand movement."

"Oh," Ron said, "Bloody hell, that was a short duel."

"Want another go at it?" Hermione asked.

"Not right now," Ron said, "I don't think I would be able to stand right."

Hermione giggled and pointed her wand at the ground.

"Evanesco!" she said.

The pillows disappeared, and the floor was back to normal.

"Are you going to tell Harry and Ginny that you beat me?" Ron asked.

"Hmm," Hermione said, actually looking as if she was giving it some thought, "I think I will use it as blackmail."

"Not fair," Ron said, pouting.

"Don't do that!" Hermione said, grinning.

"Or what?" Ron said, pulling Hermione on to the bed.

"I may have to stun you," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned into Ron and kissed him. She did it with such force, that he had to lay on his back. He sniggered and pulled her down with him, then kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth. Hermione accepted it happily. Ron and Hermione stayed in the room until dinnertime. They were sure they wouldn't have that kind of time in the near future and cherished every moment of it.

--------------------------------  
**Really weird way to end the chapter, but I think I need the next part in a new chapter, no matter how small it may be.**

Hope you liked it!

Feedback is welcomed!


	45. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Chapter 45  
Aberforth Dumbledore**

It would be a lie to say that the first week of term ended uneventfully.

Remus kept his promise to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class on Wednesday. He asked for eight volunteers to duel that day. Unsurprisingly, Hermione, Ron and Harry were three of the students to volunteer, though Ron did it rather reluctantly. What was a surprise was that Neville had volunteered. There were certainly a lot of surprised looks on the faces of his fellow students when he raised his hand after Remus asked for volunteers. The other four volunteers were Lavender Brown (both Ron and Hermione were surprised at this), Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Theodore Nott.

Hermione and Lavender were the first to duel. Before the duel, Ron heard Seamus whisper to Dean that he and Lavender had been practicing their duels, and Lavender was doing rather good. It turned out Seamus had been the one who had convinced Lavender to volunteer. Ron wasn't convinced though, knowing that Seamus and Lavender were probably snogging in their spare time more than they were dueling. He still hadn't forgotten when he and Hermione had caught them on the couch. It turned out Ron was right. Hermione and Lavender's duel went rather quickly though, ending with Hermione blocking Lavender's stunning spell with a shield spell, then hitting Lavender with a stunning spell of her own.

Harry and Ernie Macmillan were the next two chosen. This was a rather short duel, but it was quicker than the one between Hermione and Lavender. Ernie was surprisingly quick with his wand-work, but Harry was a bit quicker with his instincts. Harry recognized the stunning spell, but couldn't get his shield spell off too quickly. Instead he had fallen to the floor, in order to evade the spell. Harry then shot a stun spell, while he was sitting on the ground, and it hit Ernie square in the chest. It was only after Ron congratulated Harry, that he learned that Harry had accidentally fallen to the floor and would have been stunned if he hadn't.

Ron and Theodore Nott were chosen to duel third. Ron was afraid that he was going to have to duel Nott, because he knew that Nott would use any means necessary to win. Ron quickly decided that the best way to win the duel would be to use defense first and offense later. It turned out that he was right about this. Nott sent a stun spell first thing, and Ron blocked it smoothly. He then used the Leg-Locker Curse on Nott to end the duel.

It turned out that Neville's duel with Justin Finch-Fletchley was the most entertaining. For the first couple of minutes, Neville and Justin almost mimicked each other's movement. Stunning spells and Shield spells were being used back and forth. Justin sent a stunning spell, but Neville had expected this. Next thing Justin knew, his own spell had come back and hit him square in the chest. Even Hermione was surprised at this. She had never seen anyone produce a shield spell strong enough to reflect a curse. After class, Neville finally admitted that he had been practicing dueling with Luna Lovegood. He had been talking with her about the duels and she noticed he was a little nervous, so she helped him with dueling.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily the best class that Hermione, Ron and Harry would be taking that year. Astronomy and Herbology, the other classes Hermione, Ron and Harry took on Mondays and Wednesdays, went off with no real events, other than a load of homework for the weekend. Potions and Transfiguration also ended with a couple essays each as well. But even Hermione was putting these off until the last minute. She had been quite nervous about the events that would happen on Saturday, and this was easy for everyone to recognize. Hermione nearly yelled at a couple of first years Friday evening for talking too loudly while playing Gobstones. Ignoring the fact that there would be no Head Student or Prefect after their departure, Ron dragged Hermione up to his bedroom.

"What in blazes did you do that for?" Hermione asked.

"You need to calm down," Ron said, shutting the door behind him, "You are too strung up."

"Well," Hermione said, before sighing.

Ron was right. She was a little nervous about what would be happening down in Hogsmeade.

"We need to find Colin or Ginny then," Hermione said, "They are prefects, and those kids shouldn't be left alone down--"

At this moment, Ron put a finger on Hermione's lips.

"It is all right, love," Ron said, "You worry too much. Those kids will be fine. Besides, Ginny is probably somewhere with Harry, and Colin... well, I am sure he is too busy with homework."

"Then we need to go back down, Ronald," Hermione said.

"No," Ron said, forcefully, "If you go down there too soon, you are going to whind up telling everyone what we will be doing tomorrow. There are few people who need to know about this visit to Dumbledore's brother, and none of them are down in that Common Room."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you are right," she said.

"You know I am right, love," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said, walking over to the bed and sitting down, "I am just worried, that's all. I mean... what if Aberforth doesn't give us the thing? What if we have to take it from him? A lot could go wrong, Ron."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Mione," Ron said, joining Hermione on the bed, "We will get that Horcrux, and then destroy it. That will be one less thing we have to worry about."

Hermione nodded. "It really seems so simple when you say it," she said.

She smiled and took Ron's hand in her own. Ron's other hand took Hermione's chin lightly. He smiled and kissed her deeply on the lips. Ron offered his tongue, and Hermione accepted it, brushing her own tongue against it. Hermione felt Ron's hand brush against her side. She went a little tense, but let him continue. She laid back on the bed and Ron moved with her. Ron then buried his face into the crook of Hermione's neck and kissed her neck lightly. Hermione gasped. Ron had never done this before, but Hermione liked it. After about a minute, Ron stopped though.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"If I continue, you are going to get a hickey," Ron said.

"I could just use a medicinal cream," Hermione said, "I am sure Madam Pomfrey has the kind that would remove it."

"You would really want to go to Madam Pomfrey to get one?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er... good point," Hermione said, "Never mind. Though... maybe Lavender would have some."

"You would really stoop that low?" Ron asked, "I am not going to let Lavender bask in the glory of knowing what we do!"

Ron sighed and sat back up.

"It's hard enough seeing the look on her face every time we come back from doing our rounds," Ron said, "Believe me, I want to kiss you like that. But if it means that we have to face stuff like this bloody 'Head Couple' gibberish, then no."

"You are willing to hold back just so we don't get taunted?" Hermione asked, "Wow."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Why? Does that surprise you?"

"Well, no," Hermione said, "Oh, I dunno."

"You don't know," Ron said, "Bloody hell, Hermione. I do like what we do up here. I cherish it. I dream about it even. But I don't want rumors going around that we skip our duties to go snog in shadowy corners."

"We skipped our duties to come up here," Hermione said.

"Because you were about to yell at people for no real reason!" Ron said, "I wasn't intending to bring you up here just so we can snog. It just --"

"-- ended up like that, yeah," Hermione said.

It was close to a minute before Hermione decided to speak again.

"Ron?" she said.

"Hmm?" Ron muttered, looking back up at her.

"We can still snog," Hermione said, before blushing, "I-I mean... if you want."

Ron looked over at the clock. It was nine-thirty.

"You don't think we should go back downstairs?" Ron asked, looking back at Hermione, "We need to make sure everyone is back in the tower by ten."

"I think we can trust them for tonight," Hermione said.

Hermione inched back toward the backboard of the bed and laid on Ron's pillow. Ron grinned, then leaned toward Hermione and kissed her. This time, Hermione separated Ron's lips with her tongue and pushed it in, brushing her tongue against his.

-------------------------------

"Hermione, you need to eat," Ron said at breakfast the next morning.

Hermione sighed and twirled her fork in her plate of scrambled eggs.

"You aren't still nervous about what we have to do today, are you?" Ron said, sighing, "Mione, I thought you got over that last night."

"It feels worse, today," Hermione said.

She sighed and looked up at the magical ceiling. There was barely a cloud in the blue sky and the sun was shining over the tables. Today was definitely a perfect day to visit Hogsmeade, but Hermione would have been happier if it was for any other reason besides this.

Ron was about to reply, but Harry and Ginny had walked over, deep in conversation. Ginny was laughing.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it," Ginny said, "And I saw it with my own eyes."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, looking up at Ginny.

"Just something I saw last night in the Common Room," Ginny said, sitting down at the table with Harry.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, "Did something happen? I knew we should have been down there. I knew we shouldn't have skipped our duties."

"Relax, Hermione!" Ginny said, raising a hand, "You probably couldn't do anything about it anyway."

"Well, go on!" Ron said, urging Ginny on, "Tell us what happened."

"Well, I was in the Common Room last night," Ginny said, "I was finishing up with my homework and Lavender walked in through the portrait, with a grin on her face. I tried to ignore her, because I didn't want to hear anything about what she did. Well, to my surprise, Dean walked in behind her, and he was also grinning ear to ear. I thought Seamus was there, but he was nowhere to be found."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked.

"Don't you get it, you thickhead," Ginny said, "Lavender's been cheating on Seamus."

"What?" Ron asked, "You don't have any proof of that! They could have returned at the same time. It could have been a coincidence."

"Oh, yeah, and Lavender had that grin on her face because she had heard a joke?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "I assure you... I can tell when something has happened. Dean had the same look on his face after I kissed him the first time."

"Yes, well, we don't need to hear anything about that," Ron said.

"So you are sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive," Ginny said.

"You didn't see them kiss though?" Hermione asked, "Like before they left to go to their dorms?"

"No," Ginny said, "But obviously they didn't want anyone to know. There were about a dozen students in the room."

"Well, do you suppose we should tell Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Are you mad?!" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"It is our duty as the Head Students, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Only if it gets physical," Ron said.

Ginny and Harry sniggered.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Ron said, looking at Ginny and Harry with narrowed eyes, "As long as Seamus doesn't find out, there is less of a chance that we will have to stop someone from throwing a punch!"

At this moment, Lavender, Seamus and Dean walked over to the table and sat down. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny became silent, and Seamus noticed this.

"Did someone die?" Seamus asked.

Hermione and Ginny looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Seamus said quickly, "Why all the long faces?"

"No reason," Hermione lied, before looking at Lavender and Dean.

Lavender looked back at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes then widened as if realizing that others knew what she was doing. She was about to say something, but at that moment an owl flew toward Ron and dropped a small parcel in his lap.

"What is that?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron grinned, then straightened his face and cleared his throat.

"I will be right back," he said.

Ron stood up and was out of the Great Hall before anyone could say anything.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"I think I know," Ginny said, smirking, and looking across the table, "That must have been your birthday present, Hermione."

"But my birthday is a week-and-a-half away!" Hermione said.

"He must have known what he was getting you," Harry said, "Funny... I didn't know he sent anything in owl-post recently."

"He was probably trying to keep it a secret," Ginny said, "Best not to mention it until your birthday, Hermione, eh?"

"I guess," Hermione said, "I want to know what it is though!"

"Well, you have access to his bedroom, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, thoughtfully, "Oh! What I am saying? I will wait. I can wait."

"Wait a minute!" Lavender said, dropping her fork with a clatter, "You have access to Ron's bedroom?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, simply, "I mean... it is just down the hall from mine. We gave each other our passwords to the wards just in case something happened."

"If I'd have known that, I would have worked harder for Head Girl!" Lavender said.

Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you get your own bedroom!" Lavender said, "I am jealous. We were able to move to better dorms than our last ones, but you think we would get something better than that rubbish! I mean... we are seventh years now. I can feel a draft in my room, even when the windows are closed."

"You sleep in your own bed still?" Hermione asked, with a grin.

"Of course I do!" Lavender said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, shrugging, "I would have found another bed if I had a draft in mine."

"Oh, and I suppose your bed is just perfect," Lavender said.

"Hmm, it is a bit better than those four-posters, I guess," Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"Hmmph!" Lavender said with a groan.

She was in a bad mood, but this didn't upset anyone else at the table. When Ron returned, Hermione noticed that he was rather quiet, though he did have a grin on his face. When Ron noticed that Hermione was looking at him, he wiped the grin off of his face and stuffed a bun in his mouth. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She knew he wasn't going to tell her what this apparent "gift" was, and truthfully, she didn't want to know just yet.

--------------------------------  
Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed in the Great Hall until ten-o-clock. At ten, Harry kissed Ginny, and Hermione had to pull him away. She walked out into the entrance hall with Ron and Harry. Remus and Tonks were waiting near the large oak doors.

"Are you all ready?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"All right," Remus said, "There is a carriage just outside the gates. Come on."

Hermione, Ron and Harry followed Remus and Tonks to the carriage. As they got near the carriage, they noticed Hagrid. It looked as if he was muttering to himself. Hermione then realized he was talking to a thestral.

"Is something wrong, Hagrid?" Remus asked.

"Oh, 'ello guys," Hagrid said, "No, nothing's wrong. Just a nervous thestral. He's a young one. I think this might be his first ride."

"Heh, aren't we lucky?" Ron said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried, now," Hagrid said.

Suddenly Hagrid, Harry, Tonks and Remus all backed away quickly. Ron and Hermione only backed away when they noticed that the others did. A couple moments later, Hagrid walked forward toward the carriage.

"All righ', it is all righ', little guy!" Hagrid said.

He chuckled nervously at the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces.

"Eh, it will be okay," he said, taking a piece of raw steak out of his coat. He threw it toward the carriage, and it in moments it disappeared in thin air.

"I just...haven't got used to them... I guess," Hermione said.

"Well, we need to be going," Remus said to Hagrid.

"It will be okay now, Remus," Hagrid said, "He should calm down long enough fer ya ter travel. I will wait here 'till ya get back!"

"It might be a while," Remus said.

"Oh, it is fine," Hagrid said.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Remus said, as he followed Ron, Hermione, Harry and Tonks into the carriage.

"On to Hogsmeade, get on with ya!" Hagrid ordered the thestral.

The carriage started moving and headed down the road toward Hogsmeade. Twenty minutes later, the carriage arrived at Hogsmeade and everyone exited it. They made their way to Hog's Head and walked into the pub. Hermione immediately noticed Aberforth behind the bar. He was cleaning a glass with a rag. When Aberforth looked up, he sighed and turned his back on Hermione and the others.

"I didn't think this was Hogsmeade weekend for the students," Aberforth said, softly.

"That is because it isn't," Remus said.

"Then what are _they_ doing here," Aberforth said, nodding to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"We are all here to talk to you, Aberforth," Remus said.

Aberforth narrowed his eyes. "This is about the Order, isn't it?" he asked, putting down the glass, "This business with Voldemort, I expect."

"You know why we are here, then?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I know why you are here," Aberforth said, "You are here for the artifact I got from Mundungus Fletcher. Yes, I know what it is."

"Then you understand how dangerous it is," Remus asked.

"I understand more than you think I do, Lupin!" Aberforth said, his voice raising a little, "My late brother didn't tell you, did he? No, I didn't think he was going to tell you. He was keeping it a secret. There were only a couple people he told. I was one of them. I am his brother. Of course he could have trusted me."

"Do you know who was the other person he told?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Aberforth said, "He is in this room with us. Let me see you, boy."

Remus nodded to Harry, and Harry walked to the front of the group.

"Ah, yes," Aberforth said, "I've heard a lot about you, Harry. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who is supposed to rid the world of the most evil monster the world has ever seen, wizarding and Muggle world alike!"

"Can't say I have heard much about you," Harry said, "I have heard a bit."

"Oh, stories from my dear brother!" Aberforth said, "Yes, he did have quite a few."

"You act as if you didn't like him," Harry said.

"It is true," Aberforth said with a sigh, "I was jealous of him. Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts, yes. And here I am, the owner of a run-down bar! He never spoke to me much. That groundskeeper of his spoke to me more than Albus did! But then that changed a few months before he died, yes. What a surprise it was, seeing him walking through the door of my pub. I thought he had come for a nice drink and a decent conversation. Oh, we had a conversation, all right."

Aberforth muttered to himself and reached for something behind the counter. For a split-second, Hermione thought that Aberforth was reaching for his wand. Aberforth raised his hand from the bar. A silver locket was in his hand.

"Albus asked me to find this for him," Aberforth said, his eyes looking greedily at the locket, "Said it was perhaps one of the most valuable objects in the world. Ha! I expected more."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, "Something doesn't make sense. Albus and I went into a cave and found a replica of that locket. Why didn't he tell me if he knew it wasn't the locket?"

"Because he didn't know," Aberforth said, "He didn't know what I had to look for. He just said that I needed to meet up with a man. This man would give me the artifact. I would recognize the man because I had kicked him out of my own pub loads of times."

"Mundungus Fletcher," Remus said.

"Yes," Aberforth nodded.

"Then you are saying," Harry said slowly," No, that can't be. Albus talked to Mundungus. He yelled at him for breaking into Sirius' house... my house!"

"Yes, that is what he told you," Aberforth said, "It was a cover-up. Albus had asked Mundungus to go back in the house. He knew that this object was in there."

"But you said he didn't know what it was!" Harry said.

Aberforth sighed. "Let me finish, boy!" he said, "No, he didn't know what it was. So he had Mundungus take a few things and bring them to me."

"It was you," Harry said, "Mundungus was talking you that day I went to Hogsmeade a few months ago."

"Yes," Aberforth said, "That was the day of the exchange. Unfortunately I never was able to talk to Albus after this. He was really busy."

"He was more focused on me and the lessons," Harry said.

"Yes," Aberforth said, "Albus did say that he was going to be busy. Anyway, I kept this for safe keeping."

"Well, we have come to take it off your hands," Remus said.

Hermione was sure Aberforth was going to refuse this.

"That is all you want?" Aberforth asked.

"Yeah," Remus said, "We just want that locket."

"Take it," Aberforth said, setting the locket down on the bar, "One less thing I have to worry about."

Remus walked over to the bar and picked up the locket.

"Thank you, Aberforth," Remus said, "You have helped us more than you think."

Aberforth grunted and resumed washing the glass.

"All right," Remus said, turning back to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Tonks, "Let's go."

"I will catch up with you," Ron said, "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Well," Remus said, "Then Tonks should --"

"No, no," Ron said, "You just go on. I will meet you. Don't worry."

Remus sighed. "Fine," he said, "But hurry up."

Ron nodded and walked toward the bathroom door near the back. Hermione followed Harry, Remus and Tonks outside and up the street.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We will take this to Slughorn's office and use the potion to destroy it," Remus said, "It is better to do it quickly."

By the time Hermione, Harry, Remus and Tonks had made it to the carriage, Ron had caught up with them. He was rather quiet during the ride back to Hogwarts.

----------------------------------  
**Author's Note: I will do a little flashback of the Horcrux being destroyed. I didn't want to do it in this chapter.**

Feedback is welcomed!!!


	46. Dead End

**Chapter 46  
Dead End**

"The main ingredient for a Remembering Potion is," Hermione said, looking at her Potions essay, "Funny. I don't remember."

Hermione yawned and looked around. She was sitting at one of the tables in the Common Room, finishing up her last essay. It was nearing ten-o-clock on Sunday evening, and Hermione was very tired. But she needed to get the essay done. She couldn't believe she had put it off until the last minute. It was a very busy weekend though. The weirdest part of the weekend, in Hermione's mind, was when she was a witness to the locket Horcrux being destroyed. Hermione wouldn't forget this for a long time...  
_  
Flashback begins..._

Twenty minutes after they left the Hog's Head, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Tonks and Remus arrived at the front gate of Hogwarts. Hagrid was waiting for them.

"That was quick," Hagrid said, as everyone exited the carriage, "Didn't take yer very long."

"Yeah," Remus said, "But sorry, Hagrid, we can't talk now. We have come back with precious cargo."

A puzzled look formed on Hagrid's face.

"A Horcrux," Hermione mouthed to Hagrid.

The look went from puzzled to shocked.

"Oh," Hagrid said, "Oh, I understand. Are ya goin' ter McGonagall?"

"No time," Remus said, "We have to take this directly to Professor Slughorn's office. Come on, you lot."

Hermione followed Ron, Harry, Remus and Tonks to the castle and through the large oak doors. When they walked into the dungeon, Professor Slughorn was walking toward them.

"Well, Remus," Slughorn said, "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you all down here?"

"We were going to your office, Horace," Remus said, "A Horcrux has come into our possession."

Horace's face went red as his mouth formed an O.

"So Albus' brother had one all along?" Slughorn asked.

"It was in his possession for a few months," Remus said, "Horace, we really need the Acidic Potion."

"Oh!" Horace said, "Of course! Yes, follow me."

"Shouldn't Professor McGonagall be down here with us?" Hermione asked, as she followed Slughorn with the others down the dungeon hall, "Do you think she would want to know?"

"I don't think that is necessary," Remus said.

"Oh, all right," Hermione said.

They arrived at Slughorn's office and he opened the door, allowing them in. Slughorn walked over to his closet opened it.

"I stored it in here for safe-keeping," Slughorn said, his back turned to them, "I didn't want anyone to see it. I just wish Minerva would find a better place to store it. Having the potion even feet from me makes me nervous. I have stored it in vials and sealed them with an unbreakable charm. Where is it? Aha! Here's the little devil!"

Slughorn picked up a vial and walked out of the closet.

"Where do you think we should put the Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"On the desk?" Ron suggested.

"You must be joking?!" Slughorn said, "The potion would burn a hole right through it!"

"Maybe the floor?" Harry asked, motioning to the concrete floor, "It shouldn't ruin it, right?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"We'll give it a shot," Remus said, walking over to the other side of the room and placing the locket on the cold, stone floor.

"Er... how are we supposed to destroy the locket?" Tonks asked, "I don't know about you, but I will not stand over that Horcrux when we drop the potion!"

"I already thought of that," Harry said, "The Unspeakable told us to use the Levitation spell. We will levitate the vial over to the locket and dump it."

"That seems crazy enough to work," Ron said.

"Everyone get behind the desk," Remus said, walking back across the room, "I will do this."

Hermione followed Ron, Harry and Tonks behind the desk. Slughorn unplugged the cork from the vial, placed it on the floor and walked behind his desk.

"Be careful, Remus," Tonks said, "No one knows what will happen when the potion makes contact with the Horcrux."

"Don't worry," Remus said, taking out his wand and pointing it to vial, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione watched, holding her breath, as the vial levitated into the air. Remus moved his wand around in a circular motion. The vial floated over toward the locket and rested in the air above it.

"Be alert, guys," Harry muttered.

Remus muttered something under his breath and the vial turned over, spilling out the potion onto the Horcrux. Suddenly, a piercing shriek filled the room and everyone covered their ears. A white foggy substance rose from the Horcrux and then it imploded, as if something was sucking it out of the air.

"What is going on?!!" Ron yelled over the sound.

"I think it is working!" Remus yelled.

Suddenly the room went quiet. A second later, a large gust of wind blew from out of nowhere, sending everyone to the ground. A few moments later, Hermione groaned and got up slowly from the ground.

"Hermione, get down!" Ron screamed.

"No, no," Remus' voice said from the other side of the desk, "I think it is over."

"What the bloody hell happened, Remus?!" Tonks asked, picking herself up off the ground, "No one told me that was going to happen!"

"Nobody knew it would happen," Remus said.

"Er... I kinda did," Harry said, "Sorry... I should have warned you."

"You knew?!" Ron asked, "You knew and you didn't tell us?! Bloody hell, that was the worst thing I have ever been through. I thought the world was going to end."

"Sorry," Harry said, "When I stabbed the diary, the memory of Tom Riddle exploded as well. It was kinda like that."

"It was some sort of defense mechanism," Remus said.

"No kidding!" Slughorn roared, taking out his handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his face, "It is a good thing nobody was near it."

Ron walked over to the locket and looked at it suspiciously.

"You, er... reckon it is safe now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said.

"What should we do with it?" Ron asked.

"I will keep it," Harry said, walking over to the locket and picking it up, "I might figure out how to open it. I am curious as to what is inside. It could be something of Sirius', you know."

"Or Sirius' mum," Ron said, shuddering, "Keep it away from me if it is."

Slughorn sighed and took out his wand. "Evanesco!" he said, pointing the wand to the floor.

The scorch marks from the potion were still there.

"I am afraid that will never come off, Horace," Remus said.

"I was afraid of that," Horace said, "Ah well. It can be there for remembrance of this day. Another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes are gone."

"Yeah," Harry said, "That just leaves three and then Voldemort himself. Well, I'd better start doing some more research."

He walked to the door, opened it and left before anyone could say another word.

"Doesn't waste any time, does that boy?" Slughorn asked.

"No," Hermione said sadly, "We do need to go help him though. See you all later. Come on, Ron."

Hermione and Ron left the office.

End Flashback  
  
Hermione had dedicated most of Saturday night to help research stuff about Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. They had been up until two in the morning when Madam Pince had finally come and told them to go to bed. Hermione had been relieved because she was so tired. Now, she wished that she hadn't helped Harry research the Horcruxes, because she was tired and didn't know how she would get the potions assignment done.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and Ron and Harry walked in. Hermione was about to tell them off for almost being late for curfew, but it seemed as if they were arguing.

"I am telling you Harry," Ron said, "Talk to McGonagall. She will let you do it."

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron and Harry.

"The vial of memory," Ron said, "You know... the one we got from Merlin's Hill?"

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked, "We found nothing last night and we don't know where to find the next Horcrux. Maybe the memory in the vial has the answer."

"It's a long shot, Ron!" Harry said, "Hermione, I am right, aren't I?"

"It does seem like a long shot," Hermione said, thoughtfully, "But then again... it might work."

"Fine," Harry said, groaning, "I will ask McGonagall tomorrow. I am tired. I need to go to sleep."

"You need to work on your homework," Hermione said.

"Oh, it's done," Harry said, smiling, "Good night."

Harry walked up the steps toward the boys dorms and out of sight.

"What are you doing, love?" Ron asked, walking over to the table and sitting beside Hermione.

"The last of my homework," Hermione said, "I am never putting this off until the last minute again!"

Ron grinned at this remark.

"Don't you grin at me, Ronald!" Hermione said, "Don't you have homework to do?"

"You mean the remembering potion essay?" Ron asked, "I got that done."

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I did it Friday."

"I don't believe that," Hermione said.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Ron asked, "I can get it done on my own. I don't always have to copy from your work."

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, "I will believe you if you tell me what I am missing. What is the key ingredient to the Remembering Potion?"

"A hair from your own head, of course," Ron said.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, "You actually read that chapter?"

"Er... no," Ron said, "I watched Fred and George make remembering potions. They did it to make their homework easier."

"That is cheating!" Hermione said.

"They were never caught," Ron said, shrugging.

"Please tell me you never took any," Hermione said.

"Of course not," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"I am telling the truth, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Okay," Hermione said.

She wrote down the final ingredient, and then the final part of her essay.

"Done," Hermione said, "Finally!"

"G-good," Ron said, yawning, "I am tired."

"You could have gone up to bed," Hermione said.

"Without a good night kiss?!" Ron asked, "No way."

Hermione grinned. "Come on," she said.

Hermione and Ron went up the stairs toward Ron's room. Ron lifted the ward and he walked in with Hermione.

Hermione kissed Ron and was about to walk out of the room toward hers when Ron spoke up.

"Mione?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, turning around.

"Have you ever thought of sleeping in my bed?" Ron asked.

"I've thought about it," Hermione said, truthfully, "I want to, but I don't think it would be a good idea. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Ron said.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, "I have thought about it. Would you want me to?"

"More than anything," Ron said, grinning.

"Well," Hermione said, actually thinking about her answer, "No, not right now. Maybe some other time. I am just really tired."

"All right," Ron said, smiling.

Hermione smiled and turned to the door.

"I love you, Mione," Ron said.

"I love you too, Won-Won," Hermione said.

She grinned and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------  
"Done," Harry said the next morning at breakfast as he walked back to the Gryffindor table, "I set up another meeting with Professor McGonagall. She wasn't very happy with me either."

"Didn't you tell her we were curious about that memory?" Hermione whispered so that the other students wouldn't hear.

"Er..." Harry said, "Not yet. All I said is we wanted another meeting."

"Harry," Hermione said, with a annoyed groan, "She would have understood if you told her."

"I didn't want every Professor to know, Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Anyway," Harry said, "Meeting is at five-o-clock, after McGonagall's last class."

"Great," Ron said, "I won't be able to focus on my classes all day."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and grinned, awaiting her response.

"Well, of course I will be able to focus," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "But that is just me."

"Yeah," Ron said, "That is just you."

Seamus walked over and sat down next to Harry.

"Do any of you know what is wrong with Lavender?" he asked, "These past couple of days she has been avoiding me."

"Did you do anything to make her mad?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Seamus said, "At least I hope not. Maybe I should go find her."

"No!" Hermione and Ron both said, then went quiet.

Seamus arched an eyebrow.

"I-I mean... she will come down on her own," Hermione said, "She might be getting ready."

Seamus was about to say something, but Parvati walked over.

"Parvati," Hermione said, "Have you seen Lavender?"

"Yeah," Parvati said, "She is with Dean."

She then saw Seamus and covered her mouth. Seamus narrowed his eyes and stood up from the table. He walked out of the Great Hall at a fast speed.

"Oh, bloody hell," Parvati said, sitting down, "I didn't see him until it was too late. Do you think Lavender will yell at me?"

"Hard to say," Harry said, "Maybe it was better for Seamus to find out that way. Better than walking in on Lavender and Dean snogging."

Ron sniggered and Hermione scowled at him.

"What?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It is not funny!" Hermione said, "This is what we were trying to avoid."

"How were we going to avoid it, Hermione?" Ron asked, "Seamus was going to find out in the end."

"Well you better hope Dean doesn't end up with a black eye or something," Hermione said.

Ginny walked over to the table.

"Hey guys, what is wrong with Seamus?" she asked, "I saw him running back up the stairs."

"You don't want to know," Ron muttered.

"Oh no," Ginny said, "He didn't find out... did he?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Parvati nodded.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"That would be miss loud-mouth over here," Ron said, nastily, nodding to Parvati.

"I told you it was an accident!" Parvati said, "I didn't see him until it was too late!"

"Still doesn't change things," Ron said, "Hermione and I have enough to do already without Seamus and Dean threatening each other!"

"At least they will get more practice in on their duels," Harry said, grinning.

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione, Parvati and Ginny all said.

---------------------------------  
At five-o-clock, Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to McGonagall's office. When they arrived at the office door, Harry knocked on it.

"Come in," McGonagall's voice said.

Harry opened the door, and Hermione and Ron followed him into the room. Hermione was surprised to see that McGonagall was the only other person in the room.

"I hope to be of no offense, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "But I still have no idea why you want to have this meeting with me. If it is about the Horcrux, I already know. Professor Lupin told me that it has been destroyed."

"No, that is not why we are here, Professor," Harry said, "The reason I did not tell you my reasons for the meeting was that I did not want this to be interrupted by anyone. This will be a private matter."

"This doesn't have to do with a Horcrux?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually, we... er... don't know, Professor," Harry said, "You see, this past summer, Professor Lupin took the three of us --" Harry motioned to himself, Hermione and Ron, "-- to the graveyard where my parents are buried. While we were there, we found this."

Harry took the vial of memory out of his pocket.

"It is a vial of memory," Harry said.

"You found it?" McGonagall asked in a curious tone. "How?"

"It was in a secret compartment in my mother's headstone," Harry said, "When I brushed my hand over her name, a hollow compartment popped out of the stone. Professor Lupin didn't know what was going on. He was very confused about it."

"Do you believe your parents put it there?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "Professor Lupin said that the headstone was made after my parents died. Whoever put this vial in there requested the compartment to be made."

"And you have no idea who put the vial there?" McGonagall said.

"No," Harry said.

"So you want to use the Pensieve to find out whose memory it is?" McGonagall asked.

"That would be our intentions, yes," Harry said, "We hope it will show a clue to the next Horcrux."

McGonagall didn't say anything, but stared down at her desk. It had become so quiet in the room, that Hermione couldn't even hear any noises from the portraits. A minute later, McGonagall looked up.

"I will give you permission to use it," she said, "The three of you may go into the Pensieve. I want to warn you that I don't think three people have ever gone into a Pensieve at the same time so the memory may be distorted. If it is, it has nothing to with the memory itself. It is just how the Pensieve is. Although... I do request one thing."

"All right," Harry said.

"I want you to tell me what you find out," McGonagall said.

"Even if it is something personal?" Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed. "I think you will know that when you tell me," she said.

She walked over to the cupboard and opened it. McGonagall took out the Pensieve and placed it on the desk. Hermione had a hard time concealing her excitement when she saw the Pensieve. She had only read about them before, and had never seen one up close.

"I believe Harry is the only one who has ever used a Pensieve before," McGonagall said, looking at the three, "Am I correct?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"All right," McGonagall, "For starters... Harry please pour the memory into the Pensieve."

Harry took the cork off the vial. He poured the strand of memory into the vial. A familiar humming sound was heard as soon as he did this.

"What is that?" Ron asked, looking from the Pensieve to the portraits.

"That is coming from the Pensieve," Harry said.

"But it sounds oddly familiar," Ron said, "It almost sounds like... is that Professor Dumbledore's voice?"

"I believe so," McGonagall said.

"Then this is Dumbledore's memory?" Ron asked.

"There is a good chance of it," McGonagall said, "Now, let's continue. All of you take out your wands."

Hermione, Ron and Harry took their wands out of their pockets.

"Point the end of your wand toward the Pensieve and move it in a circular motion," McGonagall instructed.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all moved their wands around. Suddenly, the substance in the Pensieve started to move around in the same motion as the wands.

"Now, this is going to get a little weird," McGonagall said, "Hermione and Ron, I am not going to say this to scare you. When you do this, you are going to feel very strange. You are going to feel as if you are falling. When you feel like you are on solid ground, then you are in the memory. Also, when you are in the Pensieve, you may speak to each other. No one in the memory will hear you, remember that. Once you figure out who is the owner of the memory, you must stay close to them at all times. Finally, when you are surrounded by blackness, then the memory is over. Raise your wand up and you will be pulled out of the Pensieve. Do you all understand?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded.

"All right," McGonagall said, backing up, "Lean over the Pensieve."

This was very difficult with three people doing it. All of a sudden, Hermione felt herself being pulled into the Pensieve. It went all dark and Hermione could only see Ron and Harry around her. For what seemed like forever, she was falling into blackness. Then, finally, she landed on solid ground. Ron and Harry had also landed and were standing. Hermione looked around at the scenery that had formed. They were in a house, but Hermione didn't recognize it.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

Suddenly, they heard the humming sound again. The door in front of them opened and Professor Dumbledore walked out of the room.

"We were right," Harry said, "This is Dumbledore's memory.

"Was this recent?" Hermione asked, "He looks the same."

"He might be a little younger," Ron said, "Not too much."

Dumbledore walked down the hallway and Hermione, Ron and Harry followed him. Suddenly another voice spoke up.

"Albus, do you want anything to drink?" the voice said, "Tea, perhaps?"

"I know that voice," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I don't believe it," Harry said, "I know that voice."

"Whose is it?" Ron asked.

"Albus?" the voice said, "Are you there?"

"Coming," Dumbledore said.

Harry hurried his pace and Hermione and Ron followed. When they arrived in what looked like a living room, Hermione, Ron and Harry gasped.

The woman standing in the doorway on the other side of the room had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a reddish-brown robe. Hermione immediately knew who this woman was. It was Lily Potter.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, apparently at a loss for any other words.

"Harry?" Hermione said, looking over at Harry.

"Hush!" Harry said, "Just... please. Be quiet."

"Do you want tea, Albus?" Lily said.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Albus said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, "Where is James?"

"Putting Harry down for a nap," Lily said, walking back through the doorway. "He will be down here in a bit."

Harry walked away from Hermione and Ron.

"Harry," Hermione said, "We have to stay close."

"It will be all right," Harry said, walking over to the doorway.

"What brings you here, Albus?" Lily asked from the other room.

"Something came up that I think you need to know," Albus said.

"Is something wrong in the Order?" Lily asked.

She walked back into the room, and Harry's eyes followed her movement. Lily gave Albus the glass of tea.

"Thank you," Albus said, "No, there is nothing wrong with the Order. It is more of a personal matter, I am afraid."

"Ah, Albus!" another voice said, "This is a pleasure!"

Hermione and Ron turned around. Hermione recognized this man. It was Harry's father, James. He looked like an older version of Harry, except for his hazel eyes, which were covered by horn-rimmed glasses. He was wearing black wizarding robes. He walked over to Albus, who stood up. Albus was a bit taller than James, but James was still really tall next to the older wizard. James shook Albus' hand and Albus sat back down.

"How is young Harry?" Albus asked.

"Doing as well as can be expected," James said, "He is the most well-behaved fifteen-month old baby I have ever seen. We are lucky. I am dreading the terrible two's though."

"I was fifteen months old," Harry said across the room, "Meaning this is the beginning of October. Less than a month before everything happened."

"I expect so," Albus said, grinning, "That is when his magic abilities will start to show."

"Yeah," James said, "So what do we owe this pleasure of your company? Something happening in the Order?"

"No, no," Albus said, "As I was telling Lily, I am afraid this is more personal."

"Personal?" James asked, sitting down on the couch across from Albus.

"Yes," Albus said, "I have been wondering when I should tell you this. I wanted to make sure everything was correct before I told you. I believe I am correct now. Do you remember when I told you I was looking for a new Divinations teacher and I had found one."

"That was before Harry was born," James said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Well, shortly after that, I had met up with Sybil Trelawney. Do you recognize this name?"

"Trelawney?" James asked, "Any relation to the Seer by the same last name?"

"Yes," Albus said, "Great Grand-daughter."

"Does Sybil have any Seer powers, do you think?" James asked.

"Yes, and that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Albus said, sighing, "You see. I was the witness to a genuine prophecy."

"A Prophecy?" James asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Albus said, "I am afraid that it had something to do with Harry."

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Albus said, "I just wish I would have told you sooner."

"What was the Prophecy about?" James asked, "Do you remember it?"

"Like it was told yesterday," Dumbledore said, clearing his throat, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Albus," Lily said, "That doesn't mean that --"

"It means that your son is destined to destroy Voldemort," Albus said.

"What?!" Lily said, "I don't believe that. James..."

"It does seem quite mental from my point of view, Albus," James said.

"You must trust me," Albus said, "I have reason to believe that Harry is in real danger."

Lily put a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"What should we do?" James asked.

"I have already thought of that," Albus said, "You will have all the security that you need. The Order will help. And you will need to place the Fidelius Charm over the house, I am afraid."

"Of course," James said, "Anything."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you any sooner," Dumbledore said, "I had to make sure. You see, the Longbottom's boy was born a day before Harry. So I thought the prophecy might have been about their son, Neville. But I know it was about Harry."

"What do you want us to do?" Lily asked.

"You need a Secret-Keeper," Albus said.

"Sirius will do it," James said, "He would do anything for me."

"I was going to suggest Sirius as well," Albus said, "Make sure you do it quickly, though."

"I will get in touch with Sirius," James said, "I will write him a letter."

"Well that could take forever!" Lily said, "We need to do this soon. Maybe Harry should be moved somewhere safer right now."

"Are you saying one of our friends should look after him?" James asked, "I couldn't do that."

"It might be too dangerous," Lily said, "Somewhere more secret."

"Your sister?" James asked.

"Are you kidding?" Lily said, "Petunia had to tell her husband about us and he wasn't too happy. He doesn't want us around their son. No... for right now, we should keep him here. We will manage."

"Thank you, Albus, for telling us," James said.

"Don't thank me," Albus said, "I should have told you sooner. I am sorry. I will help you all I can. I promise you. For now, I need to get in touch with the Order."

Albus stood up and suddenly the room went dark.

"What is happening?" Ron asked.

"The memory is over," Harry said, "Wands up."

Hermione raised her wand up and started lifting off the ground. A few seconds later, she hit ground and looked around. She was back in McGonagall's office with Ron and Harry.

"Welcome back," McGonagall said, "May I ask what the memory was about?"

"It was Dumbledore's memory," Harry said, "He told my parents about the Prophecy."

"You saw your parents?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded, but had no emotion on his face.

"I remember when Dumbledore told me about that night," McGonagall said.

"Less than a month later, they were gone," Harry said, sadly.

"Yes," McGonagall said.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me that it was probably way too late for him to tell them anyway?" Harry asked.

"They knew long enough to do something about it," McGonagall said, "They were able to put the Fidelius Charm up."

"Which in the end didn't work," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said, "If your parents didn't know, you might be dead now."

"Hermione is right, Harry," McGonagall said.

"I know she is," Harry said.

"Then why do you look so sad, mate?" Ron asked.

"The memory didn't give us anything we needed," Harry said, "I knew that my parents had known about the prophecy. I hoped the memory would lead us to a Horcrux. We are at a dead end and there is nothing I can do about it right now."

Harry walked away from them and walked out of the office. Hermione looked at McGonagall, who had a frown across her face.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I am afraid Harry is right," McGonagall said with a sigh, "We are at a dead end."

---------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: Whew this chapter was extremely long!**

I want to say that I may be totally wrong about a lot of the stuff that happened in that memory, but it came from my imagination. I hope you liked it anyway.

Feedback would be great.


	47. Hermione's Birthday

Chapter 47  
Hermione's Birthday

_Knock, Knock, Knock!  
_  
Hermione opened her eyes suddenly at the sound.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Whozair?" Hermione said, rolling over on her bed.

"It is Ron, of course," Ron's voice said, "Can I come in?"

"I'm not out of bed yet!" Hermione said.

But Ron opened the door anyway.

"I hoped you would still be in bed," Ron said, walking into the room and closing the door.

"Wh-what time is it?" Hermione asked, before looking at her clock, "Seven-thirty! Oh no! I'll miss breakfast before class."

"No you won't," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked, "I'll miss it if I don't hurry."

"Hermione, do even remember what day it is?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Of course I --"

"It is your birthday today, Hermione," Ron said, "And you don't need to worry about breakfast. I have requested a house-elf to come up here. You are getting breakfast in bed."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, "You didn't have to do --"

"Yes, I do!" Ron said, "This is your first birthday since we have gotten together, and I want to make it special. That is why tonight, at seven-o-clock, I want you to be at the Room of Requirements. I have reserved it just for us. You will not worry about anything today. Ginny and Colin will take care of the prefect duties. This is your day and I am going to make it the best day for you."

Suddenly a CRACK! was heard and Winky the house-elf appeared at the end of Hermione's bed. She was holding a tray of breakfast food.

"Winky has brought breakfast just as Ron requested," Winky said, "Enough for two people."

"Oh, I wanted Dobby to bring it," Ron said.

Winky's ears drooped as she put the tray of food on the bed. She turned back to Ron.

"Winky is sad to say that neither Winky nor any of the other house-elves have seen Dobby for a while," she said.

"What?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, "Dobby is missing."

"Winky is afraid so," Winky said, "One day, Winky and the house-elves were about to make breakfast for everyone, and Dobby was gone. Winky believes that was the day after the late headmaster died."

"Dobby was nowhere to be found?" Hermione asked.

"No, Miss," Winky said, "Well, Winky must be going. The other house-elves will be looking for Winky. Winky must not dawdle."

"Thank you for the food, Winky," Hermione said.

"Enjoy it, Miss and Sir," Winky said, before disappearing with a CRACK!

Hermione took a plate of food and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Do house-elves ever leave just like that?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dobby is a free house-elf," Hermione said, "He works on his own terms. But I think there may be something more. Do you think Dobby is still following Malfoy?"

Ron nearly dropped the piece of toast he had in his hand at this question.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't think Harry has requested that Dobby stopped. But Dobby would have reported to Harry, wouldn't he?"

"Only if Harry asked for Dobby," Hermione said, "I don't think he has. Oh, dear. You don't think Dobby could be in danger?"

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked, "If Kreacher is still by his side, then I wouldn't doubt that there could be danger."

"You know what I meant!" Hermione said, sighing, "Do you think Malfoy caught them? We know Malfoy went with Snape and the other Death Eaters."

"I hope not," Ron said, "I would hate for the little guy to get hurt. Especially since he is doing something for Harry."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said, taking a quick glance at the clock, "Well, we better hurry up. We need to be in Transfiguration class in less than an hour and I am still not dressed."

"Oh, well... I will just... go and let you get dressed," Ron said lamely.

"You can stay if you want, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay," Ron said.

------------------------------------------  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ron left the Gryffindor tower and made their way toward the Transfiguration class. As they were walking around a corner, Seamus, Dean and Lavender were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't want to see that in the hallway!" Seamus said to Dean and Lavender, his voice a bit louder than usual.

"You can't tell us what to do, Seamus," Lavender said, "Besides... you and I used to do this in the halls, and you didn't seem to care. Why is this any different?"

"Oi!" Ron said, "What is going on?"

Seamus turned around.

"Finally, two people that can do something about this," Seamus said, "These two were snogging in the hall where anyone could see. I know nobody wants to see that."

"Oh, I don't think they would care, Seamus," Lavender said, rolling her eyes, "They do it all the time."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Hermione said.

"What?!" Lavender shrieked, "Are you mental?! You took points from your own house!"

"Yes, I took it from my own house, Lavender," Hermione said, "Head Students and Prefects are not biased. That is why your name never came up when the professors decided who was a prefect and head girl. They wouldn't want a rule-breaker either. We have told you time and again that we don't want to hear anything about these bloody rumors of what Ron and I do during our rounds. Now get to class before we put all of you in detention!"

"Come on, Dean," Lavender said.

Lavender and Dean walked off down the hall.

"I am sorry you had to see that," Seamus said.

"Seamus, she was talking to you as well," Ron said, "Class starts in ten minutes."

Seamus scowled and turned around, then walked down the hall.

"I can't believe you took points from Gryffindor," Ron muttered to Hermione.

"I had to, Ron," Hermione said, "I am sick of everyone thinking we snog during our rounds."

"We do, though," Ron said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes to Ron.

"Well, we have!" Ron said, "A couple of times."

"No one else needs to know that!" Hermione said, "Because if they do find out, then we are in trouble."

"Hermione, don't worry about such things," Ron said, sighing, "Today is your birthday. You don't need to be so stressed."

"Let's just get to class," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione and Ron walked to the Transfiguration classroom. Tonks was in the classroom, but McGonagall was nowhere to be seen.

"Please sit down," Tonks said, "Class will start in five minutes. I will be your teacher today. Professor McGonagall is busy right now."

Hermione and Ron walked up to the front, where Harry was sitting. When they sat down, Harry looked at them.

"Why weren't you in the Great Hall for breakfast?" Harry whispered.

"Ron was nice enough to give me breakfast in bed," Hermione whispered, "Seeing that it is my birthday."

"Nice one, mate," Harry whispered, grinning.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione whispered, "Winky was the one who delivered the food. She said Dobby hadn't been seen since a day after Professor Dumbledore died. Do you know anything about that?"

Harry sighed. "I think Dobby and Kreacher are still trailing Malfoy," he whispered.

"Haven't you given them a break?" Hermione whispered.

"They haven't requested one," Harry whispered, "Dobby would request it if he wanted one."

"Not if he knew you really wanted him to follow Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"Well, of course I want that," Harry whispered, sighing again, "They might be able to find Snape as well as other Death Eaters."

"I think you need to talk to Dobby sometime, Harry," Ron whispered, "See what he has found."

"I might be able to risk it," Harry whispered, "I will do it soon. Maybe tomorrow."

"All right, students," Tonks said, "Quiet down."

"I trust that all of you have your Metamorphmagus essays completed," she said, "Put them on your desks so that Lavender and Dean can pick them up. Thank you."

Lavender just scowled at this and took her essay out, then went around with Dean and took everyone's rolls of parchments. When Lavender walked by Hermione and Ron, she took their rolls of parchment rather quickly and narrowed her eyes at them.

"What is wrong with her?" Harry whispered, as Lavender walked away.

"Hermione took ten points from Gryffindor because of Lavender," Ron whispered.

"What?" Harry whispered, "What did she do?"

"Accused us of snogging during our rounds," Hermione whispered.

"Is she right?" Harry whispered with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She is, isn't she?" Harry whispered, "Trying to hide something from the rest of the student body, are we?"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione whispered.

"Now," Tonks said, "Professor McGonagall has requested that you do some studying for the next thirty minutes. You will be having an exam on Metamorphmagi next Tuesday."

Most of the students groaned.  
---------------------------------------------  
Fifteen minutes to seven that evening, Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for the Room of Requirements. She was wearing her robes, but she also had one of her black skirts on. She rarely wore these, except for special events, and this was definitely a special event. When she arrived at the Room of Requirements, Ron was standing in the hall. The door to the room was already visible.

"I have just been getting things ready," Ron said, smiling, "Let's go in, shall we? Ladies first."

"How sweet of you," Hermione said.

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Her jaw dropped as she looked around. The room was a bit dark, but Hermione could tell that the walls and the floor was maroon-colored. There were lit candles on the walls around the room. A small brown table was in the center of the room. Two candles were lit in the middle of the table. There were two plates of food, along with a couple goblets, set on the table.

"It isn't much," Ron said, "I had Winky bring up some dinner. Just regular stuff we would eat in the Great Hall. I didn't know if --"

"Oh, Ron, it is wonderful!" Hermione said, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I like it."

"Good," Ron said.

Hermione walked over to the table and sat down. Ron walked to a small ice chest that Hermione hadn't noticed until then.

"I... er... hope you aren't mad, Mione," Ron said, walking back to the table, "But I picked up a little thing for our dinner. Remember our visit to Hogsmeade last week?"

Ron revealed the bottle of firewhiskey.

"One of Aberforth's best," Ron said.

"Ron, we are Head Students," Hermione said.

"This is a special occasion!" Ron said, "I thought it would be okay. Besides... we are of legal age."

"Oh, fine," Hermione said, "But I don't want any. You can have it."

"Brilliant!" Ron said, removing the cork with his wand.

"So that is what you were doing when you said you had to go to the bathroom that day," Hermione said.

"I wanted it to be a secret," Ron said, "There is something else for you. But it can wait until after dinner."

Ron took a swig from the bottle, and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How is it?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of spicy," Ron said, "It is why it is called firewhiskey. If you have had enough at once, you could breath fire. I've had it before."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Seamus gave me some," Ron said, "Last year while you and Harry were at Slughorn's party. I wouldn't have had any, but I was mad that you went to that party and I didn't."

"I did invite you!" Hermione said, "I told you that."

"I know that now," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said, "Hang on. How did Seamus get some firewhiskey?"

"He knows the way to get to Hogsmeade through that hump of that old crone statue," Ron said.

"How could he buy the firewhiskey, though?" Hermione asked, "He wasn't of age until after Christmas."

"Aberforth sells anyone anything as long as they got the Galleons," Ron said, taking another swig before putting the bottle down and starting on his chicken leg.

"How long have you been planning this?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

"What?" Ron asked, after swallowing the piece of chicken in his mouth, "This room?"

"No, everything for my birthday," Hermione said, looking back at Ron.

"A few weeks," Ron said, "I had to look through the Daily Prophet and stuff to find the perfect gift for you."

"Oh, I want to know what it is now," Hermione said, "Can I have it now?"

"Well," Ron said, sighing, "I dunno."

"Please?" Hermione asked, pouting.

"Fine," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and Ron stood up. He walked over to a wall, where a single bookshelf was hanging against the wall. Hermione watched as Ron moved a couple of books, then took something out from behind the books. Ron walked back over to Hermione. He gave her a small maroon box, then walked back to his seat. Hermione's eyes went wide as she opened the box. A silver ring was inside. Hermione picked it up. Shapes that looked oddly like runes were carved on the outside of the ring.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said.

"You like it?" Ron asked, "It is a promise ring."

Hermione gasped. "This is the most wonderful thing I have ever gotten," she said, slipping the ring on her index finger, "Wait, there are such things as promise rings in the wizarding world?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Except ours are a bit more... well, more."

"More magical?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I had to think about getting you a magical ring. Those shapes on that ring aren't just normal shapes."

"They are runes," Hermione said, looking at the ring, "I recognize them."

"Do you... er... know what they mean?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "This one... well, it means protection. And --" She turned her finger and looked at the bottom of the ring "-- and this means love. Well, that would mean... is this ring supposed to be a ward or something? Like a Weasley ward?"

"No," Ron said, "Just a bit of protection. As long as you love me, it will protect you from most dangers. I doubt it could protect you from any really dangerous spells. But it is more than protection. It is a promise. I promise to love you as long as I live, Hermione."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said.

She smiled and stood up, then walked over to Ron. She leaned into him and kissed him on the mouth. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid into her mouth, brushing against her tongue. Ron could feel all the tension of the day dissolve as their kiss deepened. 

"Thank you, Won-Won," Hermione said, as she backed away, "I love it. I will wear it all the time."

"Everyday?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding, and sitting back down.

"You reckon you should find the spell to make it invisible?" Ron asked, "Or are you okay with it? I mean Fred could probably tell us the spell."

"It will be okay," Hermione said, "It isn't an engagement ring or anything."

"No, that will wait," Ron said.

"So you have been thinking about it?" Hermione asked, "Us being engaged sometime soon."

"It has crossed my mind," Ron said, "But I don't want to make everyone think that we are taking this too fast, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said.

For a couple hours, Hermione and Ron stayed in the Room of Requirements and talked. They spent time with each other until it was nine-thirty. When they went back to the Common Room, Seamus was alone in front of the fire. An empty bottle, similar to the one Ron had, was beside him.

"Oh, hello you guys!" Seamus said, his words a little slurred, "Where have you four been?"

"Four?" Ron muttered to Hermione.

"He's been drinking, I think," Hermione said.

"He does look a wee bit tipsy, doesn't he?" Ron asked.

"I am not tipsy," Seamus said, "Look!"

Seamus stood up, and then fell back onto the couch.

"You need a Hangover potion," Hermione said.

"I am fine, Herm-own-ninny," Seamus said.

"No, you need to go to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said.

"Seamus will get in trouble though, Mione," Ron said, "He is just upset about Dean and Lavender."

"What was that about Lean and Davender?" Seamus asked, "I mean --"

Ron sniggered as Seamus slumped over on the couch. A snore erupted from his mouth.

"That is why I will not allow students to have firewhiskey!" Hermione said.

"Just let him sleep there, Mione," Ron said, "His punishment can be his dragon-sized headache in the morning. Besides, I'm tired."

Hermione sighed and, hand-in-hand, walked with Ron up the stairs, leaving Seamus lying there snoring.

------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I had been thinking of the gift for a long time now.**

There will be a bit more fluff in the future, but now we will get into the serious storylines in which I have been thinking of for a while.

Feedback would be wonderful.


	48. More Elf Tales

**Chapter 48  
More Elf Tales**

"So how did it go last night?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione the next morning at breakfast.

"We had a nice dinner last night," Hermione said, "Ron had planned everything perfectly."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Seamus was also there, but he was very quiet, and didn't look too good.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you, mate," Harry said.

"I can plan something when I want!" Ron said.

"You did very well," Hermione said.

"So?" Ginny asked, "What did he get you?"

"Should we tell them?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I guess," Ron said, shrugging.

"Come on!" Ginny said, "Tell us!"

"He gave me... this," Hermione said, holding up her right hand.

The silver ring reflected against the light of the Hall.

"It's a promise ring," Hermione said.

"Oh wow," Ginny said, "Ron, how did you afford that?"

"I've been saving up," Ron said, "Plus Fred and George helped a little."

"Are those runes?" Ginny asked, pointing to a shape on the ring.

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding, "This one means protection. And this one means love."

"So it is a magical ring?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "It isn't as strong as a ward or anything. But it will protect her from some spells. But I didn't give it to her just because of that. I gave it to her to show how much I love her."

"Will you please stop talking so loudly!" Seamus said, suddenly, rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"Aww, does widdle Seamus have a big headache?" Ron asked, snickering.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Seamus said.

He stood up and walked away from the table.

"What is wrong with him?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"He was on the couch when we came back to the Common Room last night," Hermione said, "He had an empty bottle of firewhiskey next to him."

"Ohhh," Harry said, grinning, "Hangover."

"Hermione wanted to punish him," Ron said, "But I figured that headache would be a good punishment. Looks like I was right. So anyway, have you thought anymore about Dobby?"

"A little," Harry said, "I figured I might summon him and see if he answers. I really do want to know what has been going on."

"What?" Ginny asked, "Harry, you didn't tell me about this."

"I didn't?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Well, you remember when I told you that Dobby and Kreacher were following Draco?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Apparently they haven't stopped," Harry said, "So I want to know if they have found anything. I am going to try to talk to Dobby a little later."

"Wish I could help," Ginny said, "But I need to get to class. See you later."

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, and left the Great Hall. Lavender, Dean, Parvati and Neville walked over to the table. But, when Lavender spotted Hermione and Ron, she pulled Dean away and left. Parvati rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harry. Neville sat on the other side of Harry.

"I wish they would get over themselves," Parvati said, "Seamus and Dean nearly had another fight. I don't know what is wrong with Seamus, but he is being such a git right now."

"We believe he downed a whole bottle of firewhiskey last night," Ron said, "So now he has a huge headache."

"That explains why he didn't come up to the dorm last night," Neville said.

"When we left, he was snoring on the couch," Hermione said.

"Well, he shouldn't take it out on Lavender and Dean," Parvati said, "He just needs to get over the fact that Lavender has someone else now. Even if it is Seamus' best friend. Oh... is that a ring?"

Hermione had used her right hand to pick up her fork.

"Yeah, it's a promise ring," Hermione said, glancing at her ring, "Ron gave me it last night for my birthday."

"It is beautiful!" Parvati said, "Nice choice, Ron. Didn't know you could be so..."

"Romantic?" Harry suggested, smirking.

"Yeah," Parvati said.

"I can be romantic," Ron said.

"I think Hermione should be the judge of that," Harry said, grinning.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, swallowing her mouthful of scrambled eggs, "Oh, yes... he is quite romantic."

Ron just blushed.

---------------------------  
"Can't we just use our Head Student powers to clear this room?" Ron asked, nodding to Dean and Lavender on the couch.

"They have as much of a right to be here as we do, Ronald," Hermione said, "Besides they aren't snogging."

"Yet," Ron said.

"Well, we need to find somewhere to do this," Harry said, "I don't want to wait too long."

Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had suggested that he try to request Dobby to come to them, but there was one problem: the weather outside wasn't too nice, and most of the seventh year Gryffindors had chosen to stay in the Common Room on their free day. They knew that whatever Dobby had to say, it would have to be kept from prying eyes and open ears.

"Well," Ron said, "I suppose we could always try my bedroom."

"I have been wanting to see your room, mate," Harry said.

"I suppose that is a good idea," Hermione said, "We don't have any other choice."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Come on."

Hermione and Harry followed Ron up the stairs toward his bedroom. He lifted the wards silently and opened the door. Harry grinned when he first looked around.

"I'm actually jealous, Ron," Harry said, "All of this to yourself?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Hermione's room is just down the hall, and we have our own bathroom as well."

"Ahem," Hermione said, clearing her throat and putting her hands on her hips, "We didn't come up here just so Harry could have a look at your room, Ronald."

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione, "Oh, right."

Harry tore his attention from the view outside the window and looked around at Hermione and Ron.

"Let's hope this works," he said, before clearing his throat, "Dobby?"

They waited a few seconds. Nothing. Harry sighed.

"Try again," Hermione said, urging Harry on.

"Dobby?" Harry called out again, "Can you hear me? I need to talk to you."

Suddenly a CRACK! was heard, followed by another one as Dobby and Kreacher appeared in the room. Both Dobby and Kreacher had pillow cases around them and looked very dirty. Ron then noticed that Dobby's ears were bruised.

"Sorry, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said, "Dobby heard Harry Potter sir, but could not do anything. Dobby was too busy trying to control Kreacher."

"Kreacher?!" Harry asked, his eyes focusing on the older house-elf, "What did you do?"

"Kreacher did nothing to the filthy, annoying house-elf," Kreacher muttered.

"Kreacher!" Harry said, "I am your master and you will tell --"

"Never mind that," Hermione said, "Dobby, what happened to your ears? Were you in battle?"

"Dobby wishes it were so," Dobby said with a sigh, "At least Dobby would have been doing something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is sorry to tell Harry Potter this," Dobby said, "But Dobby lost Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Harry said, "You lost him?"

"Dobby is afraid so, sir," Dobby said, his bruised ears drooping.

"When did you last see him?" Harry asked.

"Dobby believes it was right after Harry Potter's birthday, sir," Dobby said, "Dobby was going to find you some socks, but Dobby could not find any. Dobby is sorry, sir."

"Never mind that," Harry said, in a hurry, "You haven't seen Draco Malfoy in nearly two months?"

"Dobby is afraid so, sir," Dobby said, "I had to slam my ears in a door just to punish himself."

"Kreacher helped the good-for-nothing house-elf with it," Kreacher said with a evil grin.

Ron sighed and took out his wand. "Langlock!" he said, pointing the wand at Kreacher.

Kreacher tried to yell, but nothing came out. He looked up at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"Enough of that," Ron said.

Harry grinned then looked at Dobby.

"Dobby, you know I don't want you doing that," Harry said with a sigh, "Where was the last place you saw Draco Malfoy, Dobby?"

"Dobby believes it was a place called Little Hangleton, sir," Dobby said.

"Little Hangleton?" Harry asked, "Are you sure Dobby?"

"Yes, sir," Dobby said, "Draco was not alone either. There were four people with Draco. They went into a large house on the other side of the town."

"A large house?" Harry asked, "How did it look?"

"Very old," Dobby said, "The outside hadn't been cleaned in a while."

"Did you see any of the inside?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry Potter sir," Dobby said, shaking his head, "Dobby was afraid to go in, sir."

"That's okay, Dobby," Harry said.

"What is going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think the house Dobby saw was the Riddle house," Harry said.

"Riddle house?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort's father and grandparents lived there," Harry said, "Voldemort killed them."

"So do you think You-Know-Who could be there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding, then turning to Dobby, "What else did you see? Did you hear anything?"

"Dobby saw... Dobby saw..." Dobby said, in a nervous tone.

"You saw what, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby saw his old master!" Dobby said quickly, then gasped with fright.

"Draco's father?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dobby said, in a frightened voice, "Yes, Harry Potter sir."

"Anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Dobby said, "Dobby remembers that Kreacher wanted to go to her. But Dobby held Kreacher back with his magic and then Dobby apparated with Kreacher. Dobby was afraid to come back with nothing, sir."

"It wouldn't have been nothing, Dobby!" Harry said, "This means that the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban were in Little Hangleton. We could have reported this to someone."

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter sir," Harry said, "Sir told Dobby to report to him about Draco Malfoy. Dobby failed you, sir."

"No, you didn't, Dobby," Harry said with a sigh, "You need some rest."

"Thank you, sir," Dobby said.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby disapparated with a CRACK! leaving Kreacher alone with Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"What do we do about Kreacher?" Ron asked, looking down at the old house-elf, "Do you think he will go back to Bellatrix?"

Harry grinned at Kreacher. "I am counting on it," he said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think I know how to destroy another Horcrux," Harry said, looking back at Hermione and Ron, "For now we need to keep watch on Kreacher." He turned to the old house-elf, "Kreacher, I want you to go back down to the kitchens and continue work there. You will not leave the kitchens unless I say you can. You will not message anyone or talk to anyone down in the kitchens. Do you understand?"

Ron pointed his wand at Kreacher. "Finite," he said.

Kreacher took a deep breath and looked up at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Kreacher will do as Master says," Kreacher said.

"Very good," Harry said, "Go."

Kreacher disapparated with a CRACK!

"So what are you planning?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I will tell you later," Harry said, walking over to the door, "For now, I need to talk to McGonagall."

Harry opened the door, left the room and closed the door.

"What is he planning?" Ron asked.

"I wish I knew," Hermione said with a worried tone.

Ron sighed and looked at the door. What was Harry planning? Why didn't he tell them about it? Whatever Harry was planning, Ron just hoped it would get them out of the predicament they were in.

---------------------------  
**Another chapter done! Hope you liked it! It sets up more storylines!!**

Not sure how quick I can get the next one up.

Feedback please!


	49. Chapter 49: No Title

**Chapter 49  
No Title**

Whatever Harry was planning, he was keeping it a secret. Ron and Hermione didn't even know what was going on. Both Ron and Hermione wanted to talk to Harry, even if it was just to say hello, but Harry was too busy with his plans. When Ron and Hermione tried to ask him in class, all he said was that he was still working on it, and he would tell them later.

Ron remembered what happened the last time he and Hermione tried to confront Harry. It was the following Sunday morning in the Great Hall...

_Flashback begins:_

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione was reading in her Advanced Transfiguration book.

"Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked.

"I am eating," Hermione said, grabbing a piece of bacon without taking her eye off her book.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked.

"I am trying to study up for the Metamorphmagus test on Tuesday," Hermione said.

"Don't you know all of it already?" Ron asked.

"Most of it," Hermione said.

"Put the book down, Mione," Ron said.

"In a couple minutes," Hermione said.

Ron sighed and looked around the room. Someone up at the staff table caught his attention.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked, pointing to Cornelius Fudge.

"It is rude to point, Ronald," Hermione said, her attention still on the book, "He is Co-Deputy Headmaster, remember?"

"Well, this is the only time I have seen him since the opening feast, Hermione," Ron said.

"He comes and goes," Hermione said, "He is only here to make sure the security is right."

"I wonder what else he is doing," Ron said, "If he is not here all the time."

"How do you know he is not here all the time?" Hermione said, "Have you been watching his every move?"

"No!" Ron said.

"Well have you ever thought that it might be none of your business?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, forget I asked," Ron said, taking a bite of bacon, "So where is Harry?"

"Who knows," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "I don't really care where he is. If he doesn't say anything to us besides 'I will tell you later', then I couldn't really give a damn where he is. Can I get back to my reading?"

"That is kind of harsh, Mione," Ron said, "He might be really busy."

"He hasn't included us in it, has he?" Hermione asked, "He promised that we would be included, and I am having trouble counting how many times he has broken that promise!"

Ron was about to say something, but Ginny had walked over to them.

"Have you seen Harry lately?" Ginny asked, "He has been ignoring me."

"You aren't the only one," Ron muttered.

"What is going on with that boy?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "He's been like this since... since you guys met up with Dobby? Hey! How did that go?"

"Harry didn't tell you?" Hermione asked, putting her book down.

"Finally in the conversation, are you?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head, "He didn't tell me a thing."

"You may get a chance to ask him," Hermione said, nodding at the doors of the Great Hall.

Ron turned around. He saw Harry, who made no movement toward the Gryffindor table. Instead, he walked toward the staff table. Ron turned around and looked at Hermione and Ginny.

"What is he doing?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he wants to talk to Fudge?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it," Ginny said, "After what happened the last time he talked to him."

Ron watched Harry, who looked as if he was talking to McGonagall and Fudge. A couple seconds later, McGonagall nodded and smiled. Harry turned around and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, "And what was that all about? What did you talk to McGonagall --"

Harry put a finger to his mouth and motioned around the table.

"Too many people around," Harry said, "Good day."

"Harry!" Hermione said, "Talk to us! What is going on?"

Harry just smiled and piled some bacon and scrambled eggs on a plate then walked away.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny said.

Harry just waved at them and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody git!" Hermione said, sighing loudly.

"I swear to you right now," Ginny said, "If I don't get a word from him for the rest of the day, then I... I... well, let's just see how he likes the silent treatment!"

Ginny sighed and stood up, then walked out of the Great Hall.

"Blimey," Ron said, looking at the door where Ginny had just disappeared out of, "I almost feel bad for Harry."

Hermione stared at Ron. Ron looked back at her and grinned.

"Almost," Ron said.

End Flashback

------------------------------------------------  
Ron woke up the next morning and got dressed in his robes. He walked into the hallway to go toward the bathroom, then noticed that the light was off in Hermione's room.

"She isn't up yet?" Ron muttered to himself, "It is six-thirty. I better wake her up."

He walked over to the door of Hermione's bedroom and knocked on it.

"Mione?" he said.

No answer.

"Hermione?" he asked, knocking on the door again, "It is six-thirty."

"I am not feeling too well today, Ron," Hermione said, "I think I have a cold. I think I am going to skip the classes today. Tell the professors I will make up the work."

"Can I come in then?" Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione said, quickly.

Ron raised his eyebrow at this, but quickly dismissed the thought in his head.

"I-I mean... no, you should go," Hermione said, "If you don't go now, you won't be able to eat breakfast. I love you. I'll see you later."

Hermione coughed and Ron sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, coughing again, "I will be fine."

"Oh," Ron said, "Okay. I will see you later. I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, Won-Won," Hermione said, before sniffling.

"Take care of that runny nose," Ron said, "Go see Madam Pomfrey a little later."

"I will," Hermione said, "See you later."

Ron sighed and walked away from the door. He went to the bathroom, then went to his room and put the ward up, then went to the Common Room. Harry and Ginny were there.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, when she noticed that Ron had come down alone.

"She isn't feeling too well," Ron said, "She said she would skip her classes today. I told her to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, let's go down to breakfast then," Harry said.

Ron agreed and followed Harry and Ginny out of the common room.

---------------------------------  
After breakfast, Ron and Harry made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they went inside, Tonks was there.

"Is Professor Lupin busy today?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Let's just say that it's that time of the month," Tonks said, grinning.

"What?" Ron asked, clueless.

"Last night was a full moon," Harry muttered to Ron.

"Oh," Ron said, "I see."

"Where is Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"She didn't feel too well," Ron said, "She asked me to collect the homework."

"I am afraid there won't be much to give her today," Tonks said, "We are doing something practical today."

"Brilliant," Ron said.

"Tomorrow is your Metamorphmagus test," Tonks said, "Have you been studying for it?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"That's good," Tonks said, "All right, take your seats, please. Class will start shortly."

Harry and Ron sat in the front row. Ron decided he should question Harry now that Harry couldn't go anywhere.

"So are you going to tell me what you've been doing these past few days?" Ron whispered.

"There isn't much to tell you right now," Harry whispered.

"Come on," Ron whispered, "Does it have anything to do with the--" He looked around the class to make sure no one was listening. "The you-know-whats?"

"I can't tell you right now," Harry whispered.

"You promised you wouldn't exclude Hermione and I from this, Harry!" Ron said, just above a whisper.

"Shh!" Harry whispered, "I will tell you later. I need to figure everything out before I tell you, okay? Please stop asking me about it. Jeez, you're worse than your sister."

"What?" Ron asked.

"She said that if I didn't tell her," Harry said, "then she wouldn't snog me until I did tell her."

"Ouch," Ron said, grinning.

"I know," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

"No!" Ron said, "She just told Hermione and I that she would give you the silent treatment."

"Damn," Harry said.

"And what is this about you not hanging around her much?" Ron asked, "I thought you would be with her when you weren't around Hermione and I. She said you haven't been around her alot."

"I've been busy," Harry said, "And no, I won't tell you so don't ask."

"Fine," Ron said.

Ron sighed. Well, no one could accuse him for not trying. Maybe Hermione would have a better chance. Right now, Ron was really missing Hermione. He wished the class would get over quickly so he could see her.

But it turned out that he was busy after class. Before his next class, he had to do his Head Boy duties. He found that he had to do them twice as much because Hermione was sick. With classes and duties, and a break to eat, he didn't get a chance to check on Hermione till around six-o-clock in the evening.

Ron walked up to his bedroom, then out to the hall and toward Hermione's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Nothing. He knocked on the door again. Maybe she was lying down.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

Nothing.

"Won-Won," Ron said, lifting the ward from Hermione's room.

He opened the door and walked in. Hermione wasn't in her bed.

"Where is she?" Ron asked himself.

He walked out of the room and closed the door. He then walked into the bathroom. She wasn't in there either. Ron sighed and walked back into his bedroom, then down the stairs toward the Common Room.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ron asked loud enough so everyone could hear.

"No, sorry, mate," Colin Creevey said, "Do you need help looking for her?

"No," Ron said, "Thanks, though."

Ron walked toward the portrait hole. When he walked out of the Common Room, Harry and Ginny were walking toward him.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I thought she was up in her room," Ginny said.

"She isn't up there," Ron said.

"Maybe she went to the Hospital Wing," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I will go check."

"We will come with you," Harry said.

Ron, Harry and Ginny walked over to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was there putting stuff in the large medicine cabinet.

"Is Hermione Granger here?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No, dear," Pomfrey said, "I haven't seen her all day."

"What?" Ron asked, "She said she would come up here. She wasn't feeling too well."

"Well, sorry, dear," Pomfrey said, "If I see here, I will tell her you were looking for her."

"Thanks," Ron said.

Ron sighed and walked out of the room with Harry and Ginny.

"Where could she be?" Ron asked.

"Should we go see McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said, "I think that is overreact--"

"No, Ginny is right," Ron said, "I think we need to see her. Come on."

Ron, Harry and Ginny walked to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall said.

Ron opened the door.

"I was expecting you Harry," McGonagall said, before realizing that Ron and Ginny were with him, "Oh? Is something wrong?"

"We can't find Hermione, Professor," Ron said.

"Well, come in then," McGonagall said, "And close the door."

Ron, Harry and Ginny walked in and Ginny shut the door.

"Tonks told me that you said Hermione wasn't feeling well," McGonagall said.

"Yes, mam," Ron said, "I asked her if she was all right, and she was coughing and didn't sound too good. Well, I went to check up on her a few minutes ago, and she wasn't in her bedroom. She said she might go to the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey said she hadn't seen her all day."

McGonagall was about to talk, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall said.

The door opened and a boy walked in. Ron recognized him. It was the Slytherin prefect, Xavier.

"May I help you?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually I was looking for Harry and Ron," Xavier said.

"May I ask why?" McGonagall asked.

"I have a letter for them," Xavier said, "It is from Draco Malfoy."

-------------------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger!!! Gotta love those!**

There was no title for this chapter cause it would give away too much. Hope you liked the chapter.

Feedback is appreciated.


	50. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

**Chapter 50  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

Ron rushed over to Xavier and picked him up by the collar with both hands. The note in Xavier's hand fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Ginny said, shocked, "What are you --"

"What do you know about Hermione?!" Ron screamed, looking into Xavier's eyes, "Where is she? Tell me, you little --"

"I-I only know a little bit," Xavier said, teardrops pooling in his eyes.

"Spit it out!" Ron screamed.

"Mr. Weasley, put him down this instant!" McGonagall yelled, "Please do remember that you are Head Boy!"

Ron looked around at McGonagall who had her wand pointed at him. He set Xavier back on the ground and took his hands away from the boy. Xavier cowered as he looked at Ron, never taking his eyes off of him. Ron's chest was moving up and down as he breathed heavily. He stared at Xavier with narrowed eyes.

"You are going to tell me what you know," Ron said, "Right now."

Ron saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Harry had walked over and was now picking up the letter.

"This is from Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Y-yes," Xavier said, nodding.

"How did you get it?" Harry asked.

"An eagle owl sent it to me," Xavier said, "Along with another letter."

"An eagle owl, you say?" Harry asked.

Xavier nodded.

"It was Draco's owl," Harry said.

"Cut the small talk!" Ron said, his eyes still on Xavier, "Where is Hermione?!"

"I-I think Draco has her," Xavier said, before wincing, apparently thinking that Ron was going to attack him again.

"Why don't we see what the letter says?" Ginny said, before Ron could talk again.

"That is a good idea," McGonagall said.

Ron sighed and kept his eyes on Xavier. Harry unfolded the piece of parchment and read it.

"Well, it is from Malfoy," Harry said, "It says 'If you are reading this, it means you are now in Professor McGonagall's office, just as I had planned. Your Mudblood friend is safe for now. At seven-o-clock sharp this evening, I will communicate with you. I expect you to be ready. If you do as I say, Granger will not be harmed.' That is all it says."

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"Ten minutes to seven," McGonagall said, looking at the clock on her desk.

"How do you suppose he will talk to us?" Ginny asked, "Another owl? You don't suppose he would just come in here, do you?"

"With Aurors on the Grounds?" Harry asked, "He would be mental."

"How did he get Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I bet he knows!" Ron said, nodding to Xavier, "How did Draco kidnap Hermione?"

"I don't know," Xavier said, "I am telling the truth!"

"No you are not," McGonagall said, "What else do you know?"

Xavier sighed and looked at the ground.

"Xavier," McGonagall said, "You are a prefect. You know that right would be stripped from you if you did something. If you did do something, and you tell me what you did, I would think about minimizing your punishment. What you must know right now is that you are already in trouble. You have been in communication with a known Death Eater."

"H-he is a De-death Eater?" Xavier asked, in a panicked voice, "I didn't know. Please, professor, I did not know!"

"I understand," McGonagall said, raising her hand to silence the boy, "Now, tell me. How long have you been in communication with Draco Malfoy?"

"A week after the opening feast," Xavier said, "Two seventh years, Crabbe and Goyle, talked to me. They knew I was a prefect. They said that I would be rewarded if I helped them. Well, I thought I was going to get hurt if I didn't accept."

"Why didn't you come to me?" McGonagall asked, "Or Professor Slughorn?"

"They said that they were friends with Death Eaters," Xavier said, "They said the Death Eaters would hurt my family if I didn't help them. If I told anyone, they would hurt my family. The next day after I accepted, I got a letter from Draco Malfoy. He asked me to follow Harry, Ron and Hermione, but not let anyone know what I was doing. I met Ron and Hermione on the train in the prefects compartment... and I knew all about Harry. Then last night, Draco contacted me again. He told me that stuff was going to happen today. I was supposed to follow Harry and Ron and make sure they came up here."

"Professor," Harry said, "I believe Xavier is innocent. He didn't know what he was doing. He was just the messenger."

"Xavier isn't under the Imperius Curse though, Harry," Ginny said.

"He didn't have to be," Harry said, "As long as Crabbe and Goyle had power over him, he would have done anything. I mean... Crabbe and Goyle are big guys. We all know that."

"I am really sorry," Xavier said, "I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

Suddenly a crackling noise came from the fireplace and everyone turned around. A couple seconds later, Draco Malfoy's face appeared in the fireplace. Ron didn't know whether it was from the fire or not, but Draco's face looked paler than the last time he had seen him. His cheeks were bonier and he had bags under his eyes.

"Good," Draco said, "You are all here."

"You!" Ron said, walking toward the fireplace, "Where is Hermione?!"

"Easy, Weasel," Draco said, "If I were you, I'd back off right now."

"Where are you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, "Are you close by?"

"I'm not going to tell you where I am, Potter!" Draco said, "But yes, I'm close by."

"Where is Hermione, Malfoy?!" Ron asked again.

"Your Mudblood girlfriend is all right, Weasel," Draco said, "Now shut up or I won't tell you how you can get her back."

Ron sighed but didn't say a word.

"Are you familiar with a mountainside cave outside of Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Good," Draco said, "You have two hours to get there. If you are not there by nine-o-clock... well, let's just say that you better be there. Potter, you better only have Weasel-bee and your girlfriend come with you. Anyone else, and there will be trouble!"

Draco's head disappeared from the flames before anyone could ask him anything else.

"We'd better get going," Ron said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Wait a moment!" McGonagall said.

"Professor, you heard him," Ron said, turning around, "We have to be there in less than two hours. That cave is up in the mountain."

"How do you know where it is?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry, Hermione and I talked to Sirius up there once," Ron said, "We have to get going now. It takes at least thirty minutes to go from the bottom of the mountain to the cave and that was in the daylight."

"And how are you supposed to get passed the Aurors and into Hogsmeade?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, we have to go alone," Ron said, "And we have to go now!"

"Only up the mountain," McGonagall said, "Get going now. I will send an owl to Hagrid. He will meet you with a carriage outside the gate. He will take you to the path at the bottom of the mountain."

"What if someone is watching us?" Ron asked.

"We don't have a choice, Ron," Harry said, "Professor McGonagall is right."

"Fine!" Ron said, "Now can we go?!"

Harry and Ginny walked over to him and they all left McGonagall's office. It took them twenty minutes to get to the gate. The only problem was that Hagrid was not there.

"Where is he?" Ron asked.

"There!" Harry said, pointing toward something behind Ron.

Ron turned around. Hagrid was coming down the path aboard a carriage.

"'Ello there!" Hagrid said, "Sorry, on'y got McGonagall's message a few minutes ago."

"We need you to take us to the bottom of the mountain outside Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"McGonagall told me everything," Hagrid said, "Get in."

Ron, Harry and Ginny quickly piled into the carriage and sat down.

"All right!" Hagrid said, "Let's get going!"

Ron heard a whip crack as the carriage went faster than usual down the road. About fifteen minutes later, they were at Hogsmeade. It took them ten more minutes for the carriage to get to the foot of the mountain path. Ron, Harry and Ginny jumped out of the carriage.

"Yer sure you will be okay?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Well, McGonagall asked me ter wait here fer ya," Hagrid said, "No matter how long it took."

"Well, we might be a couple hours," Harry said, "It is going to take thirty minutes just to get up there, and thirty minutes to get back. We don't know how long we will be up there."

"I'll wait here 'till ya return," Hagrid said, "Ya better get goin' now. Be careful, all o' ya."

"See ya, Hagrid," Harry said.

Ron, Harry and Ginny lit their wands and started their way up the path.  
-------------------------------------------------

What was a thirty-minute trip in the daylight took about forty-five minutes to get to the cave. Ron thought that they would run into some danger on the way to the cave but, to his surprise, there was was no danger at all, except for the narrow path against the mountain cliff.

"All right," Harry whispered, "Let's just not rush in there, okay? We don't know what is in there."

"Or who," Ginny whispered.

"Lose the light," Harry whispered, "Nox."

Ron and Ginny both extinguished the lights on their wand.

"Come on," Harry whispered, "Stick close."

Ron followed Harry and Ginny inside the cave.

"You better hope they get here soon, Granger," Draco said, "I am not going to wait all night."

"They'll be here, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"We are here, Draco," Harry said.

"Pocket your wands and come over here," Draco said.

Ron, Harry and Ginny pocketed their wands and walked further into the cave toward Draco's voice. As they walked, they noticed light coming from a small campfire. Hermione was sitting up against the wall.

"Hermione!" Ron said.

He walked slowly over to Hermione, his eyes remaining on Draco.

"Are you alone?" Draco asked.

"It is only us, Malfoy," Harry said.

Ron pulled Hermione up to a standing position and hugged her.

"Are you hurt?" Ron asked her.

"Just my pride," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What did you want with Hermione anyway?!" Ron asked Draco.

"I wanted to talk to you guys," Draco said.

"I don't believe you," Ron said.

"Believe me, Weasel-bee," Draco said, "If I wanted to hurt Granger, I would have. Ask her. She is unharmed."

"He didn't do anything to me," Hermione said, "Besides take me from my room and keep me up here all day."

"How did you do it?" Harry asked, "There were Aurors on the grounds."

"It was harder than I expected, yes," Draco said, "I had to walk in through the Forbidden Forest. I thought those centaurs were going to attack me, but I never ran into one. I had my broom with me. When I got to the grounds, I flew up to the Head Girl room in the Gryffindor tower. I was told that Granger was Head Girl and where her room was. Lucky for me, the window was open."

"Last time I ever get fresh air that way," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked, "You could have talked to us without kidnapping Hermione. Why do you think we want to talk to you anyway? After what you pulled here."

"I couldn't walk into Hogwarts, Potter," Draco said, "You think I am stupid. Last time anyone at Hogwarts saw me, I was with Death Eaters."

"You are a Death Eater, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Wrong, Potter," Draco said, "I may have the Dark Mark on my arm, but I was never officially made a Death Eater."

"So what!" Harry said, "You are on their side!"

"Was, Potter," Draco said, "I was on their side. But I have been thinking about my position for a while now."

"Position?" Ron asked.

"The night Dumbledore died," Draco said, "I had a conversation with him. I don't think I am only the only person in this cave who knows everything about that conversation. Am I right, Potter?"

"I was there, Malfoy," Harry said, "I saw what happened."

"Then you know that I did not kill Dumbledore," Draco said.

"I know you had your wand pointed on him," Harry said, "I know that you were threatening to kill him."

"It is true," Draco said with a smirk, "For a few minutes there, I intended to kill Dumbledore. But then something happened that stopped me."

"Your Death Eater pals came up," Harry said.

"It was before that, Potter," Draco growled, "Are you going to let me talk or not?"

"Go ahead," Harry said.

"During the conversation with Dumbledore," Draco said, "He told me that, if I came back to the good side, that he could protect me and my family."

"You did this to save your neck?" Harry asked.

"Do you want me to finish my story or not, Potter?!" Draco said.

"Fine," Harry said, "Go on."

"Do not interrupt me again," Draco said, "I am warning you."

Harry was about to say something, but Ginny took his hand, which stopped him.

"Anyway," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "I didn't know how to answer Dumbledore. He had a pretty good suggestion. Before I could respond, the Death Eaters came up. I wasn't going to kill Dumbledore because I thought that he just might be able to protect me. That was when Snape came up. Well, you know what happened. Anyway, that was my last hope. I couldn't tell Snape or the others what Dumbledore told me. I kept those thoughts in my head. Well, when we escaped from Hogwarts, we apparated to Little Hangleton."

"We were right," Harry said.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"We had reason to believe that you were at Little Hangleton," Harry said.

"You didn't need to tell me that," Draco said.

"You knew about Dobby, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"That he was following me?" Draco asked, "I knew that for a while. I had stayed in Little Hangleton with Snape and the other Death Eaters for a while. I didn't get to hear about much. I wasn't an actual Death Eater. I was with my mother most of the time. Then, one day, I was allowed to go to a meeting. To my surprise, my father was there."

"This was right after the riot at Azkaban," Harry said.

"Correct, Potter," Draco said, "I didn't know what to think. If you are wondering, Potter, the Dark Lord was there, yes. You see, the meeting they were having... it was about me. They were trying to decide if I was good enough to become a Death Eater."

"You weren't good enough, were you?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said with a scoff, "And that was when I knew I had to get out of there. I thought long and hard about what Dumbledore said. I talked to my mother and told her that we could get away. We could be safe. I didn't know if I was going to be safe around the Dark Lord. You see, Potter, I had failed him. I was supposed to be the one who killed Dumbledore. But Snape took the glory from me, but I didn't hate him for it. It ultimately gave me the one chance to live."

"Your mother didn't want you to go, did she?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said, scoffing again, "I thought she would at least agree with me. She said I was to stay with them. I was to stay with my father. Well I wasn't going to end up like my father. Unfortunately when I was about to leave, my father found it. And that was when..."

Draco lifted up his robes. Ron saw a deep cut on the side of Draco's waist. Ginny gasped.

"He attacked you?!" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, "When I was making my escape. Can you believe it? My own father attacked me. Well, I couldn't go back. My father and the other Death Eaters would have killed me. So I had to take Dumbledore up on one of his last requests. Unfortunately for me, Dumbledore wasn't around anymore. That was when I decided that I had to talk to you, Potter. You see, I need to talk to someone in your so-called Order of the Phoenix."

"You can talk to Professor McGonagall," Harry said, "I am sure she would help you."

"Is this why you kidnapped Hermione?" Ron asked, "Just so you could ask us to take you to McGonagall?"

"Yes," Draco said.

"There is only one way we would be able to get you into Hogwarts," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked, "And how is that?"

"Well, you are one of the wizards on 'Hogwarts' Most Wanted' list, Malfoy," Harry said, "We can't just walk you through the gate, especially with Aurors walking the grounds."

"What are you saying?" Draco said.

"I think I know what he is saying," Ron said, with a grin, "We are going to have to stun you."

"No way!" Draco said.

"Do you want to get back into Hogwarts or not?" Harry asked, "Do you want to talk to McGonagall or not, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to stun me to do it!" Draco said.

"Draco is right," Ginny said.

"What?" Ron, Hermione and Harry all asked at once.

"We can't bring him down the mountain while he is stunned," Ginny said.

"Your girlfriend has a point, Potter," Draco said.

"Fine," Harry said, "We won't stun you. But you must promise that you won't do anything."

"Fine, whatever," Draco said, "As long as I am somewhere safe."

"Let's get going then," Harry said, "Ginny and I will be in front of you, and Ron and Hermione will be in back."

"Great," Draco said, "Can we get going then?"

"Follow me," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny walked toward the entrance of the cave and Draco followed them. Ron and Hermione followed him. They started their long hike down the mountain trail.

---------------------------------  
**Semi-cliffhanger here. What is next for Draco? You will find out in the next chapter!**

In case you didn't figure it out, Draco is having a change-of-heart. He realized his mistakes. There will be a lot more to do with Draco as the story progresses. For all of you who is wondering, I hope to get this done by around Chapter 70.

Feedback would be great!


	51. Chapter 51: No Title

Chapter 51  
No Title  


**Author's Note: I am very sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner than this. My home computer is not working correctly, so I had to go to the library. I don't normally write chapters at the library, but I decided to write this one.**

It took about forty minutes to get back down the mountainside trail. While he was walking with Hermione behind Draco, Ron kept looking around, thinking that Draco was not alone. When they were nearly at the end the trail, Hermione had finally noticed what Ron was doing.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Ron whispered. He looked at Draco, then back to Hermione and said, "I am not doing anything."

"Yes, you are," Hermione whispered, "You keep looking around."

"I just can't help but feel that we are not alone," Ron whispered, looking over his shoulder.

"Malfoy didn't bring anyone with him," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ron said in a little more than a whisper. He sighed and looked up at Draco who was still looking forward as he followed Harry and Ginny down the path. "How do you know Malfoy wasn't lying?" Ron said, lowering his voice back to a whisper, "After what has happened for six years, do you honestly think we can trust him now?"

"I think we have to trust him, Ron," Hermione said, "I think Harry trusts him, if only a little bit. So we should trust Malfoy as well."

Ron sighed again and was about to say something, but Draco spoke up.

"Hey!" Draco said, "I thought I told you all to come alone! What is that oaf doing here?"

Ron looked down the path and noticed that they could indeed see Hagrid and the carriage at the end.

"We needed a lift," Harry said, "We couldn't get up to the cave if we had come any other way. He will be our ride back to the castle."

"No way," Draco said, stopping in his tracks, "I am not going anywhere with that big oaf!"

"Call him that again, Malfoy," Harry said, turning around, "And you won't have to worry about it."

"Is that a threat, Potter?" Draco said.

"Listen, Malfoy," Harry said, "Our beginning deal was that we would go to the cave and get Hermione. But now that the deal has changed, the circumstances have changed. You will go with us into that carriage and we will go to the castle, and there will not be any more trouble. Do you understand, Malfoy?"

Draco paused and looked at Harry. He then looked around at the others. He scoffed. "Fine, Potter," he said, "Yeah... I understand."

"You'd better not hope you don't change your mind, Malfoy," Harry said.

"I don't think you want to be making threats right now, Potter," Draco said, "You see, I know something that you don't know. And if you want me to tell you, then you will not threaten me anymore."

"Spit it out, Malfoy," Harry said, "What haven't you told us."

"I knew we weren't alone," Ron said, "He has someone following us."

"I do not, Weasel-bee," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "I told the truth from the beginning. I came here to save myself and get away from my father. I would have known if someone was following me. No one is following us, I assure you."

"Then what haven't you told us?" Harry said.

"Only that I think you need to make a little stop before we go to the castle," Draco said, "You see, I was really hoping that no one would get hurt. But complications arose. I had to go into the Three Broomsticks to find a fireplace to contact you and that hag Rosmerta showed up."

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I just stunned her, Weasel-bee," Draco said, "Relax. I couldn't have her alerting everyone in Hogsmeade, or my plan wouldn't have worked. You can wake her up now."

"Then I suggest we get going," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny started walking, and Draco followed them. As Ron walked behind them with Hermione, he noticed that Hermione had taken out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered.

But Hermione hadn't heard him. She pointed her wand at Draco. "Stupefy!" she yelled.

The spell hit Draco in the back, and he fell to the ground, stunned.

Harry and Ginny turned around. Both looked at Draco, then up to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron said, "What in the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"I felt he was going to be a problem," Hermione said, "Besides, I have wanted to do that since he kidnapped me."

Harry and Ron snickered, but Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to carry him now," she said, "We are still one-hundred yards from the carriage."

"You do it, Ron," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked in a whine.

"It was your girlfriend who stunned him," Ginny said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Hermione," he said, grumbling.

Hermione just looked pleased.

Ron picked Draco up and, with a bit of trouble, put him over his shoulder. It took them about ten minutes (Ron was moving slowly cause of Draco) to get to Hagrid and the carriage.

"What happened ter 'im?!" Hagrid said at the sight of Draco.

"Ask her," Ron grumbled, nodding to Hermione as he dropped Draco on the ground, a little harder than he intended.

"I stunned him," Hermione admitted, "He kidnapped me! I couldn't let him get away with it!"

"Well, put 'im in da carriage," Hagrid said, "We won't wake 'im up till we reach da castle. Probably better tha' he is like this anyway."

"Oh, Hagrid," Harry said, as Ron picked up Draco again, and put him in the carriage, "We need to go to the Three Broomsticks."

"We don't got time fer a drink!" Hagrid said.

"No," Harry said, "Draco stunned Madam Rosmerta. We have to revive her."

"Why in blazes did he do that fer?" Hagrid said, looking at Draco's unconscious form.

"Apparently she got in the way," Harry said.

"Well, then we'd better get goin'," Hagrid said, "Get yerselves into da carriage, the lot o' ya."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny piled into the carriage, making their way around Draco.

"Get goin'!" Hagrid ordered the threstral.

The carriage started up again, and they made their way into Hogsmeade and up to the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks and found Madam Rosmerta inside the front door, unconscious. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Madam Rosmerta.

"Ennervate," he said.

Madam Rosmerta's eyes blinked open and Harry and Ron helped her sit up.

"I was attacked!" Rosmerta said, "Draco Malfoy! He's somewhere around here."

"Relax, Madam," Ron said, "It is okay. We have him. We are taking him up to the castle."

"Oh," Rosmerta said, "Did he take anything from here?"

"No," Harry said, "He just wanted to use one of your fireplaces. I think you'd better get some rest. We need to go back to the castle."

"Do you need to me to take you?" Rosmerta asked.

"No," Harry said, "We are with Hagrid."

"Oh, okay," Rosmerta said, "Well, thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome," Ron said, turning to Harry, "We had better get going."

Ron and Harry left the Three Broomsticks and went back into the carriage. The carriage started again and twenty minutes later, it arrived at Hogwarts gates.

"Coast is clear," Hagrid whispered, "No sign o' aurors."

"Reckon we should wake him up?" Hermione asked, nodding at Draco.

"I am not carrying him again," Ron said.

"We had better wake him up, yeah," Harry said, taking out his wand and pointing it at Draco, "Ennervate!"

Draco blinked and opened his eyes.

"What?!" Draco said, "Who stunned me?!"

"I did," Hermione said, "And you deserved it, you git!"

"We are at Hogwarts now, Malfoy," Harry said, "We have to get into the castle before any aurors see us."

Draco sighed. "You are lucky I want to get this over with," he muttered.

"Let's get going," Ginny said, "I would hate to get caught."

Everyone left the carriage and hurried toward Hogwarts. It took them ten minutes to get inside the castle, and another twenty to get up to the McGonagall's office. They knocked on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall said.

Harry opened the door, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco followed him in.

"Oh, good, Miss Granger is safe," McGonagall said, then realized Draco was there, "You brought him back with you?"

"Draco has requested to talk with you, Professor," Harry said.

"What is this about, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, looking at Draco.

"I need your help, Professor," Draco said, "When I spoke to Dumbledore before he died, he said he could get me help if I came back to your side, to the good side. Well, I ask that you help me."

"What is it that you want from me, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"I need you to help me get into a safe-house," Draco said, "Where no one can find me. I don't care what you have to do. Get the Order to help me. Get me a Secret-Keeper."

"You don't want your parents to know?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Draco scoffed, "I tried to get them to come with me. They just hurt me in the end."

Draco showed McGonagall the injury on his stomach.

"What will you give me in return?" McGonagall asked.

"In return?" Draco said.

"You escaped months ago with known Death Eaters, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "You kidnapped a student of mine. You obviously know where Death Eaters are hiding. I want information. I am not going to put you in a safe-house without a reason to do so. You have to give me that reason."

"I will give you information then," Draco said.

"Good," McGonagall said, before turning to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "You will hear from me tomorrow. For now, I want you all to return to the Common Room. You have been in for a rough night. I wish to speak to Draco alone."

"Alone?!" Harry said, "Professor, do you trust him enough to do that?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I do. Now... please leave my office."

Harry was about to speak again, but just sighed.

"Come on, guys," Harry said to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who followed him out of the office.

"What do you think Malfoy will give McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"Enough information to get him into safety," Hermione said, "I think he just wants to be put into a safe-house away from his parents. He can't trust them anymore."

"So you really think he is on our side now?" Ginny asked.

"Only time will tell," Harry said.

------------------------------------------------------  
**Weird way to end a chapter, but I decided to end it that way. There will be a lot more to this story, and a bit more with Draco. You will find out what he tells McGonagall and what McGonagall is deciding to do. Also... Harry has some thoughts brewing inside his mind and his plan will come out. Surprises will come with this...**

I am not sure when I will get the next chapter up, but I hope you liked this one!

Feedback is welcomed! 


	52. Powers Gained and Promises Kept

Chapter 52:  
Powers Gained and Promises Kept

**Author's Note: A couple people asked me if Madam Rosmerta (who had appeared briefly in the previous chapter) was going to be in any more chapters. If she is, it will be just random and not very important. She was only in the last chapter just so she could be woken up from the Stunning spell. **

"So I take it you are feeling better today, Hermione?" Neville asked the next morning in the Great Hall.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking over the top of the Daily Prophet, which she was reading.

"Ron said you weren't feeling very well yesterday," Neville said.

Hermione looked at Ron, who had an expression on his face that was plainly saying "Answer him, Hermione."

"Oh yes," Hermione said, looking back at Neville, "I am feeling much better today, thank you."

It was clearly obvious that word hadn't got out about the major events that had taken place the day before. As far as Hermione figured, only she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were the only students who knew that Draco Malfoy was now inside the walls of Hogwarts Castle. Because of this, Hermione also figured that she had better keep the story that she was sick all day, and had been at the top of Gryffindor tower throughout the day.

Hermione returned her attention to the front page of the Daily Prophet. As she was reading, Hedwig flew down onto the table in front of Harry. Hermione put her paper down and looked at the note which was tied to Hedwig's leg. From across the table, she could see the words "Do not open until you are alone" written in large red letters. Harry took the letter from Hedwig's leg and put it in his pocket. Hermione looked back at the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione heard Ron ask.

"Not really," Hermione said, "It says here that a Muggle might have sighted one of the fugitives from Azkaban, and had alerted the police. The chief of police, who is an informant of the aurors, was given a description of the fugitive from the Muggle, and then immediately handed the information over to the aurors."

"Someone saw a Death Eater?"

"It says here," Hermione said, "that the description was of a man who... oh no!"

"What?!" Ron, Harry and Ginny all said.

"Well," Hermione said, putting down the paper, "The description sounds like Mundungus Fletcher."

"Mundungus?" Ron asked, "What would he have been doing? Last time we saw him, he was at the Burrow."

"Mum and Dad had to limit the Burrow to family members, remember?" Ginny said.

"Well, then," Ron said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Do you think he would have gone back to the Headquarters? I am sure McGonagall or someone would have told him to go there."

"I am sure he was there," Harry said, "But knowing Dung, he probably went off to do something, don't you think?"

"Yeah, like get more dodgy cauldrons," Ron said, snickering.

"This is a serious matter, Ron!" Hermione said, "Mundungus is a fugitive. He escaped when the Death Eaters escaped. People may think he is a Death Eater."

"He will just have to stay in Headquarters from now on, won't he?" Ron asked, "Until this whole thing blows over."

"Until Voldemort is gone, you mean?" Harry asked grimly.

"Yeah, mate," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "I need to see what is in this letter," he said, "See you in Potions."

"See ya," Ron and Hermione said.

"Do you think that letter was from McGonagall?" Ginny whispered.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Ron asked, "Otherwise she would have given it to him herself."

"Unless she wanted to keep it a secret, Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh… right," Ron said.

"Well, then maybe she wants to update us about..." Ginny said, before looking around and lowering her voice to a whisper before turning back to Ron and Hermione, "Malfoy."

"I hope so," Ron whispered, "I want to know what he is hiding. It might just help us out with finding more Horcruxes."

"Hey, speaking of Horcruxes," Hermione said, "Ginny, has Harry mentioned anymore about what he has been thinking of?"

"Not that I remember," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Damn it," Hermione said, "I want to know what is going on in that head of his."

"Hermione!" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You cursed!" Ron said.

"It's not the first time, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"So?" Ron asked, "The Hermione Granger I know doesn't curse."

"That was before Harry decided to keep secrets from his friends," Hermione said, "What is that boy hiding?"

"We might know sooner or later," Ginny said.

"I hope so," Hermione said, "Whatever he is planning, I know it must have something to do with Horcruxes and if it does, then he needs to tell us. I want to get this over soon. It is starting to annoy me."

"You're telling me!" Ron said, "You haven't paid much attention to your schoolwork. That is surprising, especially since this is our final year... and with N.E.W.T.s coming..."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Hermione said, "I been so busy I can't concentrate on anything else."

"That reminds me!" Ron said, "Today is our Metamorphmagus test in Transfiguration."

"It is, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Hermione groaned. "Excuse me," she said, getting up, "I need to go find Harry."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Cause if he doesn't give a good excuse for not telling me about what he is planning then I am going to kill him!" Hermione said, "He's made me forget about the test!"

Hermione walked off, and Ron and Ginny just looked at each other.

"Er… you suppose she was joking?" Ginny asked.

"I am not sure," Ron said.

"I think we better go after her," Ginny said, "I have a feeling I might have to protect my boyfriend."

"Yeah," Ron said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Ron and Ginny stood up and hurried out of the Great Hall after Hermione.

-----------------------------  
"Where is he?!" Hermione said.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the potions classroom in the dungeon. Ron and Ginny were there as well.

"Relax, Hermione," Ron said, "Potions class isn't for another fifteen minutes. Harry should be down here any minute."

"I better get going," Ginny said, "I have got Charms and I need to head over there for class. Hermione, please don't kill my boyfriend, promise?"

"Only if he tells me what is going on," Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off back toward the first floor.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to need one of those vials of Acidic Potion pretty soon," a voice said inside the Potions classroom.

"Wait, Hermione listen!" Ron said in a whisper, nodding to the Potions classroom.

Hermione walked over to the door of the classroom.

"How soon, m'boy?" another voice said.

"Not exactly sure, Professor," the first voice said, "Hopefully by this weekend."

"I made it for you," the second voice said, "So, if Professor McGonagall gives you permission, then I am sure you can use it."

"That's Harry and Professor Slughorn!" Hermione whispered, "Come on, let's go in."

Hermione and Ron opened the door and walked into the classroom. Harry was standing up at Professor Slughorn's desk, where Slughorn was seated.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said.

"Of course, m'boy," Slughorn said, "Well, you might want to sit down. Class will be starting soon… oh, hello Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley! Early to class today, aren't you?"

Harry quickly turned around and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"We were just looking for Harry," Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking at Harry as well. "Looks like we found him."

"Good," Slughorn said, obviously not aware that something was going on, "Very good. You finished your Remembering Potion essays, I assume?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Well done," Slughorn said.

Harry sat down at the front desk, and Hermione and Ron sat next to him.

"Have something you want to tell us, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked, "Oh, the letter! Yeah... it was from McGonagall. She wants us, as well as Ginny, to go to her office tonight about six-o-clock. Malfoy is still in the castle, and obviously McGonagall has something up her sleeve."

"That's good," Hermione said, "But we weren't talking about that."

"We were wondering about the letter, though, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"We heard you, Harry," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said.

"We heard you talking to Slughorn," Hermione said, "What do you need the Acidic Potion for? Did you find another Horcrux and not tell us?"

Harry sighed. "I was planning on telling you in McGonagall's office tonight," he said, "Can't it wait until then?"

Hermione was about to talk, but Ron interrupted her.

"Yeah, it can wait," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione said.

Ron nodded to the door. Hermione looked over and noticed that students were coming into the classroom.

"We have company," Ron said, "And we have a test to think about. Remember... Transfiguration class? We will be going there after this class."

Hermione sighed. "Fine," Hermione grumbled, "It can wait until tonight." She looked at Harry and pointed a finger at him. "But you had better tell us tonight, Harry."

"I promise, Hermione," Harry said, "Everything will be explained tonight."

"Good," Hermione said.

"Please have your Remembering Potion essays out and ready to hand in," Slughorn announced to the students coming in, "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------  
For the first time that she could remember, Hermione had a very difficult time during a test. In all truth, the Metamorphmagus test wasn't all that difficult. Hermione's mind was just on what Harry would be telling them later that day. To make it even worse, when Harry had finished the test, he had a little discussion with McGonagall which Hermione couldn't hear because it was all in low voices. There was also a low buzzing noise in her ear. She only recognized this as the Muffliato Charm after Harry had left the classroom early for some reason, and it seemed as if McGonagall was okay with the fact that he left.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment, and wrote on it:

_Whatever Harry is planning, McGonagall has something to do with it. Or she knows what is going on._

Hermione passed the parchment to Ron and he read it. He sighed and wrote something, then passed it back to Hermione, who read it:

_Would you just finish your test and worry about that later?! By the way, what is the answer to question 25?_

Hermione sighed and crumpled up the piece of parchment and put it back in her book bag. She was in a very bad mood and couldn't concentrate on the test. When she was done, she hoped that she could scrape by with an E.

--------------------------------------  
At fifteen minutes to six-o-clock, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way back to McGonagall's office. When Harry knocked on the door, Professor McGonagall asked them to come in. Harry opened the door and Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed him in. Draco was sitting in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk.

"I want to know why I am still here, Professor," Draco said, "I thought I would be in a safe-house by now."

"You will be, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said calmly, "But first, I request your help again."

"Didn't I help enough last night?" Draco said.

"The information you gave last night will help us tonight," McGonagall said, "That is why I requested Harry and his friends to come here." She turned to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Please sit down."

McGonagall pointed her wand at the floor next to Draco and four more chairs appeared. Harry walked up and Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed and all of them sat down. Draco scooted his chair a little to the right to get away from the others.

Professor McGonagall had looked around the room, and Hermione had wondered what she was doing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall said, causing Hermione and the others to turn around.

The door opened and Remus and Tonks walked in. Remus had fresh cuts on his face from his recent transformation as a werewolf. Both Remus and Tonks paid close attention to Draco as they walked up toward the desk.

"I didn't know there were going to be more people coming," Draco said, "How many more are you expecting?"

"Everyone that should be here is here," McGonagall said, turning to Remus, "Did you notice anything strange about the aurors as you were walking up here?"

"Everything seems normal," Remus said.

"Good," McGonagall said, "Then they have not been alerted of Mr. Malfoy's presence in the castle."

"Are they going to be a problem?" Draco asked, his voice changing to a worried tone.

"No, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "I assure you I made sure they wouldn't be a problem. If they were to find out that you were in the castle, I am sure you wouldn't be here anymore."

"I don't want to be here anymore," Draco said, "I want to be in a safe-house."

"If the aurors knew you were here, you would be in the custody of the Ministry of Magic," McGonagall said, "Let me remind you that the Ministry still believes you are allied with Death Eaters."

"You have not told them I don't want anything to do with my father or the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters?!" Draco said.

"That would not be the best idea, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "You see, if they knew, then your father would know."

"I – I see," Draco stammered.

"Let's get to business, shall we?" McGonagall asked.

Everyone nodded.

"A few days ago, Harry came up to my office and said that he may know how to destroy another Horcrux," McGonagall said.

"Should we mention Horcrux in front of Draco?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I have already explained everything to Mr. Malfoy. He knows about the Horcruxes."

"How much does he know about them, I wonder?" Remus said, glancing over at Draco.

"Only as much as every one of you," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," McGonagall said, urging on, "There is only one Horcrux that Harry knows of right now. And that is Voldemort's snake, Nagini."

"Are you sure she's a Horcrux, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore was sure," Harry said, "I trust that he was right."

"The only problem," McGonagall continued, "is that Nagini is never away from her master's side. So, over the past few days, Harry and I have been trying to find ways to get her away from her master's side. What we needed first, was to find out where Nagini was. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy, we have that information."

Draco smirked and nodded.

"Nagini is with Voldemort and the Death Eaters in Little Hangleton," McGonagall said, "They are in Voldemort's father's old house. Near this house, there is a graveyard. It just so happens that it was the graveyard that Harry was at when he was kidnapped a couple of years ago. Well, I think we can lure Nagini to the graveyard."

"How are you going to do that?" Hermione asked, "Especially without Voldemort knowing?"

"That is what Harry and I have been working on," McGonagall said, "Harry has been working on planting thoughts into Voldemort's head."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at each other, then at Harry, shocked. Even Draco looked a little surprised.

"This is why I have been keeping it a secret," Harry said, "I needed to concentrate on it without anyone else asking me what was going on."

"So have you thought about what to try to put into Voldemort's head?" Remus asked.

"I have been thinking about it," Harry said, "I am not sure how much I will be able to do, and I need to make it believable. Hopefully my plan will work so Voldemort lets Nagini go, instead of only ordering Death Eaters to go."

"How are you planning on doing that, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed and looked at Professor McGonagall, who decided to answer Ginny's question herself.

"We need to lure Nagini, and the lure has to be believable and good enough," she said, "We will need a human lure. Ginny, we were thinking that you should do it."

"No way, Professor!" Ron said, "My sister is not going to be the target!"

"I will do it, Professor," Ginny said.

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at his sister.

"What?" Ron asked, "Ginny..."

"The lure has to be good enough of a target that V-Voldemort will take the bait, Ron," Ginny said, "It might be the only way."

Ron sighed and looked away from the others.

"Is this the only way, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, it is," McGonagall said, "You see, Draco said that Voldemort knows Harry and Ginny are together. I believe that if Voldemort thinks he can get Ginny, then he will have an advantage. Harry would want to go save her."

"Ron," Ginny said, "I am not going to get hurt."

"How do you know?" Ron said, turning back to his sister, "We don't know what will happen out there!"

"Ginny only needs to be out in the open until Nagini arrives," Harry said, "Then we can get Ginny, and then kill Nagini."

"How do you know it will be that easy, Harry?" Ron asked, "There are just so many things that could go wrong."

"Ron," Harry said, "I promise your sister will be fine. Trust me."

Ron sighed. "When is all of this going to take place?" he asked.

"I am hoping for it to work this weekend," Harry said, "I believe I can do it then."

"What about me?" Draco asked, "Have I done enough now?"

McGonagall nodded and smiled. "I believe you have done your part, Mr. Malfoy," she said, "If you will just stay in my office a little longer, I will help you get into the safe-house." She turned to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. "Harry and Ginny, I ask that you stay for just a few minutes longer. Hermione and Ron, you can go. I believe we are done."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron stood up and walked out of the office. As they were walking toward the Grand Staircase to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione noticed that Ron was being very silent.

"Ron?" Hermione said, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Ron said.

"Is this about what Harry and Professor McGonagall have planned?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it does, Hermione," Ron said, "I don't know what to think. Why does it have to be Ginny? Why can't it be one of us?"

"You heard Professor McGonagall, Ron," Hermione said, "It has to be believable."

"And me or you alone in the middle of a graveyard isn't believable enough for Voldemort?" Ron asked in rage.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, "What? I am right, aren't I? It could be one of–"

"It isn't that," Hermione said, "You said his name!"

"Whose?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort's!" Hermione said, "You actually said it."

"I did, didn't I?" Ron asked, "I don't know. I guess I am just too worried about things now to even care about that."

"I am worried too, Ron," Hermione said, "But I think we can get through this. We have been through a lot. Ginny won't get hurt. We'll make sure of it."

"Promise?" Ron asked.

"I promise, Ron," Hermione said, "Your sister will get through this. With all of us."

"I hope you are right," Ron said, "'Cause I don't want to think about what will happen if you are wrong."

"Me neither, Ron," Hermione said, "Me neither."

------------------------------------------  
**Another chapter done. I hope you liked it. The attempt to destroy Nagini will happen in a couple of chapters. I am not sure what to call Harry's new power. Voldemort did it when he planted that dream about Sirius into Harry's head, but there wasn't a name for it. It is basically that power.**

Hope you liked the chapter.

Feedback is welcomed. 


	53. Flashbacks and Final Preparations

Chapter 53  
Flashbacks and Final Preparations 

The news that Harry was planning on killing Nagini, and how risky the situation was going to get to everyone involved, had been on Hermione's mind. Before she even knew it, it was Friday morning. The last couple of days had gone by quickly in Hermione's opinion, but not without events.

Hermione and Ron really wanted to talk to Harry more about what he was planning on doing when the time came for them to get Nagini. It had already been decided that Hermione and Ron would be going with Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks, no matter how dangerous the situation was going to be. Ron wasn't going to stay at Hogwarts when his own sister was going to be put in considerable danger. Hermione remembered when she had walked into the Common Room Thursday Night, only to walk in on Ron and Ginny arguing...

_Flashback begins..._

"... didn't even think about what could happen when you accepted!" Ron's voice exploded in anger.

"How can you say that?" Ginny shot back, "Of course I thought about what could happen. It has been in the front of my mind since I accepted it."

"You could have talked to me," Ron said, "Didn't even think of that, did you? Didn't even think that maybe I would want to know about it before you accepted. But you accepted it right away!"

Ginny's mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but then she closed it. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands and Hermione thought she could hear Ginny crying.

"Nice going, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron looked over at the entrance of the Common Room, and only just noticed Hermione standing there.

"You saw that?" he asked, sighing.

"Only the last bit," Hermione said, "Why did you have to say that to her?"

"But you agree with me, don't you?" Ron asked, "She could have talked to me. She could have talked to both of us."

"I agree, but you didn't need to say that," Hermione said.

"How else would she have known, Hermione?!" Ron asked.

"Look at her, Ron," Hermione said, "I think she did know."

Hermione walked over to Ginny, and was about to sit down on the couch when she noticed Ron had come over too.

"I think it is just time for a girl-to-girl chat, Ron," Hermione said to him.

"Oh," Ron said, lamely, "Well, then I will just... be over there... then."

Ron walked away and Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny looked up at her, and Hermione noticed she had a tear going down her cheek.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "I am sorry Ron said that. You know how he is."

"No, Hermione," Ginny said, "Ron was right. I did accept it quickly. I thought it might be okay. I thought it might be easy. I had it all in my head. I wait for Nagini and then when she is spotted, I get out of the way."

"But?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Professor McGonagall explained it to me," Ginny said, "Tuesday night... when you and Ron left. Professor McGonagall said there was no other choice. Malfoy had explained to McGonagall that Voldemort probably knew about Harry and me. How we are a couple." Ginny laughed softly. "I knew there was going to be some risks when I fell in love with him."

"Ginny, you do not mean that," Hermione said.

"I do, Hermione," Ginny said, staring into the fire, "Do you know what Harry and Professor McGonagall told me?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head, "What?"

"Voldemort is aware of how much Harry and I feel about each other," Ginny said, "They said that it would break Harry much more if something happens to me rather than you or Ron. Can you believe that?"

"I want to know what Harry has told Professor McGonagall to make her believe that," Hermione said, thoughtfully, "It sounds like he really loves you, Ginny. You are a lucky girl."

"Hermione, this is serious!" Ginny spat.

"I know it is, Ginny," Hermione said, "And I see now that you don't have anything to worry about. Harry will make sure you don't get hurt."

Ginny smiled and turned around. He looked at Ron, who was talking to Seamus and Neville.

"How are we going to explain that to him, though?" Ginny said.

"Ron will do everything he can to make sure you don't get hurt," Hermione said, looking at Ron.

"I didn't mean that," Ginny said, looking back at Hermione, "What do you think he will say about how Harry and I feel about each other. It is enough that even Voldemort knows now."

Hermione cringed when she thought about what Ron would say. She knew what he would say. He was so protective of his sister and Hermione knew this.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you," Hermione said, tearing away from her thoughts, "I will just talk to him."

End Flashback.  
---------------------------------------------------

By ten-o-clock Friday morning, Hermione still hadn't talked to Ron about the discussion she had with Ginny. Ron hadn't bothered to ask, either. What was Hermione going to say? Ginny is only accepting her role as bait because of the way she feels about Harry, and the way he feels about her in return? That would only make Ron upset and possibly angrier at the fact that Ginny accepted her role as bait in the plan to kill Nagini and destroy another Horcrux.

"Hermione?" Ron said, "Hermione, did you hear me?"

Ron's voice broke Hermione's thoughts and Hermione looked up. They were both in the library, working on the final preparations for the day when they would help Harry get another Horcrux, though they didn't know when that would be.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "What did you say, Ron?"

"Harry and Ginny are finally here," Ron said, nodding behind Hermione.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Harry and Ginny were walking over to the table.

"Where have you guys been?" Ron asked them when they sat down.

"Relax, Ron," Harry said, "Ginny and I were just talking to Professor McGonagall. Apparently Moody will be coming with us when we have to go to the graveyard."

"Any clue on when that will be?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well, it better be soon," Hermione said, "I am nervous enough."

"I will try again tonight," Harry said.

"You said Mad-Eye is coming with us?" Ron asked, "Why?"

"Professor McGonagall figured we would need him," Harry said, "Well... we will need his eye. It will spot any Death Eaters if they are in hiding. Plus his invisibility cloak might come in handy. I will bring mine, but we can't all fit under it."

"Right," Hermione said, "About that... how big is this graveyard?"

"When I was kidnapped," Harry said, "I wasn't focused on the size of the graveyard, Hermione."

"Right," Hermione said, "Didn't think about that. Sorry."

"I expect it is as big as a normal graveyard," Harry said, "It may be a bit smaller. Little Hangleton isn't all that big of a town. Why?"

"Well, we need to know where Ginny will be," Hermione said, "And how far everyone else will be away."

"Er... I figured that I should be the only one anywhere near where Ginny will be," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, "No way."

"It is going to be risky enough with Harry watching over me," Ginny said, "You two, Remus, Tonks and Moody will be our look-outs. Sorry, Ron, but the situation is dangerous enough."

"Well, I feel there needs to be more than just Harry near you," Ron said, "We will be under invisibility cloaks, won't we?"

"No offense, Ron," Ginny said, "But you are tall. Your feet could be visible."

"I don't care, Ginny!" Ron said, "If I am going to let you do this, then I am going to be near you and make sure you are safe."

"Harry can do that!" Ginny said, "And what is this about you letting me do anything? This is my choice, Ronald!"

"Shhh!!" Madam Pince said across the library.

"Ginny, I think Ron is right about this," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

Even Ron looked a little surprised.

"Harry will be too busy trying to destroy Nagini, Ginny," Hermione whispered, "Someone else will need to be there."

"I didn't think about that," Ginny whispered.

"Remus, Tonks or Mad-Eye can do that," Harry said.

"No, Harry," Ron said, "I want to do it."

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh.

"You act like you don't agree with that," Ron said, "Am I your mate or not?"

"You are, Ron," Harry said, "But–"

"Then why do you act like you don't want me to do this?" Ron said, "Hermione and I both said that we would be with you whatever happened."

"I know that, Ron," Harry said.

"Sometimes I don't think you do," Ron said.

Harry was about to say something but Ron stood up and walked off.

"Damn him," Harry grumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe him," Harry said, "He thinks he is the center of everything. Yes, Hermione, I made that promise to you and him. I just didn't know what I would have to deal with when I promised it. I don't expect you to be with me every second just because I promised something."

"We aren't, Harry," Hermione said.

"But you expect me to involve you when I find out something," Harry said, "Did you ever think that maybe I need to do some of it alone. I am the Chosen One. I have to be the one who fights Voldemort in the end. Yes, you and Ron will be near. You will be closer than you think. But I was always the one who would have to fight him in the end. You can't help me with that. I have to do some of it alone. And if I depend on you and Ron, then I won't be able to do what I need to when it comes to it."

"We never expected to help you through all of it, Harry," Hermione said, "You make it sound like we wanted that. We don't, Harry. Believe me."

"Good," Harry said, "Because there are just some things you can't help with."

"Well, this thing with destroying Nagini isn't one of those," Hermione said, standing up, "Now if you excuse me, I need to go find Ron."

Hermione walked out of the library.

----------------------------------------  
Hermione knew where Ron was. Ron's favorite thinking place used to be the stands of the Quidditch Pitch until lately. Now that the grounds were being watched and the Quidditch Pitch was closed, Ron had always chosen his Head Boy bedroom when he wanted to think or be alone. Hermione just hoped that Ron wouldn't want to be alone now.

Twenty minutes after she had left the library, Hermione reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, gave the password (Chosen One!) and walked into the Common Room. She walked up the stairs toward Ron's bedroom at the top of the Gryffindor tower and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Ronald, I know you are in there!" Hermione said.

"Then come in," Ron said from inside the room, "It is unlocked."

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Ron was lying down on the bed.

"How did you know I would be up here?" Ron asked.

"It is your favorite place to think," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to him. Hermione smiled back and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She moved up beside him.

"So what did Harry say after I left?" Ron asked.

"He was trying to decide what to curse you with," Hermione said, smirking, "He was thinking of using the Bat-Bogey Hex."

"What?!" Ron asked.

"Joking, Won-Won," Hermione said, "But he did curse at you."

"He did?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, sighing, "And he also explained that he does want us to help him. But he also said that he wants us to know that we can't help him with everything."

"I know that," Ron said, "But I feel like I am letting him down when I don't think about finding the Horcruxes. Or trying to find the answer to ending this war."

"We don't know the answers, Ron," Hermione said, "I don't think Harry does either."

"But he tries," Ron said, "He has tried more than anyone I know. He has dedicated himself to it."

"It is because he doesn't want to see anything happen to any of us," Hermione said, "Or the rest of the world for that matter."

"I know," Ron said, "I really do."

"He does involve us in his work," Hermione said, "But sometimes even I get tired of that."

Ron raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"I do!" Hermione said, "It always makes me occupied. Doesn't give me any free time. I was lucky to get an Exceeds Expectations on that Metamorphmagus test. Tonks and Professor McGonagall both looked as if they wanted to talk to me when I got the test results. Plus... all of this keeps me from spending more time with you."

"We are always together," Ron said.

"Not like this," Hermione said, "There has rarely been a time where we get to spend any time alone. Our Head student duties, sure... but... you know what I mean?"

Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand in his.

"I think I do," Ron said.

"Good," Hermione said.

She leaned over to Ron and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she was about to back away, Ron kissed her back and Hermione opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. She felt his tongue against hers, and rubbed hers against the underside of his. Ron only backed away when both he and Hermione were nearly out of breath.

"We should really go downstairs," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We haven't done our Head student duties yet," Hermione said.

"Can't Ginny and Colin do them?" Ron asked.

"Colin is in class," Hermione said, "And Ginny is helping Harry... when she is supposed to be in class."

"So she can do the Prefect duties!" Ron said.

"No, Ron," Hermione said, "As much as I would love to stay up here -- don't get me wrong -- it is our duty."

Ron groaned. "The only good thing about being Head Boy is this room," he said.

"You are lucky I love you," Hermione said, getting up, "Now come on."

Ron sighed and followed Hermione out of the room.

Around midnight, after staying in the Common Room to make sure everyone was in, Ron and Hermione went back to Ron's bedroom. Ron kissed Hermione good night, and Hermione left the room. Just when Ron was about to get his things for a nice hot bath, he heard a knock on the door to the stairway. He walked over to the door and opened it. Harry was standing there.

"Harry," Ron said, "It is nearly midnight. What do you–"

"I did it, Ron," Harry said, "The fake vision is planted in Voldemort's head."  
-----------------------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger!!! This was definitely a longer chapter than I intended it to be. Next one will be very suspenseful!**

Hope you liked it.

Feedback is welcomed.


	54. Chapter 54: No Title

Chapter 53  
No Title  


  
**Author's Note: There is no Chapter title for this one, only because I don't want to give any hints about the chapter. Hope you like it!**

For a moment, Ron just stood there in the doorway, looking at Harry.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Sorry?" Ron asked, "What did you say?"

Harry sighed in annoyance. "I planted the fake memory in Voldemort's head," he said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter how!" Harry said, "We have to get to McGonagall's office. Go tell Hermione!"

"Oh, right," Ron said, "See you downstairs."

Harry was already running back down the stairs by the time Ron closed the door. He hurried to the other door and opened it. Hermione was coming down the hallway with her bath things.

"Were you wanting to take a bath first?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's not that," Ron said, "Harry did it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He planted the vision," Ron said.

"He did?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "You need to go tell Ginny. Meet me and Harry downstairs."

"We are going now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron said, "We need to go to McGonagall's office."

"McGonagall's office?" Hermione asked, "Is she --"

"I don't know," Ron said, "Harry just told me that. Get going. See you downstairs."

Ron didn't wait for a reply and hurried back into his bedroom. He grabbed his wand and ran to the other door, opened it, ran out and closed it, then hurried down the stairs.

"I told Hermione," Ron said as soon as he was at the bottom of the staircase, "She is going to get Gin --"

Ginny was already there with Harry. Harry was holding the invisibility cloak.

"How did she know already?" Ron asked, nodding toward Ginny, "You couldn't have gone up to her dorm."

"That doesn't matter right now," Harry said, "You said you told Hermione?"

"Of course I did," Ron said, "She should be down any sec--"

At this moment, Hermione came down the stairs.

"I went to Ginny's dorm," Hermione said, "But she wasn't -- oh, you are already down here."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Let's get going."

"Do you have everything?" Hermione asked, as she followed Ron, Harry and Ginny out of the portrait hole, "The invisibility cloak? The Acidic potion?"

"Slughorn gave me the Acidic potion earlier tonight," Harry said.

They all ran toward Professor McGonagall's office. Ten minutes later, they were at the doors of her office.

"You think Potter can get into Voldemort's head?" a voice said inside the office.

"That's Moody," Harry said.

"When did he get here?" Ron asked.

"Different members of the Order have been patrolling the castle," Harry said, knocking on the door, "Part of Professor McGonagall's extra security. I guess it is lucky Moody is here tonight."

"Come in," McGonagall's voice said inside the office.

Harry opened the door, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed him in. Moody, Remus and Tonks were all in the office with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?" McGonagall said, as she looked around at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

"I did it, Professor," Harry said.

"I believe that answers your question, Alastor," Professor McGonagall walking around the desk. She turned back to Harry, "When is it supposed to take place?"

"Any time now," Harry said, "Professor, we need to get to the graveyard."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall, "Ginny can apparate alongside you. I trust that you can get to the graveyard without any troubles? Most of you have never been there."

"We will have to," Hermione said.

"Remus, Tonks and Alastor will be going with you, of course," McGonagall said, "Cornelius Fudge is here in the castle tonight, but if he becomes suspicious, I will make up a story. Good luck to you all."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, "Come here Ginny."

"Remus and I will go first to make sure it is safe," Moody said, "If Remus doesn't come back in thirty seconds, it is not safe, understand?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Tonks nodded. Moody and Remus disapparated with a CRACK!

The next thirty seconds were very nerve-wracking for everyone in the room. Dozens of thoughts ran through Ron's head. What if they didn't come back? What if this wasn't going to work? What if...

CRACK! Remus apparated into the office.

"It is clear," Remus said, "Get ready."

Ginny took Harry's hand. Ron looked around at everyone. He looked at Harry, then Ginny then Hermione. He just hoped everything was going to go right tonight.

"On three," Remus said, "One..."

Ron closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew this was going to be difficult. He couldn't even picture the graveyard. He didn't even know what it looked like.

"Two," Remus said, "Three!"

Ron felt the familiar feeling of his lungs imploding. It was like being sucked into a thin straw...

-----------------------------------------  
Ron suddenly felt his ears pop and felt the breeze of the cool night. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the graveyard. He looked around and noticed that Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Remus had all made it safely. Moody was standing there.

"Good," Moody said, "You all made it."

"Was there any doubt?" Ron asked, laughing nervously.

"Harry," Remus said, "Where does Ginny need to be?"

"Near the headstone of Voldemort's father," Harry said.

"All right, listen up," Remus said, "Ginny, you will go with Harry under his invisibility cloak until you reach the location. Ron, Hermione, you will go with Alastor and will stay under his cloak until told otherwise."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all nodded in understanding.

"Tonks and I will patrol around the graveyard and keep watch for Nagini," Remus said, "I will contact Alastor if I see the snake or anyone else. Good luck."

"Get under the invisibility cloaks now," Moody said to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

Moody handed the cloak to Ron and he got under the cloak with Hermione. Harry and Ginny disappeared under the other cloak.

"All right, you lot," Moody said, his magical eye looking at the invisibility cloaks, "Follow me. Potter, when we get to the spot, tell me."

"All right," Harry's voice said.

Ron and Hermione followed Moody as he walked through the graveyard. Because of the risk of them being seen, none of them had their wand lit. The only light was coming from the half-crescent moon; it made the graveyard look eerie, but it gave plenty of light for Ron and the others. Ron could hear Harry's and Ginny's footsteps in front of him. Five minutes later, Harry spoke up.

"This is it," Harry's voice whispered.

"Are you sure, Potter?" Moody whispered.

Harry stepped out from under his invisibility cloak and walked over to a headstone. In the moonlight, Ron could see Tom Riddle Sr.'s name.

"The vision I planted into Voldemort's mind was that Ginny was laying down near this headstone," Harry whispered.

Ginny stepped out from under the cloak, then handed the cloak to Harry.

"We will be near, Ginny," Harry said, "I promise."

Ginny nodded and hugged Harry. Moody gave a barely inaudible coughing noise and Ginny backed away.

"Harry's right, Ginny," Hermione said under the cloak, "We won't be very far."

"Where will you be?" Ginny asked Harry in a nervous tone.

"Just over there, Miss Weasley," Moody said, impatiently, nodding at a couple headstones that were just in sight through the moonlight, "But we do need to hurry. There is no telling when the snake will be here."

"Moody is right," Ginny said, "You better go hide."

Harry disappeared under the cloak again and Moody looked at Ginny.

"Good luck, Miss Weasley," Moody said.

"Just keep a look out for me, Alastor," Ginny said.

"Of course," Moody said, his magical eye already spinning around, looking for unwelcome guests.

He walked away from Ginny, and Ron and Hermione followed. Harry's footsteps could be heard following them. Ron looked around. Ginny was getting on the ground, and laying down.

"All right," Moody whispered, "Potter and I will be over here behind this headstone. Weasley, you and Miss Granger will be over there." Moody nodded to a headstone a few feet behind Ron. "Stay under the cloak. Do not do anything unless I say. If there are Death Eaters around, we do not want to alert them."

"We understand," Ron whispered, his attention still on Ginny.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione urged Ron on.

Ron broke his attention from Ginny and walked over to the headstone. They kneeled down and Ron looked at Ginny. Hundreds of thoughts were buzzing through Ron's head. What if something happened to Ginny? Who knew what could happen? They were in the middle of a graveyard and it was almost too dark to see anything. Ron couldn't see it, but he knew that the large house that once belonged to Voldemort's father and grandparents was near. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were inside that house. If Ron wasn't already nervous about the current situation, the thought that the most evil man in the world was just yards away would do it.

Hermione took Ron's hand in her own, and she smiled at him.

"Everything will be okay, Ron," Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded, but didn't say anything. He continued to look at Ginny, who was trying to keep as still as she could.

"What if this doesn't work, Hermione?" Ron whispered, "Dozens of things could go wrong. Voldemort might not have fallen for it. He might come down here. I just can't help but think that --"

"Ron," Hermione whispered, squeezing Ron's hand, "It will be fine. Everything will be fine. It will all be --"

Hermione stopped talking, and Ron knew why. He heard exactly what she had heard. A whooshing sound had come up from behind them.

"Is that Nagini?" Ron whispered, turning around, "She's coming up from behind us!"

"Relax," Moody's voice said in the darkness, "It was just Remus communicating to me. Apparently the snake is in the graveyard."

"Where?" Ron whispered, "Did he say where? Are there any Death Eaters with --"

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard. This time it was not behind Ron and Hermione. The sound had come a few yards on the other side of Ginny.

"This is it," Ron said.

"Don't do anything," Moody whispered, "When the snake is in sight, I will stun it. This will give us time to get Ginny out of the way. Then Harry will do what he needs to do."

Ron sighed. His mouth had gone dry. If that plan worked, it would be a miracle.

"The snake is coming up slowly," Moody said.

"I don't see it," Ron said, "Do you see it, Hermione?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Stupefy!" Moody yelled.

Ron watched as the red beam went over Ginny. He heard rustling, then nothing.

"Come on, Ginny!" Harry yelled.

Ron watched Ginny as she got up quickly and ran toward them.

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice said, a few yards on the other side of the snake.

Ron watched as a green beam missed Ginny by inches and hit a headstone just a few feet from Moody and Harry. The headstone exploded in a dozen pieces. Ginny screamed and Ron watched her run. When she got near Moody, Moody pulled her down to the ground.

"We got company!" Moody yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, "You need to do it now!"

"Cover me!" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry took the vial of Acidic Potion from his pocket. Harry removed the cork and levitated the vial. He moved it slowly toward Nagini, who was still stunned. A few seconds later, the vial was over the snake.

"Reducto!" another voice said.

The vial exploded, but the contents spilled onto Nagini.

"Get down!" Moody ordered, "All of you!"

Just as Ron and Hermione kneeled behind the headstone, a piercing shriek filled the air, and Ron and Hermione covered their ears. Ron knew what that was. It was the same sound when the Horcrux inside the locket was destroyed. It was working. Another noise came, as if wind was being sucked toward Nagini. Suddenly, an explosion of wind shot from where the sound was, pushing Ron and Hermione to the ground. The invisibility cloak had blown away from them.

"What the hell was that?" a voice said on the other side of the graveyard.

"The Dark Lord's snake just exploded!" another voice said.

"There are at least two of them," Moody whispered.

"There are more than that," a voice said behind them.

Ron gasped, then turned around and gave a huge sigh of relief. Remus and Tonks were standing there. Tonks was running over to where Harry, Ginny and Moody were.

"We have to get out of here!" Ron said.

"That is going to be harder than you think, Ron," Remus said.

"What?" Ron asked, "But we can just apparate."

"They put up an Anti-Disapparation Jinx," Remus said.

"Did they know we were coming?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, "If they did, our plan wouldn't have worked. Nagini and the Horcrux inside her are destroyed. They were surprised when that happened."

"We have to get out of here," Tonks said.

"The Jinx probably surrounds the graveyard, Remus," Moody said, "You and Tonks need to get these four out of here."

"What about you?" Remus asked Moody.

"You will never get out of here with me tagging along," Moody said, "My limp would just slow you down. They would reach you before you could apparate."

Remus was about to say something, but Moody put his hand up.

"No," he said, "You need to get going. Don't worry about me. Get them out of here. We got done what we needed to do. But there is still two more Horcruxes out there somewhere, and Voldemort himself. Go... now!"

"Thank you, Alastor," Remus said, "For everything."

Ron looked from Remus to Moody. What was going on? Were they just going to leave Moody?

"I will cover you," Moody said, "Get going."

"You heard him!" Remus said, his voice cracking a little, "Let's get going."

Ron and Hermione stood up and walked over to Remus. Tonks, Harry and Ginny joined them and they all ran for it. As they ran, Ron heard Moody far behind him.

"Stupefy!" Moody yelled, "Protego! Avada Kedavra!"

Ron heard the sound of a body drop to the ground.

"Keep running," Remus said, "We are almost out of the graveyard."

The sounds of battle continued behind them.

"I think we can try it now!" Remus said, "One... two..."

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron heard a voice say.

The voice wasn't Moody's. Ron looked toward the battle, only to see the outline of Moody fall to the ground. Mad-Eye Moody was dead.

"Three," Remus said.

Ron, Hermione and the others, minus one Ex-Auror, apparated back to Hogwarts.

------------------------------------  
**The chapter was shorter than I expected it to be, but it was to the point.**

I hope you liked it. Some of my readers may not like some of the parts of this chapter, others may really like it. Tell me which one you are!

Feedback is welcomed!


	55. Cause and Effect

Chapter 55  
Cause And Effect  


**Author's Note: When I was writing the previous chapter, I forgot that no one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts. For sake of the story, I will just explain in this chapter why they were able to apparate out of Hogwarts and back into it. Sorry if there was any confusion. **

CRACK!

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks apparated into Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk. She was not alone in the room. Cornelius Fudge was also there. He was staring at Ron, Hermione and the others with a shocked expression. He then turned his attention to Professor McGonagall.

"I take it that you will explain to me why four students and two Professors were away from Hogwarts grounds, Headmistress?" Fudge said, "Not to mention how in the world they were able to apparate out of Hogwarts and back in when everyone knows that it is impossible to do so!"

"I will explain everything in good time, Cornelius," Professor McGonagall said, "For now, I need to speak with them." She turned to Ron, Hermione, Harry and the others, "Did you complete the task?"

"The snake and the Horcrux have been destroyed, Professor," Harry said.

"Where is Alastor?" McGonagall asked, looking around.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Tonks all looked at Remus, who looked up at Professor McGonagall with a grim expression.

"Alastor has fallen," Remus said, his voice cracking a little, "The snake was not alone. Some of the Death Eaters had come with her."

"What is this?" Fudge asked, looking around, "You know where Death Eaters are, Minerva? Why haven't you told the Ministry --"

Professor McGonagall raised her hand up to stop Fudge.

"Continue, Remus," she said.

"Harry was able to destroy the snake and the Horcrux inside her," Remus said, "But the Death Eaters had put an Anti-Disapparation Jinx up around the graveyard. We had to make a run for it, in order to find a place to apparate safely. Alastor decided to stay behind to give us a chance. He fought against them, but... there were just too many, I guess. We believe he may have killed one or two of the Death Eaters, but... right before we apparated, he had fallen to the ground. He was hit with the Killing Curse, so..."

"Am I to understand, Minerva," Fudge said, "That you put four students in danger without the Ministry of Magic knowing? Not to mention the danger you may have put us all in -- students, staff, and the aurors who are here to watch over the castle -- by allowing the Anti-Disapparation Charm, the charm that has been around this castle for who knows how long, to be lifted from this castle temporarily!"

Ron looked around at Hermione, Harry and Ginny, then up to Professor McGonagall. Is this why Professor McGonagall hoped that Fudge wouldn't find out? It had just come to Ron that he hadn't found it funny before that they had apparated when they were inside Hogwarts. It must have been because he was so nervous. But now that the Horcrux inside Nagini, along with the snake herself, had been destroyed, all of his common sense had come back to him. What had Professor McGonagall risked by letting them go to the graveyard tonight?

Professor McGonagall looked at Fudge with a straight, stern face.

"Yes," she said.

"Excuse me?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," McGonagall said again, "I allowed the charm to be lifted temporarily, knowing the risks involved. But I did it for the greater good."

"Th-the g-greater good?!" Fudge stammered, "Do you know how much trouble you have caused?! The Ministry has to know. The Minister of Magic will have to be notified immediately. I have to notify the aurors here. They have to check that no Death Eaters may have come back to the school! We promised nothing would happen! You..." Fudge breathed deeply and pointed at McGonagall. "Well, you just better hope that suspension of the title of Headmistress of this school is the worst punishment you will be getting!" he snarled.

Fudge sighed and turned around, then stomped out of the office. Remus went to go after him, but McGonagall raised his hand to stop him.

"No," she said.

"Minerva?" Remus asked.

"I said no, Remus," McGonagall said, "I knew the risks involved tonight. But, as I said to Cornelius, I did it for the greater good. Another Horcrux is destroyed. Unfortunately, we have lost as much as we have gained tonight."

"Lost as much as we have gained?" Harry asked, "We may have destroyed another Horcrux, Professor. But we lost much more than we gained."

"I know how you must feel about Alastor, Harry," McGonagall said.

"Moody knew the risks, Professor!" Harry yelled, "Do you know what was one of the last things he said to us? He said that there are still two Horcruxes and Voldemort himself to destroy. He knew the risks. He died... not only protecting us, but he also gave us another chance. He died, so that we can live. He died, Professor, so that we can destroy more Horcruxes. But we have still lost much more than we have gained."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Remus asked.

"We can count on two things happening now," Harry said, "Voldemort will know that we know about the Horcruxes. We wouldn't have risked seven lives just to kill a snake. Not unless we knew there was more to the snake, which we did. Voldemort will also know that I can get into his head. We have lost a lot more than we have gained tonight. We lost the knowledge we have over Voldemort. We lost the upper hand."

Silence filled the room. Every single person in that office knew that Harry was right. 

"But like you said, Professor," Harry said, "You knew the risks involved."

"Thank you, Harry," McGonagall said, with a straight face, "You and your friends may go. I am sure you are all very tired. Since it is after curfew, Tonks will accompany you."

If Harry was going to say anymore, he had changed his mind. He walked toward the office door, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks followed.

"Is Professor McGonagall going to get suspended?" Ginny asked, when everyone was in the grand staircase, walking up to the seventh floor.

"We will know by the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, I expect," Tonks said.

"Who will replace her?" Ron asked, "Hagrid or Fudge?"

"It better be Hagrid," Hermione said, "He was given the original position as Deputy Headmaster."

"Knowing the track record of the Ministry of Magic," Harry said, "I would be surprised if it was Hagrid who was chosen."

"Well it wouldn't be fair if Fudge was chosen," Hermione said.

"Since when did the Ministry play fair, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Besides, it is Fudge who will be reporting Professor McGonagall to the Ministry. Scrimgeour will probably give the position to Fudge as a reward. He is the Minister. He won't need to ask the Hogwarts Governors to vote on it."

"You may be right, Harry," Tonks said.

Everyone was silent until they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Chosen One," Harry said.

The portrait opened and, after giving Tonks a good night gesture, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked in to the empty Common Room. Harry didn't say anything, but went toward the stairs and walked up them, leaving Ron, Hermione and Ginny downstairs.

"Well, I am very tired," Ginny said, yawning, "I guess I better get to bed."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Us too."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, and Ron went up the stairs toward his bedroom at the top of the tower. He lowered the ward, entered the room, raised the ward again and hopped into bed without changing his clothes. He fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow.

----------------------------------------------  
It was a very nervous morning for Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny as they waited for the Daily Prophet the next day in the Great Hall. They hadn't seen Professor McGonagall up at the Professors' table, so they were expecting the worst. Fifteen minutes after they had arrived in the Great Hall, the owls had arrived with the morning mail. An owl immediately flew down toward Hermione, with the Daily Prophet in its talons. Hermione quickly paid the owl, who flew off shortly after. Hermione opened the Daily Prophet. The article they had been looking for was on the front page. Hermione set the paper down so the others could read with her.

**Minerva McGonagall suspended as Headmistress of  
Hogwarts while investigations take place**

Early this morning, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour made a statement concerning  
Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Late last night, Cornelius Fudge, the Co-Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, came to my office  
with some surprising news," the Minister said to the Daily Prophet, "He felt that Professor Minerva  
McGonagall was unable to fulfill her duties as Headmistress of Hogwarts at the present time. He told me  
his reasons why, and, for the sake of Professor McGonagall and other parties involved, I will not  
discuss these matters right now. Investigations are underway, and while they are taking place, I am  
hereby suspending Professor McGonagall of her job as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry for the present time. I have named Cornelius Fudge as the stand-in Headmaster  
of Hogwarts until investigations are complete."

The Minister of Magic also suspended Professor McGonagall of her teaching duties as the  
Transfiguration Professor. Scrimgeour has given Professor Nymphadora Tonks, who was  
at Hogwarts as a substitute for Professor McGonagall, all duties as the Transfiguration Professor.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was unavailable for comments.

Other students had also read the article and had discovered the news. Most of the students at the tables were expressing their concerns. However, it wasn't hard for Hermione to figure out what the students at the Slytherin table were thinking. Most of the seventh year Slytherins were grinning with glee.

"This is an outrage!" Dean said, "We were not warned!"

"What did Professor McGonagall ever do to deserve this?!" Lavender asked.

"And why isn't Hagrid the stand-in Headmaster?" Neville asked near Ron and Hermione, "Why Fudge?"

"Not to mention that Professor McGonagall isn't the Transfigurations Professor anymore," Seamus said.

Hermione looked around at Ron, Harry and Ginny. They all knew the answers to these questions. But how could they tell their fellow students that Professor McGonagall had been suspended because she had allowed the charms to be raised so that Harry could destroy a Horcrux?

"Must be some kind of record," Parvati said, "I reckon no other headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts was sacked only after a short time of being the head of the school."

"She wasn't sacked, Parvati," Hermione said, "She was suspended. There is a difference."

Nearly-Headless Nick floated to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"I couldn't help but notice that I am not the only one feeling gloomy today," he said.

"Professor McGonagall has been suspended, Nick," Ron said, "Can't feel all too cheerful about that, can we?"

"Point taken, Ronald," Nick said, "But, if you must know... oh, nevermind. Shouldn't have said anything."

"What is it, Sir Nicholas?" Hermione asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone I said this," Nick said, "I mean, if the Bloody Baron was to find out..."

Nick shuddered, and his head shook off of his neck, so only that it was held by the sinew. Nick put his head back on his neck.

"Go on," Seamus urged, "What were you going to tell us?"

"Late last night," Nick said, "I heard a ruckus in one of the halls, and I thought Peeves had gotten into some more mischief. Well, I went to tell him off, and to my surprise, do you know who I saw?"

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"Cornelius Fudge," Nick said, "He was ordering security to do something. I didn't know what. But he sounded mad. He then stormed off and left the castle in a hurry."

"What do you suppose Fudge was so mad about?" Seamus asked.

"I wouldn't know," Nick said, "Good day."

Hermione looked at Ron, Harry and Ginny. She knew exactly what Fudge was telling the aurors, and she knew the others did too. He was ordering them to make sure no Death Eaters got in the school during the time when the charm was lifted.

"Looks like we are about to find out," Dean said, nodding to the doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron turned around. Cornelius Fudge was entering the Hall. He walked between the center tables, and around him students were talking in hushed voices. More students, who had yet to come down for breakfast, were coming into the Hall now. Hermione expected that, since most of them hadn't heard the news about McGonagall's suspension and Fudge's appointment, that they were curious as to what Fudge was doing here. Colin and Dennis Creevey sat down at the table.

"Where is Professor McGonagall?" Colin whispered, "And what is Fudge doing here?"

Hermione pushed the Daily Prophet over to Colin. Colin's jaw dropped as he read the article. When Fudge walked to the table, Hagrid lightly hit his glass with a spoon. He coughed, in order to get everyone's attention.

"Attention," he said, "Cornelius Fudge wants --"

Fudge coughed and Hagrid looked at him. Fudge muttered something and Hagrid spoke to the students again.

"Stand-in Headmaster of Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge, would like to speak to everyone," he said.

"Thank you," Fudge said, turning to the students.

"Tell us why Professor McGonagall has been suspended!" Ernie Macmillan yelled.

"Yeah!" a fourth year Ravenclaw said, "What did you tell Scrimgeour that made him make that decision?!"

Other students started voicing their comments and questions to Fudge. Hermione half-expected Hagrid or one of the other Professors to ask the students to behave themselves, but to her surprise, none did.

"Silence!" Fudge finally yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"While there is an investigation going on," Fudge said, "I will not tell you why Professor McGonagall was suspended. Nor will any Professor tell you. Nor will any student tell you, that is if any happen to know what is going on, for they will risk expulsion from this school."

Fudge looked over at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione knew that he was looking at her, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"I only say this," Fudge said, "Because Rufus Scrimgeour wishes it. I assure you that Professor McGonagall would not want you to know either."

Fudge paused and Hermione knew it was for dramatic effect. Either that, or it was to see if anyone was going to speak up.

"Now," Fudge continued, "As all of you will know by now, I am the stand-in Headmaster of Hogwarts. I will not set any new rules for now, because I feel that the students shouldn't be punished for another person's mistakes. But you must know. If at any time I feel the need, I will set new rules to make sure that this castle is still as safe as it is right now. Now, this is the weekend, of course. It is your free time. Have fun. Have a good day all of you."

Fudge smiled and walked back between the center of the tables. When he got to the end of the tables, he stopped and turned to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. For a second, Hermione thought he was going to yell at them. But all he did was stare at them for a couple of seconds, as if telling them silently that they will not break any more rules... or else. He then walked out of the Great Hall, which immediately filled with chatter.

"What was that about, you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"What was what about?" Harry asked.

"He acted like he wanted to speak to you guys," Seamus said, nodding to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Is there... uh... something you would like to tell us? Hmm?"

"No," Ron said a little quickly.

"And if there was, Seamus," Hermione said, "We couldn't tell you anyway. Any more discussion about it, and we will just have to give you a detention."

Seamus sighed and rolled his eyes. But Hermione knew he wasn't fooled. Because of Fudge, Hermione was sure there was going to be some fingers pointed their way. Especially from their fellow Gryffindor seventh years.  
-------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking about, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was just nearing seven-o-clock in the night and the Common Room was almost empty.

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" Hermione replied, tearing her attention away from the blaze of the fire.

"You haven't given any thought about the dueling we need to be practicing for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said, "You haven't complained that I have yet to do an inch of the Charms essay. This is not like you, Mione. What is wrong?"

"Seriously, when have I complained about you not doing your homework since we got together, Ronald?" Hermione said.

"Well I-I... I suppose," Ron said, "That is not the point, Mione! What is wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said, "A lot of stuff. The Horcruxes. Voldemort. Moody dying."

Ron sighed and looked into the fire.

"You," Hermione said.

"Me what?" Ron asked.

"I've been thinking about you as well," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked, "Like what?

Hermione was about to speak, but the portrait hole opened and Ginny walked into the Common Room.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"With Harry," Ginny said.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He went to talk to Remus about something," Ginny said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to my room to get something."

Before Hermione and Ron could ask anymore, Ginny walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"I think you were about to tell me what you were thinking about," Ron said, turning back to Hermione.

"Well," Hermione said, "I --"

Suddenly they heard the alarms go off up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, then they stopped. Ginny screamed, and Hermione and Ron stood up. Ron was about to go to the stairs, but Hermione stopped him.

"You can't go up, remember?" Hermione said quickly, "I have to."

"Just hurry," Ron said, "Something might have happened."

Hermione was already heading up the stairs by the time Ron finished his sentence. Hermione reached Ginny's dormitory and she gasped. Wormtail was standing behind Ginny. One of his arms was around her throat, and his other had his wand pointing at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, "Help!"

"Stay where you are!" Wormtail ordered, "Or she will die."

"I am not going anywhere," Hermione said, "What do you want?"

"My master has ordered me to come here," Wormtail said.

"I can go get Harry," Hermione said, "Is that who you want?"

"No," Wormtail said, "My master will deal with the Potter boy later. I am here to give you a letter."

"What does Voldemort want with me?" Hermione asked.

"You will see," Wormtail said, using his wand hand to take a letter out of his pocket, "Take it."

Suddenly, Hermione noticed that Ginny was motioning to something with her eyes. It looked as if she was motioning to something on her body. Hermione suddenly saw Ginny's wand in the pocket of her jeans. Hermione knew what to do.

"Ginny can give it to me," Hermione said, "Let her go, and she can hand it to me. I promise I will not do a thing."

Wormtail sighed and looked at Hermione, then the note, then Ginny.

"Fine!" Wormtail said, "Here, girl!"

Wormtail let go of Ginny and gave her the letter. Ginny ran over to Hermione. Hermione took the wand out of Ginny's pocket and pointed it at Wormtail.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled.

The curse hit Wormtail before he knew what had happened. Wormtail sank to the floor. He was stunned.

"How did he get up here?" Ginny asked, "The alarm should have set off."

"He is an animagus," Hermione said, looking at the stunned body of Wormtail, "He could have transformed into Scabbers and came up here and no one would have seen him. The alarms probably didn't work when he was a rat. They went off as soon as he transformed."

"He just appeared all of a sudden," Ginny said, "I couldn't go anywhere."

"Ginny, I need you to stay here with him," Hermione said.

"What?!" Ginny asked, "No way! He could wake up!"

"He is stunned, Ginny," Hermione said, "He is not going to wake up without magic. I need to find one of the professors. Remus will know what to do."

Ginny looked as if she was going to cry. Hermione sighed.

"All right," Hermione said, "How about this? I will go tell Ron, and he can go find Remus. I will be back up here before you know it."

"I guess that will be all right," Ginny said, in a small voice, "But hurry."

Hermione nodded and left the dorm, then headed back down the stairs.

"What happened?!" Ron said as Hermione came back down the stairs, "Where is Ginny? Is she okay?!"

"She is fine," Hermione said, "But she is not alone. Wormtail is up there."

"Wormtail?!" Ron said, "How did he--"

"You need to go find Remus," Hermione said, "Tell him that Wormtail is stunned up in Ginny's dormitory. I promised Ginny I would go back up to her. Go!"

Ron nodded and ran out of the portrait hole. He ran all the way to Remus' office and knocked on the door until it opened. Remus, Tonks and Harry were there.

"What is wrong, Ron?" Remus asked.

"Wormtail is in Ginny's dormitory!" Ron said, "He is stunned."

"What?!" Harry said, "Is Ginny okay?"

"Hermione said she is," Ron said.

"Let's go," Remus said.

Ron, Harry, Remus and Tonks ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and the Fat Lady opened the portrait when she saw the Professors. They rushed in, and Remus used some kind of spell on the stairs so everyone could go up. They reached Ginny's dorm and went in. Ron was expecting that Ginny was going to need some comforting and maybe a calming potion. Instead, Ginny was comforting Hermione, who was looking very distraught. Hermione had tears going down her cheeks and a piece of parchment was half-crumpled in her right hand.

Remus ran over to Wormtail and looked at him.

"How did he get into the castle?" Tonks asked, staring at Wormtail.

"He apparated when Minerva had lifted the charms," Remus said with a hollow voice, "He transformed into the rat and has probably been in the castle since."

"What did he want with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"He didn't want me," Ginny said softly, "He wanted Hermione. He wanted to give her a letter."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione lifted up the letter and Remus took it and read it.

"What does it say?" Tonks asked.

"I think we need to get to Hermione's home quickly," Remus said, looking at Tonks.

Tonks covered her mouth with a hand.

"Harry and Ron," Remus said, looking over at them, "I want you to wait here until Kingsley Shacklebolt gets here. One of you will keep watch outside the door and let no one in here until Kingsley gets here. The other will watch over Wormtail."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Ginny," Remus said, "I want you to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing and ask Madam Pomfrey to give her something for shock."

"No," Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks, "I want to go to my house!"

"It may be too dangerous, Hermione," Remus said, "I am sorry. Ginny?"

"Of course, Remus," Ginny said, still looking at Hermione, "Come on, Hermione."

Ginny helped Hermione up and took her out of the room.

"I will alert Kingsley before we go," Remus said to Harry and Ron, "I don't want you to do anything until he gets here. Don't wake up Wormtail. Don't do anything. Do you understand?"

Harry and Ron nodded again.

"We need to get going," Remus told Tonks.

Tonks nodded and followed Remus out of the room. Ron looked at Harry and both knew what the other was thinking. Why did Wormtail come to Hogwarts? What was on that note for Hermione? And had something happened to Hermione's parents?

-----------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger!!! The last part of this chapter (starting where Hermione first sees Wormtail) has been written for a couple of months or so. I just didn't know when I was going to use it. I added a lot to it. I hadn't even thought of Hogwarts' charms being lifted until I wrote that.**

If you had any confusion at the end of the last chapter, I hope it was answered in this chapter. Hope you liked it.

Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
